


Where We Belong [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Polski | Polish, Rough Sex, Translation, Violent Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Mieli wszystko. Przyzwoite mieszkanie, przyzwoite pieniądze, (w miarę) przyzwoitych przyjaciół oraz miłość bez względu na wszystko.Byli idealni. A przynajmniej tak myślał Louis.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177126) by [pointerbrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointerbrother/pseuds/pointerbrother). 



> Dear pointerbrother, thank you once again for your permission! <3
> 
> Mikołajki są, to mam dla Was prezent, choć tak naprawdę jest to prezent ode mnie dla mnie.  
> Odkąd przeczytałam pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania, czułam, że chcę je przetłumaczyć.  
> Oto i ono.  
> Nie wiem, z jaką regularnością będą się pojawiały kolejne rozdziały (a trochę ich jest), bo skupiam się obecnie na czymś innym, ale obiecuję, że dociągnę to tłumaczenie do końca.  
> Miłej lektury!

To było jak grom z jasnego nieba. W mgnieniu oka Harry zaczął się od niego oddalać, przestał do niego przychodzić, przestał z nim rozmawiać, przestał go pragnąć. Mama powiedziała mu, że ludzie, którzy pracują z domu czasem tak się w sobie zamykają, że to minie. Niall zaproponował, żeby przerzucił Harry’ego przez kuchenny stół i wybił mu z głowy takie zachowanie. Siostra stwierdziła, że nie dostrzega połowy spraw, które się dzieją w życiu Harry’ego i że może powinien od czasu do czasu zapytać.

  
Z tym, że przecież pytał. Pierwszego dnia, gdy Harry zaczął się inaczej zachowywać, kręcić się z miejsca na miejsce i śmiać się nie w porę albo wcale, Louis ścisnął go za udo i spytał _co się stało, kochanie?_ Harry odparł, że nic. Nic się nie stało. Więc Louis poszedł do pracy, ponieważ był dorosły i miał swoje obowiązki, więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na spędzenie całego dnia na zamartwianiu się o Harry’ego, chociaż ostatecznie to właśnie robił, bo nie potrafił inaczej.

  
Gdy tamtego wieczoru Harry nie pozmywał naczyń, nie pomyślał o ugotowaniu obiadu ani nawet o zjedzeniu czegokolwiek, Louis spytał go znów. _Co jest nie tak?_ Harry odparł, że nic.

  
Trwało to dwa tygodnie, a można było odnieść wrażenie, że dwa lata. Na początku były tylko te nerwowe ruchy. Odpływanie myślami, nagła introwersja, brak fizycznego okazywania uczuć. Potem zaczął wszędzie łazić z telefonem, wychodzić z domu o dziwnych porach, żeby, _uch, kupić mleko_ , oraz szeptać do telefonu w łazience, gdy Louis leżał w łóżku.

  
Louis próbował do niego dotrzeć, spytać, czy zrobił coś nie tak, czy Harry ma jakąś blokadę twórczą albo czy właśnie zrozumiał, co już raz miało miejsce, że to, co pisał przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy jest do niczego. Wtedy też miał taką mini-depresję. Harry znowu odparł, że nie. _Nic się nie stało, Lou-eh_ i _Jestem po prostu zmęczony_.

  
Niczego nie inicjował, jedyną formą fizycznej bliskości, jaką otrzymywał Louis, było beznamiętne klepnięcie w policzek przed wyjściem do pracy, i po pracy, o ile miał szczęście. Louis próbował, nawet kilkanaście razy, lecz za każdym razem był delikatnie odpychany, i ciężko mu było się pogodzić z odrzuceniem ze strony osoby, której pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Gdy w przeciągu dwóch tygodni Harry po raz szósty powiedział mu, że jest „zmęczony”, Louis zapomniał ugryźć się w język i palnął _co cię tak_ _kurwa męczy, przecież siedzisz w domu cały dzień._ Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Harry w zasadzie nie zareagował.

  
Kiedy stał się obojętny na wszystko oprócz swojego telefonu, Louis poczuł się bardziej jak mebel, niż jak jego chłopak.

  
Nic dziwnego, że po tylu nocach pełnych niezręcznych „dobranoc” oraz bania się dotyku, ponieważ pierwszy raz od ośmiu lat odpowiedź na ten dotyk nie była już pewnikiem, coś w nim pękło.

  
A było znacznie gorzej, niż Louis mógł sobie wcześniej wyobrazić.

  
Był czwartek wieczorem. Wrócił do domu z pracy, wykończony; zsunął buty i odwiesił płaszcz. Nie zaczął wołać Harry’ego, jak tylko wszedł do salonu a potem do kuchni; nie znalazł go. Kuchenka i zlew były puste, nie licząc plastikowego talerzyka z kruchym plackiem i do połowy pustego kubka z letnią herbatą. Znów nie zjadł nic porządnego przez cały dzień.

  
Udał się do sypialni z uczuciem silnego niepokoju w żołądku, uczuciem, które ostatnimi czasy było aż nadto znajome.

  
Gdy wchodził, Harry nie podniósł wzroku. Coś drgnęło w jego twarzy, poruszył ramionami, ale nie podniósł się z miejsca, na którym leżał płasko na plecach, nie powiedział ani słowa. Gapił się na sufit, bezmyślnie obracając w palcach chusteczkę higieniczną, rwąc ją na kawałeczki.

  
Dwa tygodnie temu Louis skoczyłby mu na brzuch, wywołując tym stęknięcie, a potem by ich obrócił, albo rzuciłby jakąś zabawną aluzję o _nie pracowaniu w łóżku_ , ponieważ Harry zyskiwał to coś w oczach, gdy był pogrążony w świecie swojej nowej powieści. Ale teraz miał zupełnie inne spojrzenie, to nie był ten Harry, który spadłby z łóżka tylko po to, by klepnąć Louisa w tyłek, gdy ten będzie przechodził obok. To nie to.

  
„Idę wziąć prysznic” – ogłosił Louis, tylko po to, by dać sobie chwilę wytchnienia od tej dzwoniącej w uszach ciszy.

  
„Mm.”

  
Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki to zabrzmiało; o fakt, że to prawie w ogóle nie był dźwięk, nawet nie mruknięcie, ponieważ Harry nie miał już nawet, kurwa jego mać, ochoty marnować na niego swojego głosu. Louis nie potrafił sobie odmówić gorzkiego „Schowam się tam, żebyś nie musiał się martwić, że ci się narzucam.”

  
Gdyby Harry odparł coś zgryźliwego, gdyby chociaż westchnął z irytacją, Louis zamknąłby się w łazience i zrobiłby dokładnie to, co zadeklarował, ale nie. Nie wydusił z siebie żadnego dźwięku, i, a niech to szlag, ciekawość Louisa wygrała; odwrócił się.

  
Na widok tego, co zobaczył zrzedła mu mina. Harry już na niego patrzył, rozszerzonymi, mokrymi oczami.

  
„Nie– hej” – westchnął Louis – „Co się stało, kotku?” Harry zakwilił, jego drżące wargi układały się w cienką linię; mocno zaciskał powieki. Louis kroczył po podłodze. „Nie, H, co się –”

  
„Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ja” – głos załamał mu się do szeptu, i wtedy otworzył oczy. Były tak spanikowane, że to uczucie udzieliło się Louisowi – „Zrobiłem coś strasznego, Lou.”

  
Louis usiadł na podłodze obok łóżka. Serce tłukło mu się w piersiach, ale uspokoił głos na tyle, by spytać „Co, kotku?”

  
„Zrobiłem coś, ja – Lou, proszę, nie chcę, żebyś mnie znienawidził.”

  
Louis ułożył dłoń na kostce Harry’ego, ściskając ją lekko, mimo iż miał ochotę krzyczeć na niego, żeby wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucił. „Harry, zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Kochanie, no dalej, możesz mi wszystko powie–”

  
„Mam dziecko.”

  
Przez chwilę Louis tylko się na niego gapił. „Masz co?”

  
„Mam dziecko.”

  
Louis odsunął się nieznacznie w tył. „Haz, o czym ty do mnie pierdolisz?” Zaśmiał się lekko, czekając, aż Harry zrobi to samo, ale nie zrobił.

  
Jedynie wciąż patrzył na niego tymi samymi, rozszerzonymi ze zmartwienia oczami, co sprawiło, że Louis pomału zsunął dłoń z jego kostki. „Harry…”

  
„Ja nie… Ja nie wiedziałem, dopóki…” – otarł twarz dłonią, pociągając przy tym nosem, po czym wyprostował się i machnął ręką w stronę Louisa – „Oni… ona zadzwoniła do mnie dwa tygodnie temu. Po tej imprezie u Nialla i Jen, ona zadzwoniła i, i… Tak bardzo się boję. Louis, ja nie wiedziałem, przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem.”

  
Położył na Louisie rękę, i ten nagły kontakt wyrwał go z szoku, w którym się przez chwilę znajdował. Wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć. To musiał być jakiś żart. Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, czekał, aż zacznie się śmiać, aż powie, że to żart, aż z każdego kąta wyskoczy ekipa od robienia kawałów, ponieważ to musiał być jakiś chory żart. „Ty…”

  
„Ona – to dziewczynka. Skontaktowała się ze mną jej matka i nie wiedziałem jak. Louis…”

  
„Robisz mnie w chuja” – powiedział Louis wysokim, ściśniętym głosem, lecz Harry pomału pokręcił głową. Louis wydał z siebie drżący oddech. „Nie robisz mnie w chuja.” Harry mocniej zacisnął usta, po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, jak poważna jest to sytuacja. „O mój boże. O mój boże, ty nie… ty nie robisz mnie w chuja, to jest…”

  
„Lou, przysięgam, że dowiedziałem się dopiero dwa tygodnie temu.”

  
Ścisnął dłoń Louisa, co sprawiło, że przeszył go dreszcz. Wyrwał Harry’emu rękę. Stracił zdolność myślenia. Słyszał słowa i potrafił je przetworzyć, ale – stracił zdolność myślenia. „Skąd wiesz?” – usłyszał swoje własne pytanie.

  
„Skąd…”

  
„Skąd wiesz, że to twoje? Skąd wiesz to na pewno?”

  
Harry mrugnął; zawahał się na chwilę. „Ja… ona zrobiła testy.”

  
„Musiałaby najpierw mieć próbkę twojego DNA albo…” – Louis sam sobie przerwał, coś ścisnęło go w żołądku, gdy zrozumiał – „Spotkałeś się z tą kobietą? Widziałeś się z nią i…”

  
„Musiałem się upewnić” – powiedział błagalnie Harry – „Nie mogłem tak po prostu… Chciałem się upewnić zanim bym zrobił cokolwiek. Lou, proszę, spójrz na mnie.”

  
Nie potrafił. Wplótł palce we włosy, dłonie wciskał w oczy; jego myśli rozpierzchły się po całym pokoju. Stracił zdolność myślenia. „Ile lat ma to dziecko, czy ty… poznałeś ją?”

  
„Nie.”

  
Louis uniósł wzrok. „Ile ona ma lat? To dziecko.”

  
„Dwa.”

  
Serce podeszło mu do gardła, a potem całkiem przestało bić. Nie oddychał. „Dwa?” – to był ledwie szept.

  
„Lou, to nie… to się stało jak się tak pożarliśmy i ty pojechałeś do swojej mamy na weekend, a ja… ja nawet nie pamiętam, o co chodziło, ale wtedy to się wydawało takie poważne, i ja… ja się upiłem. Byłem pijany.”

  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego, nie mrugając; w gardle rosła mu nieznośna gula. „Upiłeś się i co?”

  
„Lou” – odparł słabym głosem, z błagalnym spojrzeniem, lecz Louis milczał, nie odwracając wzroku, więc w końcu otworzył usta i dodał – „To był tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Przysięgam.”

  
Louis wydał z siebie piskliwy jęk. Było mu słabo. To było nierealne, to nie mogła być prawda, to nie był jego Harry, jego Harry nigdy by nie… „Co tylko ten jeden raz, Harry?”

  
Harry zdążył się już porządnie rozszlochać, czkając przy tym, ale Louis nic nie mówił, nie ruszał się, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego nieustępliwie, aż w końcu Harry mocno przełknął ślinę i rzekł – „Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym powiedział to na głos.”

  
„Nie” – wykrzyknął Louis, ponieważ to… kurwa, to nie fair. „Nie, nie masz prawa mnie o cokolwiek teraz prosić, nie masz prawa siedzieć tu i ryczeć, bo… bo wiem jedynie, że właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że masz dwuletnie dziecko, a ja nie mogę tego ogarnąć, Harry, bo dwa lata temu byliśmy razem…” – przerwał, gdy załamał mu się głos, ale zmusił się, by dokończyć, prawie płacząc – „byliśmy razem sześć lat.”

  
Spojrzenie Harry’ego przeszyło go na wylot.

  
Zgiął się w pół i kurczowo zatkał usta dłonią. „O boże, o kurwa…”

  
„Byłem taki pijany” – łkał Harry – „Lou, musisz mi uwierzyć, wybiegłeś stąd z hukiem, nie potrafiłem cię zatrzymać i pomyślałem… Nie, ja nie myślałem. W ogóle nie myślałem. Przepraszam, tak bardzo bardzo cię przepraszam, jesteś taki cudowny, taki cudowny, Lou. Tak bardzo cię kocham…”

  
Louis nie był pewien, czy pochyla się do przodu, czy wyciąga ręce, ale zdusił to, co się w nim działo i odsunął się do tyłu. Jego żołądek szalał, coś pulsowało mu w gardle i szczypały go oczy, jakby chciały go ostrzec, żeby nie używał głosu, ale i tak przemówił – „Pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym. Pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym dwa lata temu i… robiłeś ze mnie idiotę przez te dwa lata?”

  
Harry wydał z siebie zduszony szloch. „Nie, ja… nie chciałem rozpętać piekła. Ja… Lou, pamiętam tylko, że następnego ranka obudziłem się w obcym łóżku i poszedłem do domu, rzygałem, płakałem i tęskniłem za tobą i czułem się jak gówno, ja nigdy…”

  
Louis nie oddychał. Bolało go gardło, czuł, że knebluje go coś za dużego, co nadal rośnie. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. „Zamierzałeś pozwolić, żebym do końca życia żył w nieświadomości.” Było to jeszcze straszniejsze, gdy powiedział to na głos, dźwięk pełnego niedowierzania szeptu dźgał go w klatkę piersiową. „Zamierzałeś do końca życia robić ze mnie pierdolonego idiotę.”

  
„Nie, to wcale nie tak, przysięgam” – krzyknął Harry, jego głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, a zaczerwienione oczy znów były pełne łez – „Nie chciałem cię zranić, wolałem wziąć to na siebie, ja nie… zdawało się, że to by niczego nie naprawiło. Sam to kiedyś mówiłeś, Lou, mówiłeś, że jeśli ktoś raz zrobił coś głupiego, wolałbyś nie wiedzieć, o ile ta osoba nie zrobiłaby tego znów, mówiłeś…”

  
Louis cisnął czymś przez pokój, chyba telefonem Harry’ego, nie był pewien, miał to kurwa gdzieś. „Kurwa mać, Harry, byłem wtedy dzieciakiem!” – wrzasnął – „Nie miałem kurwa pojęcia o niczym, ty pierdolony…” – głos mu się załamał; ukrył twarz w ramionach.

  
Harry uznał to za zaproszenie do ułożenia na jego plecach dłoni i kreślenia na nich kółek, jak gdyby miał jakiekolwiek prawo do pocieszania.

  
„Nie” – wycedził Louis; jego plecy zesztywniały pod dotykiem Harry’ego, po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu ciepły dreszcz – „Nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa.”

  
„Lou…”

  
Louis odepchnął go gwałtownie i odsunął się od łóżka, ponieważ nie potrafił teraz być tak blisko Harry’ego, nie… nie oddychał. „Kurwa” – pomaszerował do łazienki, odkręcił kran, zakręcił go i z powrotem pomaszerował do pokoju – „Kurwa… co ty sobie… skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wyruchałeś w chuj innych ludzi, co? Nigdy byś mi o tym nie powiedział, gdybyś nie musiał… skąd mam wiedzieć…”

  
„Louis” – zaskomlał Harry. Cała jego twarz trzęsła się i drżała, mokra od łez – „Proszę, ja… ja nie mogłem po tym spać całymi tygodniami. I, i gadałem z Nickiem i on powiedział, że będzie lepiej jeśli… że to byłoby samolubne gdybym zwalił to na ciebie, ja…”

  
Kurwa, jak on nie znosił Nicka, ale – „Nie wciągaj w to Nicka. Nie próbuj tego zwalać na kogokolwiek, ty żałosny, pierdolony…” – przerwał, zanim jego głos przeszedł z syknięcia w szloch, potarł twarz dłońmi i wziął długi, drżący oddech, żeby się opanować. „Pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym.”

  
Znów spojrzał na Harry’ego; jakaś niedorzeczna, malutka część jego umysłu wciąż miała nadzieję, że to był jeden wielki, chory żart. Ale nie był, jego świat runął w posadach po jednej rozmowie; Harry siedział tam, na skraju łóżka, płacząc i przygryzając swoje własne palce, a Louis kochał go i pragnął, i jednocześnie było mu niedobrze na jego widok.  
„Wyruchałeś jakąś przypadkową kurewkę bez kondoma a potem wróciłeś do mnie i…”

  
„Nie!” – krzyknął Harry, patrząc na niego rozpaczliwie – „To nie było tak, on pękł, Louis, nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił, nawet nie wiedziałem, że pękł, dopóki ona do mnie nie zadzwoniła. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham, pragnę tylko ciebie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.”

  
Louis oparł się plecami o ścianę, wwiercając palce w skroń.

  
Harry pieprzył się z kimś innym. Przeleciał kobietę, najpewniej chudą i długonogą, o długich blond włosach i szerokim, białym uśmiechu, bo takie mu się podobały. Może kazała mu założyć gumkę, może w ogóle jej nie założył, może wciąż kłamie, może gdy w niej dochodził wydawał z siebie te same odgłosy, co z Louisem.

  
Och, zaraz zwymiotuje.

  
Jakoś w międzyczasie Harry podszedł i otoczył go ramionami. Nie chciał ich tam, ale jego ciało tak, zawsze lgnęło do dotyku Harry’ego, do jego zapachu i ciepła. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, broniąc się, one też zostały przyciśnięte do Harry’ego, gdy się do niego przysunął tak blisko, jak się dało i wepchnął palce w plecy Louisa.  
„Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, kocham cię, jesteś taki cudowny” – pociągał nosem, zanurzając go w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa, zaciskając wokół niego ramiona, jakby chciał go zmusić, by tam został. „Pragnę tylko ciebie, tak bardzo mi przykro, proszę, wybacz mi, Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham” – bełkotał, wargami dotykając obojczyków Louisa, wilgotnie i chropawo, wystarczająco, by po kręgosłupie Louisa przebiegł dreszcz – te wargi dotykały kogoś innego.

  
Zaraz zwymiotuje.

  
„Nie” – pierwsze popchnięcie było zbyt słabe, Harry zbyt mocno go obejmował. „Nie nie nie” – zrobił to znów, mocniej, aż Harry ustąpił, chwiejnym krokiem odsunął się do tyłu i spojrzał na niego; miał umęczoną twarz, do której kleiły się włosy, skomląc cicho _przepraszam, proszę, kocham cię_ między urywanymi oddechami i nie –„Nie, nie, nie mogę… muszę… muszę wyjść.”

  
„Nie, Louis, proszę…”

  
Gdy się poruszył, poczuł na plecach dotyk dłoni, ale nie pozwolił sobie rozpłynąć się pod tym dotykiem, nie pozwolił, żeby błagania Harry’ego wzięły nad nim górę, po prostu wymaszerował z mieszkania, które przez ostatnie pięć lat było ich domem. Salon, w którym ledwie trzy tygodnie temu leniwie gawędzili o przemalowywaniu, Harry chciał kanarkową żółć, a Louis… coś innego, a teraz to nie miało kurwa najmniejszego znaczenia. Ostatnie dwa lata jego życia, zdjęcie nad wieszakami na ubrania, na którym stoją objęci, Louis skrzywiony od słońca i Harry szczerzący się do niego z czułością, dowcipna naklejka na drzwiach wejściowych, głosząca, że _Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje._  
Harry wiedział, przez cały ten czas, przez dwa pierdolone lata gadania w stylu _tylko ty i ja, kochanie, tylko my dwaj naprzeciw całemu światu_ , a Louis żył sobie w nieświadomości jak ostatni kretyn, kiedy pierdolony Nick śmiał się z niego za plecami, _naprawdę_ wierząc, że… och, zaraz zwymiotuje.

  
Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, chwycił za ich matę z napisem _Witamy w domu_ i rzucił ją przez klatkę schodową, patrząc, jak leci cztery piętra w dół; wszedł do windy i stanął tam nieruchomo, sam na sam, pierwszy raz od momentu, w którym zawalił mu się świat.

  
I wtedy zwymiotował na swoje buty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


	2. Rozdział drugi

Ostatecznie znalazł się na spleśniałej, drewnianej ławce na zewnątrz dworca kolejowego, gapiąc się na listę kontaktów. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką udało mu się zgarnąć, wychodząc, była jego komórka, nie wziął nawet kluczy ani płaszcza. Umierał z zimna, zesztywniałe palce drżały wokół telefonu. Wytarł rzygi z butów o jakieś krzaki, ale wciąż było mu niedobrze, wciąż czuł, że stracił grunt pod nogami; teraz było mu źle, ale za minutę, gdy zaczynał się nad tym zastanawiać, było o wiele, wiele gorzej.

Nie mógł zadzwonić do mamy. Nie zrobi tego.

Nie mógł zadzwonić do Nialla i Jennie, do Zayna, albo do Stana i Emmy, nie mógł zadzwonić do kogokolwiek, kto znał Harry’ego. Wolał, żeby nie wiedzieli co się stało, dopóki sam się nie upewni, co o tym sądzi. Wiedział, że teraz jest mu niedobrze. Wiedział, że znów ma ochotę się zrzygać, gdy tylko jego myśli wędrują w kierunku jego z nią. Nie był pewien, co chce z tym zrobić. Ich wspólni przyjaciele nie byli jakimiś oceniającymi z góry świniami, oczywiście, że nie, ale sama myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek z nich miałby się dowiedzieć, co zrobił Harry, dowiedzieć się, że chętnie, świadomie, bezmyślnie zrobił to Louisowi, ponieważ ma wyjebane na wszystko, sprawiała, że czuł się gówno wart i oni też będą tak uważać.

Więc ostatecznie zadzwonił do jedynej osoby, jaka mu pozostała.

Piętnaście minut później jej samochód zatrzymał się przy krawężniku tuż przed nim. Zauważyła to w momencie, kiedy spojrzała na niego, nachyliwszy się do przodu, by otworzyć drzwi od strony pasażera. Dostrzegła to w jego twarzy, to coś, czego nie był w stanie ukryć, i rzuciła tylko „och, Lou”, i jego oczy znów się zaszkliły.

„Mogę u ciebie zostać na trochę?”

„Jak długo zechcesz” – odparła – „Chodzi o Harry’ego?”

„Taa.”

„Jak długo zechcesz, kochanie.”

Eleanor zawiozła go do domu z cicho grającym radiem oraz dłonią na jego kolanie, nie zadając mu pytań, na które nie był w stanie teraz odpowiedzieć.

Nie był w jej mieszkaniu całe wieki; ostatni raz spotkali się na piwie w pubie miesiąc temu. Wyglądało tak samo, jak poprzednio, z bladoszarymi ścianami, sterylnymi powierzchniami i drogimi, ozdobnymi poduszkami. Do tematu mieszkania podchodziła tak samo, jak do ubrań: styl ponad wygodę.

To zawsze mocno kontrastowało ze sposobem, w jaki traktowała otaczających ją ludzi; była najlepszą kobietą, jaką znał. Kiedyś, gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem, chciał się z nią ożenić. Miał ją uczynić swoją żoną, a ona miała być najlepszą żoną, jaką ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Taki miał plan, i zrobiłby to, ale wtedy poznał kogoś, dzięki komu zrozumiał, co tak _naprawdę_ znaczy chcieć spędzić resztę życia z jedną osobą.

Dobrze to rozegrała. Cały czas powtarzała, że wie, że kobiety wyczuwają takie rzeczy. Nie był pewien, czy to prawda, ale przeboleli to, ponieważ ona kochała go bardziej, niż nienawidziła, a on kochał ją tak mocno, na ile było to możliwe, tak, jak potrafił.

Gdy tam siedział, w tym oszczędnie umeblowanym mieszkaniu samotnej kobiety, trzymając w dłoni grafitowy kubek bez rączki, z napiętymi, załzawionymi policzkami, myślał, że być może mógłby tu zostać na zawsze. Może mógłby tak po prostu tu siedzieć, trzymając na kolanach wartą tysiąc funtów poduszkę i nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie pomyśleć o niczym, co się znajduje poza tym pokoikiem.

Rozważał to przez sekundę. Ale nie mógł dłużej uciekać od rzeczywistości. Wtedy wszystko wróciło, gigantyczna fala tego, co się niedawno wydarzyło, przygniotła swym ciężarem jego klatkę piersiową.

Oczy znów zaczęły go piec, obraz na dole znów się rozmywał.

„Na pewno nie chcesz nic do jedzenia, kochanie?” – zawołała z kuchni Eleanor.

Spojrzał w dół na swoją herbatę, mrugając gwałtownie. „Nie, nie, dzięki” – dał radę odpowiedzieć cichutkim głosem.

Nie zapytała go jak dotąd, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Miał nadzieję, że może zgadnie sama i nie będzie musiał mówić o tym na głos. Sądził, że teraz i tak nie dałby rady tego zrobić, nie załamując się przy tym doszczętnie.

„Przepraszam” – powiedziała, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą ciastek – „Kupiłam ich tyle i…” – spojrzała na niego – nie zauważył tego, nie podniósł wzroku znad cieniutkiej warstwy pyłu, jaki zgromadził się na powierzchni jego nietkniętej herbaty, ale czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie – sama sobie przerwała. „Pieprzyć ciastka” – stwierdziła, odkładając je na stolik do kawy, po czym klapnęła naprzeciwko niego – „Co on narobił? Zerwał z tobą?”

„Nie, on…” Zniszczył mnie. Zniszczył nas. „Wszystko zjebał” – powiedział Louis, zmuszając się do spojrzenia jej prosto w oczy. Wyglądała na tak zmartwioną, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. „On wszystko zjebał, on… kurwa, zjebał tak, że kurwa… ja…”

„Skarbie” – położyła dłoń na jego stopie, ponieważ tylko tam mogła sięgnąć. Może bała się przysunąć bliżej, bała się go dotknąć i połamać na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków, może wyglądał na tak kruchego, jak kruchy czuł się w środku, ponieważ została przy tej stopie, podczas gdy on żałośnie pociągał nosem i wściekle ocierał mokre ślady łez. „Zdradził cię?”

Louis uniósł głowę. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że o to zapytała, ale to było okropne, okropnie było słyszeć, jak ktoś mówi to na głos. „Taak” – powiedział, gdy wreszcie odzyskał jako taki głos – „Tak, on… on pieprzył się z kimś innym.”

„Och, skarbie.”

„Ale to nie wszystko… on…” – nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć tego w myślach. Nie potrafił tego wyrazić, żeby miało jakikolwiek pieprzony sens.

Harry nie mógł mieć dziecka z kimś innym. Nie mógł mieć brzdąca, który żyje sobie gdzieś tam, który wygląda w połowie jak on i w połowie jak ona. Mieli to mieć razem. Mieli plany.

Mieli to przeżywać pierwszy raz ze sobą, pewnego dnia mieli mieć dzidziusia, i on miał spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy, gdy będzie go trzymał po raz pierwszy, mieli to przeżywać razem. A teraz wszystko legło w gruzach. Teraz on już to zrobił z kimś innym, zniszczył to i pozbawił ich tego. Zastanawiał się, czy to dziecko wygląda jak Harry. Czy Harry ma na to nadzieję. Czy zawsze chciał, choć o tym nie mówił, być z kimś, kto dałby mu dzieci, które byłyby w połowie jego i w połowie tamtej osoby.

„Kurwa, Ellie, on zrobił komuś dziecko.”

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nie licząc szybkich, urywanych oddechów Louisa, który starał się nie załamać do końca. „On…” – urwała na chwilę – „Co zrobił?”

„Jakaś kobieta urodziła jego dziecko, nie mogę…” – spojrzał jej w oczy, była zszokowana – „Tak, wiem, nie mogę… kurwa, nie potrafię sobie tego poukładać w głowie, ja… El, ma dwuletniego dzieciaka, bo wyruchał jakąś przypadkową szmatę bez jebanej gumki, jest takim pierdolonym…”

„Tak” – wydyszała – „Tak, kurwa, Louis, przepraszam, nie potrafię nawet zrozumieć, że on…”

„Wiem, wiem, ja też nie, zrobił to i spierdolił całe moje życie w ciągu kilku jebanych godzin, nie mogę… cholera.”

Rozlał gorącą herbatę poza kubek i zaklął. Wzięła go od niego i przysunęła się bliżej, obejmując go. Pachniała jakimiś drogimi perfumami i szamponem z nutą papai i kokosa, który testowała na swoim blogu, ale poza tym pachniała sobą; jak ta dziewczyna, którą znał od dziecka. Wtulił się w jej szyję i rozpłakał się, mocząc jej kaszmirowy sweterek smarkami, ale ona ani drgnęła, nie puściła go ani na chwilę.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia zadzwonił do pracy by powiedzieć, że bierze wolne z powodu choroby; dzwonił z telefonu Eleanor, ponieważ zabrała mu jego własny i schowała go w jakimś tajemniczym miejscu. Nie miała żadnych spotkań ani lunchów, więc została z nim w domu, oglądając telewizję i nic nie mówiąc. Próbowała kilka razy, delikatnie, _jak się czujesz?_ oraz _o czym myślisz?_ za każdym razem, gdy przyłapywała go na żuciu rękawów swoje bluzy i nie patrzeniu w telewizor. _O niczym szczególnym_ , odpowiadał. _Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, co się stało_.

Była to jednocześnie prawda i nieprawda. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć i kurwa nie chciał, ale myślał o tym. Nie potrafił kurwa przestać o tym myśleć. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Harrym, który idzie do domu z kimś, kto nie jest nim, budzi się przy niej, wychodzi z jej łóżka, wciąż pachnie nią i potem wraca do domu, bierze prysznic  i dzwoni do Louisa, powiedzieć mu, że go kocha i że chciałby, żeby już był w domu. Nie potrafił nie wyobrażać sobie jak ona wygląda, jak mówi, jak się pieprzy, jak on ją pieprzył.

Nie potrafił nie zerkać ukradkiem na Eleanor, kiedy tylko zapominała o nim na chwilę, pochłonięta oglądaniem jakiegoś durnego programu. Zastanawiał się, co ona o nim myśli. Czy myśli _proszę proszę, ale ci się dostało._ Czy myśli, że tak miało być, że Louis był głupi, że w ogóle odważył się pomyśleć, że mógłby mieć kogoś takiego jak Harry i naprawdę go przy sobie zatrzymać, całego tylko dla siebie. Czy wiedziała, cały ten czas, czy to było coś, o czym nikt nie mówił, ale wszyscy wiedzieli – _że Harry zdradza, jasne, że zdradza, spójrzcie tylko na tego bezczelnego podrywacza_ – wszyscy, poza Louisem, dlatego że to kurwa wypierał.

Nie potrafił pomóc temu osiemnastolatkowi , który w nim żył, usychając z tęsknoty przez dwa i pół roku.

„Gdzie położyłaś mój telefon?” – spytał ją wieczorem. Starał się zabrzmieć neutralnie, tak, jakby wcale nie ćwiczył tego zdania w myślach przez ostatnią godzinę.

Obrzuciła go nieufnym spojrzeniem. „A co? Myślałam, że chcesz sobie zrobić dzień przerwy od wszystkiego.”

„Tak, ale… chyba powinienem posprawdzać parę rzeczy. Wiesz, kurwa, nawet nie wziąłem ze sobą kluczy.”

„Cóż, jest w kuchni, w górnej lewej szafce. W czerwonej puszce” – odparła, bezcelowo, ale miłym tonem – „Ale, Lou, jeśli… mogę ci przywieźć parę rzeczy z mieszkania, jeśli nie chcesz się z nim teraz widzieć” – spróbowała – „Mogę też sprawdzić twój telefon, czy jest tam coś, co chciałbyś zobaczyć i cokolwiek, czego… cóż, czego wolałbyś nie widzieć.”

Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Była urocza. „Jesteś taka miła. I masz rację” – powiedział, kiwając głową i odwracając się z powrotem w stronę telewizora – „Masz rację, nie chcę na niego patrzeć.”

 

*

Wytrzymał do następnego wieczoru. Eleanor odwołała zakupy i sesję zdjęciową z Max, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa w dzień, ale wieczorem miała kolację, na którą musiała pójść.

Po jej wyjściu wytrzymał dokładnie dwie godziny, przesuwając jedzenie po tacy koloru grafitowego oraz gapiąc się na jakiś znakomity film, na którym nie potrafił się skupić, aż w końcu poszedł poszukać telefonu.

Był rozładowany. Jego telefon był rozładowany, a on nie wziął ze sobą ładowarki a Eleanor takiej nie ma, i teraz, stojąc samotnie w mieszkaniu, które nie było domem, w którym nie czuł się jak w domu, które nie wyglądało jak dom, nie pachniało domem, w którym nie było Harry’ego ani nawet jego kretyńskich, błagalnych smsów, czuł, że jest to najbardziej przytłaczająca rzecz na świecie.

Dziesięć minut później siedział już w autobusie do domu. Piętnaście minut później był na ulicy. Osiemnaście minut później stał w windzie, w której narzygał sobie na buty. Dziewiętnaście minut później dzwonił dzwonkiem do swojego własnego mieszania.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harry otworzył drzwi.

Miał na sobie koszulkę Louisa, tę niebieską, w której zazwyczaj spał. Była zbyt obcisła w ramionach, zbyt krótka w pasie i miała tę samą plamę z kawy, którą miała trzy dni temu, gdy Louis wrzucał ją do kosza na pranie. Był bez spodni, miał tłuste włosy, które posklejały się w długie, ciemne, opadające na obojczyki strąki. Jego oczy były czerwone i podpuchnięte, jakby nie przestawał płakać odkąd Louis wyszedł.

Teraz tez płakał, oczy napełniały mu się łzami, a dłonie drżały na klamce, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, żeby nie wyciągnąć ich w stronę Louisa i nie przyciągnąć go bliżej.

Pieprzył się z kimś innym.

„Hej” – powiedział ochryple Harry; to słowo zdawało się być zbyt małe, zbyt nieznaczące, ale Louisowi nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co by kurwa mogło zabrzmieć inaczej.

„Hej.”

Minęły dopiero dwa dni. Już się wcześniej zdarzało, że byli osobno na dłużej. A jednak zdawało się, że minęły całe wieki, ponieważ gdy Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, gdy widział jedyną osobę, jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnął, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, wiedział, że coś się zmieniło. Miał te same zielone oczy, te same czerwone usta, ten sam wielki nos, który Louis przypadkiem pocałował, kiedy pierwszy raz próbował czegoś nieplatonicznego, ale to nie było to samo. To nie był ten facet, który był jego i tylko jego przez ostatnie osiem lat, już nie.

Pieprzył się z kimś innym.

„Chcesz, ten” – Harry odsunął się chwiejnie, zdenerwowany – „wejść, czy…”

„Chciałem tylko wziąć parę rzeczy.”

Zauważył, jak Harry’emu zrzedła mina.

Mimo to się trzymał; uniósł głowę i kiwnął nią, po czym wcisnął się w ścianę, by Louis nie musiał się o niego ocierać w wąskim korytarzu.

Mieszkanie wyglądało tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Louis je opuścił, jak wtedy, zanim Harry zmienił sposób, w jaki Louis się w nim czuł. Na kanapie nikt nie siadał. Talerz i kubek, które Louis widział w kuchni dwa dni temu, nie zmieniły położenia ani o milimetr, nie dołączyły do nich żadne inne naczynia. Harry nie jadł nic, odkąd on odszedł.

„Ja… posprzątałbym, gdybym wiedział, że wrócisz do domu” – powiedział Harry, podążając za nim ostrożnie. _Dom. Wracać do domu._ Nie wiedział dlaczego te słowa przeszyły go na wylot. „Chciałem… chcesz może herbaty albo, uchm.”

Louis stał przy stole, tym tanim, który rozkładali tak, że robiło się osiem miejsc, gdy odwiedzali ich przyjaciele. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy siedział tam, na brzegu stołu, gadając, śmiejąc się i spoglądając w drugą stronę, znajdując Harry’ego, który podpierał twarz dłonią i uśmiechał się do niego miękko.

Poczuł okropną sensację w żołądku. Każde miłe wspomnienie, każde zdjęcie, każda dobra rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mu się  przez ostatnie dwa lata była zbrukana, ponieważ _on pieprzył się z kimś innym_. Pieprzył się z kimś innym i cały czas wiedział, za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na Louisa, za każdym razem, kiedy go całował, za każdym razem, kiedy siadali przy tym stole i rozmawiali na tematy, które poruszali wyłącznie między sobą, a Louis myślał, _naprawdę_ myślał, że zna Harry’ego lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

„… i my… czasem zapraszaliśmy tu Nicka” – mówił, wyrzucał z siebie słowa w sposób niekontrolowany, prosto z głowy – „ był tu parę tygodni temu, przyszedł na naszą kolację i on… on wiedział o tobie. Wiedział, że cały czas mnie zdradzałeś i to wszystko było…”

„Louis…”

Louis obrócił się na pięcie; nagle wszystko się w nim zagotowało, poczuł, jak gorąco uderza mu w szyję, a wzrok staje się zamglony – „pozwoliłeś, żebym żył w nieświadomości jak totalny idiota, pozwoliłeś, żeby twoi przyjaciele wiedzieli o nas więcej ode mnie, sprawiłeś, że wyszedłem na kurwa…”

W mgnieniu oka Harry znalazł się przy nim, obejmując go mocno i uporczywie. Louis uderzał w niego, słabo, w klatkę piersiową i w brzuch, a Harry wcisnął twarz w jego szyję, objął go jeszcze mocniej i wciąż powtarzał, niczym refren _przepraszam, kocham cię, tak bardzo cię przepraszam_.

Louis złapał za materiał koszulki, mocząc jej przód, gdy wtulał twarz w tors Harry’ego.

„Kocham cię, kocham cię, proszę, wróć do domu” – Harry błagał rozpaczliwie – „Pragnę tylko ciebie, tylko ciebie pragnę, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, zjebałem, Lou, kocham cię…”

Otarł się miękkim, chłodnym policzkiem o policzek Louisa, a potem o jego usta, mokre i potrzebujące. Harry obcałowywał jego twarz, ucho, szczękę, kącik jego ust. Gdy zamknął oczy, wszystko było niemal jak dawniej. Te same wargi, ich miękki dotyk na jego skórze, te same silne ręce, gdy złapał go za uda i podniósł z podłogi.

Harry zaprowadził ich do sypialni z ramieniem ułożonym pod jego tyłkiem i dłonią z tyłu głowy, po czym ułożył go na ich łóżku.

Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego się na to godził. Może był słaby. Może był żałosny i tchórzliwy. Może zwyczajnie pragnął czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę.

Zamykał oczy, przygryzał ramię Harry’ego, wbijał mu paznokcie w plecy, i mówił mu _mocniej. Mocniej, Harry, mocniej_ , a Harry jęczał i dyszał w zagłębienie jego szyi, złapał go mocno i odpłynął, gdy doszedł, bełkocząc _pragnę cię, tylko ciebie pragnę, tak bardzo mi przykro, Lou, pragnę tylko ciebie._

Nie przestawał i potem, przywarł do Louisa, płakał, przepraszał, dziękował mu za to, że wrócił do domu i obiecywał, tak wiele obiecywał.

Z tym, że Louis pomyślał, gapiąc się na ścianę z wtulonym w niego śpiącym Harrym, który wreszcie padł ze zmęczenia, że te obietnice są już kurwa bez znaczenia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robione trochę na szybko, więc mogą być błędy.

Gdy obudził się następnego ranka, drzwi do łazienki były uchylone i słychać było szum prysznica. Podłączył telefon do ładowarki, i przez chwilę po prostu leżał, wracając do rzeczywistości. Jakaś jego część wciąż nie mogła dojść do tego, co tak naprawdę czuje, poza mdłościami na samą myśl o tym, co zrobił Harry. Jakaś jego część obawiała się, że Harry mógł pomyśleć, że wszystko wróciło do normy, albo chociaż, że wszystko do tego zmierza, bo się wczoraj pieprzyli i Louis został na noc.

  
Lecz to nie było to. To była słabość, zażyłość i uczucie bezbronności, pragnienie osoby, z którą zawsze chciał być tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, ale to niczego nie rozwiązywało.

  
Wciąż czuł się tak samo okropnie, jak tylko się obudził i przypomniał sobie wszystko.

  
„Louis?” – zawołał spod prysznica Harry, gdy telefon Louisa ożył, wydając z siebie piskliwy, głośny dźwięk. Zaskoczyło go to, to, że Harry tak po prostu do niego mówił, i nie było to miłe zaskoczenie. Jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, a ciało odrętwiało.

 

Złapał za telefon, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci jego uwagę.

  
Wtedy zaczęły przychodzić wiadomości z poprzedniego wieczoru.

  
**H – louis wróć proszę porozmawiajmy**

  
**H – kochanie proszę porozmawiajmy o tym**

  
**H – gdzie jesteś**

  
**H – dokąd poszedłeś**

  
**H – twoje klucze zostały w domu, wszystko ok?**

  
**H – louis??!**

  
Nie przestawały przychodzić; było ich tak wiele, że aż ekran zaczął się od tego zawieszać.

  
„Lou” – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pokoju z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i niewielką zmarszczą między brwiami. Nigdy przedtem nie owijał się ręcznikiem. „Kto pisze?”

  
„Nikt.” Louis zablokował telefon.

  
Przez chwilę siedział z nogami zwisającymi z łóżka, łokciami wbitymi w kolana i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Czuł na sobie wzrok Harry’ego, czuł ciążącą między nimi ciszę, która naciskała na jego gardło, dusząc go. Chyba powinni teraz porozmawiać. Chyba powinien posadzić Harry’ego obok siebie, spytać go o wszystko, czego chce się dowiedzieć a potem powinni znów się popłakać, a potem może powinni znów się pieprzyć i znów rozmawiać, rozmawiać tak długo, aż ich głosy odmówią im posłuszeństwa, kurwa jego mać.  
Z tym że Louis nie chciał rozmawiać. Nie chciał kurwa wiedzieć.

  
„Ja… muszę zadzwonić do biura” – rzucił pospiesznie, nie zawracając sobie głowy czekaniem na reakcję Harry’ego, czy to kupił, po prostu chwycił za telefon i wyniósł się stamtąd zanim zawaliły się na niego ściany.

 

–

 

  
Eleanor dzwoniła do niego parę razy. Nigdy nie była z tych, które mają w zwyczaju się zamartwiać, raczej wolała podejście _cóż, jakie są szanse że coś poszło nie tak?_ niż _gdzieś ty kurwa był, myślałam, że nie żyjesz?!_ , lecz w ostatniej wiadomości napisała **tylko nie idź tam i nie zrób czegoś głupiego, skarbie**. Można by dyskutować, czy spełnił jej życzenie, czy nie.

  
Napisał do niej wiadomość, skasował ją, napisał kolejną, znowu skasował i zamiast tego postanowił do niej zadzwonić.

  
„Heej, ja… sorry, daj mi minutkę, muszę to odebrać, ja… tak, cześć, kochanie, co u ciebie? Gdzie jesteś, wszystko w porządku?”

  
„Och, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać…”

  
„Nie, to tylko lunch z ludźmi, z którymi współpracuję, muszę być dla nich miła, ale są cholernie nudni. Jak coś, nie słyszałeś tego ode mnie. Mniejsza o to, gdzie… co u ciebie?”

  
Stał w korytarzu, gapiąc się w drzwi. Tak bardzo chciał stamtąd uciec, nie biorąc kluczy, nie żegnając się, bez niczego – po prostu uciec i nigdy więcej nie musieć spojrzeć Harry’emu w twarz. Chciał tego i nie chciał. „Wróciłem do mieszania… do siebie.”

  
„Och. Jasne. Jasne. A Harry, jest…”

  
„Tak, jest” – Louis szybko obejrzał się przez ramię – „On też tu jest.”

  
„Jasne. Rozumiem.”

  
Pobrzmiewało w tym rozczarowanie schowane pod ostrożną troską. Rozczarował ją. Nie może jej za to winić. Siebie samego też rozczarował.

  
„Musiałem wrócić, to też moje mieszkanie, mam na rano do pracy i muszę kurwa ogarnąć swoją rzeczywistość, muszę…”

  
„Louis?”

  
Wstrzymał oddech. „Tak?”

  
„Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Jakby co uważam, że to Harry powinien opuścić mieszkanie. Wiesz, potrzebujesz się od niego uwolnić. Nie wiem co… co myślisz. Czy zdecydowałeś się dać wam jeszcze jedną szansę czy…”

  
Nastała chwila ciszy, ponieważ nie zauważył, że Eleanor oczekuje, aż on coś powie. Był zbyt zapatrzony w tę kretyńską, tandetną naklejkę na drzwiach. _Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje._

  
„… Louis?”

  
„Tak?”

  
„Um, ja… tak, przepraszam, kochanie, muszę kończyć. Dzwoń kiedy chcesz, ja… Max kompletnie nie umie się zachować w towarzystwie. Muszę lecieć, zadzwonię do ciebie później!”

  
I w ten oto sposób znów był sam, gapiąc się na drzwi. Tak bardzo pragnął za nimi zniknąć.

  
Zadowolił się agresywnym zdzieraniem naklejki.

  
Gdy Harry pojawił się za nim i zobaczył, co robi, Louis wymamrotał coś w stylu _tani szajs_ , a Harry odparł tym swoim do porzygu słodkim głosikiem, którego ostatnio używał, _jasne, masz rację, kochanie._

  
Najwidoczniej zaakceptował fakt, że Louis nie chce rozmawiać, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Może zdecydował, że poczeka, aż Louis będzie gotowy, że najtrudniejsze było sprawienie, by wrócił do domu, a teraz, kiedy mu się to udało, da Louisowi czas i przestrzeń.

  
Więc chodzili wokół siebie na paluszkach; jedynymi werbalnymi sygnałami, jakie wysyłał Harry, były wypowiadanie zbyt wysokim głosem pytania typu _jesteś głodny, mogę ci cos przynieść, na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz, chcesz herbaty, chcesz herbaty, chceszherbaty?!!?_

  
Louis wiedział, że Harry chciał dobrze, bo chciał, lecz za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia przypadkowo się spotykały… to było po prostu okropne.

  
Odgrywali te scenki przez dokładnie dwa tygodnie. Louis rzucił się w wir pracy, a Harry udawał, że robi to samo; gdy Louis wracał do domu, zawsze siedział z laptopem. Codziennie sprzątał i gotował, świeżo i smacznie, i zawsze był gotowy ruszyć się z krzesła by zrobić herbatę, skoczyć do sklepu po fajeczki, zrobić wszystko, czego zechce Louis, kiedy tylko zechce. To było bardzo miłe z jego strony i miał dobre intencje; gdy siedział tam, w drugim końcu pokoju, po kolacji, kiedy nie rozmawiali, nie przytulali się i nie oglądali telewizji , nawet na siebie kurwa nie patrzyli, a Louis spoglądał na niego znad telefonu, książki czy czegokolwiek kurwa innego, czym starał się odwrócić swoją uwagę, trafiał na te oczy, te wielkie, zmartwione oczy, od dawna w niego wpatrzone.

  
I wtedy znów było mu niedobrze.

  
W niedzielny poranek Louis przyłapał Harry’ego na płaczu w kuchni. „Mył naczynia”, lecz jego ręce zwisały luźno nad zlewem i delikatnie drżały mu ramiona; słychać było nieregularne oddechy i pociąganie nosem.

  
„Harry” – powiedział Louis, natychmiast, nie zastanawiając się.

  
Gdy Harry pospiesznie wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, pobrzękując talerzami i szorując je gwałtownie, odchrząkując przy tym i mówiąc „dobry”, Louis zostawił go w spokoju. Nie wiedział, co począć z płaczącym Harrym, ponieważ widok jego płaczu sprawiał, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, że to nie jego kurwa kolej, że nie zasłużył sobie na użalanie się nad sobą, i jednocześnie przytulić go mocno i pocieszyć pocałunkami.

  
Zdusił w sobie ten odruch, otwierając lodówkę.

 

„Mogę odejść, jeśli tego chcesz.”

 

Louis zamarł. Przełknął nagły szloch, który nagle zebrał mu się w gardle, po czym zapytał – „Chcesz odejść?”

  
Harry wydał z siebie drżące westchnienie. „Chcę być z tobą, Lou, to jedyne, czego pragnę” – głos mu się łamał – „ale jeśli… wiesz, jeśli potrzebujesz przestrzeni, rozmawiałem z, um, Nickiem i… on ma wolny pokój, mogę tam zostać na jakiś czas, jeśli ty…” – na chwilę zamilkł, po czym dodał błagalnym tonem – „Lou, ja po prostu czuję, że nie wiem, co ty o tym myślisz. Tak wcale. To mnie kurwa przeraża, ja po prostu… proszę, powiedz coś. Po prostu… powiedz coś.”

  
„Cóż, co ja mam ci powiedzieć” – warknął Louis, trzaskając drzwiami od lodówki, obracając się przy tym dookoła – „Że cierpię? Że kurwa zniszczyłeś mi… kurwa wszystko? Że nie mogę kurwa przestać o tym myśleć, gdy na ciebie patrzę? Że chcę ci powiedzieć, żebyś odszedł, żebyś spierdalał w tym momencie, ale potem zmieniam zdanie, bo nie mogę ufać, że nie wyruchasz kogoś innego gdy będziesz gdzieś indziej? Albo… albo, że ci wybaczam?” – spytał, sfrustrowany – „chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, że ci kurwa wybaczam, o to ci chodzi?”

  
Kąciki ust Harry’ego opadły w dół. Mocno wciskał zęby w dolną wargę. Potrząsnął głową.

  
„Dobrze” – odparł Louis – „bo teraz nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie wybaczam ci. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć… W zasadzie to nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć, poza tym że tak będzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, o ile nie zdecydujesz się mnie olać i zostać u Nicka czy tam chuj wie u kogo… bo, ja… zjebałeś, Harry. Zjebałeś tak mocno i jestem taki kurwa zły na ciebie, ale nie wiem jak… chcę znać każdy najmniejszy szczegół, ale tak naprawdę nie chcę i wtedy ja…”

  
„Louis” – wszedł mu w słowo Harry, cicho, ale na tyle zdecydowanie, że Louis od razu się zamknął – „teraz chcę wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz, czy swoją obecnością tutaj nie sprawiam, że czujesz się niezręcznie. Bo jeśli… kurwa, jeśli jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż jesteśmy tu razem jest to, że nie chcesz się wyprowadzać z tego mieszkania, to ja nie chcę ci tego utrudniać moim zostawaniem tu. Tylko o to mi chodzi, dobra? Chcę zrobić wszystko, wszystko – poruszyć kurwa niebo i ziemię, tylko powiedz. Powiedz mi. Będzie ci lepiej, jeśli się wyniosę?”

  
Zacisnął wargi. Przeczesał włosy dłonią. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który stał oparty o blat. Miał na sobie dresy i białą koszulkę; gapił się na swoje namydlone palce, którymi nerwowo kręcił młynka.

  
Mógłby teraz zapytać. Mógłby zapytać o nią. Mógłby zapytać o dzieciaka – kurwa, to wciąż było takie nierealne. Mógł zapytać o każdy najmniejszy szczegół, o każde najmniejsze kłamstewko, o każdy powód, a potem Harry mógłby mu odpowiedzieć i wtedy mógłby funkcjonować w nadziei, że nie został okłamany po raz kolejny.

  
Mógłby, ale nie potrafił.

  
„Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził” – powiedział zamiast tego – „Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził, dobra? To jedyna rzecz, jaką mogę ci teraz powiedzieć.”

  
Harry pokiwał głową z przejęciem. „Tak, ja… tak. Jak sobie życzysz, Lou, ja… tak.”

  
„Tak” – Louis potarł czubek nosa – „Tak, dobra. Będziesz robił herbatę?”

  
„Tak!”

 

*

 

Tego wieczoru Harry nie spał na kanapie. Spał na niej od ostatniego weekendu, kiedy to Louis dosłownie wykopał go z łóżka – co prawda przez sen – bo przysunął się zbyt blisko. Nie było mu miło leżeć samemu w łóżku, które kupili razem, w łóżku, które nie było przeznaczone do spania samemu. Ale bywało lepiej.

  
Bywało lepiej niż… cokolwiek to jest.

  
Louis udawał, że czyta, z nosem wciśniętym w jakąś książkę, która nawet mu się kurwa nie podobała. Harry udawał, że tego nie wie.

  
Tego wieczoru przyszedł do łóżka zakłopotany; wślizgnął się do niego od swojej strony i gdy Louis nie powiedział nic ani też nie uniósł głowy, położył się i dobre pięć minut wgapiał się w sufit. W końcu wyciągnął telefon, a Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać się od wiercenia, nie potrafił nie wykręcać szyi, żeby móc dojrzeć zawartość wyświetlacza.

  
Spróbował po raz drugi, myśląc, że Harry tego nie zauważył, ale zauważył. „To tylko mój redaktor” – powiedział przeciągle.

  
Nie musiał tego mówić. Zazwyczaj nie mówił nic, dopóki Louis sam nie zapytał. Normalnym było, że nie pytał Harry’ego z kim pisze lub do kogo dzwoni, chyba, że był ku temu konkretny powód. Nigdy nie było się nad czym zastanawiać ani czym martwić. Ufali sobie.

  
Ale to było kiedyś, a teraz jest teraz.

  
„Co on życia nie ma?” – wymamrotał Louis, przewracając kartkę nieczytanej książki.

  
„Ona” – poprawił go Harry, i tak, Louis wiedział. Oczywiście to bez różnicy, ponieważ Harry pierdolił się kurwa z każdym, z mężczyznami, z kobietami, z ludźmi, którzy nie byli kurwa jego chłopakiem. „I ma swoje życie, o co ci chodzi?”

  
„Popatrz, która godzina.”

  
„W pół do komina” – odparł Harry, lecz gdy Louis fuknął, wypuszczając powietrze nosem, od razu dodał – „Po prostu naciska na mnie o parę terminów. Ja, um, ostatnio się trochę opuściłem…”

  
„No to ciekawe coś do cholery robił tyle godzin przed laptopem” – prychnął Louis.

  
„Próbowałem pisać” – krzyknął – „Możesz przejrzeć moją historię przeglądania, możesz przeczytać wszystkie maile, ja…” – podniósł się, po czym wepchnął swój telefon w twarz Louisa – „Możesz sprawdzić mój telefon, jeśli chcesz, niczego nie ukrywam, przysięgam.”

  
Louis zerknął na telefon, a potem na Harry’ego, zmęczony. „Ja nic nie sugerowałem” – westchnął, odpychając aparat znad twarzy – „Tak tylko mówiłem. Tak tylko mówiłem. Spędzałeś przed laptopem mnóstwo czasu. To nic takiego, to nic…” – och, nienawidził tego napięcia. Tego, jakie to teraz było trudne, coś, co kiedyś było normalne. „Gaszę światło, dobra?”

  
„Tak, ja… tak.”

  
Ciemność przyniosła zupełną ulgę. Wreszcie mógł rozglądać się dowoli, nie musząc się przy tym martwić, że przez przypadek spotka się wzrokiem z Harrym.

  
Och, jakie to było okropne. Było tak cicho, nie potrafił myśleć, nie potrafił zasnąć, nie potrafił znieść dźwięków szybkich, płytkich oddechów Harry’ego.

  
„Harry…”

  
„Tak?” – spytał Harry, prawie na niego wpadając. Przewrócił się na bok.

  
„Sam nie wiem” – powiedział Louis, ponieważ taka była prawda – „Ja tylko, ekhm…”

  
On też przewrócił się na bok, spoglądając na Harry’ego. Ciemności rozmyły zarys jego twarzy, ale oczy miał szeroko otwarte i błyszczące, bacznie wpatrując się nimi w Louisa. Włosy związał w luźny kok, z którego wydostało się kilka loków; opadały mu teraz na twarz. Louis przejechał kciukiem po jego kości policzkowej. Gdy pierwszy raz go spotkał, miał twarz dziecka, z pucułowatymi policzkami i miękką linią szczęki. Wyrósł na niesamowicie pięknego mężczyznę.

  
Może wyrósł też z Louisa.

  
Wtulił się w jego dłoń. „Tęsknię za tobą.”

  
„Tak” – wydyszał Louis, gdy poczuł w żołądku ciepło, które zaraz zamieniło się w przyprawiający o mdłości skurcz.

  
Pieprzył się z kimś innym.

  
Harry przysunął się bliżej trzema ostrożnymi ruchami i jego usta znalazły się na Louisie. Ostatni raz to się stało drugiej nocy po jego powrocie do domu, w łazience, gdy myślał sobie, że skoro poprzedniej nocy uprawiali seks, to znaczyło, że mógł. I być może mógł, tak myślał, dopóki nie musiał odepchnąć Harry’ego i powiedzieć mu _nie, nie, przepraszam, nie dam rady._

  
Teraz znów pozwolił, by Harry przewrócił go na plecy; górował nad nim, dłonią pieszcząc jego twarz. Louis starał się zrelaksować, znaleźć w sobie tę część siebie, która wciąż pragnęła Harry’ego jak wtedy, gdy miał szesnaście lat i każde najlżejsze muśnięcie sprawiało, że się rumienił. Próbował, ale nie potrafił, nie potrafił wyrzucić tego z głowy, nie potrafił nie słuchać tych głosów, które szeptały mu, że Harry robił to z kimś innym.

  
Harry schodził pocałunkami w dół jego szyi i było mu tak dobrze, tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, ale jej też to robił. Zsunął rękę w dół i zaczął delikatnie naciskać na jego krocze, i Louis pomyślał, że cóż, chociaż tego jej nie robił. Ale potem pomyślał, że może Harry tak wolał, może to była dla niego ulga, uczucie ekscytacji na samą myśl o byciu z kobietą. Może wciąż o tym myślał, tęsknił za tym czasem, gdy był z Louisem, może po prostu nie potrafił spędzić reszty życia bez cipki, potrzebował tego tak bardzo, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

  
Odepchnął go.

  
„Wszystko w porządku?” – spytał od razu, opierając się na łokciu, z rozszerzonymi ze zmartwienia oczami.

  
A Louis nie potrafił tego znieść, znieść tego wzroku na sobie, nie teraz, to zbyt wiele.

  
Przeturlał się. Harry zrobił to samo, wtulając się w niego od tyłu. Objął Louisa ramieniem, wsuwając ciepłą dłoń pod jego koszulkę, kładąc mu ją na brzuchu. Znów ułożył wargi na jego szyi, oddychając nierówno pomiędzy pocałunkami. „Wszystko będzie dobrze” – szepnął, znów sięgając ręką po członka Louisa – „W porządku, kochanie, pozwól mi… pozwól…”

  
Ale pieprzył się z kimś innym.

  
Po kilkunastu minutach usilnych starań i pieszczot, całowania i lizania, Harry się poddał, wyjmując dłoń z bielizny Louisa. Jego penis był boleśnie sztywny, co Louis czuł na swoim tyłku, jego serce waliło tuz przy plecach Louisa, a twarz była rozgrzana do czerwoności, wtulona w zagłębienie jego szyi a Louisowi nie stanął, po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat nie stanął mu przy Harrym.

  
„Przepraszam” – powiedział – „Po prostu… po prostu jestem zmęczony.”

  
„Tak” – wydyszał w odpowiedzi Harry, brzmiąc jakby miał się rozpłakać – „To nic. Kocham cię.”

  
„Ja… tak.”

  
„Mogę cię przytulić? Po prostu… mogę, tak jak teraz?”

  
Louis mocno przełknął ślinę. To było przyjemne, duży, ciepły chłopak tulący go do siebie, z palcami wetkniętymi w materiał jego koszulki, silnymi ramionami, które oplatały jego własne, to było tak miłe. Jak Harry. Ale…

  
Harry pieprzył się z kimś innym.

  
„Ją też tak tuliłeś?” – Louis słyszał własne pytanie – „Po wszystkim? Mówiłeś, że… że spałeś u niej po tym, jak ją przeleciałeś. Tuliłeś ją całą noc?”

  
Harry zesztywniał wokół niego. Minęła chwila. Potem się odsunął, wzdychając.

  
Tamtej nocy Harry spał na kanapie.

 

*

 

Rankiem, gdy Louis zapinał pasek, pospiesznie wychodząc z sypialni przed pracą, Harry siedział w rogu kanapy, owinięty w bladoróżową kołdrę, z wilgotnymi, bezmyślnie wlepionymi w okno oczami. Jego policzki, usta i nos były koloru kołdry, a skóra tak blada, że Louis miał ochotę się zabić.

  
Zdusił w sobie pośpiech, mamrocząc pod nosem „Wcześnie wstałeś.”

  
„Oh” – powiedział Harry, mrugając gwałtownie, po czym uśmiechnął się przerażająco – „Hej. Dzień dobry.”

  
„Dobry” – Louis walczył z mankietami koszuli, niezdarnie krążąc po pokoju. Spóźni się do pracy. „Nie wyspałeś się na tej kanapie? Wiesz, nie musiałeś…”

  
„Nie, nie, w porządku, nic mi nie jest, w porządku. Tak.”

  
Louis kiwnął głową.

  
Harry zacisnął usta, uwidaczniając grube, czarne rzęsy, gdy pociągnął za pukiel swych długich włosów. Wyglądał jak niezwykle piękne połączenie delikatnie opuszczonych w dół ust, dziecinnego przygryzania wargi, silnych, wytatuowanych ramion i palców zbyt wielkich, by rozplątać jakikolwiek kołtun z własnych włosów.

  
Ten tutaj to jego Harry. Jego przez ostatnie osiem lat, nie licząc jednej nocy.

  
„Nie myśl, że ci wybaczam” – powiedział Louis, pomału krocząc po dywanie - „I nie myśl że przestałem cię nienawidzić, bo nie przestałem” – zatrzymał się w rogu kanapy; Harry spojrzał na niego z rozszerzonymi jak u dziecka oczami - „I nie myśl, że będę miał opory przed wykopaniem cię stąd i wypierdoleniem przez balkon wszystkich twoich rzeczy, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów mnie tak skrzywdzisz.”

  
Harry kiwnął lub też potrząsnął głową, albo coś pomiędzy tymi dwoma gestami.

  
„Ale – tylko tyle mogę ci teraz zaoferować – chcę nad tym pracować. Z tobą. To ja… ja się tak staram, Harry. Naprawdę się kurwa staram. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedział. Potem możesz zdecydować czy zechcesz odejść i znaleźć kogoś, z kim będzie ci lżej albo kogoś nowego albo…”

  
„Nie!” – krzyknął Harry – „Nie, ja chcę… czegokolwiek ty chcesz, Lou. Zrobię to, tylko ciebie pragnę.”

  
Louis schylił się, by pogłaskać Harry’ego po twarzy; była miękka i zimna, tak, jak myślał. „Idź i przekimaj się porządnie w łóżku, co? Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał całą noc.”

  
„Tak” – Harry podniósł się z kanapy i wstał, nagle górując nad Louisem, patrząc na niego z góry – „Pragnę tylko ciebie. Najbardziej na świecie, tylko ciebie.”

  
Louis odwrócił wzrok, kiwając głową. „Tak. Dobra, ja... nie mówię ci, że od teraz będziemy się tylko przytulać i całować, nie mogę…”

  
„Nie, w porządku, rozumiem. Jestem tu. Po prostu tu jestem, dobra? Na dobre i na złe. Kocham cię.”

  
„Tak, ja… w porządku.”

  
Przez sekundę wydawało się, że Harry nachyli się i go pocałuje, ale potem powstrzymał się i zrobił krok w tył. „Okej” – powiedział, uśmiechając się nerwowo – „Miłego dnia w pracy.”

  
„Tak. Tobie też. Skończ trochę pisania.”

  
Pokiwał głową.

  
Louis ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedział _zadzwoń w porze lunchu_. Nigdy wcześniej o to nie prosił i chciał to zrobić tylko dlatego, że się bał.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyle tekstów do zrobienia, tak mało czasu...

Nie pytał o tego dzieciaka. Po prostu nie potrafił się zmusić.

Czasem pytał o tę kobietę, kiedy miewał chwile wyjątkowo masochistycznego nastroju, lub gdy chciał zobaczyć wykrzywioną w bolesnym grymasie twarz Harry’ego, gdy chciał, żeby cierpiał tak jak on.

_Było ci z nią lepiej?_

_Myślisz o niej w ogóle, czy myślisz o niej, kiedy robisz sobie dobrze, czy myślisz o niej, kiedy jesteś ze mną?_

_Myślałeś o mnie gdy wkładałeś kutasa komuś innemu, mówiłeś jej o mnie, mówiłeś jej, że za szybko kończę, jak bardzo nudny stał się nasz seks, jak z nią jest o wiele ciekawiej, kiedy robiła ci laskę?_

Na początku zawsze odpowiadał _nie, Lou, to było chujowe, okropne, najgorsze bzykanko w całej historii bzykanek!_ Po jakimś czasie przeszło to w _szczerze, nic nie pamiętam, byłem zbyt pijany_. W końcu zostało jedynie westchnienie, coś w stylu _znowu to samo_ , a potem cisza, ucieczka, poddanie się.

Louis zastanawiał się, ile potrzeba będzie dni, tygodni, miesięcy, zanim Harry’emu skończy się cierpliwość, zanim przestanie go kochać i ostatecznie porzuci wszelkie starania. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie unieść, ile razy zniesie bycie odrzucanym. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli wspomni o tym jeszcze jeden raz, odepchnie go kolejnej nocy, jeśli znów przekręci nóż, czy to będzie kropka nad i, czy on wtedy się podda i zdecyduje, że _racja, to nie jest tego warte._

Tak, nienawidził osoby, jaką się stawał. Czuł się taki zgorzkniały, małostkowy, taki _mały_ , jakby kurczył się za każdym razem, gdy Harry na niego patrzył.

„Powiedziałeś im?” – spytał Harry pewnego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli w samochodzie, nerwowo tupiąc nogami, pogrążeni w niezręcznej ciszy.

Byli w drodze na kolację do Stana i Emmy, ponieważ _w tym miesiącu wykręciliście się z czego się dało, wy leniwe gnojki, lepiej przyjdźcie albo zjawimy się u was z całą kurwa imprezą_ , i Louis miał ochotę otworzyć drzwi od samochodu i rzucić się na ulicę. Nie spotykanie się z nikim było świadomą decyzją. Była to dla niego konieczność. Harry wciąż mu powtarzał, _przysięgam, tylko Nick o tym wiedział_ , lecz ten sam Harry przez ostatnie osiem lat powtarzał mu, że pragnie tylko jego, więc.

Nawet jeśli naprawdę o niczym nie wiedzieli, miał poczucie, że się dowiedzą, jak tylko tam wejdą. Czuł się, jakby miał to wypisane na twarzy, na ramionach, w sposobie, w jaki wiercił się i drżał pod najmniejszym dotykiem Harry’ego.

„Niby co?” – spytał Louis, mimo tego, że wiedział. Chciał usłyszeć, jak Harry to mówi, chciał go zmusić, żeby znów sobie przypomniał, co zrobił.

„No, o… tej sprawie.”

Louis spojrzał na niego. Trzymał obie ręce na kierownicy, ściskając ją z całych sił, zębami przygryzając spierzchnięte usta. „Co, że mnie kurwa zdradziłeś?” – spytał, gorzko upajając się tym, jak Harry się wzdrygnął – „Nie, nie powiedziałem im. A ty?”

Harry na sekundę odwrócił wzrok z jezdni, obrzucając Louisa pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem – „Nie!” – krzyknął – „Czemu miałbym… nie.”

„Hm” – odparł sucho Louis, gdy zalała go fala ulgi – „Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo” – wymamrotał, znów wpatrując się w drogę – „Zawsze robisz to, na co masz ochotę, czyż nie?”

To nie było zabawne i nie miało takie być.

Harry też się nie roześmiał. „Dobra” – powiedział, nagle zdeterminowany – „Dobra, okej, zaraz zawrócę, to jest…”

„Nie, co ty kurwa…”

„Cóż, tak czy siak nie będziemy się kurwa dobrze bawić, co?” – warknął Harry. Nie zawrócił, ale jego spojrzenie zasugerowało Louisowi, że miał ochotę to zrobić. „Ty nie chcesz tam iść, ja nie chcę tam iść, ja…” – przerwał, oblizując usta i wzdychając ciężko – „Nie możemy spędzić spokojnie choć jednego wieczoru, tak, żebyś nie traktował mnie jak śmiecia? Minął kurwa miesiąc a my wciąż nie potrafimy kurwa raz…”

„To były kurwa dwa lata!” – krzyknął Louis, sprawiając, że Harry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i mocniej ścisnął kierownicę – „Nie kurwa, to były dwa lata i dziewięć miesięcy i … I ty kurwa nie znalazłeś ani chwili, żeby mi powiedzieć! Mogę tak żyć miesiąc, mogę tak żyć kurwa rok, mogę tak żyć tak długo, jak mi się będzie podobało a ty możesz… możesz się odpierdolić, jeśli to dla ciebie kurwa za dużo…”

Nagle Harry gwałtownie skręcił, po czym zatrzymał się przy krawężniku. Przez chwilę Louis pomyślał, że to ze złości, i że Harry zaraz na niego nawrzeszczy, ale potem dotarło do niego, że przyjechali na miejsce.

Żadne z nich nie ruszyło się z miejsca.

„Posłuchaj” – powiedział Harry – „Nie pójdę tam, jeśli będziemy się na siebie drzeć przy wszystkich.”

„Jasne, bo ty wolisz zamiatać śmieci pod dywan, co?”

Harry uderzył w kierownicę. „Nosz kurwa mać, Louis! Ile to jeszcze potrwa? Już ci mówiłem…”- potarł twarz dłonią, zdesperowany – „Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że zjebałem, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym to, zrobiłbym to kurwa, ale nie mogę. Zjebałem i codziennie się za to nienawidzę, bo jedyna osoba, jakiej pragnę, jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnąłem, siedzi tutaj, naprzeciwko mnie. Ja-ja… nie umiem do ciebie dotrzeć, nie wiem jak… nie wiem, co mam zrobić, żeby było lepiej, Lou, chociaż trochę lepiej, jakiś mały progres, nie wiem…” – głos mu się załamał, ochrypły, chłopięcy ton uderzył Louisa prosto w serce.

Nie wrzasnął na niego, jedynie spuścił głowę i skubał palcami brodę, podczas gdy Harry wycierał oczy i pociągał nosem, starając się uspokoić.

„Mam już dość tych kłótni” – powiedział cichutko – „Mam dość siebie samego i tych kłótni.”

„Tak” – odparł Louis, ponieważ akurat w tym się zgadzali – „Ja też.”

Wypuścił z siebie głęboki wydech, a razem z nim być może nieco dumy. Ułożył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego, ściskając je lekko.

Harry uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. „A ty… Lou, jesteś taki dobry. Nie masz do cholery pojęcia, jak ciężko jest patrzeć na to, że myślisz, że ktokolwiek mógłby się z tobą równać…” – palcami otoczył nadgarstek Louisa, uniósł jego dłoń do swojej twarzy i wtulił się w nią – „Kurwa, i to, że już nie mogę cię dotykać, to jest…”

Przycisnął wargi do wewnętrznej strony nadgarstka, sprawiając, że Louisa przeszedł dreszcz; poczuł mrowienie w koniuszkach palców, chciał czegoś więcej, ale kurwa, tak trudno było nie myśleć o niej. Tak trudno było nie myśleć. „Harry…”

„Kurwa, po prostu bardzo za tobą tęsknię, kochanie” – powiedział, ciągnąc Louisa za ramię, jak gdyby chciał przysunąć go bliżej – „Po prostu tęsknię… za twoją skórą i tymi dłońmi, za tymi palcami, za ustami, ja… nienawidzę samego siebie” – przełknął ślinę, co sprawiło, że jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się gwałtownie, po czym znów spojrzał na Louisa, żarliwie, wilgotnymi oczami – „Nienawidzę się, kurwa.”

Louis odpiął pas. Była to dziwna zmiana pozycji – z fotela pasażera na kolana Harry’ego, przemieszanie się z kolanem wbitym w brzuch, ale ostatecznie się udało; siedział rozłożony na Harrym. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie patrzył mu w oczy, nie miał na to szans, bo Harry objął go szczelnie ramionami i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

Na początku Louis był trochę sztywny, ale z czasem pozwolił sobie na rozpłynięcie się pod dotykiem Harry’ego. Szarpnął za przód jego koszuli, wsuwając pod nią palce i kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu, tylko po to, żeby poczuć jego skórę. Wtulił się w jego twarz i trwał tam bez ruchu, czuł na swoim policzku jego policzek, ciepły i miękki, wdychał zapach jego ciała i perfum.

Siedzieli tak bardzo długo, upchnięci na fotelu kierowcy; ich klatki piersiowe unosiły się spokojnie, serca biły wspólnym rytmem.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli i wysiedli, poprawiając ubrania i wsiadając do windy u Emmy i Stana, Louis czuł w piersiach pewien rodzaj spokoju oraz ciszy. To wcale niczego nie naprawiało ani nie ułatwiało mu udawania, że śmieszą go okropne dowcipy Stana, ani też sprawiało, że nie miał ochoty krzyczeć czy się rozpłakać  gdy wszyscy przyjechali, rozsiedli się i siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Niall zapytał „Co się kurwa działo z wami dwoma? Nie wychodziliście z łóżka przez cały ten miesiąc czy co do chuja?”

Albo wtedy, gdy w połowie kolacji zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i do środka wpadli Nick z Tonym, przepraszając za spóźnienie.

Albo gdy Stan nachylił się do niego i wymamrotał „Wiesz, normalnie byśmy ich nie zaprosili, nie znam ich aż tak dobrze, ale… wpadliśmy na nich z Ems w sklepie i wiesz, w sumie, to czemu nie?” – po czym spojrzał na twarz Louisa i spytał – „Stary, wszystko gra? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha”, a Louis musiał wymusić na sobie uśmiech i odpowiedzieć  – „Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku.”

Ale pomogło mu to później, choć oprócz tego opróżnił jeden, a może cztery kieliszki wina. Stał na balkonie, paląc papierosa w spokoju, gdy dołączył do niego Nick.

„Mogę fajkę?” – spytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Louis przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, skonsternowany. Może dla niego to faktycznie nic nie znaczyło. „Tak, ehm… tak, jasne” – wymamrotał, niezdarnie mu go zapalając.

Spodziewał się, że Nick coś wie. Wiedział, kiedy to się stało, gdy Louis żył sobie w słodkiej nieświadomości. Dlatego teraz spodziewał się, że Nick też już wie, że wie, że Louis został wtajemniczony w sekret. Jeśli faktycznie wie, to znaczy, że jest jeszcze lepszym kłamcą, niż Harry.

Gdy jechali do domu, Louis spytał Harry’ego – „Nie powiedziałeś Nickowi, że wiem? O tym, że pieprzyłeś się z tą kobietą?”

„Nie, oczywiście, że nie” – odparł Harry, jakby to było oczywiste.

„Czemu?”

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę poważnym wzrokiem. „Ponieważ mam świadomość, jak bardzo zraniło cię to, że on wiedział” – rzekł – „oraz ponieważ nigdy więcej cię tak nie zranię.”

Louis kiwnął głową, po czym znów skupił się na drodze.

Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, nie teraz. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek da radę. Ale przypuszczał, że to już coś. Było mu lepiej.

 

*

 

Gdy tego wieczoru dotarli do domu, Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i spytał „Mogę iść pod prysznic czy ty idziesz?”; Louis złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry uległ mu z łatwością; zgarbił się i owinął wokół niego, zahaczając zimnym nosem o ucho Louisa, łaskocząc go w obojczyki pokrytymi szronem końcówkami włosów.

Stali tak przez chwilę, i Harry’ego najpewniej zdążyły już solidnie rozboleć plecy; wtedy Louis się odsunął i  powiedział mu – „Przyjdź dziś do łóżka. Nie śpij na kanapie.”

Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się w sposób wyrażający nadzieję, tak, jakby jednocześnie niczego nie oczekiwał i oczekiwał tak wiele, tak mocno, że aż błyszczały mu oczy.

„To idź. Pod ten prysznic” – dodał Louis – „Ja zagrzeję łóżko.”

Miło było być znów miłym. Miał wrażenie, że było to trochę wymuszone, najpewniej dlatego, że minęło tyle czasu; miał też wrażenie, że być może obudzi się jutro rano i znów będzie chciał być zgorzkniały, wściekły i zraniony. Bo wciąż tak się czuł, nawet teraz, gdy uśmiechał się szczerze pierwszy raz od miesiąca. To nie minie tylko dlatego, że Harry wrzeszczał, płakał i powiedział dziś wieczorem wszystko to, co powinien był powiedzieć.

Z tym że Louis to wiedział, i po sposobie, w jaki patrzył na niego Harry mógł stwierdzić, że on też wie.

Tak czy siak uważał, że to w porządku, że zaczął go do siebie dopuszczać. Kroczek po kroczku, jak dziecko.

Zsunął buty, zganił się w duchu za to, że wcześniej był zbyt leniwy, by poszukać skarpetek, poczłapał do sypialni i wtedy to zauważył.

Na należącej do Harry’ego szafce nocnej leżał jego telefon, rozświetlając ciemne pomieszczenie niebieskim blaskiem.

Louis włączył górne światło i na chwilę stanął w rogu łóżka, po prostu się w niego wpatrując. Jak dotąd nie skorzystał z żadnej z propozycji Harry’ego, żeby poprzeglądać jego sprzęt. Kusiło go to, ale potem myślał, _cóż, czy jest tam cokolwiek, co mogłoby coś zmienić?_ Wiedział, że Harry potrafił  kasować różne rzeczy z telefonu i komputera, Bóg mu świadkiem, że miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Doskonale wiedział, że jedyne, co można tam znaleźć, jedyną rzeczą której Harry postanowił nie usuwać, bo byłoby to podejrzane gdyby Louis naprawdę to sprawdził, były wiadomości między nim a tą kobietą.

Louis jak dotąd nie pytał o nich, nie miał ochoty ich zobaczyć, nie odważył się, ale miał świadomość, że one istnieją.

A teraz był sam, sam na sam z telefonem, i gdy uruchomił wyświetlacz zobaczył tam imię, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

_Marie_

Czyli tak ma na imię. Marie.

Przez chwilę oszalał i rozważył odebranie połączenia. Wyłącznie po to, by do obrazów w głowie dodać głos. Tylko po to, by przekręcić nóż. Uznał jednak, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, poczekał, aż aparat przestanie dzwonić  i po wszystkim wgapiał się w niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Z łazienki dobiegł go odgłos zakręcania prysznica. Miał tylko ten jeden moment. Nie potrafiłby, nie zrobiłby tego przy Harrym. Przerastała go myśl o tym, że Harry zobaczyłby wyraz jego twarzy, gdy czytałby cokolwiek tam było do odczytania. Przerastała go myśl o tym, że Harry wiedział, że on to przeczytał, zwłaszcza jeśli było to coś złego.

Nie, on musi zrobić to sam. Zrobi to za plecami Harry’ego, tak, jak on postąpił z nim.

Drżącymi palcami odnalazł ich wiadomości; jego serce pomału zaczynało walić, walić, _walić-walić-walić,_ tłuc się o klatkę piersiową. Marie.

Zaczęły się mniej więcej dwa tygodnie przed tym, jak Harry się przyznał. Ona napisała pierwsza.

**Marie – Czy to Harry Styles?**

**Harry – tak to on :)** **kto pyta?**

**Marie – Cześć. Tu Marie. Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz, ale poznaliśmy się jakieś dwa lata i dziewięć miesięcy temu, w klubie we Wschodnim Londynie. Poszedłeś wtedy ze mną do domu. Znalazłam twój numer i koniecznie muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Przez telefon.**

Louis zjechał niżej, by odczytać odpowiedź. Serce waliło mu tak szybko, że aż kręciło mu się od tego w głowie.

Harry odpisał na smsa od niej dopiero trzy godziny później, lakonicznie. **Zadzwonię do ciebie po 22. Nie próbuj do mnie dzwonić.**

Później ich wiadomości były sporadyczne, krótkie; najczęściej padały pytania o to, kiedy zadzwonić oraz kiedy zdecydowanie _nie należało_ dzwonić. Potem, tuż przed tym czwartkowym wieczorem, kiedy Harry wyznał mu prawdę, przyszła wiadomość ze zdjęciem. Był to oficjalny dokument. Zdjęcie było lekko zamazane, Louis musiał zmrużyć oczy, by odczytać zapisane tam słowa. Minęła chwila, zanim zrozumiał, że to wyniki badań DNA.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Powinien przestać, naprawdę powinien przestać; miał wrażenie, że jest o krok od zawału, ale po prostu nie potrafił przestać. Czytał dalej.

Po tej wiadomości najpewniej rozmawiali przez telefon, a potem, następnego ranka, ona napisała, pytając, kiedy do niej zadzwoni, a on odpowiedział **Nie wiem, proszę, nie pisz i nie dzwoń dopóki ja się z tobą nie skontaktuję.**

To był ostatni raz, kiedy odpowiedział na jakąkolwiek jej wiadomość. Nie odpisywał od tego wieczoru, kiedy przyznał się Louisowi do wszystkiego. Nawet na tę najnowszą, ledwie sprzed dwóch dni.

**Rozumiem, dlaczego tak zareagowałeś i zrozumiem, jeśli nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwiesz, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz poznać Charlotte, wiedz, że jestem otwarta na propozycje. Nie chcę być powodem, dla którego miałaby nie poznać swojego biologicznego taty. – M.**

„Charlotte” – powiedział sam do siebie, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy to brzmi realnie, bo nie wydawało się takim. Nie wydawało się to realne ani przez chwilę, ale teraz – teraz ona miała imię. Miała imię, istniała naprawdę, nie była już wyłącznie ulotną ideą, o której można by zapomnieć. Harry naprawdę miał córkę. Naprawdę był ojcem.

„Nie odebrałem od niej żadnego telefonu.”

Louis podskoczył, wydając z siebie skrzekliwy dźwięk i upuszczając komórkę. Odwrócił się; za nim stał wpatrzony w niego Harry, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder, ze zdecydowanym spojrzeniem i drżącymi ustami.

„Nie odbierałem telefonów od niej, przysięgam, sam zobacz, przysięgam, że nie odbierałem” – powtórzył, błagalnym, nieustępliwym tonem – „Nie zrobiłbym nic, co mogłoby nam zaszkodzić, Lou. Nie zrobiłbym.”

I to brzmiałoby tak dobrze, idealnie wręcz; właśnie tak powinien się zachowywać. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby chodziło tylko o tę kobietę. Ale tak nie było.

Teraz chodziło o tego dzieciaka.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialecticchaos.sarahah.com  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, najwyższy czas zabrać się do roboty i nadrobić zaległości.
> 
> Nie wiem, ile z Was jeszcze to czyta, ale przysięgam uroczyście, że od tej pory będę publikować przynajmniej jeden rozdział tygodniowo.
> 
> Miłej lektury!

Przez dłuższą chwilę Louis po prostu siedział tam, na brzegu łóżka, gapiąc się na Harry’ego. Harry oparł się o drzwi, również wgapiając się w Louisa.

  
Od kilku sekund, a może nawet minut, w pokoju panowała zupełna cisza, nie licząc szumu wiatru za oknem. Na początku Harry gadał o smsach, o Marie, o tym, jak to nawet nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na kontakt z jej imieniem, od tego wieczoru, kiedy wszystko stało się jasne. W końcu zorientował się, że Louis ma na to wyjebane, i że niepotrzebnie się produkuje.

  
Więc teraz zwyczajnie tam trwali. Gapiąc się na siebie.

  
„Charlotte” – powtórzył Louis, po Bóg jeden wie jak długiej przerwie, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja Harry’ego. Nie była jakaś wyjątkowa. W końcu widział te smsy, więc przywykł już do tego imienia. Myślał o tym dzieciaku, pewnie czytał w kółko tę samą wiadomość. „Tak ma na imię, prawda? Charlotte.”

  
Minęła minuta, może więcej, zanim Harry w końcu odchrząknął i rzekł powoli – „Tak. Tak ma na imię.”

  
Louis oparł się na rękach, tylko po to, żeby zyskać kilka sekund, zanim zmusił się do zadania pytania – „Myślisz o niej?”

  
„Co masz na myśli?”

  
„O dziecku” – odparł Louis, wciąż okropnie spokojnym głosem w porównaniu z tym, co przeżywał w środku. Może wciąż był w szoku. „Myślisz o niej?”

  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu i drgnął mu kącik ust, lecz zaraz przybrał opanowany wyraz twarzy – „Nie.”

  
A więc tak łatwo przychodziło mu okłamywanie Louisa.

  
Jednak nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. Nie teraz. „Jak to? Przecież to twoje dziecko” – Louis kontynuował, fałszywie niewinnym tonem. Wiedział, że Harry o tym wie, ale miał to gdzieś, chyba tego właśnie chciał. „To ktoś, kogo _stworzyłeś_. Nie istniałaby, gdybyś nie wpierdolił nasienia jej matce do …”

  
„Louis –”

  
„Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj, kolego” – warknął Louis, w sekundę zrzucając maskę uprzejmości – „Nie będziesz mi wchodził w słowo, nie będziesz mi kurwa wchodził w słowo, rozumiesz?”

  
Harry nie odpowiedział, ale też mu nie przerwał, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

  
„Masz kurwa istotę ludzką, która gdzieś tam sobie żyje, bo ją _stworzyłeś_ – kurwa, jesteś ojcem. Kurwa, jesteś ojcem, Harry!” – zeskoczył w łóżka; był zbyt wściekły, by siedzieć spokojnie – „I po tym wszystkim, jak ględziłeś jak to będziesz robił to czy tamto, gdy zostaniesz tatą, że kiedyś będziemy mieć tyle a tyle dzieci, i że nigdy nie będziesz kimś takim, jak mój ojciec, naprawdę myślisz, że…” – głos mu się załamał, lecz postanowił zignorować to ukłucie zażenowania, i dokończył myśl, chrypiąc – „Naprawdę uważasz, że możesz stać tu i mówić, że w ogóle nie myślisz o dziecku, które gdzieś tam jest?”

  
Przez chwilę po prostu stali tam, zwróceni do siebie twarzą w twarz, z zamkniętymi oczami; dolna warga Harry’ego drżała, oddychał ciężko, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału, Louis dyszał przed nim.

  
„Lou, nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.”

  
To było tak szybkie i tak ciche, że Louis nie był pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał.

  
„Ty co?”

  
„Nie mogę sobie pozwolić” – wydyszał Harry – „Jeśli muszę wybierać między tobą a nią, wybieram ciebie. A to oznacza, że nie mogę sobie… nie mogę sobie pozwolić na myślenie o niej.”

  
„Racja” – Louis zrobił krok w tył, ocierając usta dłonią – „Racja. Kurwa.”

  
Może ta świadomość, jak bardzo Harry chciał się dla niego poświęcić, miała być dla niego ulgą. Może miał się dzięki temu poczuć lepiej. Ale tak się nie stało. Czuł się głównie tak, jakby dusiło go poczucie winy.

  
Odwrócił się i złapał za telefon, po czym wyminął Harry’ego i nie zatrzymał się nawet wtedy, gdy Harry zaczął go wołać i prawie biec za nim.

  
Dogonił go w korytarzu, gdy Louis zakładał płaszcz.

  
„Co ty…”

  
„Po prostu muszę… Po prostu muszę natychmiast wyjść” – wymamrotał Louis. Gdzie do kurwy nędzy położył klucze?

  
W kuchni. Tak.

  
Znów chciał wyminąć Harry’ego, lecz tym razem Harry był na to przygotowany, tym razem złapał go za ramię, i gdy Louis chciał je wyszarpnąć, on szarpnął go mocniej. „Louis” – zaczął błagalnie – „Lou, kochanie, proszę, usiądźmy i …”

  
Louis zerknął na ramię, którego Harry trzymał się kurczowo niczym dziecko łapiące matkę za nogę, po czym spojrzał w te wielkie, zielone oczy.

  
„Kochanie” – powiedział, tylko po to, żeby go puścił – „Potrzebuję chwili wytchnienia, dobrze?”

  
Podziałało. Harry puścił jego ramię, aczkolwiek niechętnie, po czym odsunął się nieco w tył.

  
„Dokąd idziesz?” – spytał, podążając za Louisem chwiejnym krokiem, gdy ten poszedł po klucze – „Kiedy wrócisz?”

  
„Nie wiem” – wymamrotał, choć wiedział już, że znów wybierze się do Eleanor. Im mniej osób się o tym dowie, tym mniejsze będzie jego upokorzenie, gdy wróci do domu znacznie szybciej, niż planuje – „Nie wiem. To się tyczy obydwu pytań. Nie wiem.”

  
„Chcę, żebyś został” – powiedział cicho Harry, nie robiąc sobie nadziei na nic, raczej po to, by się upewnić, że Louis o tym wie.

  
Louis włożył adidasy, wyszedł za drzwi i nacisnął przycisk od windy, po czym zmusił się do odwrócenia się i kiwnięcia głową. „Wiem, Harry. Wrócę do domu. Po prostu… muszę pomyśleć.”

  
„Tak. Kocham cię” – jego głos znów brzmiał łamliwie; spojrzenie miał tak niewinne i zdenerwowane, że Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok.

  
W końcu winda się otworzyła.

  
„Niedługo wrócę” – palnął, gdyż nie potrafił się powstrzymać, oraz pewnie dlatego, że taka była prawda – „Po prostu muszę pomyśleć.”

  
„Okej. Kocham cię.”

  
„Tak, do… do zobaczenia niedługo, Harry.”

 

*

 

Podróż autobusem była okropna, kompletnie beznadziejna. Ponieważ to Louis był tym, który wyszedł, nie chciał brać samochodu, ale teraz tego żałował, ściśnięty między oknem, które wyglądało jak baza odcisków palców spożywających roztopioną czekoladę dzieci, a spoconym facetem, który wyglądał, jakby je wszystkie pożarł. Louis będzie musiał albo wrócić do domu jutro, albo w poniedziałek również będzie zmuszony pojechać do pracy autobusem.

  
Trochę miał do siebie żal o to, że na tę myśl ogarnęło go uczucie ulgi; _phi. Teraz mam wymówkę, dlaczego nie mogę go zostawić na dłużej niż jeden dzień._

  
Nie powinien myśleć w taki sposób. Powinien chcieć być jak najdalej od Harry’ego, chyba powinien chcieć go ukarać, powinien go znienawidzić, powinien nigdy więcej nie chcieć go kurwa widzieć, ale tak nie było. Był wściekły, głównie dlatego, że został zraniony. Był zraniony, głównie dlatego, że wciąż był tak zakochany, że gdy tylko znalazł się pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkała Eleanor, od razu zapragnął wsiąść do autobusu powrotnego.

  
Nie zrobił tego, przede wszystkim dlatego, że miał za mało drobnych na bilet.

  
„Halo?” – rzekła Eleanor, po tym jak zadzwonił do jej drzwi całe cztery razy.

  
Brzmiała, jakby brakowało jej tchu. Może powinien był najpierw zadzwonić. Czasem zapominał, że nie był głównym bohaterem w jakiejś historii, w której wszyscy poza nim służyli za jednowymiarowe, mówiące chusteczki higieniczne.

  
„Wpuść mnie, co” – syknął mimo to – „Dupa mi zamarza tu na dole.”

  
„Louis?”

  
„Eleanor.”

  
Wpuściła go.

  
Wybrał schody zamiast windy, dlatego, że w tej windzie dziwnie pachniało i było w niej lustro, zupełnie jak w tej u nich, a Louis nie potrzebował tych samych obrazków, jakie widział dwadzieścia minut temu. Dotarł do jej piętra, dusząc się mimo tego, że szedł tak powoli, że zdołał go wyprzedzić starszy pan, dźwigający dwie pełne zakupów siatki. Zapukał.

  
„Cześć” – powiedziała Eleanor, tak samo zdyszana jak on.

  
Miała zaróżowione policzki i włosy w nieładzie. Ubrana była w coś, co wyglądało jak męska koszula; nie miała na sobie spodni.

  
„Sorry, nie jesteś sama?”

  
Zachichotała, i zanim zdążyła sformułować odpowiedź, ktoś pojawił się za jej plecami. Mężczyzna tak wysoki, że wyglądał niedorzecznie w jej eleganckim, małym mieszkanku, z tymi szerokimi ramionami i skórą w kolorze ciemnego mahoniu.

  
„Hej” – rzucił, najbardziej głębokim głosem, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał – „Jestem Idris.”

  
„Och, ech, cześć, stary” – zająknął się Louis, nieco zdezorientowany, gdy ten wielki facet podał mu rękę – „Louis.”

  
Kiwnął głową.

  
Eleanor oblizała usta i uśmiechnęła się do Louisa porozumiewawczo. „Chcesz wejść czy… ? Nie robimy nic takiego.”

  
„Już nie” – dodał Idris, puszczając oczko.

  
 _Chryste_.

  
Posadzili go na kanapie; siedział ze złączonymi nogami, ściskając w dłoniach telefon, podczas gdy Idris wskoczył pod prysznic, a Eleanor znalazła jakieś spodnie.  
„Sorry za tamto” – zaczęła, gdy w końcu do niego dołączyła z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na jej zarumienionej od seksu twarzy – „Nie miałam zamiaru być w połowie nago.”

  
„W porządku, w porządku” – odparł Louis z naciskiem, kołysząc się z zażenowaniem – „Tak to bywa, gdy zjawiasz się bez zapowiedzi.”

  
Zapaliła papierosa, po czym podała mu go, gdy zmarszczył brwi i przypomniał jej, że przecież ona nie pali.

  
„Ale Idris tak” – wyjaśniła – „Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli tu pali, więc… nie wiem, chyba jakoś polubiłam zapach dymu. Okropnie to głupie, co nie? Tak czy siak, papieros z drugiej ręki cię nie zabije, czyż nie?”

  
W pomieszczeniu obok zamilkł prysznic. Wzrok Louisa uciekł na bok, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, ale Eleanor i tak zauważyła.

  
Klepnęła go w ramię. „Seksowny, co nie?”

  
Louis spojrzał na nią tak, że jego słowa były w zasadzie zbędne – „Zajebiście seksowny.”

  
„Wieeeeeem.”

  
„Gdzie go znalazłaś?”

  
Westchnęła, prostując ramiona tuż nad głową, po czym oparła się nonszalancko – „Jakoś tak… sam do mnie przyszedł.”

  
„Przyszedł do ciebie?”

  
„Tak, Louis, wierz lub nie, ale zasadniczo jestem uważana za atrakcyjną osobę.”

  
„Och, nie mów tak, to brzmi jakbym był ślepy” – jęknął – „Jasne, że jesteś atrakcyjna, El, ja tylko…” – urwał, gdy drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się nagle i monstrualnie wielki facet Eleanor przeszedł koło nich zupełnie nagi. Gdy tylko zniknął w jej sypialni, Louis odwrócił się do niej; oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit. „Jak ty w ogóle chodzisz?”

  
Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się.

  
„Wiesz, myślałem, że Harry ma _dużego_ , ale to… to jest zwyczajnie nieludzkie, Eleanor, co do…”

  
„Przestań, przestań” – odparła, krztusząc się – „Zrzucasz mi popiół na poduszki, Louis, cholera…”

  
„O kurwa.”

  
Wytrzepał poduszkę, po czym otworzył okno i wyrzucił przez nie peta. Stał tam przez chwilę, z twarzą wystawioną do lodowato zimnego, nocnego wiatru, pozwalając, żeby uderzał w niego, aż odrętwieją mu policzki.

  
Gdy się w końcu odsunął i zamknął okno, Eleanor już się nie śmiała.

  
„Dlaczego tu jesteś, Lou?”

  
Westchnął. I tak było miło. Choć na chwilę się zapomnieć. „Chodzi o Harry’ego.”

  
Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. „Zostawiłeś go na dobre, tak?”

  
Takie postawienie sprawy zabrzmiało wyjątkowo prosto. Odrzucić osiem lat życia, tak po prostu. Zostawić jedyną osobę, jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnął, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, tak po prostu. Z tym, że Eleanor nie wiedziała, jak to jest. Dlatego tak to ujęła. Miewała Idrisów. Romanse tu i tam, zabawiała się, a potem je kończyła, praktycznie i sensownie, gdy tylko coś szło nie tak. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest kochać kogoś tak bardzo, że wolałbyś raczej, żeby ta osoba gnoiła cię do końca życia, niż żeby ktokolwiek inny traktował cię jak króla.

  
„Nie, nie zostawiłem go” – odparł – „I najpewniej tego nie zrobię.”

  
„Dlaczego?”

  
„Bo go kocham” – uniósł głowę i napotkał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie – „Bo go kocham i pomimo tego, co zrobił, wiem, że on też mnie kocha.”

  
Lekko skrzywiła usta. „Louis, on…”

  
„Nigdy nikogo nie zdradziłaś?”

  
„Zdradziłam, ale… ale nie _kochałam_ tych osób.”

  
Urwał. „Racja. Racja, bo ty nigdy nikogo nie kochasz. Nigdy nie kochałaś żadnego z nich, to skąd masz wiedzieć, co?”

  
Zmrużyła nieco oczy. Nic nie powiedziała.

  
„To, że go kocham, nie znaczy, że nie jestem tylko człowiekiem. To, że on mnie kocha nie oznacza, że on nie jest tylko człowiekiem. Nie oznacza, że nigdy niczego nie spierdoli.”

  
„Ty nigdy niczego tak nie spierdoliłeś” – zaoponowała – „Nigdy go nie zdradziłeś.”

  
Nie. Ale… „Spierdoliłem parę innych spraw. Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Ja, uhm… raz przywaliłem mu książką prosto w łeb. Taką w twardej oprawie.”

  
Przewróciła oczami.

  
„Nie, serio mówię. Dostał centralnie w głowę i miał dwa szwy. I ja… ja… ekhm, raz popchnąłem go na kredens – wiesz, chciałem go tylko odepchnąć, ale kredens się przewrócił i go przygniótł i Harry miał przez to posiniaczony cały bok przez jakieś trzy tygodnie. I… tak, przez przypadek zepchnąłem go z wyciągu, a on nie był gotowy i zwichnął sobie nadgarstek. Och, i raz spoliczkowałem go na środku Tesco – sam mnie o to poprosił dla jaj, ale i tak sądzę, że go to trochę bolało.”

  
„Jasne, Louis, już rozumiem, jesteś agresywnym zjebem, ale jestem pewna, że on też nie jest święty w tej materii i…”

  
„Kiedyś jak się upiłem i się pokłóciliśmy, zerwałem z nim przez sms.”

  
Wreszcie udało mu się z niej wykrzesać jakąś reakcję. „Serio?”

  
„Tak, serio.”

  
Louis sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi ani kogo próbuje przekonać, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. „Naprawdę, napisałem mu tylko ‘to koniec’. A potem oczywiście zadzwoniłem do niego zaryczany, a on się odłączył, oddzwonił do mnie rano i wtedy go przeprosiłem, ale wciąż… sama wiesz.”

  
„Dobra. Okej. Żadne z was nie jest idealne, ale się kochacie, już rozumiem” – powiedziała – „Ale skoro razem jesteście tacy nieidealnie idealni, to moje pytanie wciąż jest aktualne, Lou. Dlaczego tu jesteś?”

  
„Stary, z opisu brzmisz jak chujowy chłopak” – rzekł Idris, wchodząc do pokoju. Miał na sobie jedynie majtki. „Ja bym cię dawno zostawił, gdybym był nim.”

  
„Idris!”

  
Louis prychnął. „Nie znasz nawet połowy faktów. Nie gadałbyś tak, gdybyś wiedział, co on zrobił.”

  
Idris posadził swój wspaniały tyłek na oparciu tuż obok Eleanor, po czym uniósł brwi. „Dajesz.”

  
„Zdradził mnie” – zaczął Louis. Słowa pomału traciły znaczenie, już nie oddziaływały na niego tak mocno. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. „I zrobił tej kobiecie dziecko. Teraz ta kobieta się z nim skontaktowała, informując go, że może zobaczyć dzieciaka, jeśli ma na to ochotę. I… dziś wieczorem…” – spojrzał na Eleanor, upewniając się, że wie, że mówi też do niej – „Dziś wieczorem powiedział mi, że nie zamierza się widywać z dzieckiem. Więc jak go spytałem dlaczego. A on mi na to, że wybrał mnie. Zamiast dzieciaka. Że jeśli widywanie się z dzieckiem ma oznaczać, że mnie straci, to on wybiera mnie. I dlatego nigdy nie pozna własnego dziecka. Przeze mnie.”

  
„O kurwa, stary. Ale pojebana akcja.”

  
Idris zsunął się wprost na kolana Eleanor. Jęknęła głośno, lecz ani na sekundę nie spuściła wzroku z Louisa. „Jak się teraz czujesz, kochanie?”

  
Wzruszył ramionami. Był wykończony. Jakby dźwigał na ramionach zbyt wiele, więcej, niż był w stanie unieść, o wiele więcej, tak, że nie miał szans się na to przygotować.

„Rozdarty.”

  
„Rozdarty? Jak to… jasna sprawa, że ten koleś to skurwiel. O czym tu gadać.”

  
„Zamknij się, Idris. Jak rozdarty, skarbie?”

  
„Jakby…” – Eleanor ułożyła dłoń na jego kostce, chcąc dodać mu otuchy, a Idris na jego stopie, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. „Wiesz, nie chcę kurwa znać tej kobiety. Nie chcę jej poznać, nie chcę poznać jej dzieciaka, nie chcę – wiem, że to brzmi chujowo, ale nie chcę, żeby miał jakieś relacje z tym dzieckiem, bo to z automatu oznacza, że będzie musiał mieć też relacje z matką i ja… ja tego po prostu nie chcę. Ale potem czuję się jak chuj, bo nie mogę… nie mogę być kimś, kto trzyma ojca z daleka od własnego dziecka. Wiesz, mój jebany tatuś miał mnie gdzieś i nienawidziłem go kurwa za to, więc jak mógłbym być powodem, dla którego ktoś inny zrobiłby coś takiego własnemu dziecku?”

  
Pokiwali głowami.

  
„Taa, wow, ale to wszystko pojebane” – powiedział przeciągle Idris – „To jest kurwa niezły dylemat, nie ma co.”

  
„Idris, idź zagrzej łóżko, a ja zaraz tam przyjdę?”

  
Idris uśmiechnął się szeroko. „Tak!” – krzyknął, po czym zeskoczył z jej kolan, klepnął Louisa w ramię, o wiele za mocno i rzucił – „Stary, to się samo jakoś rozwiąże!”

  
Eleanor odwróciła się do Louisa; na twarzy miała wypisaną znajomą troskę. I… nie potrafił sobie teraz z tym poradzić.

  
Nie dał jej więc szansy na spytanie go, co czuje; zamiast tego palnął – „Jestem naprawdę zmęczony. Mogę zostać tu na noc?”

  
Przez chwilę wszystko wskazywało na to, że odmówi, jakby chciała wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji zanim mu odpuści, lecz wtedy z jej sypialni dobiegł trzask, co sprawiło, że jęknęła i zmieniła zdanie. „Jasna cholera, nie mogę go zostawić samego na jebaną sekundę” – westchnęła, podnosząc się z kanapy – „I oczywiście, że możesz, kochanie, wcześnie rano mam spotkania, ale w lodówce jest jedzenie.”

  
„Dzięki, El.”

  
Odwróciła się, by wyjść, ale stanęła w miejscu, na chwilę przygryzając wargę – „Chcesz, żebym znów wzięła twój telefon czy…”

  
„Nie, dzięki, chyba mam już ten etap za sobą.”

 

  
*

 

Rano obudziły go dochodzące z kuchni hałasy. Jęknął, naciągnął na głowę szorstką, wełnianą kołdrę, pod którą wiercił się całą noc, po czym obrócił się na drugi bok. Kilka sekund później ktoś wszedł do salonu, tupiąc przy tym głośno, robiąc _bum-bum-bum_ o podłogę. Opadł na kanapę całym ciężarem ciała, wprost na czubki palców Louisa, który miał wrażenie, że zaraz podskoczy jak na trampolinie.

  
„Jezusie, kurwa!” – wrzasnął, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę.

  
Idris, który w jednej ręce trzymał miskę płatków, a w drugiej pilota, spojrzał na niego, jakby histeryzował zupełnie bez powodu. „Co?”

  
„Potrafisz być jeszcze głośniejszy? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś celowo chciał mnie obudzić.”

  
„Stary, wstawałeś w nocy z siedem razy, żeby sobie zwalić, nie sądzę, żebyś spał nie wiadomo ile.”

  
„Żeby się wysikać.” I płakać. „Sikać” – syknął Louis – „Nie walić konia, ty kurwa zboku.”

  
Zaśmiał się i znów odwrócił się w stronę telewizora.

  
Louis spoglądał na niego, dopóki mu się to nie znudziło, po czym podreptał z powrotem na kanapę, zwijając się w wełniany kłębek i patrząc, jak Idris skacze po kanałach.

  
W końcu nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku. „Weź się w końcu na coś zdecyduj.”

  
„A kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś?” – wymamrotał Idris z ustami pełnymi płatków.

  
Nie brzmiało to wrogo ani nic, tak naprawdę to pytanie było miłe, wyrażało autentyczne zainteresowanie i Louis poczuł się źle z powodu, że się przy nim dąsał.

  
„Byłym Eleanor” – odparł nieco łagodniej.

  
„Hm” – Idris spojrzał w bok, na Louisa, który siedział zawinięty w kołdrę, z zaspanymi oczami – „Zdaje się, że trochę zmienił się jej gust.”

  
„Och, spierdalaj.”

  
Zaśmiał się. „I tobie też. No wiesz, echm… że masz chłopaka i tak dalej.”

  
Tak. Wtulił twarz w kanapę.

  
„Nie, ej, nie jest tak źle” – wykrzyknął Idris, sunąc nogą po kołdrze – „Mój brat zrobił dzieciaka lasce, z którą zdradzał swoją laskę. Wszyscy przeżyli.”

  
Louis odsunął nieco twarz od kanapy. „Jak? Co zrobił?”

  
„Wiesz, on…” – Idris wsunął sobie do ust wielką porcję płatków na raz i przełknął wszystko – „Wiesz, on tak jakoś… no, powiedział tej lasce, co nie? Mam na myśli tę główną laskę. Tę, z którą był. Powiedział jej i się wkurzyła, wiesz, jak jest, ale potem se to ogarnęła i powiedziała mu, że przyjmie go z powrotem pod jednym warunkiem.”

  
„Jakim?” – spytał sucho Louis, wciąż czując się nieco urażonym tą częścią o _byciu wkurzonym_.

  
„Nie chciała, żeby się kiedykolwiek widywał z dzieciakiem – z tym, co miał z tą laską na boku. Nigdy nie mógł go zobaczyć. A gdyby ona – ta główna laska – się kiedykolwiek dowiedziała, że on o tak to zrobił, to by go zostawiła na dobre.”

  
„Jasne” – Louis uniósł się, by usiąść prosto – „Jasne, wow. I jak im się teraz układa?”

  
„Zostali razem” – rzekł Idris – „Niby wszystko było spoko. Wiesz, dopóki się nie dowiedziała, że on ma nową laskę na boku – skoro tamta mu odpadła, to znalazł se nową, co nie? Bo wiesz, on lubi zdradzać i ten, no – cóż, po tym sprawa się rypła.”

  
„Jasne” – Louis gapił się na profil Idrisa. Idris jedynie mrugnął. „Jasne, cholera” – powiedział, wstając z kanapy – „Muszę lecieć.”

 

*

 

Harry był w domu, w swoim ulubionym fotelu z podnóżkiem, wpatrzony w otwarte okienko w Wordzie, które było zupełnie puste, nie licząc słów _rozdział 14_ oraz  _nie miał kurwa zielonego pojęcia, co napisać_ pod spodem.

  
Nieomal zrzucił laptopa na podłogę, gdy Louis stuknął go delikatnie w ramię.

  
„Cholera” – krzyknął, wyrywając z uszu słuchawki – „W ogóle cię nie usłyszałem.”

  
„Tak” – powiedział Louis, przyglądając się, jak Harry niezdarnie próbował zapisać swoje wielkie dzieło, po czym zamknął laptopa – „Słuchawki zabezpieczające przed hałasem mają to do siebie, że… wiesz, zabezpieczają przed hałasem.”

  
Ochrypły chichot Harry’ego zabrzmiał w dużej mierze jakby ledwo łapał oddech.

  
„Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko wrócisz do domu. Zrobiłbym… jesteś głodny czy…”

  
„Luzik” – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie – „Nie bądź taki zszokowany. Co, chowasz kogoś w łóżku czy…”

  
W momencie, gdy to powiedział, dotarło do niego, że to wcale nie było śmieszne. Ani dla niego, ani dla Harry’ego, w ogóle.

  
Ochota na jakiekolwiek żarty zniknęła wraz z jego uśmiechem.

  
„Harry” – rzekł, poważniejszym niż zamierzał tonem, który tak czy owak zupełnie nieźle wyrażał to, co przeżywał w środku – „Przemyślałem sobie parę spraw.”

  
„Tak?” – wydyszał, przygryzając wargę, wybałuszając oczy, dusząc się… _kurwa_.

  
Louis odwrócił wzrok. _Musiał_ , zanim to powie. „Harry, ja już dłużej nie dam rady.”

 


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dla Was jeszcze jeden rozdział w tym tygodniu :D Jestem z siebie bardzo dumna, bo udało mi się go przetłumaczyć na laptopie, który postanowił wyłączać się co jakieś pięć minut, doprowadzając mnie tym do szału. Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby mu przeszło, w przeciwnym razie o tłumaczenia będzie bardzo ciężko.
> 
> Dajcie znać, czy czytacie i co sądzicie.
> 
> Miłego weekendu!

„Nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił.”

  
Te oto słowa padły jako pierwsze, już po tym, jak usiedli na przeciwległych końcach kanapy, ze zgiętymi nogami, kolanami wciśniętymi pod brodę, oczami wlepionymi w stopy.  
Louis uniósł lekko wzrok. Harry kurczowo trzymał się za łydki. Dłonie mu drżały; wbijał paznokcie w materiał dresów. Uniósł go jeszcze trochę. Twarz Harry’ego była spuszczona, długie, ciemne włosy opadały mu na oczy; trzęsły mu się wargi, gdy próbował wykrzesać z siebie kolejne słowa.

  
„Ale” – zaczął cienkim głosem – „jeśli taki masz zamiar, proszę… proszę, mógłbyś to powiedzieć już teraz?” Założył włosy za ucho i spojrzał w górę; coś w jego oczach, cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że Louis poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej. „Mógłbyś proszę… nie przeciągać tego? Wiem, że zjebałem, i że tego się nie da tak jakby cofnąć, wiem, że na to zasłużyłem, ale proszę, zrób to jak najszybciej. Proszę.”

  
„Harry” – rzekł Louis, kładąc mu dłoń na kostce – „Nie zostawię cię. Ja nie… nie sądzę, żebym tego właśnie chciał.”

  
Harry wydał z siebie nierówny, poszarpany oddech, mrużąc oczy, które wyglądały na lekko zamglone – „Czyli jak…”

  
„Nie potrafię być facetem, który zabiera dziecku ojca.”

  
Harry znów zamrugał. Następnie gorączkowo potrząsnął głową. „Nie, przecież tak nie robisz, to cię w ogóle nie dotyczy, to…”

  
„A właśnie, że mnie dotyczy, Harry” – wszedł mu w słowo Louis – „Właśnie, że mnie dotyczy. Jestem tu, jestem twój i jeśli nadal tak jest, to to mnie dotyczy. Sam to wczoraj powiedziałeś: że wybierasz mnie zamiast dziecka.”

  
Harry otworzył usta, jakby znów chciał zaprzeczyć, lecz wtedy Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu, dusząc emocje w sobie.

  
„W porządku” – powiedział, tak czule, ile był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać – „To znaczy wiesz, to wszystko jest pojebane, ale ty to wiesz, ja to wiem, ale rozumiem, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że będziesz musiał wybrać mnie zamiast dziecka. Z tym, że ja po prostu… nie sądzę, że chciałbym być osobą, która każe komuś wybierać między dzieckiem a mną, mimo tego, jak bardzo cała ta sytuacja złamała mi kurwa serce.”

  
Harry gwałtownie poruszył głową. „Louis…”

  
„W porządku” – przerwał mu, głównie dlatego, że nie miał ochoty znów tego zaczynać, nie teraz, nie, jeśli nie chciał, żeby załamał mu się głos – „Wiesz, wiadomo, jak jest, ty przecież… ty wiesz, jak to na mnie wpłynęło, a nie o to tu chodzi. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.”

  
„Możemy rozmawiać o tym dalej” – naciskał Harry, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Louisa, która oplatała jego kostkę – „Kochanie, możemy o tym rozmawiać tyle, ile zechcesz. O czymkolwiek zechcesz.”

  
No cóż. Tak naprawdę życzył sobie nigdy kurwa więcej o tym nie mówić, albo mówić o tym tak mało, myśleć o tym tak rzadko, że być może pewnego dnia da radę poczuć się tak, jak czuł się wcześniej. Da radę poczuć się tak, jak gdyby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Ale tak się nie dzieje, jeśli decydujesz się zaakceptować wszystko, te dobre i te złe strony i tak dalej. Tak się nie dzieje, jeśli nie jesteś kimś, kto potrafiłby żyć w kłamstwie.

  
A on niestety nie był kimś takim.

  
„Słuchaj, nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie sprowokuje to u mnie jakiejś nagłej reakcji, która sprawi, że nie będę chciał cię już więcej widzieć, nie mogę, bo tego nie wiem” – powiedział – „ale nie mogę też sobie wyobrazić dalszego bycia z tobą, jeśli bycie z tobą ma oznaczać, że gdzieś tam jest dzieciak, który nigdy nie pozna swojego ojca” – Harry zachlipał, jego palce zadrżały wokół palców Louisa, więc Louis ścisnął je i wymusił na sobie kolejny słaby, mający dodać otuchy uśmiech – „I ja cię przecież znam, Hazzer. Czego byś mi nie mówił, o czym byś nie kłamał, ja wciąż cię znam. I ty… ja wiem, że nie było sekundy, w której nie myślałbyś o tym dziecku, prawda?”

  
Harry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i przygryzł wargę, co samo w sobie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. To wystarczyło Louisowi; nawet jeśli właśnie podjął decyzję, którą zmarnuje sobie życie, ich związek, czy to, co z niego zostało, wciąż była to decyzja słuszna. Jedyna, z jaką mógłby dalej żyć.

  
„Kurwa” – rzekł po chwili Harry, prawie się dusząc – „Ja pierdolę.”

  
„Co?”

  
„Po prostu… ja pierdolę, kocham cię” – odparł; kręcił głową, kiedy to mówił, tak jakby nie potrafił uwierzyć Louisowi – „Jesteś kurwa niesamowity, Lou.”

  
I cóż, znał to spojrzenie. Zbliżał się pocałunek. Przytulanie się. Być może seks. Coś fizycznego, co miało mieć dużo większe znaczenie.

  
Zeskoczył z kanapy. „Spoko” – powiedział, odchrząkując – „Idę wziąć prysznic, a potem zostawisz mnie na chwilę samego, a potem pogadamy o tym wszystkim jutro. Nie dam rady znieść więcej w tym momencie.”

  
Niepotrzebnie się odwrócił i zobaczył wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. Niepotrzebnie, bo była to twarz zraniona. Cierpiąca. Rozczarowana.

  
„Tak” – rzekł Harry, potrząsając głową po raz tysięczny, potwornie zachrypniętym głosem – „Jasne, tak, jasne. Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.”

  
„Nie trzeba, sam coś zrobię, dzięki.”

  
Harry znów spuścił wzrok, tak samo jak i kąciki ust. „Jasne, w porządku.”

  
Przez chwilę Louis rozważał przeprosiny. Wytłumaczenie się.

  
_Przepraszam, po prostu nie jestem gotów, żebyś znów mnie dotykał._

  
_Przepraszam, tamtego dnia myślałem, że jestem, i może byłem, ale teraz rana znów się otwarła i w tym momencie nie mogę mieć cię we mnie, na mnie, w pobliżu mnie._

  
_Przepraszam, pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym i jakkolwiek bym nie próbował, nie potrafię dojść do tego, jak mam ci pozwolić znów mnie pieprzyć, tak, żeby było tak samo jak wcześniej._

  
Nie zrobił tego jednak, gdyż Harry i tak już wyglądał, jakby za sekundę miał się rozkleić.

 

*

 

Gdy następnego dnia wrócił z pracy, Harry czekał na niego z kolacją. Zjedli przed telewizorem, nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Kiedy skończyli, Louis wsadził naczynia do zmywarki i został w kuchni jeszcze przez chwilę, by wziąć się w garść.

  
„Dobra” – powiedział, wracając do salonu, z nowymi pokładami siły, która powinna starczyć do odegrania tej roli.

  
Harry siedział w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, ze stopami na stoliku do kawy; pociągał za jedną ze swych gumek do włosów, powoli robiąc sobie tym samym siniaka na nadgarstku.

  
Wyłączył telewizor od razu, gdy tylko usłyszał ton głosu Louisa.

  
„Dobra” – powtórzył, obserwując z niepokojem, jak siada naprzeciwko niego.

  
„Zadzwonimy do niej razem” – rzekł Louis. Harry wybałuszył oczy, więc Louis zaczął mówić, zanim ten miał okazję coś powiedzieć – „Już ci nie ufam. Nie rozumiesz tego? Jeśli mamy to zrobić, ja muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ja muszę przy tym być. Nie ufam ci na tyle, żebyś mi o tym opowiadał. Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.”

  
Harry pomału kiwnął głową. „Nie, ja… ja to rozumiem, tylko… w takim razie usłyszysz jej głos. Jak…”

  
„Pewnie będę musiał to jakoś przeboleć, czyż nie?” – odparł Louis, mimo tego, że był tak wykończony strachem, że serce podchodziło mu do gardła. „Nie będę nic mówił. Przez telefon. Możesz po prostu… dać na głośnomówiący.”

  
Harry mocno przełknął ślinę. Spuścił wzrok na kieszeń swoich dżinsów, gdzie odznaczał się kształt telefonu. Wyciągnął go niezdarnie; był tak zdenerwowany, że aż upuścił aparat na podłogę, zanim udało mu się odnaleźć jej imię na liście kontaktów.

  
Jego kciuk na chwilę zawisł w powietrzu. „Jeśli, uhm…” – odchrząknął – „Jeśli ona… zapyta o spotkanie, czy ty… poszedłbyś, tak?”

  
Och. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wybiegał myślami aż tak daleko. Samo dzwonienie do niej, słyszenie jej głosu, tego, jak Harry wymawia jej imię, zdawało się być zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, by w ogóle rozważać dalsze kroki. „Ehm…” – ale sama myśl, że Harry miałby się z nią spotkać bez niego była… – „Tak. Tak, zdecydowanie bym poszedł.”

  
Harry pokiwał głową, po czym znów odchrząknął, tak sucho, że zabrzmiało to niemal boleśnie. „Uhm, ale…”

  
„Ale _co_ , Harry?”

  
„Ale, wiesz” – odsunął kciuk od wyświetlacza, zamiast tego stukając w bok telefonu – „Ja jej, wiesz, nie powiedziałem wszystkiego. O tobie i … tak. Żebyś nie był zdziwiony.”

  
Pomiędzy brwiami Louisa pojawiła się mała zmarszczka; supeł w jego żołądku zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej. „Co masz na myśli?” – wydyszał – „Okłamałeś ją, że jesteś wolny? Żeby się z tobą przespała? Czy ty kurwa…”

  
„Nie!” – wykrzyknął Harry, z niedowierzaniem zaciskając powieki – „Nie kurwa, oczywiście, że nie, Louis, nawet tak nie myśl, co? Ja… to wcale nie tak, nie tak się to skończyło, nie… ja… ona po prostu, uhm, nie wie o tobie.”

  
„O czym ty kurwa mówisz, ona nie…”

  
„Byłem naprawdę zalany kiedy, no wiesz…”

  
„Kiedy się z nią pieprzyłeś. Kiedy się z nią pieprzyłeś, Harry.”

  
Spodziewał się, że Harry się wzdrygnie, że będzie wyglądał, jakby go ktoś ugodził prosto w serce, bo tak zazwyczaj wyglądał, gdy Louis werbalnie przypominał mu o tym, co zaszło; i tak właśnie się stało, dosłownie na sekundę, bo Harry zaraz się otrząsnął; zamiast tego jego twarz nabrała pewnego ostrego wyrazu. „Tak” – powiedział – „Kiedy się z nią pieprzyłem, Louis. Byłem zajebiście pijany, zataczałem się, tańczyliśmy, zresztą sam nie wiem, naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy. Wyszedłem stamtąd rano, kiedy ona jeszcze spała i nie sądzę, że wymieniliśmy wystarczającą ilość słów, żebym miał okazję poinformować ją, że jestem w związku. Z tego co wiem, ona też wtedy kogoś miała.”

  
„Ale spotkałeś ją jeszcze raz. Przy okazji testu na ojcostwo.”

  
Westchnął. „Tak. I powiedziałem jej, że mam kogoś i że mieliśmy małą przerwę, kiedy ona i ja… kiedy się pieprzyliśmy.”

  
Jasne. Louis nie był pewien, jak się z tym czuł. Chyba był zły. „Boże” – powiedział – „Każde wypowiedziane przez ciebie zdanie jest pierdolonym kłamstwem, czyż nie?”

  
„Nie, nie jest kurwa” – syknął Harry – „Powiedziałem tak do niej tylko dlatego, że to nie jej zasrany interes co było między tobą a mną. Gdybym powiedział, że byłem wtedy z tobą, mogłoby jej odpierdolić, albo może zaczęłaby zadawać w chuj pytań albo… nie wiem, może tak by się na mnie wściekła, że skłamałaby na temat wyników. Ja ją ledwo znam, nie miałem ochoty ryzykować.” Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś odpyskować, lecz Harry mu na to nie pozwolił – „To jest naprawdę aż tak kurwa straszne? Nie lepiej, że ona nic nie wie, nie wolałbyś, żeby o tym nie wiedziała, skoro ma być częścią tej… sprawy.”

  
 _Naszego życia. Naszego życia_ , tego właśnie nie powiedział.

  
Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach, palcami przeczesując włosy, pocierając obolałą czaszkę. „Okej” – powiedział w końcu, unosząc głowę – „Dobra, okej. Kurwa, dobra, dzwoń do niej.”

  
Tym razem zadzwonił.

  
Odebrała po trzecim sygnale. Nie powiedziała _halo_ czy _z tej strony Marie_ , tylko _Harry?_ Tak po prostu, trochę zdziwiona, jakby zabrakło jej powietrza, i to bolało, ale nie aż tak, jak myślał Louis. Z jakiegoś powodu oczekiwał, że jej głos zabrzmi znajomo, jak ten, który stworzył w swojej własnej głowie, ten, którego używał do torturowania się wyobrażeniami o niej, jak pieprzy się z jego Harrym.

  
Oczywiście tak się nie stało, bo on jej przecież kurwa nie znał. Brzmiała jak kobieta, jak młoda kobieta w podobnym do nich wieku, i to tyle. Nic podejrzanego, nic niezwykłego, po prostu kobieta. Która pieprzyła się z jego Harrym.

  
Na początku rozmowa była sztywna; Harry co kilka sekund zerkał na Louisa, oczekując instrukcji, nie potrafiąc samemu złożyć ani jednego mającego sens zdania. W końcu jednak udało mu się ją zapytać o dziecko, i _tak, u niej wszystko dobrze, jak zawsze, chciałbyś się z nią spotkać w któryś dzień?_ To było aż tak proste, wystarczyło powiedzieć tak i Harry będzie miał dziecko, _naprawdę_ będzie miał dziecko, ale nie powiedział tak, tylko znów zerknął na Louisa, czekając na jego aprobatę. Louis spojrzał na niego sugestywnie, więc Harry odparł _tak, chciałbym się spotkać z moim dzieckiem._

  
Okazało się – a Louis nawet nie pomyślał, żeby o to spytać – że ona mieszka teraz w Sheffield, czyli kurwa trzy godziny jazdy stąd, ale może to i lepiej, tak mu podpowiadał jego niepewny umysł. Może gdyby mieszkała tuż za rogiem, byłoby to absolutnie nie do zniesienia, może _wpadałaby bez zapowiedzi jak tylko sprawy by się poukładały_ , może tak jest lepiej, bo teraz przynajmniej Harry będzie musiał się umawiać na każde spotkanie i co za tym idzie, Louis zawsze będzie wiedział.

  
I wtedy – „Może chciałbyś do nas przyjechać w ten weekend?”

  
Harry wziął drżący oddech i przez chwilę zdawało się, że wciągnął całe znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu powietrze. Gapili się na siebie.

  
Potem Louis kiwnął głową.

  
„Tak” – odparł Harry – „Tak, tak, możemy, możemy do was przyjechać, żeby, uhm, poznać was…”

  
„My?”

  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, jak zawsze kurwa powolny, i Louis musiał pogrozić mu palcem i wskazać na siebie, zanim zrozumiał. „Och, tak, mój… ja i mój partner, Louis. Przyjedziemy do ciebie. On chce… Ja go potrzebuję” – poprawił się, napotykając wzrok Louisa – „Ja potrzebuję, żeby ze mną był.”

  
„Nie ma sprawy” – odpowiedziała – „Cóż, nie ma sprawy… a on… on jest wtajemniczony, tak? We wszystko?”

  
„Tak, jest wtajemniczony.”

  
„No, czyli w porządku, okej” – urwała na chwilę, po czym kontynuowała – „A ja myślałam, że ty… ty i twój partner – że moglibyście tu przyjechać i najpierw byśmy usiedli i porozmawiali, bez Charlotte, bo… bo do dużo jak na raz. To jest naprawdę wiele i … nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś tu wpadł i powiedział jej, że… to wszystko zanim jeszcze to przedyskutujemy, muszę… wiesz, musimy usiąść i po prostu… najpierw twarzą w twarz, wiesz?”

  
Kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa. Louis zrobił to samo. „Tak, tak, tak” – paplał – „Tak, tylko ty i ja… _my_ najpierw, tak rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, tak.”

  
Louis otworzył usta, cmokając, bo za kogo ona się kurwa uważa, żeby mówić mu czy może spotkać się ze swoim dzieckiem, czy nie? Ale nie mógł się wypowiadać za Harry’ego, w tej chwili w ogóle nie mógł mówić, a Harry po prostu powtarzał przeciągle „tak, tak, jasne”; Louis był zbyt wykończony, żeby cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

  
Po chwili zakończyli połączenie, gdy zostały im tylko formalności, które można było załatwić przez sms, i wszyscy potrzebowali sobie odetchnąć.

  
Potem w mieszkaniu zapadła cisza.

  
Harry odłożył telefon i oparł się o kanapę, wyciągnął nogi i ułożył je na nogach Louisa, nie dbając o to, czy w ogóle mu wolno, choć w ostatnich dniach pewnie by zapytał, i siedział tak przez chwilę, skubiąc kciuk. Kurwa, a właśnie że było mu wolno. Louis nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co teraz musiało się dziać w jego głowie, nie potrafił nawet sformułować jebanego zdania, które nie byłoby niepotrzebne, bez znaczenia czy po prostu durne.

  
Lecz mimo tego, że sam był teraz zajebiście przerażony, mimo tego, że wciąż czuł się tak samo, jak przez ostatni miesiąc, chciał, _potrzebował_ na chwilę to od siebie odsunąć. Nie potrafił nie pomóc Harry’emu, nie, gdy w grę wchodziło coś tak dużego.

  
„Hej” – powiedział, delikatnie zsuwając nogi Harry’ego ze swoich i wstając. Wyciągnął do niego rękę. „Chodź ze mną do łóżka.”

  
Harry wyglądał na tak wdzięcznego, że to aż bolało; w oczach zebrał mu się łzy, więc odwrócił się i pozwolił, by Louis pociągnął go do góry.

  
Myli zęby, rozbierali się i golili w ciszy, po czym w końcu wślizgnęli się pod kołdrę. Nie rozmawiali ani o tym połączeniu, ani o dziecku, ani o weekendzie, ani o tym, że dzielili łóżko pierwszy raz od jebanego miliona lat.

  
„Wszystko będzie dobrze” – powiedział Louis, gdy zgasły światła a Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w sufit żarzącymi się oczami. Ułożył dłoń na jego torsie i złożył na jego ramieniu delikatny pocałunek; Harry zadrżał, może dlatego, że był już kłębkiem nerwów, a może dlatego, że minęło cholernie dużo czasu. „Wszystko będzie dobrze, Haz.”

  
Sam nie wiedział, czy mówił prawdę czy też nie, ale powtórzył to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu Harry zapadł w niespokojny sen. On sam nie spał tamtej nocy zbyt wiele.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> Wstyd, że tyle mi to zajęło. Na szczęście udało mi się już skończyć duży projekt, który pochłonął mi ostatni miesiąc, więc teraz mogę z czystym sumieniem nadrobić to tłumaczenie. 
> 
> Miłej lektury!

Droga do Sheffield zdawała się być najdłuższą drogą w całym jego życiu.

Harry nalegał, że chce prowadzić przez całą trasę, mówiąc _Muszę mieć coś pod kontrolą tu i teraz, Lou, albo oszaleję_. Louis się zgodził, bo Harry tak czy siak był lepszym kierowcą, oraz, no cóż, Louis jakoś nie ufał samemu sobie, że przez (nie całkiem) przypadek nie wjedzie z nimi do rowu. Z każdą przejechaną milą, z każdą odmierzoną przez widoczny w radiu zegar minutą, z każdą poczynioną przez Harry’ego zmianą pasów czuł, że jest mu coraz bardziej niedobrze.

Włączyli radio, żeby zagłuszyć ciszę oraz ryk  ich własnych myśli, lecz gdy rozległo się _I’m Not The Only One_ Sama Smitha _,_ zabrzmiało to tak tragicznie, że aż śmiesznie.

Jednak Louis się nie zaśmiał, jedynie wyłączył urządzenie i na powrót oparł głowę o szybę z głuchym łoskotem.

Zerknął na Harry’ego, tak tylko, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje, ale wyglądało na to, że nawet nie zauważył, że muzyka przestała grać. Wzrok miał skupiony na drodze. Zaciskał usta tak mocno, że prawie nie było ich widać; spoczywające na kierownicy palce stały się białe.

„Hej” – rzekł Louis, sięgając po jedną z jego rąk i zdejmując ją z kierownicy. Kiedy splątał ją ze swoją była sztywna, jakby sparaliżowana, i spocona od wewnątrz. Ujął ją i ułożył na swoim udzie, wsuwając ją między swoje dłonie, ściskając mocno. Harry westchnął drżąco, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pozwolił, by jego dłoń rozluźniła się między dłońmi Louisa.

Siedzieli tak do końca podróży; Louis trzymał Harry’ego za rękę. Robił to i dla siebie, i dla niego.

 

*

 

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, do sześciopiętrowej kamienicy z żółtej cegły, Louis poczuł się, jakby naprawdę dostał choroby lokomocyjnej. Parking był prywatny, ogrodzony, wszystkie miejsca były już zajęte. Kiedy Harry okrążał budynek po raz trzeci, choroba lokomocyjna ustąpiła miejsca silnej klaustrofobii.

„Harry, muszę wysiąść, muszę…”

„Cóż, nie mogę kurwa znaleźć miejsca, musisz poczekać.”

„Nie, poważnie mówię, musisz… po prostu zatrzymaj samochód, zatrzymaj ten jebany samochód, Harry, ja nie żartuję…”

„No dobra” – zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Louis niemal przywalił nosem w deskę rozdzielczą – „No, wyłaź, stanąłem na środku drogi!”

Louis siłował się z pasami; palce miał jak z gumy, a nogi trzęsły mu się jak jebana galareta, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wysiąść i dobiec do chodnika, zanim rozjechał go trąbiący na nich samochód. Upajał się świeżym powietrzem, miłą odmianą po byciu ściśniętym w dusznym samochodzie przez trzy godziny, a potem upajał się dziesięć razy bardziej, kiedy tylko zaciągnął się papierosem po raz pierwszy.

Harry zniknął wraz z samochodem i Louis poczuł straszną ulgę, bo miał dzięki temu kilka minut dla siebie.

W końcu pojawił się z powrotem tuż za rogiem, z falującymi gwałtownie ramionami oraz wyrytą na czole głęboką bruzdą.

„ _Musiałeś_ zapalić akurat teraz?” – spytał, gdy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu słuchu.

Louis spojrzał na niego z irytacją. „Nie” – rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i zgasił go, nie dlatego, że Harry mu kazał, lecz dlatego, że i tak już skończył  – „Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?”

„No bo… nie chciałbym, żebyśmy śmierdzieli dymem, jak pójdziemy na górę.”

„Co, uważasz, że zabierze ci prawa do widywania się z dzieckiem, bo od twojego chłopaka czuć papierosy?”

Harry nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego prychnął i wyciągnął telefon. Potykał się raz po raz, i Louis miał ochotę złapać go za ramię albo ugryźć go w bark, żeby go uspokoić, ale nie zrobił tego. Wysiadł z samochodu chwilę temu, ale wciąż zbierało mu się na wymioty, jakby siedział na jakiejś karuzeli rodem z koszmarów. To wszystko było takie nierealne.

„Dobra” – powiedział Harry, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu  i wskazując głową na wejście nieopodal – „To tu. Piąte piętro. Wpuści nas.”

Louis poczuł okropne ssanie w żołądku, które wytrąciło go z jakiegoś odrętwienia; jego serce zaczęło galopować. „Kurwa” – rzucił – „Kurwa, może powinienem zostać tu na dole i …”

Harry wybałuszył nieco oczy; jego twarz złagodniała. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, przyglądając mu się. „Zaparkowałem dwie ulice dalej. Tam za rogiem jest też pub, na wypadek, gdybyś wolał nie iść na górę. Ale, uhm – co wolisz?” – podszedł trochę bliżej. Nagle jego druga dłoń znalazła się na wysokości twarzy Louisa, pieszcząc ją. „Serio?”

Louis spojrzał na budynek, w którym mieszkała Marie, a potem znów na Harry’ego. „Nie, kurwa, muszę tam iść. Nie mogę… chcę tam iść.”

Harry przytaknął, a Louis nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy poczuł ulgę, czy też rozczarowanie.

Zanim zdołał o to zapytać lub powiedzieć coś niemiłego, Harry nachylił się po małego całusa. Wylądował w kąciku jego ust, krótki i suchy, prawie nic, a jednak od dłuższego czasu nie mieli nawet tego. W tym momencie było to jednak zbyt wiele.

Louis się odsunął, wycierając usta w rękaw, żeby pozbyć się dreszczy, które przeszywały jego skórę, jak gdyby wciąż był nastolatkiem. „Okej” – rzekł – „Cóż, no to…”

„Taak, no to, no.”

Harry dwa razy zaoferował mu gumę, najpierw w windzie, a potem kiedy zadzwonili dzwonkiem do drzwi Marie i czekali na zewnątrz, niecierpliwie przestępując  z nogi na nogę.

„Nosz kurwa mać, nie chcę” – syknął Louis – „Ona ma w dupie, czy palę, to kurwa nie ma…”

Drzwi się otwarły. Cóż, a przynajmniej odrobinę się uchyliły. Nastąpił ten niezręczny moment, kiedy mocowała się z łańcuszkiem przy drzwiach, przeklinając pod nosem, kiedy nie chciał ustąpić; Harry i Louis nie wiedzieli, czy powinni się przywitać, czy nie.

Ostatecznie poczekali, aż w końcu uda się jej otworzyć drzwi i wydyszeć „Czeeść.”

I cóż – była piękna.

No jasne, że tak. Nosiła czarne mokasyny, a wciąż była niewiele niższa od Harry’ego, o _wiele, wiele wyższa_ od Louisa. Była chuda; jej skóra miała kremowy odcień, podobny do tego, kiedy nalejesz sobie za dużo mleka do kawy. Miała orzechowe oczy i włosy w kolorze złocistego brązu, które okalały jej słodką twarzyczkę luźnymi falami. Ubrana była w białą koszulkę i luźne spodnie z wysokim stanem w pionowe pasy, które sprawiały, że składała się z samych tylko nóg w jakichś osiemdziesięciu procentach.

Odsłoniła zęby w uśmiechu, równe i białe jak perełki, podając Louisowi rękę i przedstawiając się; Louis myślał tylko o jednym: _to nie może być przypadek_   oraz _to na pewno nie jest ktoś, kogo zabierasz do domu ot tak  kiedy w klubie gasną światła_ oraz _zobaczył ją na drugim końcu baru, pragnął jej i dlatego do niej zagadał, tak to naprawdę szło, nie mogło być inaczej, wystarczy na nią kurwa popatrzeć._

„Louis” – bąknął, kiedy zorientował się, że ona wciąż czeka na jego odpowiedź, i zabrzmiało to trochę dziwnie, jak kaszlnięcie – „Jestem Louis.”

„Marie” – odparła, chyba po raz czwarty – „Cóż, ekhm, no, wejdźcie, możecie zostawić buty tutaj, a płaszcze tam” – dodała po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, cofając się chwiejnym krokiem, żeby ich wpuścić.

Przez kilka minut było cicho, nie licząc krzątaniny związanej ze ściąganiem butów, rozpinaniem wiatrówki, no i Harry’ego, który powiesił swój płaszcz. Nie znali tej kobiety na tyle, żeby cisza miała nie być niezręczna, lecz jakby nie było cel tego spotkania zdawał się być o wiele zbyt poważnym, żeby zaczynać jakiś uprzejmy small-talk.

Marie zaprowadziła ich do małego, przytulnego salonu; kanarkowo żółte ściany, bo dlaczego kurwa miałaby nie wybrać dokładnie tego samego koloru, który Harry chciał u nich w mieszkaniu?, brązowe, niskie kanapy oraz świece zapachowe, płonące na rustykalnej skrzyni, jaka pełniła tu funkcję stolika do kawy.

„Możecie… eee, usiąść tam a ja… ja już postawiłam czajnik, chcecie herbaty, kawy czy…”

„Poproszę herbatę” – powiedział Harry, a Louis przytaknął, gdy na niego spojrzała.

Zniknęła w drugim pomieszczeniu. W tym samym momencie Harry odwrócił się do Louisa; wyglądał na okropnie zmartwionego. „Wszystko w porządku?”

„Jasne” – skłamał Louis.

„Na pewno?”

Westchnął z irytacją. „Nie, nie w porządku, kurwa, ale nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, musimy się skupić na…”

„Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko ziołowej herbacie, nie mam nic innego” – rzekła Marie, niosąc dwa dziwaczne kubki. Jeden z nich wyglądał, jakby pomalowała go dwulatka. Co, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, było bardzo możliwe.

Louis nie spojrzał jej w oczy, kiedy podawała mu herbatę, która dosłownie _jebała_ ziołami; wymamrotał tylko _dziękuję_ i udał, że upija łyk.

Usiadła naprzeciwko nich, we fotelu z podnóżkiem; najpierw z zakłopotaniem potarła wierzchem dłoni o oparcie, potem skrzyżowała nogi, żeby zaraz je rozplątać, aż w końcu odezwała się, dość niepotrzebnie – „Nie jestem pewna, jak do tego podejść.”

Harry odłożył swoją herbatę. „Ja też nie” – przyznał, a ona westchnęła i pokiwała głową, wyraźnie opuszczając ramiona. „Ja nie, uhm, jeśli mam być szczery, w tym momencie niczego nie jestem pewien.”

„Nie.”

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu; siedząc tam Louis czuł się bardziej niezręcznie niż kiedykolwiek, jak piąte koło u wozu.

„Chciałbyś zobaczyć zdjęcia? Charlie?”  – zaproponowała Marie, odwracając wzrok – „Mam kilka albumów. I – och, mówimy na nią Charlie, najczęściej. Charlotte jest trochę – cóż, za długie.”

„Jasne” – sapnął Harry – „Tak, dobra, chyba chciałbym – chciałbym zobaczyć.”

Oplótł jedną ze swych gumek do włosów wokół palca wskazującego, którego koniuszek był już zsiniały. Louis miał ochotę pacnąć go w rękę, żeby przestał, ale czuł się zbyt odrętwiały i uwięziony w swym własnym ciele, by się poruszyć.

Marie wstała i podeszła do stojącego w rogu pokoju regału, który był wypełniony książkami – bo oczywiście, kurwa, nie dość, że była piękna, musiała też być inteligentna – bibelotami ,oraz, kilkoma albumami na samym dole. Wyjęła jeden z nich i wróciła na swoje miejsce, pomału przerzucając strony.

„Uhm…” – zaczęła, wahając się między swoim fotelem a Harrym i Louisem – „Ten jest dość nowy. Z jej drugich urodzin.”

Odwróciła album i położyła go na kolanach Harry’ego.

Gdy tylko spojrzeli na stronę, nie musieli pytać, o którym zdjęciu mówi.

Siedziała dokładnie na tej samej kanapie, na kolanach Marie, przed tortem urodzinowym z dwiema świeczkami, wyciągając jedną ze swych pulchnych rączek w kierunku polewy z lukru. Miała taki sam kolor skóry i oczu jak Marie. Po za tym – cały Harry. Począwszy od głowy pokrytej ciemnymi lokami, poprzez zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, aż po dołeczki, usta, nos i rzęsy – _cały_ Harry. Jeśli kiedykolwiek istniały jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do ważności testu na ojcostwo, to właśnie zniknęły. To był dzieciak Harry’ego.

Harry nachylił się, by przejechać po zdjęciu palcem, i wtedy właśnie Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że się trzęsie.

Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, objął Harry’ego  w pasie i wcisnął nos w jego ramię. „W porządku, H” – wymruczał cicho, na chwilę zapominając o tym, że kobieta, z którą Harry go zdradził stoi tuż obok nich – „A ty?”

„Mogę, uhm… mogę na chwilę wyjść do innego pokoju jeśli potrzebujecie chwili, żeby…”

Zanim Marie zdążyła dokończyć to zdanie, Harry warknął – „Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, czekałaś z tym dwa lata?”

Wyglądała na przestraszoną; otworzyła usta i zerknęła na Louisa, szukając u niego jakiejkolwiek pomocy, choć, oczywiście, tam jej nie znalazła – „Ja, uhm…”

„Twa lata i dziewięć miesięcy, ty…” – Harry kontynuował, na tyle pewnie, by krzyczeć, lecz na tyle wątle, by głos mu się łamał – „Ty… kurwa, ukrywałaś przede mną moje dziecko ponad dwa lata, zadbałaś, żebym nie miał _szansy_ , pierdolonej _szansy_ , żeby być częścią jej życia, jak ty kurwa mogłaś…”

„Posłuchaj, ja… jeśli potrzebujesz minuty, żeby się uspokoić, mogę…”

„ _Minuty?!”_ – Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć wrzeszczeć, może rzucić w nią albumem, lecz zamiast tego zdusił to w sobie, jedynie potrząsając głową w wyrazie zupełnego niedowierzania. „Minutę?” – powtórzył; tym razem wyszedł mu bardziej syk niż wrzask – „Chcę ostatnie dwa jebane lata z powrotem, chcę wyjaśnień, chcę, kurwa…” – złapał za album i wskazał jej zdjęcia, agresywnie stukając w to z urodzin – „To jest kurwa moje dziecko, właśnie tu! Wygląda zupełnie jak ja, to jest kurwa _moje_ dziecko, jak mogłaś nie dać mi nawet szansy na… kurwa.”

Sapał w jej kierunku przez kilka pełnych napięcia sekund, po czym potrząsnął głową i skulił się w sobie, przeczesując włosy, wbijając palce w skórę głowy.

Marie dała znać Louisowi, że idzie do kuchni, żeby zostawić ich na chwilę samych; Louis kiwnął głową i objął skulone ciało Harry’ego. _Cii, skarbie_ , mamrotał z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego ramienia, a także _w porządku, wszystko rozumiem, nie śpiesz się_ i _jestem tuż przy tobie_ oraz wszystkie te rzeczy, co do których nie wiedział, jak ma się z nimi czuć.

W pewnym momencie Harry nagle podniósł się z kanapy i pomaszerował do kuchni.

Znów rozległy się jakieś krzyki, potem kompletna cisza, a potem mamrotanie, które przerodziło się w dosyć normalne dźwięki chodzenia tam i z powrotem. Louis kilka, a może i sto razy rozważał wstanie i pójście tam, lecz to coś, co wcześniej sprawiało, że nie mógł pozwolić Harry’emu na przebywanie z Marie sam na sam, zniknęło w tej samej chwili, kiedy zrozumiał, jak bardzo Harry był na nią _wściekły_ ; poza tym sam nie wiedział, co miałby tam do cholery robić, pewnie tylko stać i się gapić.

_Nie, oni tego potrzebują_ , pomyślał, wciąż siedząc na kanapie, załamując ręce i wpatrując się w zdjęcie dziecka, które wyglądało jak ona i Harry.

_Ja tego potrzebuję. Potrzebuję tej chwili, żeby pobyć samemu_.

 

*

 

Minęła godzina i Louis w końcu zdecydował, że zejdzie na dół do samochodu i poczeka tam. Może po drodze skoczy do tego pubu na piwko czy dwa.

„Hej, ekhm, ja chyba pójdę do samochodu” – rzekł, otwierając drzwi do kuchni.

Marie siedziała na blacie z luźno zwisającymi w dół nogami; bawiła się zaworem od kranu bez wyraźnego powodu, pewnie po to, żeby się jakoś uspokoić. Harry stał oparty o ścianę naprzeciwko niej, z rękami w kieszeniach.

„Nie” – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył Louisa – „W porządku, my chyba…” – spojrzał na Marie – „Chyba skończyliśmy na dziś. Pójdę z tobą.”

Louis kiwnął głową.

Odprowadziła ich do drzwi i rzekła ciche _do zobaczenia_ , a potem znów byli tylko we dwóch, stojąc obok siebie w windzie.

„Mogę spotkać się z nią jutro. Jeśli będę chciał” – powiedział Harry, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Wyglądał apatycznie, jak wtedy, kiedy się płakało lub wrzeszczało tak bardzo, że nie zostało już nic. „Jeśli zjawimy się koło południa albo później, ten były ojczym – ten, z którym Charlie jest teraz – on już ją tu przywiezie. I Marie pozwoli mi się z nią zobaczyć.”

„Okej” – wyszli z windy, a następnie z budynku, po czym powoli ruszyli chodnikiem; ich dłonie od czasu do czasu ocierały się o siebie, nie wyrażając przy tym pragnienia, by się spleść  – „Czyli, czy ja, ekhm, będę mógł pójść, czy…”

Harry wreszcie na niego spojrzał; zmarszczył brwi. „No kurwa, oczywiście, że tak” – wykrzyknął – „Co, pomyślałeś, że powiedziała, że nie możesz przyjść czy co?”

Może tak było. Może Harry to zasugerował. „Nie wiem.”

„Oczywiście, że możesz kurwa przyjść. Jakby powiedziała inaczej to bym jej powiedział, że nie ma kurwa takiej opcji” – rzekł Harry, ostrym tonem, który uzmysłowił Louisowi, że nie był nawet w połowie tak spokojny, jak myślał Louis – „Nie. Idziesz ze mną, no chyba, że nie chcesz.”

„Chcę” – odparł Louis z wahaniem. Nie był do końca pewien, czy danie Harry’emu i Marie godziny sam na sam w kuchni było w porządku, więc tym bardziej uważał, że nie wytrzymałby nerwowo, gdyby miał zostać w domu lub w hotelu, podczas gdy oni będą się bawić w szczęśliwą rodzinkę – „Tak, chcę iść z tobą.”

 

*

 

Zakwaterowali się w tanim hotelu dziesięć minut drogi od domu Marie, gdyż sama myśl o jechaniu do domu i wracaniu tu rano była kurewsko niedorzeczna. Zrobiło się niezręcznie, gdy recepcjonistka spytała, czy chcą podwójne łóżko czy dwa pojedyncze, lecz Louis miał już dość na dziś, więc uciął temat i poprosił o podwójne.

Gdy jechali windą do ich pokoju, Harry nie przestawał się na niego patrzeć.

„Naprawdę się nad tym zbytnio nie zastanawiałem” – rzekł Louis, kiedy znaleźli się na właściwym piętrze i znów mógł oddychać – „To wyszło tak z przyzwyczajenia, Harry – to, że wziąłem podwójne łóżko. Nie… sam wiesz” – obejrzał się za siebie, gdy przekręcał kartę – „Nie myśl, że to coś znaczy.”

Harry maniakalnie potrząsnął głową. „Tak, nie… ja nic nie myślałem, ja…”

„To dobrze.”

Pokój był mały i kwadratowy; składał się z niewielkiej łazienki oraz właściwego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się duże łóżko, biurko i mini-lodówka. Louis przesunął palcem po blacie biurka, kiedy koło niego przechodził, spoglądając na zewnątrz, na blade światła miasta Sheffield. Była ósma wieczorem, a on nie jadł od wielu godzin, odkąd wyjechali z domu, lecz nie miał ochoty wychodzić, żeby coś zjeść. Ani korzystać z obsługi hotelowej. Ani na nic innego, co miało związek z umieszczaniem czegokolwiek w jego żołądku.

Opadł na łóżko, zsuwając po drodze buty.

„Idę pod prysznic” – oznajmił Harry, a Louis zagłuszył ten cichutki głos w jego głowie, mówiący mu, że powinien iść i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z Harrym w porządku.

Nie potrafił być wspierającym chłopakiem, już nie, starczy na dziś; teraz leżał, wyswobadzając się z ubrań, i pomału wszystko do niego wracało, to, co dobre, i to, co gorzkie. Jak olśniewająca była. Jak bardzo to dziecko przypomina Harry’ego i ją, jakie piękne jest to połączenie. Jaka byłaby z nich sielankowa rodzina.

Jak Harry mógłby nie pamiętać pieprzenia się z kimś, kto tak wygląda.

Kiedy Harry wrócił spod prysznica, Louis leżał przykryty, z twarzą wtuloną w poduszki i mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami. Harry nie zauważył, że oddycha zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby spać, albo i zauważył, ale nie miał nic przeciwko milczeniu. Tak czy owak, Louis nie zasnął przez kolejną godzinę czy dwie.

 

*

 

Gdy się obudził, na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno; jęknął cicho, otrząsając się z jakiegoś niezbyt miłego snu, którego detali już nie pamiętał. Leżał na boku, odwrócony plecami do Harry’ego, i nie musiał się ruszać, żeby dojrzeć stojący na szafce nocnej zegar. Było cztery po pierwszej.

Powinien znów zasnąć. Przecież potrafi zasnąć, pomyślał, wystarczy tylko, że obróci poduszkę, policzy parę owiec i położy się na innym boku i…

Harry nie spał.

Leżał na plecach, wpatrzony w sufit; ruszał stopami w pościeli, obgryzał paznokcie. Nie spał. Louis nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że było tak całą noc.

„Harry” – szepnął, a Harry poruszył się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego, mrugając, jakby go ktoś wydarł z gęstej mgły – „Wszystko w porządku?”

Otworzył usta, zapewne po to, by powiedzieć _jasne, że tak, śpij, nic mi nie jest_ , ale potem popatrzył na Louisa i coś, co dojrzał, cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że westchnął, i zamiast tego powiedział prawdę – „Nie mogę przestać się martwić.” Wcisnął dłonie w oczodoły i wziął głęboki, niepewny oddech przez nos. „Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że się martwię, że…”

Instynkt wziął górę; Louis położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. „Czym, Haz?”

Otworzył oczy. Między brwiami pojawiła mu się głęboka bruzda, którą Louis miał ochotę scałować. „A co, jeśli mnie nie polubi? Co jeśli… wiesz, jestem w zasadzie obcym facetem, który pojawia się w jej życiu, i wiesz, co jeśli pomyśli, że jestem straszny albo dziwny albo…”

„Nie pomyśli tak, Haz” – Louis odsunął dłonie Harry’ego z jego twarzy, całując palce u jednej z nich – „Przecież ty sobie świetnie radzisz z dziećmi. Doris i Ernest cię kochają. Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo, kto miałby tak żywą twarz, jak ty, dzieciaki to uwielbiają.”

Harry zachichotał chropawo. „Ale” – zaczął, znów spoglądając na sufit; bruzda między jego brwiami okropnie się pogłębiła – „A co jeśli jednak mnie _polubi_?”

„Co wtedy?”

„Co jeśli naprawdę mnie polubi, i … i Marie pozwoli mi się z nią widywać i …” – odwrócił się do Louisa. Jego spojrzenie stało się nieco dzikie. „Czy będę wtedy ojcem na pełen etat? Co jeśli ja nie… co jeśli ja nie wiem jak nim być, albo nie pokocham jej tak, jak powinienem, co jeśli ona jest po prostu kolejnym słodkim dzieckiem, z którym nie poczuję żadnej specjalnej więzi, ja…”

„Harry, przestań” – Louis do ostatniej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mu przerywa, i to ostro. W pokoju zapadła kompletna cisza. „Harry, ja nie mogę…”

_Bądź tym, który będzie teraz tego słuchał. Bądź tym, na kogo to zrzucisz, nie, kiedy właśnie o to chodzi, jeszcze nie, nie teraz, kiedy wciąż nie jestem uleczony na tyle, żeby nie czuć w środku tego gorzkiego egoizmu. Nie, kiedy wciąż tak bardzo boli mnie to, jak postąpiłeś w sprawie tego dzieciaka._

Nie powiedział tego. Nie powiedział ani słowa, bo starał się być dla Harry’ego – _czymś_ , właśnie teraz, _czymkolwiek_ , bo wszystko to było zbyt poważne, żeby miał postąpić inaczej, ale…

„Przepraszam.”

Louis uniósł wzrok.

Harry musnął bok jego twarzy czubkiem kciuka. „Przepraszam, nie powinienem był… przerzucać tego na ciebie, ja… jak ty się czujesz? O czym teraz myślisz?”

Przez sekundę naprawdę rozważał odpowiedzenie na to pytanie. Lecz potem zauważył pod oczami Harry’ego ciemne kręgi i wgniecenia na jego wargach, w miejscu, które przygryzał za mocno lub zbyt często, albo najpewniej jedno i drugie. „Chodź tu” – powiedział zamiast tego, sięgając do jego talii, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie – „Chodź tu, pocałuj mnie.”

Na początku Harry poddał się z łatwością; jego usta odnalazły usta Louisa, język znalazł drogę pomiędzy zębami. Wbijał mu w szczękę drżące palce. Przeturlał się na niego, przycisnął go solidnym, znajomym ciężarem; ułożył się między jego nogami. Otarł się o niego, po czym przestał, kiedy obaj byli już zbyt podnieceni, żeby kurwa przestać; podniósł się i spytał – „Na pewno tego chcesz?”

Na początku Louis poczuł, jak marszczą mu się brwi; w końcu nie miał szesnastu lat i nie był na wycieczce pod namiotem, gdzie nadarzyło się piętnaście wolnych minut, zanim wróci ich współlokator, z leżącym za nim Harrym, który starał się nie napalić zbyt szybko. Robili to już milion razy, znali swoje ciała na wylot i w normalnej sytuacji opieprzyłby Harry’ego za tak protekcjonalne podejście.

Wtedy sobie przypomniał, choć wolałby tego nie pamiętać. „Tak, ja…” – sięgnął rękami do góry i wplótł je we włosy Harry’ego, chcąc mieć go na tyle blisko, żeby nie musieć znosić tych wielkich, wpatrzonych w niego oczu – „Po prostu pocałuj mnie jeszcze trochę.”

„Tak” – Harry cmoknął kącik jego ust – „Tak, ja, mhm” – próbował, podczas gdy ich pocałunki stawały się coraz dłuższe i głębsze, i znów zaczął poruszać biodrami. „Kocham… mhm… ciebie, Lou…”

„Ja też cię kocham” – szepnął Louis, bo tym razem zwyczajnie mu się wymknęło, i oczywiście była to prawda, niezmiennie od samego początku – „Ja tylko… mhm… chcę znów mieć cię w sobie.”

Słysząc to, Harry wydał z siebie pełen pragnienia dźwięk, sunąc biodrami w dół, łapiąc za tyłek Louisa ile dał rady. „Tak, kurwa” – syknął – „Lou, ja… jak tak bardzo za tym tęsknię, tak bardzo tego pragnę, myślę o tym kurwa bez przerwy…”

Znów się podniósł; wyglądał tak szczerze, tak młodo i naiwnie, że Louis na sekundę dał radę zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił.

Przewrócił się na brzuch i Harry wymamrotał coś w stylu _kurwa, nie mogę się_ doczekać wprost w jego kark, zsuwając mu z tyłka bieliznę.

Dopiero kiedy Harry dyszał ciężko w przestrzeń między jego łopatkami, starając się wejść w niego nawilżonym penisem, wtedy Louis znów sobie przypomniał. Teraz było ciaśniej, trudniej się było dostać do środka, trudniej się otworzyć, bolało bardziej, kiedy Harry w końcu dał radę przecisnąć główkę penisa przez barierę mięśni; powód był jeden – minęło kurwa zbyt wiele czasu.

Bo pieprzył się z kimś innym.

Jego ciało zareagowało jako pierwsze, klepiąc Harry;ego i próbując się spod niego wyślizgnąć. „Przestań, nie, nie mogę, Harry, proszę, złaź, proszę, nie dam rady…”

„Co, ja..”

Dał rady przywalić mu z łokcia w brzuch; Harry zsunął się z niego, jęcząc.

„Nie mogę, przepraszam, nie mogę, myślałem, że dam radę, ale nie” – powtarzał chaotycznie, naciągając na siebie bieliznę – „Nie mogę, zjebałeś to, nie mogę, ja…”

„W porządku” – rzekł Harry, dysząc – „W porządku, to ja… to ja za bardzo na ciebie naciskam, to moja wina” – mamrotał, podczas gdy Louis ukrył twarz w poduszce i przysłuchiwał się lepkim dźwiękom, towarzyszącym zdejmowaniu prezerwatywy, której i tak już nie użyją. „Nie chciałbym, żebyśmy… żeby to tak wyglądało, tak… że, wiesz, żebyś nie myślał, że coś musisz. Chcę, żebyś tego chciał. Nic się nie stało.”

„Ale ja tego chcę, tylko, że… ja… kurwa, przepraszam.”

„Louis” – powiedział, bardziej stanowczo – „Naprawdę. Przestań przepraszać. Sprawiasz, że czuję się winny, że to ja sprawiłem, że myślisz, że jesteś mi coś winien. Nie jesteś mi kurde nic winien. Po prostu cię kocham, to wszystko. I jest późno. Chodźmy spać.”

„Tak, ja… okej. Jestem taki …”

„Nie, nie jesteś. To ja jestem. I jest mi przykro. A teraz śpijmy. Dobranoc.”

„Ja… tak. Dobranoc.”

Tej nocy Harry nie próbował go przytulać; Louis tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko dlatego, że denerwuje się jutrem.

 


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie pytajcie mnie, dlaczego dodaję rozdziały o dziwnych porach.

Obudził się, przeciągnął, przewrócił się na bok i ujrzał Harry’ego dokładnie w takim samym stanie, jak wczoraj w nocy – gapiącego się w sufit. Niespokojnego.

„Proszę” – stęknął – „Powiedz mi, że spałeś choć chwilę.”

„Spałem parę godzin… chyba” – odparł przeciągle Harry, kładąc się na boku, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Nagle Louis poczuł, że Harry jest za blisko; wspomnienia wczorajszej tragicznej próby seksu wróciły do niego falą. Zmienił pozycję, żeby nie patrzeć na jego twarz, udając, że to zaproszenie do przytulenia się na łyżeczkę, a nie to, co miał naprawdę na myśli – wymówkę, żeby nie musieć go oglądać.

Harry rzeczywiście przysunął się nieco bliżej, oddechem sięgając do jego karku, sunąc palcami po zagłębieniu w jego kręgosłupie, po czym przestał, jakby na siłę.

Minęła chwila. Rozległ się cichy, pełen desperacji dźwięk; następnie zakołysał się materac i Harry zniknął w łazience.

Louis zmusił się, żeby się nie ruszać i nie zapytać go, dokąd się wybiera, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, jeśli po prostu zostanie tu, gdzie jest, przynajmniej nie będzie wyglądał na odrzuconego w takim stopniu, w jakim się czuł.

Lecz gdy usłyszał szum prysznica, nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

„Po co bierzesz kolejny prysznic, dopiero co się wczoraj kąpałeś?” – zawołał, wyswobadzając się z pościeli.

Harry nie słyszał go przez lejącą się wodę, więc wstał z łóżka, czując nagły przypływ irytacji, bo przecież nie zasługiwał na to jebane milczenie tylko dlatego, że wczoraj nie dał rady, albo że dziś rano nie miał ochoty na bliskość, lec gdy dotarł do łazienki, wszystko to nagle się ulotniło, niczym woda zmieniająca się w parę.

Harry stał twarzą do ścianki, skulony, z czołem przyciśniętym do ramienia, którym opierał się o płytki, tyłem do Louisa. Jego prawa ręka pracowała intensywnie, wprawiając w drżenie mięśnie wzdłuż całego ramienia. Nie był głośno, ale wydawał z siebie dźwięki, stłumione _ach-ach-uch_ ; kiedy doprowadził się do szczytu, nie dał rady dłużej się powstrzymywać, jak zawsze zresztą, jak jebana gwiazda porno, sycząc głośno _kurwa-kurwa-kurwa-szlag-aach_.

Louis poczuł się nieco urażony, mimo to, że sam był na wpół twardy pod materiałem bokserek, mimo to, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego prawa się tak czuć.

A jednak nic nie powiedział. Nie odezwał się, dopóki Harry się nie odwrócił, z dłonią zupełnie ubrudzoną nasieniem, i zobaczył go, wybałuszając oczy jakby miał trzynaście lat, zapomniał założyć słuchawek przed włączeniem na cały regulator „owłosiony niedźwiedź zapładnia jęczącego młodego pasywa” i do pokoju właśnie wpadła jego matka.

„No ładnie” – rzekł wtedy Louis – „Zaspokajamy się, co?”

„Tak, uhm” – chciał strzelić z palców, bo czuł się niezręcznie i nie wiedział, co zrobić z dłońmi, lecz wtedy zorientował się, że owe dłonie ma teraz ubrudzone spermą. Nie potrafił powstrzymać pełnego obrzydzenia grymasu i zaczął je pospiesznie myć.

Przez cały ten czas Louis stał w drzwiach, obserwując go. „Nie musiałeś się tu wymykać, żeby to zrobić, wystarczyło, żebyś mnie poprosił” – wymamrotał. Było to z jego strony głupie i wredne, gdyż obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że Harry nie mógł tak postąpić, nie w momencie, kiedy Louis zachowywał się, jakby miał na niego jebaną alergię, ale nie potrafił ugryźć się w język. Chciał być wredny. I mściwy. „Mogłeś mnie poprosić, żebym ci zwalił, jeśli aż tak tego potrzebowałeś.”

„Nie, to nic takiego, ja… sam to załatwiłem raz dwa” – mruknął Harry, znów mocząc głowę pod prysznicem, patrząc gdzieś w okolice stóp Louisa.

„Albo mogłeś mnie poprosić, żebym zrobił ci loda. Sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, że zajebiście obciągam. A może jej też tak mówiłeś? Czy może…”

„Och, o co ci teraz chodzi, do kurwy nędzy?”

Louis momentalnie się zamknął. Sam nie wiedział, o co mu do kurwy nędzy chodziło. Może był to jego sposób na radzenie sobie z tym, jak zajebiście denerwował się tym, co ma się dziś stać. Harry walił sobie konia, a Louis zadawał wredne, bezsensowne pytania o jego masturbację tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak się krzywi. Każdy chuj na swój strój (gra słów zamierzona).

„Jasne, że z tobą jest kurwa lepiej, z tobą kurwa wszystko jest lepsze, Lou, ale dlaczego kurwa ciągle…” – Harry zakręcił kurek i odgarnął swoje długie włosy z twarzy. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że słuchanie tego, co mówił, było praktycznie niemożliwe. „Louis, nosz kurwa, dostałeś wczoraj jakiegoś szoku, kiedy próbowałem w ciebie wejść. Obudziłem się zajebiście zdenerwowany i zajebiście napalony, a ty… ty nie… skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy mogę cię dotykać, a kiedy nie? Albo jak długo… zanim znów przywalisz mi z łokcia w brzuch?”

Cóż. „Nie wiem.”

Złapał za ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać, tak intensywnie, że Louisowi zrobiło się żal jego skóry. „I… dlaczego suszysz mi o to głowę akurat teraz, kiedy…” – przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową – „Kiedy mam się spotkać z moim dzieckiem, i jestem taki zdenerwowany, jestem olany ze strachu, Lou…”

Zanim to do niego dotarło, przemierzył podłogę i objął Harry’ego w pasie, wciskając nos w jego szyję. „Przepraszam, przepraszam, ja też się boję.”

Harry rozpłynął się pod jego dotykiem w mniej niż sekundę, w połowie wisząc w jego ramionach, kładąc czoło na jego barku. „A co jeśli ona…”

„Nie będzie tak, Haz. Nie będzie.”

 

*

 

Zaparkowali przy chodniku – całe kurwa szczęście, że znaleźli wolne miejsce – przed kamienicą Marie nieco po trzynastej, ale mieli wrażenie, że jest znacznie później. Niebo przybrało ciemnoszare barwy, bo było tak szczelnie spowite chmurami, których nie dało się oddzielić jedna od drugiej. Lało jak z cebra; zanim pokonali te kilka metrów, dzielących ich od samochodu do klatki schodowej, byli już kompletnie przemoczeni.

Podróż windą zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Harry nie przestawał się wiercić; kiedy wreszcie dotarli na piąte piętro, wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować.

„Haz” – rzekł Louis, chwytając go za ramię i ściskając je – „Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.”

Harry przytaknął, lecz nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę przekonanego.

Kiedy Marie otworzyła drzwi, ubrana w beżową sukienkę w stylu bieliźnianym, wełniany kardigan oraz rajstopy, Harry się nie odezwał. Nie powiedział ani słowa.

Louis przejął pałeczkę. „Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteśmy za wcześnie.”

„Nie, nie” – zapewniała, ze zmartwieniem spoglądając na Harry’ego, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie miał udar, a potem na Louisa, przyklejając sobie do twarzy idealny uśmiech – „Charlie jest u siebie w pokoju. Wchodźcie.”

Na dźwięk tego imienia Harry jakby ożył na nowo.

No cóż. „Gdzie znajdę łazienkę?”

„Drzwi po prawej.”

Zniknął tam, zamykając za sobą drzwi, i zostawił Louisa sam na sam z Marie. Znów się uśmiechnęła, zdecydowanie zbyt ładnie, pytając go, czy chciałby napić się herbaty i czy wszystko z Harrym w porządku, i och, czy _na pewno nie chce herbaty?_

„Tak, na pewno, dziękuję” – odparł Louis, idąc za nią do salonu.

Nie było tam śladów dzieciaka, tak, jakby w ogóle nie istniał, i przez sekundę Louis łudził się –albo miał taką nadzieję – że może, że być może Marie jest stuknięta i wszystko zwyczajnie zmyśliła. Wtedy też usłyszał dochodzący zza drzwi dźwięk, tuż przy regale z książkami. Nie było to zdanie, ani nawet słowo. Ale był to dźwięk, wysoki i piskliwy.

Była to dwulatka wołająca mamę.

„Och, przepraszam, to Charlie, możesz… uhm… usiąść gdzie chcesz… idę, kochanie, co się stało?” – Marie popędziła do pokoju dziecka, nie myśląc o tym, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

A Louis nie potrafił się nie wychylić w stronę kawałka różowej ściany oraz fioletowego dywanu, widocznych zza drzwi. Ruszył się szybciej, niż pomyślał, i nagle stał na progu, zaglądając do pomieszczenia.

Wyglądało jak typowy pokój małej dziewczynki – aczkolwiek bardzo gustownie urządzony, z tymi szmacianymi lalkami, które miały wyglądać jak z osiemnastego wieku, a kosztowały więcej, niż wszystko inne w mieszkaniu – z małym łóżkiem z baldachimem oraz rozrzuconymi po podłodze lalkami oraz zabawkami. Wyglądało jak typowy pokój małej dziewczynki,  z tym, że właśnie tam, na środku, siedział dzieciak Harry’ego, chrząkając i pociągając nosem, nie radząc sobie z wciągnięciem dżinsów na tyłek lalki.

Była do niego podobna tak bardzo, że aż zakrawało to o absurd.

„Choć tu, skarbie, daj mi” – rzekła Marie, miękkim, matczynym tonem, biorąc zabawkę i pomagając dziecku – „Zjadła za dużo ciasteczek po kolacji, prawda? Wszystkie poszły jej w pupę.”

Dziecko wyrwało jej lalkę z rąk, posadziło ją na kolanach lalki płci męskiej i powiedziało coś w rodzaju „sia ta!”

„Niech będzie” – odparła Marie, odwracając się do Louisa ze śmiechem – „O ile się nie mylę, to chyba miało znaczyć ‘siądź tam’.”

Louis wymusił na sobie suchy chichot. „Jasne.”

W tym momencie uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Marie; przeniosła spojrzenie z Louisa na coś za nim.

Louis podskoczył nieznacznie, czując, że ramię Harry’ego otarło się o jego własne.  „Och.”

„Cześć” – wychrypiał.

Miał na policzkach czerwone plamy; końcówki włosów lepiły mu się do twarzy, tak, jakby polał ją wodą.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odsuwając się, żeby Harry mógł wejść do pokoju. Ale nie wszedł. Zatrzymał się w progu, obok Louisa, oddychając ciężko przez usta, gapiąc się na dziecko.

Jeszcze go nie zauważyła. Była zajęta układaniem lalek – o ile Louis się domyślił – urządzała pokaz mody, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby to dziecko widziało już kiedyś jakiś pokaz w telewizji; Marie ubierała się tak stylowo, jak banda tych londyńskich buców, których czasem przyprowadzał do Harry’ego Nick.

Charlie pozwoliła, by po przygotowanym przez nią wybiegu przeszła lalka w kusej, pomarańczowej sukience; musiała co chwilę przerywać, żeby odsunąć z oczu swoje kręcone włosy, albo żeby wyciągnąć je sobie z ust.

Marie zaśmiała się i zapytała ją, dlaczego zdjęła opaskę. Charlie odparła „uegh! ew!” i to by było na tyle.

Harry miał czkawkę. Albo łkał. Louis spojrzał na niego. „Wszystko w porządku?” – spytał miękko.

Harry, który nie odrywał wzroku od dziecka, odkąd tylko je zobaczył, nie usłyszał Louisa, albo zwyczajnie nie był w stanie zareagować. Tak czy siak, ruszył się w końcu, zbliżając się do małej chwiejnym krokiem.

Marie uśmiechnęła się do niego. „Hej, Charlie” – rzekła, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziecka – „Charlie, chciałabym, żebyś kogoś poznała.”

Harry stał sztywno, górując nad biednym maleństwem, obsesyjnie drapiąc się po bokach ud.

Spojrzała na niego raz i wybuchła płaczem.

Rzuciła się w objęcia matki, potykając się i przewracając, chcąc się jak najszybciej do niej dostać, zanim ten wielki, zły pan zrobi jej coś strasznego.

Harry wyglądał, jakby też miał się rozpłakać. „Powinienem wyjść?” – krzyknął.

„Nie, oczywiście, że… och, chodź tu, kochanie, nie wstydź się, to jest nasz przyjaciel i chciałabym, żebyś go poznała” – mówiła Marie, sadzając sobie dziecko na kolanach i odwracając je, tak, żeby mogło widzieć Harry’ego.

Klepnęła dywan, dając mu znać, żeby usiadł, więc zrobił to, składając swoje długie nogi w precel, zupełnie jak Marie.

Dziecko wciąż nie chciało na niego patrzeć, dobitnie wpatrując się w stopę matki.

„Cześć” – powiedział Harry, ledwo słyszalnie – „Jestem Harry.”

Charlie spojrzała na mamę, jakby szukała pomocy, a kiedy w odpowiedzi dostała jedynie uśmiech, odwróciła się z powrotem do niego , mówiąc „ew!”

Zachichotał drżąco, jakby wstrzymywał oddech. „Ew. Tak. To chyba nie jest najfajniejsze imię na świecie, ale… uhm… chyba jestem na nie skazany.”

Nie zrozumiała. Zamiast tego, wskazała na niego palcem i zaśmiała się krzykliwie. „Taaaa!”

„Tak” – wydyszał – „Taaaa, zaiste.”  Wpatrywał się w nią, o wiele zbyt intensywnie, tak jakby się bał, ze jeśli zamruga choćby raz, po jego policzkach pociekną łzy. „Uhm”  – wychrypiał – „Jak masz na imię?”

„Huh?”

Marie zachichotała. „Powiesz Harry’emu, jak masz na imię? Imię, skarbie, jak masz na imię?”

„Chaii” – mruknęła, choć wciąż nie wyglądała na chętną do dzielenia się osobistymi informacjami z kimś obcym – „Chaii.”

Harry mocno przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się do niej. „Charlie, huh?” – wydusił – „I, uhm… Charlie, ile masz lat?”

Odwróciła się do mamy, szukając wsparcia, a potem znów do niego, z dumą unosząc do góry trzy palce. „Dwa!”

Marie zaśmiała się, zginając za nią jeden z nich. „Tak jest, skarbie. Jesteś już dużą dziewczynką. Pokażesz Harry’emu tę lalkę, którą dostałaś na urodziny?” – zasugerowała, wskazując na przerwany pokaz mody ze skąpo ubraną lalką, która leżała teraz martwa na wybiegu – „To twoja ulubiona, prawda?”

„Tak!” – wykrzyknęła, wyciągając pulchną rączkę w kierunku lalek, szukając tej konkretnej.

Podniosła ją i zaczęła objaśniać Harry’emu jakieś szczegóły, sprawiając, że zaczął się śmiać i odpowiadać _mhm_ i _huh_ , podczas gdy Marie chichotała, zachwycona ich uroczym dzieckiem. Louis nie przysłuchiwał się temu zbytnio, już nie. Poczuł nagle i bardzo wyraźnie, że musi się stamtąd zmyć. Czuł się niepotrzebny, jakby podglądał intymną chwilę, która go nie dotyczyła. Harry nie potrafił nawet oderwać od niej wzroku, ani razu nie spojrzał na Louisa, bo nie było ku temu powodu, nie było takiej potrzeby, żeby Louis tam był.

Wycofał się chyłkiem, w stronę drzwi, a potem z salonu; włożył buty, chwycił swój płaszcz i wyniósł się z jej mieszkania. Czuł się trochę jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz wyszedł w pośpiechu, kiedy Harry powiedział mu _dwa lata, ma dwa lata bo cię zdradziłem_ , chciało mu się wymiotować, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo wszystko było bardziej realne. Poznał tę kobietę, zobaczył dzieciaka, i ich poprzednie życie zostało oficjalnie wymazane i zmienione. Nigdy już nie będzie tak samo, nie ważne, jak długo będzie przeczekiwał ból, dusił to w sobie, mając nadzieję, że następnego dnia obudzi się i będzie się czuł mniej chujowo.

Może jakoś da radę się z tym zmierzyć. Może nie. Nie wiedział.

Teraz wiedział jedynie, że musi się stąd wynieść, że nie może wsiąść do windy, bo tam będzie zbyt duszno, więc zamiast tego zbiegł po schodach. Nie może wziąć samochodu, bo Harry ma kluczyki, nie może pojechać busem, bo nie ma drobnych, kurwa jego mać. Ostatecznie złapał stopa na dworzec główny, szczęśliwie unikając bycia zamordowanym lub zgwałconym, po czym kupił sobie bilet do domu i wsiadł do najbliższego pociągu.

Kiedy w końcu usiadł na siedzeniu przy oknie, dysząc,  zmusił się do zachowywania się jak dorosły i napisania do Harry’ego, dokąd się udał; wtedy  zorientował się, że znów padł mu telefon. Cudownie.

 

 


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego weekendu!

 

Gdy tylko dotarł do domu, podłączył telefon do ładowarki i zaczął krążyć wokół niego niecierpliwie, czekając, aż ekran znów ożyje.

  
Towarzyszyła temu salwa głośnych piknięć i wibracji.

  
**H – wyszedłeś?**

  
**H – gdzie jesteś?**

  
**H – powiedz mi tylko, że wszystko w porządku**

  
**H – gdzie ty kurwa jesteś**

  
Oprócz tego dzwonił siedem razy. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zebrał się na odwagę, gdyż zazwyczaj nie miał zbytniej ochoty na konfrontację ze wściekłym Harrym, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że nie było to bez przyczyny. Oddzwonił do niego.

  
„Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?”

  
„W domu. Poszedłem na pociąg.”

  
„Spoko. Okej. Kurwa. Dobra. I wszystko jest w porządku?”

  
„Tak, wszystko okej.”

  
Długie westchnienie. Potem cisza. A potem – „Okej… cóż. Dobra, spoko.” Brzmiał, jakby był wkurzony.

  
„Jesteś na mnie zły?”

  
„Nie.”

  
Louis przycisnął czoło do ściany. „Powiedz mi, jak jesteś zły, ja to rozumiem… słuchaj, naprawdę mi przykro, że…”

  
„Louis. Utknąłem w Sheffield na trzy godziny, bo nie mogłem stąd wyjechać nie wiedząc, gdzie się do cholery podziewasz. Teraz naprawdę chcę już wrócić do domu. Będę wyjeżdżał, muszę kończyć.”

  
O Boże. „Och, przepraszam, kurwa, Haz, nie pomyślałem o …”

  
I zanim miał okazję powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Harry zakończył połączenie.

  
Jasne. Kurwa.

  
Jeszcze przez chwilę stał z głową przy ścianie, próbując dojść ze sobą do ładu i się uspokoić. Następnie zaakceptował fakt, że to niemożliwe, decydując, że rozładuje całą tę nerwową energię na bycie pożytecznym.

  
Mieszkanie nie było w najgorszym stanie. Louis zazwyczaj bałaganił jedynie w sypialni: ciuchy, kubki po herbacie, do połowy zjedzony kebab na plastikowym talerzyku, a Harry na ogół nieporządek miał tylko w kąciku, w którym pisał – kubki po kawie, papierki po gumie do żucia, papiery z zapisanymi efektami przypadkowej burzy mózgu, porozrzucane po podłodze notatki i bazgroły. Ostatnimi czasy ów kącik był przerażająco pusty, zupełnie jak strony w jego projektach w Wordzie. Louis potrzebował kilku minut, żeby posprzątać cały ten obszar, przetrzeć meble i poprawić poduszki, i jeszcze mniej w kuchni, gdyż jedynymi „naczyniami”, jakie się tam znajdowały, były puste pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos.

  
Wystarczyło mu dwadzieścia sekund, żeby pozbierać z podłogi w sypialni wszystkie swoje ciuchy, i wrzuć je do jebanego kosza na pranie, Louis, masz go pod nosem, a potem kilka dodatkowych minut, żeby zmienić pościel.

  
Kiedy skończył sprzątać, zdał sobie sprawę, że porządki zajęły mu w sumie ledwie piętnaście minut.

  
Chciał się ruszyć, ugotować coś, zawinąć to w folię i zostawić w lodówce dla Harry’ego. Chciał wziąć prysznic, żeby nie zabrudzić świeżej pościeli swoimi brudnymi gaciami i śmierdzącymi pachami. Chciał poczekać, aż Harry wróci do domu, zmierzyć się z nim dziś zamiast zostawić to na jutro, przeprosić go, masować mu barki i spytać go, jak się czuje, miękkim, łagodnym tonem.

  
Chciał zrobić to wszystko, ale nie zrobił. Zasnął na pościeli i obudził się dopiero następnego dnia w południe.

 

*

 

Miał szczęście, że była niedziela, bo nie był pewien, czy Harry obudziłby go na czas, żeby mógł zdążyć do pracy, gdyby był to inny dzień. Wciąż miał na sobie wczorajsze ciuchy, zajebiście bolała go szyja, bo zasnął na brzuchu z głową skręconą pod dziwnym kątem, i śmierdział tak bardzo, że czuł własny zapach.

  
Zrzucił z siebie ubrania, i wrzucił je do kosza zamiast na podłogę, ten jeden jedyny raz, wziął prysznic, ogolił się, włożył koszulkę i bokserki; wtedy nadszedł moment, by skończyć z prokrastynacją i udać się do salonu.

  
Spodziewał się, że Harry będzie spał na kanapie, czyli tam, gdzie ostatnio sypiał. Naprawdę tak myślał, a mimo to jego serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i znalazł go właśnie tam. Po prostu – nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, to wszystko. Nie znosił tych momentów, w których nie wiedział, co go czeka, zwłaszcza, jeśli miało to coś wspólnego z Harrym.

  
Harry już nie spał, lecz wciąż był przykryty kołdrą; leżał na boku i oglądał poranne wiadomości. Kiedy Louis wszedł do środka, podniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, i nie wyglądał na wściekłego, poirytowanego czy głęboko zrozpaczonego. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale nie tak, jak zwykle. Na zmartwionego, ale inaczej, poważniej, lecz mniej bezpośrednio, jakby to zmartwienie było głęboko zakorzenione, bardziej ogólne i niekoniecznie związane z tym konkretnym momentem.

  
Louis od dawna nie widział go w tak złym stanie.

  
„Hej” – powiedział – „Wszystko w porządku?”

  
„Tak” – wydyszał Harry – „To znaczy… nie. Nie, ja” – podniósł się, żeby usiąść, a Louis żałował, że to zrobił, bo teraz czuł się jak więzień tego spojrzenia, jakby nagle nie mógł wyjść, nie wszczynając kłótni – „Ja tylko… ja… ja się boję. O nas, Lou. A ty?”

  
Louis oparł głowę o ścianę. „Jestem kurwa przerażony.”

  
„Tak” – rzekł Harry, jakby wiedział, że to się stanie, mimo tego, że wyglądał, jakby te słowa wyrwały mu z piersi oddech. „Sądzę, że, uhm…” – spuścił wzrok i Louis poczuł z tego powodu okropne uczucie ulgi – „Ja, uhm…. Sądzę, że, wiesz… jeśli to kiedykolwiek się… wiesz, zmieni na lepsze dla ciebie… to może wtedy, wiesz…” – westchnął, sfrustrowany – „Mam poczucie, że za mało rozmawiamy. Albo, że rozmawialiśmy wystarczająco dużo o… wiesz, w porównaniu z tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie sądzę, że… sądzę, że to jest takie, wiesz… że to jest dużo, Lou. Że powinieneś był… wiem, że czujesz i… że myślisz dużo, ale nie wiem, co konkretnie i ja nie… nie wiem” – znów uniósł wzrok, patrząc błagalnie – „Nie wiem, wiesz. Co się dzieje w twojej głowie.”

  
Nie. Czasem on sam tego nie wiedział. Czasem myślał, że wszystko z nim w porządku, bo, cóż, chodził do pracy, dał radę nie dostać totalnego załamania psychicznego i nie zwierzyć się wszystkim ich znajomym. Nie płakał nad tym, jak to miało miejsce na samym początku. Ale potem nadchodziły chwile, kiedy Harry był zbyt blisko, lub Louis omyłkowo pozwalał mu na tę bliskość, jak tamtej nocy w hotelu, i wtedy czuł się, jakby nie minął ani jeden dzień, odkąd Harry wyznał mu prawdę. Zupełnie jakby coś się zepsuło w jego wnętrzu i nie da rady tego naprawić, jakby nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ani on, ani Harry, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby mu się polepszyło.

  
Wtedy myślał, że, kurwa jego mać, to jest zbyt przytłaczająca perspektywa, bo…

  
„Kocham cię.”

  
„Ja też cię kocham”- odparł Harry, niemal od razu – „Wiesz, najbardziej na świecie, Lou. Najbardziej, jak się da, dosłownie, ale… ale… to nie… ja sam nie wiem.”

  
 _To wciąż za mało._ On potrzebuje rozmów. Przekomarzania się. Seksu. Potrzebuje, żeby Louis dokładnie wytłumaczył mu, co ma zrobić, żeby było tak, jak wcześniej, ale to jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe. To jest zwyczajnie kurwa nie fair.

  
„Ja też nie wiem” – westchnął Louis – „Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Wiesz, że nadal jestem na ciebie wkurwiony. Wiesz to – to oczywiste, że wczoraj było mi zajebiście niezręcznie i dlatego się zmyłem. Ekhm…” – podrapał się po ręce, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Najpewniej wyglądał, jakby miał wszystko gdzieś, choć była to jedynie przykrywka, sposób na odwrócenie uwagi, wymówka, żeby nie spojrzeć w górę i nie zostać przejrzanym na wylot. „Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Teraz. Poza tym, co już wiesz. I… i, że przepraszam, że uciekłem bez…”

  
Harry machnął ręką, żeby mu przerwać. „Nie, skarbie, nie myśl o tym, po prostu okropnie się martwiłem, bo nie odbierałeś i … naprawdę. To nic takiego.”

  
 _To nic takiego._ Taak. Byłoby miło, gdyby to było możliwe.

  
Louis zrobił mały krok w stronę kanapy, potem następny i jeszcze jeden. Obszedł dookoła oparcie, obok tego, o które był oparty Harry, po czym podniósł się, żeby na nim usiąść. Jego stopy znalazły się na wysokości ukrytych pod kołdrą kolan; przeraził go fakt, jak bardzo odpychała go choćby najmniejsza bliskość. Jak go przyciągała. I znów odpychała. I – och, nie potrafił kurwa wybić sobie tego z głowy.

  
„No to, jak tam, ekhm… jak było… jak długo zostałeś po tym, jak ja…”

  
„Niedługo” – rzekł Harry, pospiesznie, bo wciąż byli obrzydliwie wyczuleni na wszystko, co związane z zaufaniem do siebie nawzajem – „Po prostu, naprawdę niedługo, Lou.”  
Louis kiwnął głową. „W porządku, jeśli zostałeś, wiesz, w końcu to było twoje pierwsze spotkanie z dzieckiem” – wymamrotał. Nie mówił nieprawdy, lecz i tak czuł się, jakby skłamał.

  
Zastanawiał się, o czym rozmawiali, on i Marie. Czy położyli małą spać i napili się herbaty. Czy ich rozmowa była na początku praktyczna i sztywna, i czy potem w końcu ulegli temu, że najwyraźniej tak wiele mieli ze sobą wspólnego. Czy okazało się, że nie mogli się nagadać. Że się śmiali. Uśmiechali. Przedłużali kontakt wzrokowy. Odświeżali stare wspomnienia.

  
„Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się rozpłakać.”

  
Louis zamrugał gwałtownie. „Nie” – wykrzyknął, i przecież mówił prawdę, ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie spojrzeć, jaki wyraz twarzy ma Harry, tylko po to, żeby się przekonać, czy nie posądza go o kłamstwo – „Oczywiście, że nie, co do kurwy?”

  
„Nic do kurwy. Mówię tylko, jak to wyglądało. Szczerze, nic do kurwy, stary.”

  
Louis nie potrafił nie prychnąć. „Jasna cholera” – westchnął, opuszczając głowę, żeby przeczesać palcami mokre włosy – „To jest kurwa zbyt tragiczne.”

  
„Co?”

  
Uniósł głowę i odparł, nie zastanawiając się. „Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że to jest pierwsza rzecz od ponad miesiąca, którą naprawdę mnie rozśmieszyłeś.”

  
„Och.” Harry nie starał się nawet zamaskować tego, że poczuł się zraniony; wyglądało to jakby coś, a może wszystko, rozlatywało się na kawałki na jego oczach. „Racja” – rzekł po chwili, ochryple, po czym uśmiechnął się okropnie – „Cóż, chyba będę musiał podkręcić mój talent komediowy.”

  
Louis pociągnął ten temat, bo zwyczajnie nie byłby teraz w stanie znieść niczego innego. „Tak, zdaje się, że ostatnio się trochę obijasz.”

  
„Muszę poszukać paru dowcipów. Żeby mieć gotowe, jak nastanie niezręczny moment.”

  
„Tak, zdecydowanie. Kupię ci samoprzylepne karteczki, na wypadek gdyby pamięć zaczęła cię zawodzić.”

  
„Dzięki. Może też nos klauna. Wiesz, bo wszystko jest zabawne kiedy masz na sobie klauni nos.”

  
„Mhm, powinienem też wybić ci parę zębów. Taki trochę London-look, wiesz? To też wygląda dosyć śmiesznie.”

  
„Taak” – zachichotał Harry – „Taak” – powtórzył po chwili, bardziej miękko – „Zdecydowanie powinieneś wybić mi parę zębów.”

  
Louis przytaknął w połowie, podpierając podbródek dłonią. „Naprawdę powinienem.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. „To na co czekasz?”

  
_Bo wtedy miałbyś złamane dwa przednie zęby a ja wciąż miałbym złamane serce, więc jaki w tym kurwa sens?_

  
„Będziesz robił herbatę?” – spytał Louis, skutecznie kończąc pierwszą próbę żartowania sobie, jaką podjęli od ponad miesiąca.

  
Najpierw Harry wyglądał, jakby nic nie rozumiał. Potem mrugnął. Potem wyglądał na rozczarowanego, lecz tylko przez sekundę; potrząsnął głową, uśmiechnął się i wstał z kanapy. „Już idę.”

  
Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zmierzwić Louisowi włosy kiedy obok niego przechodził, lecz zatrzymał się w połowie, cofnął ją i poszedł dalej. Louis udał, że tego nie zauważył.

 

*

 

Spędzili dzień na oglądaniu telewizji, wciśnięci w przeciwległe końce kanapy. Kończył się jeden program i zaraz zaczynał się następny, a potem jeszcze jeden, i zanim Louis się obejrzał zdążyło się zrobić ciemno. Miał to gdzieś. Harry przyniósł przekąski i nie wymuszał na nim rozmowy; Louis wiedział, że nie było to do końca zdrowe, ale wykorzystał dziś tę szansę, pozwalając sobie na nie podnoszenie swojego leniwego tyłka z kanapy i nie zadanie Harry’emu ani jednego pytania o wczorajszym doświadczeniu, które zmieniło jego życie.

  
Lecz późnym wieczorem, już po pizzy i piwach, po tym, jak Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i łaził po kuchni, dzwoniąc talerzami, choć wszystkie były czyste, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry czeka, aż będzie mógł położyć się spać. Bo przecież Louis okupował kanapę.

  
Zdecydował zatem, że wyczerpał limit egoizmu na dziś.

  
„Idę do łóżka” – poinformował, gdy Harry wrócił do pokoju.

  
Harry kiwnął głową, zajęty wahaniem się między kuchnią a kanapą, nie chcąc wyjść na zbyt chętnego na położenie się. „W porządku. To dobranoc.”

  
Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. „Dobranoc.”

  
„Uhm…” – Harry ułożył dłoń na boku Louisa, kiedy ten chciał obok niego przejść, bardzo delikatnie, ale wystarczająco, żeby go zatrzymać – „Chciałem tylko, uhm… czy mógłbym cię przytulić na dobranoc czy…”

  
 _O Boże_. O Boże, dotarli już do punktu, kiedy musiał prosić o pozwolenie, żeby go kurwa przytulić. To było zbyt okropne.

  
Louis przyciągnął go do siebie.

  
Miał na koszulce plamę po kawie, dokładnie w tym miejscu, które Louis dotykał nosem; na początku Harry przytulał go zbyt słabo, jakby się bał, że go uszkodzi, a potem, kiedy poczuł się jakoś bardziej komfortowo, objął go tak mocno, że można by pomyśleć, że chce go zadusić na śmierć.

  
Ale to nic. Wszystko w porządku. To tylko on i Harry, tylko na chwilę, to tylko przytulenie się i usta Harry’ego muskające jego czoło, wszystko w porządku.

  
„Gdybyś zechciał” – wymamrotał Harry z ustami we włosach Louisa – „Moglibyśmy dokądś pójść, może. Moglibyśmy pójść w to miejsce z, wiesz, z tymi rzeczami z sera, które ci się spodobało. Przytulnie tam było. Moglibyśmy pójść i zjeść kolację albo…”

  
Louis odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć. „Zapraszasz mnie na randkę?”

  
„Gdybyś zechciał” – powtórzył, wyglądając przy tym, jakby się bał, że samo zadanie pytania było czymś złym – „… po prostu, wiesz, bo… moglibyśmy pogadać i, ten… byłoby fajnie, prawda? Ja stawiam i w ogóle, ja… nie musi to być akurat to konkretne miejsce, ty możesz coś wybrać albo ja mogę to zaplanować, wiesz, zaskoczyć cię albo…”

  
„Harry.”

  
„Tak?”

  
„W porządku. Tak” – rzekł Louis – „Tak, chodźmy… na tę kolację. To brzmi… tak” – wyswobodził się z objęć i poprawił grzywkę – „Co powiesz na piątek?”

  
„Piątek mi pasuje” – wykrzyknął Harry – „Piątek jest idealny.”

  
„Dobra. Okej. No to w piątek.”

  
„W piątek” – Harry się uśmiechnął, trochę bojaźliwie, a Louis miał ochotę go złapać i scałować to z niego, może nawet ugryźć, ale tego nie zrobił.

  
„Jasne. Piątek” – odparł, po czym poszedł do łóżka sam.

 

*

 

Godzinę później wciąż nie spał.

  
Harry wyłączył telewizor jakieś trzydzieści minut temu i dla Louisa było to bez różnicy, mimo tego, że zajął się zgadywaniem, co ogląda Harry, na podstawie przyciszonych głosów zza ściany.

  
Było mu zimno. Był zupełnie rozbudzony i było mu zimno. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć. O tym, co się stało wczoraj, o staniu z boku i patrzeniu, jak Harry poznaje dziecko, które stworzył z kimś innym. O tym, co się stało dziś, o spojrzeniu Harry’ego, o tym, że pierwszy raz przyszła mu do głowy taka myśl: _on może mnie zostawić_. To naprawdę możliwe, być może będzie miał już dość tego wszystkiego i zwyczajnie się podda, i być może stanie się to już niedługo.

  
I jeszcze ten uścisk, który wymienili tuż przed pójściem spać. Jakie to było – nie takie okropne. Normalne. Prawie miłe.

  
Więc może powinien wywrzeć na sobie presję. Nie aż taką, jak wtedy w hotelu, ale chociaż trochę, tak, żeby dać z siebie odrobinę więcej. Może będzie musiał.

  
Wstał z łóżka.

  
Podreptał do salonu. Było tam ciemno; jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc, oświetlając śpiącą twarz Harry’ego zza zasłon. I teraz, kiedy widział go takiego, z głową luźno ułożoną w pościeli, z otwartymi ustami i rzęsami, które lekko trzepotały z każdym jego oddechem, Louis częściowo zapomniał, że go nienawidzi. Tylko na chwilę.

  
Zniwelował dystans między nimi, podniósł kołdrę i wpełzł pod nią.

  
Harry zamruczał i zmarszczył nos, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym objął Louisa ramionami, przyciągając go do swej ciepłej, szerokiej piersi. Louis wodził palcem po jego tatuażu ze statkiem; nawet teraz, nocą, ciemne linie odznaczały się wyraźnie na jego mlecznobiałej skórze. Harry znowu coś burknął, bo pewnie go to łaskotało, i ostatecznie jego usta znalazły się na skroniach Louisa.

  
Jakoś tak łatwiej było sobie radzić teraz, niż z tym, co miało miejsce w dzień. Jakimś sposobem ciężar nagiego ciała Harry’ego na jego własnym, rozchylone wargi na jego skórze były w porządku. Ponieważ ten Harry, miękki, słodki, śpiący Harry, któremu kiedyś tak lubił się przyglądać, lata temu, kiedy dopiero co się tu sprowadzili, kiedy walczył o publikację swojej pierwszej książki, a Louis zawsze się zamartwiał, czy mu się uda, albo czy wciąż będzie mu wystarczał, jeśli się uda, ten Harry nie zrobił niczego złego. Ten Harry, śpiący w ramionach Louisa, wyglądał zupełnie tak samo jak na początku, kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi.

  
Być może myśl, że tylko to sprawiało, że bliskość wydawała się być w porządku, był popierdolona. Może i była, ale to właśnie dzięki niej dał radę przetrwać tę noc.

 


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia mojej nieobecności w tym tłumaczeniu.
> 
> Nie obiecuję, że będę dodawać coś regularnie, ale będę się starać.

 

 

Obudził się z przyciśniętymi do czoła miękkimi ustami, w szerokich, dobrze znanych mu ramionach, czując błądzące po jego kręgosłupie palce. Deszcz  dzwonił w okno gdzieś za stojakiem na telewizor; słychać było krzątaninę w mieszkaniu piętro wyżej – szykujących się do pracy rodziców oraz ich dzieci, które biegały po całym piętrze, urządzając sobie zabawę z faktu, że nie chcą założyć butów. Tymczasem oni byli właśnie tu, w tym mieszkaniu, ze splątanymi, gołymi nogami oraz powolnym, miarowym oddechem Harry’ego; wypuszczał powietrze nosem, z każdym wydechem dmuchając w grzywkę Louisa.

Nie spał. Gdyby tak było, jego usta byłyby szeroko otwarte i suche od oddychania przez nie całą noc, ale nie były takie, były miękkie jak nigdy, przyciśnięte do skóry Louisa.

Louis jeszcze raz spojrzał na ich nogi, na mleczną biel na tle opalenizny, na muskularne udo Harry’ego na jego udzie, trzymające go mocno.

Przesunął po nim palcem, tylko po to, żeby poczuć włoski, zbyt blade, by móc je dostrzec, a Harry wciągnął lekko powietrze nosem, zaskoczony. Niby nic, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Louis wrócił do rzeczywistości.

„Kurwa. Cholera, mój budzik został w innym pokoju. Która to godzina?”

Harry wydał z siebie nieokreślony pomruk, po czym sięgnął do stolika, na którym leżał jego telefon, wyciągając się ponad Louisem i wciskając mu pachę prosto w twarz. Śmierdziała potem, trochę za bardzo, żeby mogło to uchodzić za seksowne, i Louis miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że zabrał mu kurwa z twarzy te swoje śmierdzące pachy, lecz wtedy jego poranna erekcja bezwstydnie drgnęła, wyrażając sprzeciw.

„Szósta” – rzekł Harry, głosem zdecydowanie zbyt ochrypłym, by mogło z tego wyniknąć coś dobrego.

„Jasne” – Louis westchnął z ulgą. „Czyli póki co nie muszę się przejmować pracą.”

„Nie” – zgodził się Harry; mimo to potrzebował dobrej chwili, żeby znów otoczyć Louisa ramionami, dając mu tym samym szansę ucieczki, gdyby tego chciał. Kiedy zrozumiał, że Louis nie zamierza wstawać, rozluźnił się, wzdychając przeciągle; obejmował go w pasie i za ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej, po czym wcisnął usta w zagłębienie jego szyi i wymamrotał – „Nie, nie ma się czym przejmować.”

Przez noc kołdra zdążyła się zsunąć do kolan, bo pod nią było zdecydowanie za ciepło, ale teraz Louis znów chciał, żeby ich okryła, chciał ich nią owinąć, może naciągnąć im ją na głowy i udawać, że są w jaskini, jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi, kiedy mieli swój własny świat, daleki od tego prawdziwego.

Zadowolił się naciągnięciem jej do swoich własnych ramion.

„Zimno?” – spytał Harry, odsuwając się, by moc na niego spojrzeć.

„Tak” – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie – „Teraz lepiej.”

Może to ten kontakt wzrokowy; może był na skraju przypomnienia sobie, powrotu do tego wszystkiego, o czym pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnieć. Może to po prostu te obsceniczne usta. Tak czy siak, Louis objął go za szyję, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.

Harry poddał się z łatwością, nie stając się jednak zbyt agresywnym, pozwalając za to Louisowi nadać sprawom tempo. Jego ręce powoli sunęły po plecach Louisa, w górę i w dół, palce podążały za kośćmi kręgosłupa; Louis wplótł dłonie we włosy Harry’ego, wdychając ich zapach, gdy na twarz opadł mu jeden z przetłuszczonych pukli.

Louis czuł na swoim udzie to, jak twardy był Harry; był też pewien, że Harry czuje jego erekcję, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nic z tym faktem nie robili.

Kiedy Louis poruszył się lekko, bo ścierpły mu ramiona, jego biodra opadły na biodra Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie przez materiał bokserek. Harry zajęczał cicho w jego usta i wysunął biodra, pragnąc czegoś więcej.

Zanim Louis miał szansę mu to dać, Harry przerwał pocałunek. Pomiędzy ich ustami rozciągnęła się obrzydliwa strużka śliny; opadła mu na brodę i wciąż tam była, kiedy zaczął mówić. „Sorry, ja nie… to nie musi być” – sięgnął dłonią do bielizny i poprawił się, po czym gorączkowo przeczesał włosy – „Wiesz, ja nie próbuję niczego wymusić. Wiem, że nie jesteś gotowy, żeby, wiesz…”

„Nie wtedy, kiedy zjebujesz nastrój, jakbym faktycznie nie był gotowy.”

To było niesprawiedliwe i wredne, ale dlaczego kurwa Harry musiał mu o tym przypomnieć akurat wtedy, kiedy właśnie zaczynał sobie z tym radzić?

A jednak nie miał wyrzutów, kiedy zobaczył zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Harry’ego i jego zmarszczone czoło. „Co, ja…”

Więc pocałował go, żeby to zmienić.

Harry nie protestował, nie licząc cichego dźwięku, jaki wydał z siebie prosto w usta Louisa, przesuwając dłońmi po jego twarzy, plecach, dole pleców, i na koniec, kiedy Louis wspiął się do góry, by usiąść na nim okrakiem, po jego tyłku.

„Złap mnie” – powiedział Louis, gdyż Harry był bardzo ostrożny, jakby się bał, że Louis się połamie, i przecież miał dobre intencje, ale w ten sposób jedynie przypomniał mu o tym, od czego chciał na trochę uciec. „Złap mnie porządnie, tak, jak masz ochotę.”

Harry wykonał polecenie, sadzając go wyżej na swoim kroczu; znów otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, najpewniej coś obrzydliwego, tym swoim chrapliwym głosem, więc Louis pochylił się i pocałował go jeszcze raz.

„Kurwa, Lou” – Harry nie odpuszczał między pocałunkami – „Na co masz ochotę, zrobię wszystko… Na co masz ochotę?”

„Nie chcę się pieprzyć” – odparł Louis, gdyż była to jedyna rzecz, jakiej był teraz pewien. Nawet jeśli nie z powodu tego, że wciąż nie był gotowy na to, by znów mieć Harry’ego w sobie, to chociażby dlatego, że nie miał ochoty na pójście do pracy z tyłkiem tak wyruchanym, że musiałby utykać.

„Okej, dobra, czy ty… czy ty…”

Trwało to zbyt długo; zbyt długi był kontakt wzrokowy, zbyt wiele było czułości w tym, jak Harry kciukiem zataczał kółka po kości ogonowej Louisa, więc Louis znów go pocałował, żeby go uciszyć.

Tym razem Harry nie zmiękł w jego ramionach. Zrozumiał, o co chodzi, chwytając Louisa i agresywnie wpychając mu język w usta. Wyrwał się, kiedy Louis próbował złapać go za nadgarstki i przytrzymać je w dole; zamiast tego przewrócił ich i przygniótł go sobą. Louis jęknął i owinął wokół niego nogi; złapał go za tyłek, przyciągając go do siebie, żeby znów poczuć jego penisa na swoim, lecz wtedy Harry znów przerwał pocałunek.

„Pozwól mi zrobić ci laskę” – powiedział, wyglądając jak ktoś, kto już to zrobił, z pociemniałymi oczyma, zarumienionymi policzkami, szeroko otwartymi, czerwonymi, mokrymi ustami, i Louis nie potrafiłby mu odmówić, nawet gdyby tego chciał.

Mina Louisa, jakakolwiek by ona nie była, wystarczyła Harry’emu za odpowiedź; natychmiast złapał za gumkę do włosów, którą miał na nadgarstku.

Louis przekrzywił głowę i mocno przełknął ślinę, patrząc, jak Harry związuje swe długie włosy w koka.

„Kocham cię” – wymruczał Harry, i zaraz po tym zsunął się w dół i zniknął pod kołdrą. Jego miękkie usta objęły członka Louisa; w odpowiedzi rozległ się urywany jęk.

Harry nie marnował czasu ani też się nie droczył. Zwyczajnie połknął go całego i od razu zaczął ssać go mocno. Aksamitne wnętrze jego policzków pieściło penisa po bokach, podczas gdy język leniwie tańczył wokół główki, o ile nie brał go na tyle głęboko, że nosem dotykał podbrzusza. Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając przy tym powieki, palcami drapiąc obicie kanapy, desperacko pragnąc się czegoś chwycić.

W innych okolicznościach miałby oczy otwarte i zrzuciłby tę głupia kołdrę, by móc się przyglądać, jak wargi Harry’ego rozciągają się wokół jego penisa, by móc kciukiem pieścić jego policzek w miejscu, w którym się zapada, może złapałby go za włosy i sterowałby nim, mówiłby mu, co ma robić, patrzyłby, jak daleko może się z nim posunąć. Ale nie dziś. Dziś pozwalał, by ten dotyk, dotyk jego ust i języka, jego kurewsko obscenicznego języka, który zapuszczał się wszędzie, w stronę główki, jąder, tyłka, znowu główki, wykonał całą robotę.

Kiedy w pewnym momencie otworzył jedno oko, widział tylko kołdrę, a pod nią zarys głowy Harry’ego, która unosiła się i opadała.

Mógłby ją z łatwością zsunąć, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy oczy Harry’ego łzawią, czy po ściankach jego penisa spływa jego ślina, czy wygląda tak nieprzyzwoicie jak zawsze. Mógłby patrzeć, jak Harry przyjmuje jego spermę głęboko w gardło, bez ostrzeżenia, ale i tak się nie dusi, bo jest w tym zajebisty, lecz nie zrobił tego.

Znów odrzucił głowę w tył, zamknął oczy i wychrypiał – „Dochodzę” – i doszedł.

Dwie duże dłonie z siłą przycisnęły jego biodra do kanapy, podczas gdy te próbowały się unieść, wystrzelić najgłębiej jak się dało, lecz Harry wciąż nie zaczął się krztusić, dławić ani bulgotać; brał jego penisa, lizał go, ssał główkę tak długo, aż zaczęło boleć, a potem się odsunął, opadając na jego udo mokrą od śliny oraz potu twarzą. Louis czuł na udzie, jak porusza się jego gardło, kiedy połykał wszystko.

Zarzucił sobie ramię na oczy, dysząc z otwartymi ustami, tak mocno, że aż wstyd.

Harry wtulił się w jego udo, złożył na nim niezdarny pocałunek, po czym wreszcie usiadł, odrzucając kołdrę na bok. „Ja..”

„Cicho bądź” – wszedł mu w słowo Louis, nie odsłaniając oczu – „Będziesz miał totalnie zdarty głos i znów będziesz musiał mi obciągnąć.”

Zachichotał, i, cóż – głos faktycznie miał zdarty do żywego.

„Jasna cholera, dlaczego nie robisz mi loda częściej?”

„Bo uwielbiasz mojego kutasa tak bardzo, że czasem zapominasz o swoim własnym” – odparł, i gdy wypowiadał to zdanie, głos załamał mu się dwa razy.

„Mówiłem, żebyś był cicho.”

Znów zachichotał, ale tym razem usłuchał rozkazu. Zaczął się wiercić; kiedy Louis w końcu odnalazł siłę, by zdjąć ramię z twarzy, Harry znalazł się na drugim końcu kanapy, wciśnięty w oparcie. Wpatrywał się w Louisa, robiąc sobie dobrze ręką.

Na jego twarzy widniały tak oczywiste ślady pieprzenia, że Louis prawie nabrał ochoty, żeby pocałować ją czule. Albo żeby wypieprzyć ją jeszcze mocniej.

Zdecydował, że zaoferuje swoje usta. „Będziemy kwita” – wymamrotał, pełznąc w jego stronę.

„Dzięki” – wydyszał Harry. Założył ręce za głowę i oparł się wygodnie, czekając, aż Louis pochyli się i weźmie do roboty.

I cóż, naprawdę tego chciał. Chciał tego, zawsze miał ochotę na zaspokojenie Harry’ego, bo nie było nic bardziej seksownego, niż przysłuchiwanie się, jak dochodzi, zwłaszcza gdy miał zupełnie zdarty głos od bycia pieprzonym w usta. Udało mu się w połowie; złapał za penisa Harry’ego i skierował go sobie do ust, ale wtedy się zatrzymał, zawahał. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale miał coś w rodzaju blokady psychicznej.

Udawał, że się droczy, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego nieśmiało, lecz wtedy spojrzał mu w oczy i wszystko to w jakiś sposób do niego wróciło.

I wtedy dotarło do niego, skąd ta blokada.

„Ehm, sorry, mogę po prostu, ehm” – wyprostował się, wolną ręką objął Harry’ego za szyję i pocałował go. „Będzie ok, jeśli tylko” – zaczął pieścić go ręką zanim dokończył zdanie, wiedząc, że w ten sposób otrzyma zgodę bez wahania – „Po prostu dojdź w mojej ręce, skarbie.”

„Tak” – Harry znów odrzucił głowę w tył, jęcząc i pieprząc dłoń Louisa, podczas gdy Louis pieścił go tak, jak robił to sam ze sobą pod prysznicem: szybko, tylko w jednym celu. „O kurwa, tak, Lou, kochanie, ach, jesteś taki dobry, taki dobry, arh…”

Doszedł, zaciskając powieki; z jego otwartych ust wydobywały się zgrzytliwe dźwięki.

Louis przyglądał mu się, wyciskając go do sucha. Pochylił się i oblizał swą mokrą dolną wargę, przygryzł ją, może odrobinę za mocno, lecz zrobił to tylko dlatego, iż wiedział, że nie zauważy tego Harry, pochłonięty orgazmem.

„Dziękuję” – powiedział Harry, kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy. Ruszył się do przodu, składając na mokry, niezdarny pocałunek prosto na wargach Louisa, a potem z boku, na nosie i ostatni na policzku; wtedy Louis odwrócił twarz.

„Dziękuję” – rzekł Louis, przesuwając się z powrotem do tyłu, by móc wtopić się w przeciwległy koniec kanapy i poszukać pod stolikiem do kawy jakichś chusteczek, żeby wytrzeć rękę. „Jezusie, zapomniałem, że tak zajebiście robisz loda.”

„Tak” – odparł Harry. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech, który jednak wkrótce zniknął, zastąpiony pewnym rodzajem zaniepokojenia. Spojrzał w dół, wepchnął penisa w bokserki i zaczął się bawić gumką. Louis czekał; wspaniały seks oralny dał mu nowe pokłady cierpliwości. „Uhm, wiesz” – rozległo się wreszcie – „Mój kutas śmierdzi czy co?”

Louis parsknął śmiechem. „ _Co?”_

Harry uniósł głowę, prezentując idiotycznie wybałuszone oczy. „Nie, ale… bo wiesz… schyliłeś się, a potem… potem znów się podniosłeś i ja…. Nie wiem. Nie wiem, przepraszam, jeśli faktycznie śmierdzi, następnym razem go lepiej umyję albo…”

„Harry. Przestań.”

Harry zamknął się momentalnie.

„To nie… ja nie, ekhm” – plątał się Louis – „Nie dlatego ja nie… pachniesz w porządku.”

„To o co chodzi?”

Louis westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał na to teraz siły. Powinien wskoczyć pod prysznic, o ile w ogóle miał jeszcze na to czas, powinien zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, skoro został wyssany do cna. Nie powinien był w ogóle zaczynać takiej rozmowy. Właśnie dał Harry’emu nieco nadziei, nieco tego blasku w oczach, więc nie może mu tego teraz zabrać, nie teraz, kiedy idzie do pracy na cały dzień. Nie może im tego zrujnować.

Lecz wtedy właśnie Harry zrobił to za niego. „To dlatego, że zdradziłem? Czy to… czy to ma coś z tym wspólnego?”

Owa nagła bezpośredniość zabolała Louisa niczym cios w klatkę. Zakaszlał, po czym odchrząknął i wymamrotał – „A jak sądzisz?”

Po sposobie, w jaki Harry spuścił wzrok i pokiwał sobie głową Louis mógł stwierdzić, że o ile Harry nie był pewny, kiedy zadawał pytanie, to teraz już był. „Bo, może… może byś pomyślał, że… że skoro zdradziłem,  robienie mi laski jest upokarzające, albo…”

Oczywiście, musiał trafić w sedno idealnie, już za pierwszym razem.

Lecz Louis nie potrafił znieść jego spojrzenia. A przecież tak dobrze im szło.

Zeskoczył z kanapy. „Spóźnię się do pracy, muszę lecieć pod prysznic.”

„Czekaj, kurwa, przepraszam…”

„Nie, poważnie mówię” – odwrócił się kiedy poczuł, że Harry za nim idzie, unosząc dłoń w ostrzegawczym geście – „Nie psuj tego, my… było nam dobrze. Było nam dobrze, było nam miło, dlaczego to niszczysz, dlaczego mi o tym przypominasz, do kurwy nędzy” – i wtedy właśnie głos mu się załamał  i znów się kurwa rozpłakał. „Pierdol się, to był taki miły poranek. I nie idź za mną kurwa.”

Harry ani drgnął, lecz kiedy Louis wyszedł spod prysznica, czekały na niego tosty z jajkami, lekki masaż ramion oraz przepraszające uśmiechy.

I tak oto wrócili do bycia pełnym pogardy głuptasem oraz zżeranym przez poczucie winy zdrajcą.

 

**

Mimo to w ciągu tygodnia ich relacje się polepszyły. Okazywanie uczuć zdawało się być trochę mniej przerażające, nawet jeśli musiał zamykać oczy lub całować Harry’ego za każdym razem, gdy patrzyli na siebie nieco dłużej i zaczynało robić się niezręcznie.

Harry nie pytał już o sprawę z robieniem laski, więc Louis również nie zaczynał tego tematu, a przynajmniej nie w rozmowie z nim. Umówił się z Eleanor na lunch w środę i wtedy jej o tym opowiedział; była o to wkurzona, sugerując mu, że wykorzystuje swoją „wyższość” w tym związku, zyskując seks oralny bez obowiązku odwdzięczenia się. Zmusił ją do zapłacenia za niego oraz przeproszenia go dziesięć raz zanim jej wybaczył.

Nie chodziło mu wcale o wykorzystywanie zmiany układu sił w ich związku. Jasne, że Harry łasił się do niego nieco bardziej niż wcześniej, przyrządzał jego ulubione dania, nawet te, których sam nie lubił, masował mu stopy, ssał jego kutasa pod prysznicem, lecz jeśli by Louis miał wybór, oddałby wszystko, aby znów byli sobie równi. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry robił coś, czego wcześniej nie robił bez chociażby najmniejszej wzmianki o tym, że Louis jest leniwym gnojkiem, Louis przypominał sobie o tym, co on zrobił. Dlaczego jest taki miły.

Nie, nie chodziło o poczucie wyższości ani o wykorzystywanie, to nie dlatego nie padnie przed Harrym na kolana.

Chodziło o poczucie jebanego poniżenia.

Kim byłby, jeśli po dwóch lata bycia zdradzanym i okłamywanym padałby na kolana i robiłby facetowi jebanego loda?

Nie był głupi. Wiedział, że tak to nie działa, i że logicznie rzecz ujmując robienie laski nie jest poniżające, że nie ma żadnej różnicy, czy robi Harry’emu dobrze ręką czy ustami. Wiedział, że tak wynika z logiki. Lecz w praktyce nie ma żadnej, kurwa jego mać, różnicy.

 

**

W czwartek wieczorem Harry postanowił, że nie będzie dłużej trzymał w tajemnicy szczegółów ich piątkowej randki; przyznał, że zarezerwował im stolik w tej miłej knajpce, którą Louis tak lubił, gdzie podawano te wszystkie dania z sera. W końcu dotarło do niego, że to ciągłe, dokuczliwe wypytywanie nie jest żartem ani nie wynika z podekscytowania, jest za to autentyczną potrzebą bycia pewnym co do tego, co się stanie. Rzecz w tym, że Louis denerwował się jak cholera. Będą rozmawiać, twarzą w twarz w świetle świec, lecz nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak uda się im porozmawiać o czymkolwiek bez poczucia, że chodzą na palcach wokół gówna, którego woleliby nie ruszać.

Odkąd się zeszli, Harry ani razu nie wspomniał o Marie i Charlie. Cóż, raz, we wtorek wieczorem, wpadł do sypialni pokazać Louisowi smsa od Marie, w którym szła mało konkretna mowa o odwiedzinach u siostry w Londynie, i że być może mógłby wtedy spotkać się z Charlie; Louis pokazał kciuki w górę i powiedział mu, że jeśli chce, to niech się zgodzi, a jak nie, to nie. Następnego ranka Harry poinformował go, że się zgodził, i że ona na to, że napisze do niego, jak będzie wiedziała coś więcej, a Louis odparł na to _gratulacje, stary, a teraz przestań się na mnie gapić jakbym miał wyskoczyć przez jebane okno._

W piątek rano Louis zaczął się denerwować. Nie z ekscytacji, nie jak nastolatek, który wybiera się na pierwszą randkę, raczej jakby ktoś wywracał mu cały żołądek na lewą stronę. Jakby naprawdę się bał. Jak kurwa ma zjeść z Harrym romantyczną kolację, skoro nie potrafi patrzeć mu w oczy dłużej niż dwie sekundy z rzędu?

Harry zadzwonił do niego w piątkowe południe, podczas lunchu.

Louis przeprosił kolegów z pracy, z którymi był w pubie, po czym skierował się do toalety. „Tak? O co chodzi, coś się stało, u ciebie wszystko w porządku?”

„Nie, tak, wszystko w porządku” – pierwsze słowo okazało się być freudowską pomyłką, gdyż zaraz dodał – „Marie chce się spotkać dziś wieczorem.”

Louis patrzył w lustro, jak marszczą się jego własne brwi. „Co masz na myśli, ona chce jechać całą drogę…”

„Nie, ona… ona już tu jest. Najwidoczniej jest u siostry. Nie mówiła, że to będzie dziś, nie wiem, ale… wiesz, jest tu dziś cały dzień, a potem wracają do Sheffield jutro rano, bo mają być na urodzinach u jakiegoś dzieciaka czy coś i …”

„Harry. Streszczaj się. Proszę.”

„Tak, tak, ja.. uhm, cóż, no, wiesz… Ma czas tylko dziś wieczór… jakoś do siódmej. To znaczy… to znaczy, nie, że ja mam się z nią spotkać, ale… no że spędziłbym czas z Charlie. Wiesz, parę godzin.”

Louis poczuł, że z ust wyrwało mu się westchnienie. Nie potrafił określić, czy to ulga, czy rozczarowanie, a może jeszcze coś innego; nie miał szans się zastanowić, gdyż Harry kontynuował – „Jasne, że tego nie zrobię, ale… ale chciałem tylko, żebyś o tym wiedział, wiesz… że mieliśmy kontakt. Żeby nie było, że coś przed tobą ukrywam czy coś.”

Och. _O kurwa, nie_. „Gówno prawda” – odparł ostro Louis – „Nie dzwoniłbyś mi o tym powiedzieć w trakcie lunchu, gdybyś chciał tylko, żebym był na  bieżąco, myślisz sobie, że jestem aż tak kurwa głupi? Powiedziałeś mi o tym. a potem dodałeś to, że jasne, że nie odwołasz spotkania ze mną, żebyś się mógł poczuć dobrze, kiedy ja ci powiem że to nic, że powinieneś iść do dzieciaka. Właśnie tak to wygląda, miej chociaż jaja, żeby to kurwa przyznać.”

Cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenia Louisa.

„Okej” – rzekł w końcu Harry – „Okej, przepraszam, masz rację.”

„Tak.”

„Ale ja naprawdę chcę wyjść z tobą, kochanie, czekałem na to cały tydzień, tylko… tylko boję się, że jeśli nie… chociaż na początku, wiesz, z Charlie… i ja…” – urwał.

„I co ty?”

„Nic.”

Louis jęknął. „Harry, weź to kurwa z siebie wyrzuć, żebym nie musiał się martwić do końca dnia.”

„Ja po prostu za nią tęsknię.” _Och._ „Ja po prostu… naprawdę, naprawdę nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć. O niej, o jej malutkiej twarzyczce i rączkach i – ma uśmiech mojej mamy, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, i, i ja po prostu nie mogę…”

„Ta, okej, już rozumiem” – Louis wszedł mu w słowo, gdyż był to ciężar zbyt wielki, by mógł go wziąć na siebie w środku dnia roboczego – „Nic się nie dzieje, przełożymy to na kiedy indziej. To nic, nie przejmuję się tym.”

„Nie, ale, Lou, nie chcę, żebyś…”

„To nic, Harry, nie przejmuję się. Masz mnie codziennie wieczór, ją widzisz tylko wtedy, kiedy pozwoli na to jej matka. W porządku. Muszę kończyć, wiesz.”

Rozłączył się, zanim znów usłyszał głos Harry’ego. Następnie ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, wytarł ją i dzień toczył się dalej; ciążący mu w brzuchu kamień pomału kruszył się, zostawiając go z uczuciem pewnej pustki. Może jednak troszeczkę cieszył się na ten dzisiejszy wieczór. No cóż.

 

**

Przez resztę dnia w pracy walczył z wewnętrznym dylematem pt _powinienem tam pójść, choć nie mam ochoty nigdy więcej stawiać się w takiej sytuacji?_ czy _powinienem pozwolić mu pójść samemu, choć nie ufam mu, kiedy zostaje z nią sam na sam?_ Z tego powodu nie zrobił prawie nic, i zanim wyszedł z pracy dostał pogadankę od szefa. Wsiadł do samochodu, jechał przez Londyn w godzinach szczytu, zrzucił buty i płaszcz i opadł na kanapę; do tego momentu miał już absolutnie dość wszystkiego.

„Idź sam” – powiedział do Harry’ego – „Ja sobie odpocznę i pooglądam telewizję, jestem wykończony.”

Oczywiście Harry nie potrafił tego tak zostawić. Musiał kiwać się przy brzegu kanapy, musiał o tym gadać, pytać o pierdolone uczucia. „Ale, wiesz…”

„Jestem wykończony, do kurwy nędzy, boisz się, że ją wyruchasz jak mnie tam nie będzie, o to ci chodzi?”

Harr’emu opadła szczęka. „Co…”

„Sorry, ja – ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty z tobą iść. Możesz po prostu… wysłać mi zdjęcie, twoje i dzieciaka, co? Żebym wiedział, że jesteś tam, gdzie mówisz, że jesteś.”

Potrzeba było więcej starań, by przekonać Harry’ego, że to nie żaden podstęp, jakieś milion   _jesteś pewien, Lou, mogę to odwołać jeśli chcesz_ , ale ostatecznie, po wykrzyczanym _zamknij się kurwa i idź sobie, Harry_ , wziął kluczyki od auta i wyszedł.

Jak tylko zniknął, Louis pożałował, że go wypuścił.

Starał się to od siebie odpędzać, podkręcając telewizor odrobinę za głośno i przynosząc sobie trochę za dużo piw.

Piętnaście minut później dostał wiadomość ze zdjęciem od Harry’ego, który siedział na żółtym dywanie obok Charlie. Byłoby urocze, gdyby w tle nie było widać długich spinek Marie. Od tamtego momentu co pół godziny dostawał nową wiadomość, w której Harry ze szczegółami pisał, co teraz robi, na przykład _bawimy się lalkami_ czy _moja lalka została wywalona z wybiegu, bo za wolno szła_ oraz _moje druga lalka dostała kopniaka w brzuch, w sumie bez powodu,_ a także inne słodkie anegdotki.

Louis rozumiał, jak trudny proces się za tym kryje; Harry starał się upewnić samego siebie, że Louis, będąc w domu, ani przez minutę nie zastanawia się, co on robi z Marie.

I cóż, uznał, że jednak trochę to pomaga.

Około dziewiątej Harry zadzwonił do niego z samochodu. „Właśnie wyszedłem, jadę już do domu” – powiedział, i brzmiał, jakby był rozkojarzony, ale nie w złym znaczeniu tego słowa. Brzmiał miękko, jakby uśmiechał się sam do siebie, jakby czuł w środku to miłe ciepełko. Zakochiwał się w tym dzieciaku z prędkością światła i Louis nienawidził się za to, jak bardzo go to przeraża. „Chcesz, żebym kupił coś po drodze?”

„Fajeczki. I piwo, więcej piwa, bo wszystko wypiłem.”

Harry zachichotał lekko. „Okej, skarbie. Kocham cię.”

„O, i nie zapomnij o fajeczkach.”

„Ta, dotarło za pierwszym razem.”

 

**

„Fajeczki i piiiiwko” – zawołał Harry.

„I fajeczki?” – odkrzyknął Louis.

„Tak, i piwko.”

„I fajeczki?”

„Łap” – Harry rzucił w niego paczką; uderzyła w jego otwartą dłoń i odbiła się w stronę stolika do kawy – „O, i jest też piwko.”

Louis wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym wziął papierosy i udał się na balkon.

Pięć minut później, kiedy dostatecznie przydusił swe płuca, wrócił do pokoju, zastając Harry’ego na kanapie, w bokserkach i bluzie od dresu, z piwem w dłoni, włosach związanych w luźnego koka, ze stopami opartymi o stolik. I z tym głupim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

„Było fajnie?” – spytał Louis, starannie ukrywając, co przeżywa w środku – „Na tej zabawo-randce?”

„Tak” – wydyszał Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się i skinął na Louisa, żeby sobie usiadł – „Nie rozmawiajmy już dziś o tym.”

Czyli Louis nie był zbyt dobry w maskowaniu uczuć.

Wziął piwo, które Harry zostawił dla niego na stoliku, otworzył je, oparł stopy wyżej i wtedy zorientował się, że pilot został obok telewizora. „Kurwa, czemu nie mówiłeś, że pilot jest tam, ty totalny przygłupie.”

Harry zarechotał. „To tylko parę kroków, ty leniwy gnojku.”

„Dupa już mi przyrosła do kanapy, ten pilot równie dobrze mógłby być na jebanym Marsie, zero kurwa różnicy.”

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. „Kocham cię” – powiedział, a następnie wstał i przyniósł pilota.

Znaleźli jakiś australijski film, który zdawał się być _w porządku, stary_ , i zapanowała przyjemna cisza. Harry objął Louisa ramieniem, dłonią oplatając jego kark, głaszcząc go leniwie. Kiedy Louis na niego spoglądał, był wpatrzony w telewizor, lecz sposób, w jaki unosił się kącik jego ust świadczył o tym, że wie, że jest obserwowany. Kiedy Louis z powrotem skupił się na telewizji, czuł, że Harry odwraca głowę w jego stronę i wiedział, że on też nie potrafił niczego ukryć.

Zwłaszcza, gdy Harry rzekł – „Zmieniłem naszą rezerwację. Pójdziemy jutro wieczorem, dobra? Tylko ty i ja, na randce. Jeśli nadal chcesz.”

Wtedy Louis znów się odwrócił, ocierając się policzkiem o dłoń Harry’ego. „Tak, jasne” – odparł – „Ale lepiej, żebyś dał z siebie wszystko, stary. Oczekuję, że będziesz o mnie zabiegał.”

„Och, już sobie zrobiłem fiszki ze zboczonymi dowcipami i tekstami na podryw, nie myśl, że się nie przygotowałem.”

Louis zachichotał. „Z tekstami na podryw?”

„Mhm. Poczekaj tylko” – rzekł – „Skarbie, będziesz rozkładał te nogi zanim doczekamy się drugiego dania.”

Louis przewrócił oczami. Wrócili do oglądania telewizji i tak już zostali. Jego tyłek przesuwał się jednak, kawałeczek po kawałeczku, na tyle blisko, by się przytulić.

 


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach rekompensaty - kolejny rozdział w tym tygodniu.
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: seks bez wyraźniej zgody jednej ze stron

 

 

Następnego ranka obudził się w swoim łóżku. Przestrzeń dookoła niego była pusta; nikt nie lgnął do jego ciała niczym zdesperowany, nagi leniwiec. Mimo to wiedział, że nie był w tym łóżku sam. Po telewizji i herbatce on i Harry położyli się razem. Wymienili kilka przelotnych pocałunków w usta, po czym zgasili światło i poszli spać. To było w porządku. Żadnych oczekiwań, żadnej niezręcznej ciszy, tylko oni dwaj, śpiący obok siebie.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest znów takie jak kilka miesięcy temu, jak w jedną z wielu niedziel, i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Harry był oparty o poduszki. Nie miał na sobie koszulki; splątane włosy opadały mu na ramiona, z jednej strony uroczo założone za ucho. W skupieniu wlepiał wzrok w monitor otwartego laptopa, sunąc zębami po spierzchniętej wardze.

Louis otworzył usta by zapytać _coo porabiasz,_ lecz zastopował samego siebie, bojąc się, że zabrzmi podejrzliwie; zamiast tego wymamrotał po prostu – „Dobry.”

„Och” – Harry mrugnął, zamknął kartę przeglądarki i zakaszlał, zanim wreszcie spojrzał na Louisa – „Dobry.”

Teraz _naprawdę_ był podejrzliwy. „Co do kurwy? Czemu tak nagle zamknąłeś kartę?”

„To tylko mail od mojego wydawcy” – odparł Harry, mamrocząc jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy kłamał, będąc jedak zbyt zaskoczonym, żeby wkładać w to jakiś większy wysiłek.

Chciał zamknąć laptopa, lecz Louis włożył tam rękę i otworzył go z powrotem.

„No to mi pokaż.”

„Co?”

„Otwórz tę kartę, chcę zobaczyć, czy nie kłamiesz.”

Harry obrzucił go pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem, na tyle dramatycznym, że Louis wiedział już, że coś jest na rzeczy.

„No otwórz” – powtórzył – „Otwórz tę kartę.”

„Louis…”

„Jaki masz kurwa problem, jakbyś nie kłamał, to byś otworzył tę zasraną kartę…”

Louis postanowił zrobić to sam, lecz Harry zabrał jego dłoń z touch pada. „Czekaj. Okej. Skłamałem. Przepraszam.”

Ta. Oczywiście, że skłamał. „Żadna nowość, co? O co tym razem chodzi? Zapłodniłeś kogoś cztery lata temu?”

Harry wydał z siebie pełne rozpaczy westchnienie, po czym opuścił głowę, by uszczypnąć się w czubek nosa.

Kiedy był tym zajęty, Louis dorwał się do touch pada i otworzył kartę.

To faktycznie był email. Z tym że nie od wydawcy.

_Zebrałam najlepsze, jakie znalazłam. Parę może być trochę zamazanych, bo robiłam zdjęcia zdjęć z albumu, ale większość jest w porządku – Marie_

„To tylko folder ze zdjęciami Charlie” – rzekł Harry.

Serce Louisa, które zdążyło podejść mu do gardła, pomału osunęło się z powrotem na dół. „Cóż” – powiedział, znów opadając na poduszki – „Dlaczego skłamałeś?”

Harry wzruszył ramieniem. „Tak dobrze nam szło od wczorajszego wieczoru, nie chciałem tego zepsuć wspominaniem o Charlie.”

Jasne. W końcu Harry nie może wspominać o swoim własnym dziecku w obecności faceta, z którym żyje.

Louis myślał, że był dobry w ukrywaniu tego, co sądzi na jej temat. Myślał, że szło mu dobrze, no, nienajgorzej, poza kilkoma małymi wpadkami (jak chociażby ucieczka bez ostrzeżenia  z pierwszego spotkania z nią i pójście na pociąg do domu). Myślał, że przynajmniej udało mu się nie sprawiać, żeby Harry czuł się zobowiązany do ukrywania pewnych spraw, tylko po to, żeby nie naruszyć spokoju.

Ale cóż, jasne, że zapomniał. Zapomniał, że jeśli zna się kogoś na tyle dobrze, że rozpoznaje się kłamstwo po samej tylko zmianie tonu głosu, działa to jednak w dwie strony.

„Przepraszam, jeśli swoim zachowaniem dałem do zrozumienia, że w ogóle nie możesz o niej wspominać” – rzekł, i choć powiedzenie tego bolało go to bardziej, niż powinno, dodał – „Możemy pooglądać zdjęcia razem, jeśli masz ochotę.”

Harry oblizał usta, przez chwilę przyglądając się Louisowi. Potem uśmiechnął się; wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. „Nie teraz” – powiedział, odsuwając laptopa – „Ale dziękuję. I naprawdę nie chciałem skłamać, to nie… ja nie mam tego w zwyczaju. Zrobiłem to tylko teraz, bo … no wiesz, nastrój i te sprawy.”

„Tak, rozumiem. To, no cóż… to nie jest w porządku, ale, wiesz” – Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że Harry przysuwa się bliżej – „To jeszcze nie koniec świata.”

Harry zbliżył się na tyle, by go pocałować; miał nieświeży oddech i w ogóle, ale zamruczał tuż przy ustach Louisa, po czym objął go w pasie ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Złożył na jego ustach miękki, delikatny pocałunek, sprawdzając, na ile może sobie pozwolić, a kiedy Louis się nie odsunął, zdeterminowany, by tym razem było dobrze, albo chociaż coś koło tego, Harry zrobił to znów, rozchylając usta pod wpływem tego, co się między nimi działo.

Louis pozwolił, by Harry rozchylił jego wargi, pozwolił mu narzucić znajomy rytm, podczas gdy jego dłonie błądziły mu po plecach, ramionach, tyłku, udach.

Miał erekcję, odkąd się obudził, i kiedy zaczął sprzeczać się z Harrym, zdecydował, że poczeka, aż jego penis sam opadnie, lecz teraz, kiedy się całowali, doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może pozbyć się kłopotu w przyjemniejszy sposób. Przerzucił jedną nogę przez nogi Harry’ego; przez chwilę ocierał się o jego udo, jednocześnie pocierając Harry’ego przez bieliznę, a kiedy przestało mu to wystarczać, wdrapał się na niego całkiem, wsuwając się między jego nogi.

Harry jęknął cicho w jego usta, przesuwając ręce w dół, żeby móc ugniatać jego tyłek, sprawiając tym samym, że Louis ocierał się o nieco coraz szybciej.

W krótkim czasie zrobiło się gorąco i nie dało się już całować; Louis pozwolił, by jego usta sunęły po policzku Harry’ego, zatrzymując się przy jego uchu, podczas gdy on sam nie przestawał się poruszać.

Kiedy Harry wsunął jedną, a potem drugą rękę pod jego spodenki, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, zbyt zaabsorbowany dotykiem jego penisa, który ocierał się o jego własnego. Harry stał się zachłanny; zsunął z niego bieliznę i zaczął pieścić jego pośladki, rozsuwając je i wbijając palce w skórę wokół jego dziurki; wtedy Louis nadał swoje własne tempo, zbliżając się tym samym do orgazmu oraz sygnalizując, że na ten moment nie ma ochoty posunąć się dalej.

Wtedy Harry musnął palcem jego dziurkę. Dotyk był przelotny, delikatny, trwał może sekundę, ale Louis go znał, wiedział, czego chce, kiedy wydaje mu się, że jest cwany. Nie był zatem zaskoczony, kiedy chwilę później Harry powtórzył ten sam ruch, tylko bardziej natarczywie. Na tyle słabo, że nie było to wstępem do niczego konkretnego, ale Harry nie przestawał, mając nadzieję, że Louis będzie napierał na jego palec i w końcu sam poprosi o więcej. A potem jeszcze więcej. A potem o jego kutasa.

Lecz on tego nie chciał. Nie teraz. Być może ich ostatnia próba wystraszyła go bardziej, niż powinna, a może to wszystko tylko wymówki, bo jest oziębłą jędzą, a może zwyczajnie nie chce być jebany w dupę przez kogoś, kto zjebał mu całe życie.

„Przestań tak robić, kurwa.”

„Co przestań…”

Louis złapał go za nadgarstek, podniósł go do góry i przycisnął do materaca nad jego głową. „Nie dotykaj mnie tam, nie jestem w nastroju.”

„ _Nigdy_ kurwa nie jesteś w nastroju.”

Zabrzmiało to  tak niespodziewanie irytująco, że Louis aż szarpnął głową, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. „Co?”

„Ja...” – Harry zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową – „Nie, sorry” – w końcu westchnął i otworzył oczy – „Przepraszam, kochanie, ja… ja po prostu za tym tęsknię, przepraszam. Za bardzo się wkręciłem, myślałem, że ty też… ja… naprawdę już więcej nie masz ochoty? Albo… to w ogóle nie wchodzi teraz w grę? Kiedyś miałeś na to ochotę cały czas.”

Tak. Kiedyś robili to tyle razy, że było to chyba niezdrowe. Z Harrym wszystko zawsze było dobre: pocałunki, dotyk, lizanie, ssanie, pociągnięcia, wszystko, o ile było to z nim, lecz nic nie było w stanie pobić tego uczucia, kiedy miał go w sobie. Nic i nigdy. Pieprzył się z innymi facetami, zanim zaczął być z Harrym: z wysokimi, z silnymi, z facetami, którzy byli więksi od Harry’ego w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale nigdy wcześniej nikt nie wypełnił go tak idealnie. Brzmiało to ckliwie jak cholera, ale taka była prawda; z Harrym zawsze było wspaniale, bo łączyło ich o wiele więcej, niż tylko fizyczność.

Co dodatkowo utrudniało sprawę.

„Ale ja mam ochotę” – odparł Louis, gdyż to się nigdy nie zmieni – „Ale nie, ehm… myślę, że koniec końców zacznę cię odpychać w połowie albo…. To po prostu… nie wydaje się…”

Harry mocno przełknął ślinę, wyglądając przy tym, jakby przygotowywał się, że jego serce za chwilę zostanie roztrzaskane na kawałeczki. Albo ego, w najlepszym wypadku.

Wtem telefon Louisa zaczął dzwonić.

Louis jęknął, choć nigdy wcześniej nie doceniał powiedzenia _w samą porę_ tak, jak w tym momencie; przeturlał się, by walnął dłonią w stolik przy łóżku.

„Czego chcesz, Stan?” – syknął, podczas gdy Harry przytulił się do niego od tyłu, palcami sunąc po jego włosach na karku.

„Siema, stary, jesteś trzeci na mojej liście, dzwonię tak szybciutko żeby poprosić ciebie i Haza, żebyście mi przelali trochę kasy na konto.”

Ekhm. „Słucham?”

Stan zachichotał. „Cóż, nie, sorki, zapomniałem wam powiedzieć na co, hah. No, to jest tak, że w ostatniej chwili zadecydowaliśmy, że zamawiamy striptiz-niespodziankę na dziś wieczór. Wiesz, żeby mu zrobił trochę show, żeby go trochę podniecił, będzie przekomicznie. Zostało mi jeszcze trochę ludków do obdzwonienia i jak wszyscy się już zgodzą, będę wiedział, ile dokładnie macie się z Hazem dorzucić” – urwał, by złapać oddech, po czym spytał – „Stary, wchodzisz w to, co nie?”

Louis wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę pustym wzrokiem. Był tak daleki od _wejścia_ , jak to tylko było możliwe. „Stary, ja nawet nie wiem o kim ty w ogóle mó… och” – i wtedy pamięć wróciła na swoje miejsce – „O kurwa.”

Harry wtulił się w jego ramię. „Co się stało, kochanie?”

„Dobra, to dorzucacie się czy co, bo muszę się streszczać, muszę zadzwonić jeszcze do Nialla i Jen i …”

„Tak, tak, spoko, napisz nam tylko ile, i zrobimy przelew” – rzekł Louis, żeby go w końcu uciszyć, po czym rozłączył się i dodał – „Zapomnieliśmy, kurwa, o urodzinach Zayna.”

 

**

Podczas gdy Harry z żalem odwoływał rezerwację w restauracji, Louis skoczył do sklepu, gdzie znalazł perfumy, które zapachem przypominały coś, czego Zayn raczej nigdy nie użyje, po czym zapłacił za profesjonalne ich zapakowanie.

Zayn, odkąd oficjalnie został Ostatnim Singlem Wśród Znajomych, co rok nalegał, że _przypomni wam, niebzykającym się telemaniakom, co to znaczy być wolnym_. Wiązało się to z huczną imprezą w jego malutkiej kawalerce, mnóstwem pretensjonalnych „introwertyków”, jacy po dwóch szklaneczkach whisky zmieniali się w agresywnych bojowników o sprawiedliwość społeczną, hordami młodych chłopców, którzy za cholerę nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, jak i gdzie poznali Zayna (Grindr, mówi wam to coś?), i na koniec, z niewielką grupką osób, które Louis faktycznie znał.

Jak na samozwańczego samotnika, który często narzekał, że _nienawidzę kurwa ludzi, wiesz?_ oraz _socjalizuję się tylko po to, żeby nie zapomnieć, jak ja kurwa uwielbiam być sam_ Zayn miał zajebiście wielu znajomych imprezowiczów, gotowych przyjść na każde jego skinienie.

„Chodzi o alko” – wydyszał Harry, kiedy wspinali się po tysięcznym schodzie w obdartej, pozbawionej windy klatce schodowej – „On zawsze ma w chuj dużo alkoholu.”

Od mieszkania Zayna dzieliły ich jeszcze jakieś trzy piętra, ale już byli w stanie usłyszeć dudniącą przez ściany muzykę, krzyki, kroki, oraz jęki sfrustrowanych sąsiadów.

„Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o alko” – rzekł Louis, zatrzymując się na wysokości czwartego piętra, by złapać oddech – „chodzi o… o widoki.”

„Jest możliwe” – sapnął Harry, popychając jego plecy, żeby zachęcić go do ruszenia się z miejsca – „Szkoda, że umrzemy z wyczerpania zanim się tam wdrapiemy.”

Louis zaśmiał się w sposób tak zduszony, że najpewniej w ogóle nie zabrzmiało to jak śmiech. „Są też… hhh … dobre strony” – wydusił z siebie – „Przynajmniej stripizer będzie się świecił od potu jak już tu dotrze.”

„A to dobrze czy…”

„Tak, jakby… wiesz, jak naturalna alternatywa dla oliwki. Zajebiście seksi.”

Harry klepnął go w tyłek, będąc kilka kroków za nim. „ _Ty_ jesteś zajebiście seksi.”

„Och, weź przestań się podlizywać, ty obleśny…”

„Chłooooopaki!”

Louis wychylił się przez barierki i spojrzał do góry, gdzie zobaczył, że Niall robi to samo, z tym że patrzy w dół, będąc dwa piętra wyżej.

 „Eeeeej!” – wrzasnął Louis, zupełnie bez powodu. Słyszał zza siebie, jak Harry prychnął, ale zignorował to. „Nialleeeeer!”

„Lou-eeeh! Rusz tą swoją tłustą dupę i chodź tu, Stan zaraz będzie wygłaszał toast.”

Chryste. „No dalej” – Louis brał po dwa schody na raz – „No dalej, Harry, pospiesz się!”

„Zamknij się, to ja niosę prezent i alkohol i mam przed sobą twoje wielkie dupsko i …”

„Zamknij się!”

Louis dotarł na siódme piętro kilkanaście kroków przed Harrym. Postawił jedną nogę w mieszkaniu iż został wessany przez wir ludzi.

Cóż, w rzeczywistości wyglądało to pewnie nieco inaczej. Najpierw został zaciągnięty na parapet z Niallem i Jennie; do ręki wciśnięto mu kubek z czymś, co sprawiało, że z każdym łykiem krzywił się i marszczył brwi; potem obejrzał przemówienie Stana, które, zgodnie z tradycją, zmieniło się w festiwal dokuczliwych drwin. Albo była to najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie, a była nią w rzeczy samej, albo Louis zwyczajnie pił za szybko – co również było prawdą.

Tak czy siak, kiedy przemówienie dobiegło końca, Louisa bolał brzuch od gwałtownego śmiechu, a jego kubek był pusty. Dostał dolewkę, przez chwilę tańczył z jakąś dziewczyną, której nie znał, upił się podczas gry w beer ponga i w końcu znalazł Zayna, by złożyć mu życzenia. Rozglądał się za Harrym, lecz nigdzie go nie widział, przeprosił więc, że nie wie, gdzie jest prezent.

„Luzik, stary, cieszę się, że tu jesteś” – powiedział Zayn. On na pewno też był pijany.

„Jasne, ja też się cieszę, że tu jestem. No, więc jak to jest mieć siedemdziesiąt lat?”

„Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz?”

„Haaa” – wykrzyknął sucho Louis, i pacnął go w ramię – „Śmieszne. Ale z ciebie śmieszek. Śmieszek Śmieszkowski.”

Zayn przewrócił oczami, po czym przytulił go mocno. Naprawdę _był_ pijany.

Podszedł do niego jakiś chłopaczek, chcąc go o coś zapytać, a Zayn zamiast go przedstawić, niezdarnie odciągnął go na bok, gdyż najprawdopodobniej nie pamiętał, jak ten biedny dzieciak miał na imię. Louis znów wyruszył na poszukiwanie Harry’ego; nie żeby chciał monitorować, co on robi, ale, cóż – chciał zapytać, gdzie zostawił ich alkohol. Lecz zanim miał szansę rozejrzeć się po tym malutkim mieszkanku, został odciągnięty na bok przez Emmę, do której dołączyli Niall i Stan.

„Panowie” – rzekł Stan; wciąż miał na twarzy bitą śmietanę, pamiątkę po przemówieniu – „Striptizer ma tu być za pięć minut. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby zadzwonił do drzwi, ryzykując, że Zayn się zorientuje. Kto po niego zejdzie?”

Cóż. „Ty” – odparł Louis – „Ty go wynająłeś, to chyba oczywiste?”

„Tak. Tak, to oczywiste, Louis. Ale zapominasz  o jednym” – odrzekł Stan, kładąc mu swą ciężką dłoń na ramieniu oraz patrząc na niego z poważną miną – „Jestem zajebiście gruby i _nie ma opcji_ , żebym jeszcze raz miał iść po tych schodach w górę i w dół.”

Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec.  „Na litość boską, Stan” – westchnął – „Jebać to, ja pójdę.”

„Zajebiście!” – Stan klepnął go w plecy, głównie po to, by skierować go w stronę drzwi – „No idź!”

„Jak on wygląda?”

„Jak gliniarz.”

„Och, to miło. Bardzo miło. Choć raz coś oryginalnego.”

„Idź już!”

Striptizer był spóźniony. Albo to, albo Stan pomylił godziny. Bardziej to drugie. Louis stał w lodowato zimnej klatce, tupiąc w miejscu i klnąc pod nosem tak długo, że gdy w końcu tuż przed szklanymi drzwiami pojawiła się twarz, z resztą ciała ukrytą w czarnych ciuchach, aż podskoczył i krzyknął.

Striptizer wciąż się śmiał, kiedy Louis opanował się na tyle, by otworzyć mu drzwi.

 „Szok, co nie?”

„Cóż, wyglądałeś jak lewitująca głowa, jak miałem zareagować?” – odparł Louis, przepuszczając go przed siebie, by móc ukradkiem ocenić jego walory. Nie było tak źle. Wysoki, duży, o brązowych włosach i szerokich barkach. Nieźle jak na strpitizera-gliniarza.

Pijany Louis gadał o wszystkim i o niczym, kiedy wspinali się po schodach; striptizer przytakiwał i śmiał się we właściwych momentach. Kiedy dotarli na siódme piętro, brakowało mu tchu tak bardzo, że był pewien, iż zaraz zemdleje.

„Powinieneś chyba wejść przede mną.”

„Och, racja… hhhh…. Tak, i ekhm… huh… a potem ty…”

Striptizer zachichotał. „Co powiesz na to, żebyś wszedł teraz, a ja poczekam pięć minut i wejdę po tobie?”

„Jasne. Jasne. Tak, jasne. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wejść, bo … hhh… bo zapłaciliśmy za striptiz.”

Zaśmiał się. „Postaram się zapamiętać.”

Louis wemknął się z powrotem. Przeciskał się przez morze młodych chłopców oraz kobiet z niebieskimi włosami, szukając Zayna, Stana, lub kogokolwiek, kto był związany z kwestią striptizu.

Zanim mu się udało, jeden z nich odnalazł jego. „Gdzie on jest?” – spytał Niall, szarpiąc go za ramię.

„Za drzwiami. Wejdzie za pięć minut.”

Dołączył do nich Stan, z wybałuszonymi z ekscytacji oczami. „To będzie epickie” – powiedział, pocierając dłonie – „Czej, kurwa. Ems! Emma! Kochanie!”

„Co?”

„Wyciągaj telefon, musimy to mieć nagrane. I hej, gdzie jest kurwa Zayn?”

„Tam” – odparł Louis, będąc już pewnym, że Zayn nigdzie nie ucieknie.

Siedział na biurku w kącie pokoju i rozmawiał z Jennie. Gdy tylko się odwrócił, Jennie pokazała im uniesione w górę kciuki, marszcząc przy tym nos oraz opuszczając głowę – mina mówiąca _hahaha, on jeszcze nie wie_. Idealnie.

„Moja krew” – rzekł Niall – „A tak w ogóle to nie wiem, czy wam mówiłem, ale kiedyś jej zdjęcia ukazały się w Playb…”

„Tak, Niall, z każdym razem, kiedy zaczynasz coś mówić, musisz wcisnąć do tego ten jakże istotny…”

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z trzaskiem.

Stan wyłączył muzykę za pomocą Iphone’a Zayna, którego pewnie podwędził mu z kieszeni. Ale cóż, jak to mówią, w miłości i striptizie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

„Policja! Tu policja” – wrzasnął striptizer, wpadając jak burza do głównego pomieszczenia – „Obawiam się, że to koniec tej imprezy.”

W mieszkaniu zapadła martwa cisza. Louis spojrzał na Zayna. Wyglądał, jakby zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

„Otrzymaliśmy kilkanaście skarg na hałasy” – powiedział striptizer, trzymając ręce na biodrach i prostując ramiona – „Kto jest właścicielem?”

Wszystkie spojrzenia pomału zwróciły się w kierunku Zayna. Mocno przełknął ślinę i uniósł dłoń. „Ekhm, ek…”

„Ty” – striptizer kiwnął głową, po czym gestem nakazał mu, by podszedł bliżej – „To twoje urodziny?”

„Ech, tak” – wychrypiał Zayn, chwiejnym krokiem idąc w kierunku mężczyzny; rozglądał się nerwowo po przyjaciołach, przerażony – „To ja.”

„Cóż, panie solenizancie” – striptizer zajrzał przez ramię Zayna na Stana, który szykował się do włączenia muzyki – „Wygląda na to, że będę musiał dać ci nauczkę.”

Wtedy mieszkanie wypełniło się dźwiękami „Pony” Ginuwine, a striptizer zerwał z siebie koszulkę.

Od tego momentu było coraz lepiej i lepiej. Niall podbiegł od tyłu, podsuwając Zaynowi krzesło, na które ten opadł. Striptizer znalazł się u niego na kolanach, odwracając jego uwagę swym naoliwionym sześciopakiem, i zanim Zayn zdążył się zorientować, został przykuty do krzesła kajdankami, a na głowie miał czapkę policjanta. Striptizer szedł na całego; ocierał się o jego uda, tarzał po podłodze, wpychał mu w twarz tyłek okryty skąpymi stringami, praktycznie sunąc po niej dobrze widocznym pod materiałem dużym wybrzuszeniem, symulował robienie laski swojej pałce, ogółem same fajne rzeczy.

Kiedy show wreszcie dobiegło końca, Zayn miał na kolanach faceta, na twarzy coś pomiędzy przerażeniem a podnieceniem, a w spodniach namiot.

I cóż, jedna z tych trzech rzeczy udzieliła się też Louisowi.

„To było kurwa zajebiste” – wrzasnął, poprawiając kutasa w spodniach – „Zajebiste, widziałeś jego minę, bezcenna!” – klaskał w dłonie, śmiejąc się – „Bardzo mi się podobało!”

„Zajebioza” – zgodził się Stan – „Louis, popraw se fiuta.”

Zayn, który wyplątał się spod naoliwionego striptizera, podszedł do nich powolnym krokiem, z rękami w kieszeniach i twarzą w kolorze pomidora. „Pierdolcie się.”

Louis objął go ramieniem, lekko przyciągając do siebie. „Aww, ależ świetnie ci poszło.”

„Ta, w pewnym momencie  było widać, że mocno się wkręcił, już miałem pytać czy wasza dwójka nie chce przypadkiem zostać sam na sam” – włączył się Niall.

„Spierdalaj” – wymamrotał Zayn, nie wkładając w to jednak serca ani nie koncentrując się zbytnio. Wlepił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie striptizer właśnie się pakował – „Ale, cholera…”

Louis przytaknął; obaj zamilkli, kiedy mężczyzna nachylił się, by podnieść swoją pałkę. „Amen, żołnierzu.”

„Wyruchałbym go” – zgodził się Stan.

„Ja też” – dodała Emma.

„Heej.”

„No co, popatrz na ten tyłek, wygląda, jakby był kurwa wyrzeźbiony z opalonego metodą natryskową marmuru.”

Louis zaśmiał się, po czym odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego. Żeby się upewnić, że nie zamierza się wymknąć, żeby sobie zwalić, albo zrobić coś głupiego.

Zanim jednak zdążył się rozejrzeć, Zayn złapał go za ramię i odciągnął na bok.

„Stary, ekhm… mam nadzieję, że nie proszę o zbyt wiele, ale…” – spojrzał sugestywnie na striptizera, który, niestety, zakładał właśnie spodnie – „Mógłbyś go namówić, żeby został? Wiesz, żeby został na imprezie.”

Louis przyjrzał się Zaynowi, a następnie zerknął w dół, żeby zobaczyć, czy wciąż mu stoi. Wyglądało na to, że nie, lecz gdy podniósł wzrok policzki Zayna były wciąż cudownie szkarłatne. „Aww, ale jesteś słodki.”

„Spierdalaj. To zrobisz to czy nie?”

„Czemu sam tego nie zrobisz? To ty masz urodziny, tobie nie odmówi.”

Zayn potrząsnął głową. „Nie chcę wyjść na desperata. Poza tym, nie mam takich zdolności co do ludzi jak ty. Po prostu namów go, żeby został na chwilę, a potem ja zrobię nalot, jak już będzie załatwione.”

Louis westchnął. „Dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że masz urodziny.”

„Dzięki! Ej, a mógłbyś jeszcze, wiesz, podpytać go jakoś, czy jest aktywem czy pasywem? Tak wiesz, mimochodem?”

Louis odmówił, po czym udał się do striptizera.

Kiedy do niego podszedł, mężczyzna właśnie zapinał swą koszulę policjanta. „Hej” – powiedział; jego sześciopak był już niestety częściowo zakryty – „Podobał ci się występ?”

„Tak, to było… to było… interesujące” – odparł Louis z rękami w kieszeniach, odchylając się do tyłu na piętach – „Wiesz, podobało mi się, jak zrobiłeś to takie coś na podłodze, jak… ekhm, jak się tak zwinąłeś, to było… to było mega. Tak.”

Striptizer roześmiał się. I wyciągnął do Louisa dłoń. „Mam na imię Eli.”

„Louis” – rzekł Louis, mocno nią potrząsając – „A więc, Eli, masz dziś jeszcze jakiś występ czy…|

„Nie, nie, resztę wieczoru mam wolną.”

Louis uśmiechnął się. „Och, spoko, czyli… idziesz do domu i widzisz się z dziewczyną czy…”

„Nie. Nie mam dziewczyny.”

Nieźle. Jak dotąd wszystko idzie świetnie. „Czyli nie masz nikogo, chłopaka czy…?”

„Nie, nie mam chłopaka” – przez moment przyglądał się Louisowi, po czym dodał, uśmiechając się lekko – „I jeśli już pytasz, to miałbym chłopaka. Gdybym kogoś miał.”

„Aach” – Louis kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko – „Ach, tak, cóż, to… to super.”

„Tak?”

„Tak” – spojrzał krótko przez ramię, w miejsce, z którego z niecierpliwością obserwował ich Zayn – „A więc, ekhm, Eli, tak?”

„Eli, tak. I Louis, tak…”

„A więc, Eli, nie chciałbyś może zostać na chwilę? Wiesz, napiłbyś się z nami. Bardzo chcielibyśmy cię poznać. Paru z nas by chciało.”

Eli przekrzywił nieco głowę. „Tak?”

„Tak.”

„Spoko. Fajnie. Tak, bardzo chętnie.”

 _Pierwsza baza zaliczona_. Czy coś w tym guście. Tak czy siak, super. „Wspaniale” – Louis prawie przybił mu piątkę. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił – „Świetnie, wiesz, weź, ekhm… weź tu zostań a ja… ekhm, ja przyniosę ci drinka, co ty na to?”

„Super, tak. Dzięki.”

Louis obrócił się na pięcie, lecz wtedy zatrzymał się na sekundę i odwrócił. „Och, i, wiesz… z czystej ciekawości – jakbyś, załóżmy, miał spać w łóżku piętrowym, czy instynktownie bardziej pociągałaby cię góra czy dół? Tak tylko pytam.”

Striptizer roześmiał się. „Powiedziałbym, że raczej nie robi mi to różnicy.”

„Czyli wolisz być na dole?”

Znów się roześmiał. „Nie, ja naprawdę jestem dość, wiesz… uniwersalny. No. Cóż, najczęściej jestem na górze, ale…”

„Na górze. Okej. Cóż, mniejsza o to, co powiesz na tego drinka?”

Louis znów się odwrócił, po czym ruszył prosto do kuchni. Po drodze pokazał Zaynowi uniesione w górę kciuki i dodał bezgłośnie _bierz się za niego._

Po drodze do kuchni dopadli go Niall i Stan, zainteresowani informacjami o striptizerze oraz robieniem drinków, więc pociągnął ich za sobą. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do kuchni, prawie zapomniał, po co tam przyszedł.

Jego żołądek prawie wylądował na dnie.

To nic takiego, naprawdę. To byłoby nic takiego jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. W tym momencie było to jednak tak wiele, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć.

W malutkiej kuchence stał Harry z jakąś blondynką. Byli sami. Cóż, w zasadzie to nie stał; oboje siedzieli na blacie, a między nimi stała butelka Jacka Danielsa, za którą zapłacił Louis. Ona z niej nie piła, i miała szczęście, bo w przeciwnym razie Louis mógłby wyrwać jej szklankę z dłoni i wylać zawartość na twarz.

Przesadza. Oni tylko rozmawiają. Są na imprezie, gadają po pijaku. To nic takiego.

Z tym że ona trzyma dłoń na jego kolanie. On uśmiecha się grzecznie, lecz Harry uśmiechający się grzecznie stanowi ekwiwalent normalnej osoby, która uśmiecha się, jakby kurwa chciała zedrzeć z ciebie ubranie. Ona cały czas papla, śmiejąc się głównie z siebie samej, a on – cóż, a on jej nie odpycha. On jej nie odpycha.

„Eeeeeej” – jęknął Stan, nieświadomy, odpychając Louisa i wchodząc do środka – „Hazzer, widziałeś striptizera?”

„Tak, widziałem, był świetny.”

Zaśmiał się z tego, jak kołysał się pijany Stan; odwzajemnij niezdarny uścisk dłoni, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa. Wtedy blondynka pociągnęła go za ramię i powiedziała coś, czego Louis nie był w stanie usłyszeć, gdyż do drugiego ucha gadał mu Niall; przeszkadzał mu także szum jego własnej krwi, która pulsowała mocno w żyłach. Blondynka wtem zeskoczyła z blatu i skierowała się do wyjścia, uśmiechając się słodko, kiedy przeciskała się obok Louisa, jak gdyby wcale nie ściskała niedawno uda jego chłopaka. Albo kolana. Nieważne.

Harry znów spojrzał na Louisa. Louis odwrócił się od niego znacząco i od razu sięgnął po whisky. Złapał stojącą na blacie szklankę, nie sprawdzając nawet, czy nie ma na niej śladów szminki albo śliny na dnie, i nalał sobie do pełna.

Jego kark otoczyła duża dłoń. „Spokojnie, kochanie, padniesz jeśli nie…”

„I chuj” – spławił go, biorąc potężny łyk, jaki wściekle palił mu gardło, aż do zupełnego odrętwienia. Wypił potem jeszcze dwa, po czym beknął głośno, odstawił szklankę, uderzając dnem o blat, i wytarł usta – „I chuj z tym.”

Harry lekko zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się. „Coś się stało?”

„Jest zazdrosny, bo Zayn podrywa seksi striptizera” – ryknął Stan, a Niall zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem.

„Ale jesteście pijani” – rzekł przeciągle Harry.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Louisa, lecz on to zignorował. Znów się odwrócił, chwycił szklankę i opróżnił ją do dna.

„Louis” – tym razem głos Harry’ego zabrzmiał ostrzej, mniej cierpliwie – „Louis, spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie.”

Wreszcie spełnił prośbę. „ _Co?”_

„Co się dzieje? Jesteś zły?”

„Nie, nie jestem zły” – Louis przełknął whisky, która próbowała wydostać mu się z gardła, i potrząsnął głową – „Nie jestem zły, dlaczego miałbym być zły?”

Harry gapił się na niego przez kilka kolejnych sekund, jakby rozważał, czy warto się kłócić. Koniec końców jedynie westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do Nialla z pytaniem, jak mu idzie robota.

„Pierdol się” – powiedział wtedy Louis.

Harry odpyskował, na nowo zainteresowany. „Co?”

„Pierdol się, co robiłeś tu sam na sam z tą blond kurwą?”

„Ja…” – Harry otworzył usta, nie będąc jednak w stanie sformułować pełnego zdania, gdyż najwidoczniej zatkało go na amen.

„Pytam, co kurwa robiłeś tu z nią sam, klejąc się do niej?”

Stan i Niall również zamilkli i Louis czuł na sobie ich wzrok, lecz jeśli miał być szczery – miał to w dupie. Mogą patrzeć, jeśli mają ochotę.

Patrzeć, jak Harry próbuje złożyć jebane zdanie. „Ja, co, co ty…”

„Tamta kurwa baba, Harry!” – wrzasnął Louis, i pomyślał, że wyszło chyba głośniej, niż zamierzał, ale nie był do końca pewien, gdyż wszystko zaczynało się rozmywać – „Tamta kurwa baba, która dopiero co kładła ci jebaną łapę na udzie, coś ty tu kurwa z nią robił?”

Harry, który wciąż miał usta otwarte jak idiota, spojrzał na Nialla i Stana, a potem na Louisa, wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania, jakby chciał powiedzieć _jak mogłeś? Jak mogłeś, na oczach naszych przyjaciół, jak mogłeś mnie tak ośmieszyć?_

To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. „Dlaczego siedziałeś z nią sam, odpowiedz mi, Harry, odpowiedz mi kurwa…”

„Nie wiem kurwa, byłem tu, ona tu przyszła, co mam jeszcze powiedzieć?” – warknął Harry.

To wywołało u chłopaków reakcję; nagle okazało się, że nie są w stanie opuścić tego pomieszczenia wystarczająco szybko.

Louis poczekał, aż sobie pójdą, po czym zapytał. „Uważasz, że była seksowna?”

„O Boże” – Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pocierając mocno; następnie uniósł ją i powiedział – „Nie, nie uważam, że była seksowna.”

Louis prychnął. „Kłamiesz kurwa, kłamiesz” – podniósł butelkę z whisky i zaczął odkręcać korek – „Myślałeś, że jest seksowna, już ja cię znam, uznałeś, że jest tak seksowna, że byś…”

„Tak! Tak, jasne, tu mnie masz!” – Harry zamachał rękami w geście poddania się, po czym zeskoczył z blatu i ruszył w stronę Louisa, jakby chciał się z nim bić – „Ta kobieta była seksowna, więc tak o niej pomyślałem. Mam oczy i widzę, weź mnie zastrzel” – wyrwał Louisowi butelkę z rąk, z trzaskiem odstawił ją na blat i przeczesał dłonią włosy – „Byłem w kuchni, chciałem ci zrobić drinka, żeby zyskać dwie jebane sekundy twojego towarzystwa, bo unikasz mnie odkąd tylko tu weszliśmy, a wtedy przyszła ona i mnie osaczyła, zaczęła pytać o moją książkę, co niby miałem zrobić? Powiedzieć jej, żeby zamknęła mordę, bo chcę wyjść?”

Cóż, tak. Lecz Louis nie powiedział tego na głos. „Nie unikałem cię dziś, co to kurwa za bzdura?”

Harry zamachał mu dłonią przed twarzą. „Nie.”

„Co nie?”

„Nie kłam, żeby mieć poczucie, że wygrywasz kłótnię, bo to jest kurwa żałosne.”

Wow. To było… „Och, pierdol się. Idź się pierdolić.”

Harry zaśmiał się niskim głosem. „Ale raczej nie z tobą, czyż nie?”

Louisowi opadła szczęka. W momencie, kiedy te słowa padły, Harry wyglądał, jakby ich żałował. I powinien. „Pierdol się. Spierdalaj, zejdź mi z oczu, kurwa… jak mogłeś kurwa tak powiedzieć, pierdol się… ja…” – zachwiał się lekko, sięgając po butelkę; wtedy dotarło do niego, że wypił więcej, niż jest w stanie przetrawić, ale to go nie zatrzymało.

Zatrzymał go Harry, odsuwając butelkę i chwytając go za ramiona. „Przepraszam” – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem – „Przepraszam, to było nie na miejscu. Ej, jesteś zajebiście pijany, wracajmy do domu.”

„Puść mnie” – syknął Louis, bo nienawidził Harry’ego, nienawidził go kurwa za to, że przez niego był taki, taki niestabilny, taki przewrażliwiony, taki kurwa żałosny – „Puść mnie, puść mnie, puść, ty pojebany… nienawidzę cię!” – nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wrzeszczy, dopóki drzwi się nie otwarły i nie pojawiła się w nich głowa Zayna, który chciał zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Mimo to nie potrafił się powstrzymać. „Nienawidzę cię” – wrzasnął,  podczas gdy Harry cofał się chwiejnym krokiem, po czym przecisnął się obok niego, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Podążał za Harrym w kierunku salonu, potem korytarzem oraz na klatkę schodową. „Dokąd ty się kurwa wybierasz?”

Harry zatrzymał się na sekundę, podnosząc na niego rękę. Jego postura wyrażała spokój, ale oczy – w oczach miał zupełnie coś innego. „Louis, w domu możesz mi pierdolić co chcesz, ale nie zamierzam tu stać jak jebany klaun, podczas gdy ty drzesz się na mnie przy wszystkich, tu jest moja granica. Nie zrobiłem nic złego, ja…”

„Miała kurwa rękę na twoim udzie, nie odpychałeś jej, wyruchałbyś ją, gdybyś był pijany, a ja bym tam nie wszedł, _wiem_ , że byś to zrobił, wyruchałbyś ja i nie powiedziałbyś mi nic przez dwa lata albo chuj wie ile…”

Im dłużej mówił, tym głośniejszy stawał się jego głos, i kiedy znów zaczął wrzeszczeć, Harry odwrócił się na pięcie.

Louis złapał się poręczy i nachylił się w dół, żeby drzeć się za nim _pierdol się, nienawidzę cię_ oraz _idź wyruchać tę kurwę Marie_ , i nie przestawał, choć miał wrażenie, że drapie sobie po gardle papierem ściernym, choć zupełnie tracił głos, choć wiedział, że z racjonalnego punktu widzenia zajebiście przegina, i tak nie przestawał. Był tak zajebiście wściekły, że miał ochotę płakać bez końca.

W końcu, kiedy na klatce schodowej od dawna nie było już śladu po Harrym, Louis poczuł, że kończy mu się paliwo. Opadł bezwładnie na poręcz, przez chwilę po prostu na niej wisząc. Nienawidząc samego siebie.

Jutro będzie musiał przeprosić, pomyślał, wracając na imprezę. Wiedział, że powinien był przestać zanim w ogóle dobrał się do whisky, wiedział, że już wcześniej był bardziej pijany, niż zwykle sobie pozwalał. Wypił za dużo i stracił panowanie nad sobą i jutro będzie musiał przeprosić, ale jutro to nie teraz, a teraz złapał za butelkę i opróżniał ją do dna, pijąc prosto z gwinta.

Potem wszystko się nieco rozmyło.

W jednej chwili był na parkiecie razem z hipsterami, artystami, gówniarzami oraz Niallem, a w następnej wyrzygiwał w kiblu swoje wnętrzności.

Opróżnił żołądek z zawartości w czasie, który zazwyczaj spędza się w toalecie, po czym złapał się umywalki i podciągnął do góry. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, schylił się i napił prosto z kranu, klepnął się w policzki i zaśmiał ze swojego rozmazanego odbicia, pomyślał, że zaraz chyba znów się zrzyga, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to fałszywy alarm, i wtedy w końcu wyszedł z łazienki.

Przeszedł chwiejnym krokiem przez korytarz, na powrót kierując się w stronę salonu, lecz kiedy otworzył wieńczące korytarz drzwi zorientował się, że poszedł nie w tę stronę, i że znalazł się w sypialni Zayna.

„Co ty tu robisz?” – zawołał ktoś za jego plecami – „Wszystko w porządku?”

Louis odwrócił się do idącego w jego stronę striptizera; szedł tanecznym krokiem, a w ręce trzymał plastikowy kubek z jakimś alkoholem, który cały czas groził wylaniem.

„Tak, wszystko gra, trochę mi się pomyliły kierunki, chyba” – odparł, wycofując się z sypialni i potykając.

Striptizer roześmiał się. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Louisem, a Louis nie był w stanie ocenić, jak blisko siebie stoją, czy to za blisko czy raczej normalnie, lecz był w stanie wyczuć pot tego gościa oraz jego oliwkę, jakby znajdowały się kilka centymetrów od jego nosa. Koszulę miał znów prawie zupełnie rozpiętą.

„O czym myślisz?” – usłyszał swoje własne pytanie Louis.

Striptizer spojrzał w dół na trzymanego przez siebie drinka, a potem znowu na Louisa, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Zamiast odpowiedzieć wzruszył tylko ramionami i opróżnił kubek. Potem beknął.

„Seksi” – prychnął Louis.

„Tak?” – podszedł bliżej, na tyle blisko, że Louis musiał oprzeć głowę o ścianę – „Tak sądzisz?”

„Tak.”

Potem wszystko działo się tak szybko, że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż była to jedna chwila. Striptizer wyrzucił kubeczek, popchnął Louisa na ścianę i pocałował go. Pocałunek był jednocześnie stanowczy oraz niezdarny; jego ręce krążyły wszędzie, nie dając ani sekundy wytchnienia. Kiedy Louis w końcu zebrał się w sobie, by zatrzymać tego faceta, był już z powrotem wepchnięty do sypialni.

„Kurwa, nie. Ja, ja mam chłopaka, ja…”

Koleś trzymał go w pasie w iście żelaznym uścisku, tak mocno, że nie było szans się wyrwać, albo tak tłumaczył to sobie Louis, kiedy znów został pocałowany i się temu nie sprzeciwił. Oddał pocałunek.

W jednej sekundzie został oparty o drzwi, tym samym efektownie je zatrzaskując, a potem został rzucony na łóżko, ciągnąc faceta za sobą. Zdzierał z niego ubrania, potem paplał coś, że nie powinni tego robić, i na koniec pozwolił się przelecieć .

Przewrócono go na brzuch; chwycił się prętów zagłówka, podczas gdy facet wsuwał się w niego, wpychał się mocno, raz po raz, okładając go po tyłku, gryząc go w ramiona, liżąc plecy, ciągnąc go za włosy, szarpiąc jego głowę do tyłu i rzucając mu wprost do ucha obrzydliwe obelgi. W jednej chwili ktoś walił nim o pościel, a w następnej walił mu konia.

A potem Louis opadł na kołdrę. Dyszał w poduszkę. Pomału trzeźwiał.

Kurwa.

 

 

 


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

 

 

Leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, z otwartymi, wciśniętymi w poduszkę ustami, dysząc ciężko. Czekał, aż pokój przestanie wirować. Słuchał, jak mężczyzna, z którym właśnie się pieprzył, się ubierał. Nie był pewien, jak długo tak leżał, z w połowie uniesionym tyłkiem, tak zajebiście żałosny, zbyt pijany, by poradzić sobie z tym, co właśnie zrobił.

Kiedy tamten koleś powiedział _założę się, że twój chłopak cię tak nie wyrucha_ , Louis postanowił wstać.

Wciąż mocował się z paskiem, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem ruszał w stronę korytarza o rozmazanych ścianach oraz falującej mu pod stopami podłodze. Dał radę przejść przez duży pokój, który wciąż był pełen huku muzyki i  tańczących, pijanych ludzi, po czym wymknął się z mieszkania, niezauważony, nieżegnany przez nikogo. Schodząc po schodach potknął się dwa razy, za drugim razem nabijając sobie siniaka na kolanie. Bolało chyba mniej niż powinno, pewnie dlatego, że wciąż był kompletnie zalany.

Jakimś cudem przebrnął przez schody, potem otworzył drzwi i wyszedł prosto w ciemną noc; przenikliwe zimno karciło go za to, że nie założył kurtki.

Zaczął zmierzać w stronę głównej ulicy, a przynajmniej tak myślał, mając przy tym nadzieję, że jakimś cudem uda mu się załatwić sobie taryfę. Poczuł, że chyba znów będzie wymiotował. Zaczęło go boleć kolano. Tyłek też. Kurwa, chyba będzie wymiotował.

Wtedy dostrzegł coś na końcu ulicy. Zaparkowany samochód. _Ich_ samochód.

Miał wrażenie, że wszystko to trwało ledwie kilka sekund; przeszedł przez ulicę i podszedł do auta od strony kierowcy, po czym przykleił się do niego, tylko po to, by nie paść jak długi na asfalt. W samochodzie spał Harry, z głową odchyloną do tyłu i otwartymi ustami.

Siedział tu odkąd wyszedł z imprezy, czekając na Louisa.

Kurwa, będzie wymiotował.

Musiał narobić hałasu kiedy opierał się całym ciałem o szybę, gdyż Harry momentalnie otworzył oczy. Na początku aż podskoczył, a potem dotarło do niego, że to Louis; wtedy ściągnął z kolan torbę z McDonalda i odpiął pas. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, Louis zachwiał się i mało co nie upadł na swój obolały tyłek.

Nie mówił nic, nie przeklinał, nie robił mu wymówek, ani się nie uśmiechał; złapał go tylko w pasie i posadził na fotelu pasażera.

„Harry, ja…”

Kiedy usiadł za kierownicą, odezwał się, zanim zdążył zrobić to Louis. „Torba z tyłu.”

„Co?”

Sięgnął do tyłu, złapał za torbę z MacDonalda i położył ją na kolanach Louisa. „Jeśli zachce ci się rzygać” – powiedział, po czym ruszył z krawężnika, siadając przy tym wygodniej i wzdychając przeciągle.

„Siedziałeś tu odkąd my… odkąd…”

„Tak” – odparł, i Louis nie potrafił ocenić, czy był zły, zmęczony, czy może jedno i drugie – „Z tyłu jest jeszcze jedna torba. Duża cola, cheeseburger i trochę frytek. Pewnie zechcesz wrzucić coś na ruszt.”

„Och, ja” – Louis przełknął ślinę, dusząc szloch, który nagle zebrał mu się w gardle. A może znów będzie rzygać. „Dzięki, Harry, nie musiałeś…”

„To nic. To nic” – przesuwał dłońmi po kierownicy; towarzyszył temu lepki, nieprzyjemny dźwięk odrywania rąk od skórzanej powierzchni – „Ekhm, czy… czy Zayn w końcu wyrwał tego striptizera czy…”

Louis zrzygał się do torby.

 

*

Dotarli do domu w jednym kawałku. Harry obejmował go za ramiona dopóki nie znaleźli się w mieszkaniu; dopiero tam pozwolił mu samemu o siebie zadbać. Poszedł odłożyć gdzieś torbę z MacDonalda, i przez chwilę Louis stał w korytarzu sam, tylko on i jego mętny umysł. Nie potrafił nawet pojąc, co się właśnie zdarzyło. Kilka godzin temu wrzeszczał na Harry’ego, bo pozwolił jakiejś kobiecie położyć sobie rękę na kolanie, a teraz stał tu, w ich domu, z obolałym od pieprzenia tyłkiem oraz torbą własnych rzygów w ręce.

Wyrzucił ją, ochlapał twarz wodą, a potem się w nią uderzył; w porywie gwałtownej frustracji uderzył też swoje odbicie oraz w zlew. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie pomogła.

Odnalazł Harry’ego w sypialni, znów, co w zasadzie nie było niczym zaskakującym, gdyż wczoraj też tu spał, ale Louis i tak prawie wyszedł z siebie ze strachu.

„Hej” – powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka chwiejnym krokiem, po czym położył się na nim i zaczął zsuwać z siebie dżinsy.

Poczuł, jak w jego włosy wsuwa się dłoń, dotykając ich lekko. Oparł się pragnieniu strząśnięcia jej, choć sprawiała, że było mu niedobrze na myśl o tym, co zrobił, a o czym Harry nie miał pojęcia.

Usiadł, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wydostać ze spodni oraz zrzucić koszulkę, a następnie pochylił się i pociągnął się za włosy. Bolała go skóra głowy, bo ledwie chwilę temu ktoś ciągnął za te włosy zajebiście mocno, więc przestał. Przygryzł wargę i złapał się za brzuch.

Po jakiejś minucie materac drgnął; Harry okrążył łóżko, usiadł obok niego i pochylił się, składając pocałunek na jego lepkich od potu plecach. Louis nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, żeby podnieść głowę z kolan, taki był z niego jebany tchórz. A może to tylko jego żołądek ostrzegał go, by tego nie robił. Harry przesunął palcem po jego kręgosłupie, po czym zaczął kręcić kółka wokół jego krzyża oraz bioder, mówiąc rzeczy typu _kochanie_ oraz _nie powinieneś był tyle pić, misiu, no popatrz na siebie._

Wtem jego palec zatrzymał się na prawym biodrze. „Masz siniaka” – stwierdził – „Na biodrze.”

 _Kurwa._ „Och, uch, ja..” – Louis obrócił się, by to sprawdzić, i tak, był tam, na jego biodrze, czerwonawy, rozmiarem zbliżony do kciuka. „Musiałem się o coś uderzyć.”

Harry jeszcze raz okrążył siniaka palcem. „Tak” – rzekł w końcu, po czym westchnął i zmienił temat – „Ale dziś na mnie nawrzeszczałeś.”

„Przepraszam.”

„Ja też” – odparł Harry, uśmiechając  się do niego miękko – „Nie pomyślałem o … powinienem był wziąć pod uwagę jak to… no wiesz. To wyglądało dziwnie, teraz to rozumiem, ona z tą ręką na moim kolanie, no i flirtowała ze mną, wiem, że tak było, ale ja jej nie podrywałem, jestem pewien, że nie… a jeśli tak, to zajebiście cię przepraszam, nie chciałem zepsuć ci wieczoru czy…”

Louis zrzygał mu się na kolana.

Przez chwilę gapili się na siebie w zupełnej ciszy.

Potem Harry spojrzał w dół; opadła mu szczęka, ruszył się gwałtownie w tył. Zaczął się krztusić.

„Harry, kurwa, będziesz…”

Harry zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Louis nie poszedł za nim, ale oczywiście usłyszał dochodzące z toalety dźwięki.

„Harry?” – zawołał, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę było cicho – „Przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest?”

„Biorę prysznic.”

„Spoko, ja, chcesz żebym ci coś przyniósł czy…”

„Napij się wody, do cholery, i idź spać!”

Louis schował twarz w ramionach.

Dopiero co nakrzyczał na Harry’ego na imprezie. Potem go zdradził, na tej samej imprezie. Potem go obrzygał.

A teraz był wciąż na tyle pijany, że nie potrafił nawet zmusić swojej durnej głowy do ocenienia rozmiarów tego, co zrobił. Był na tyle pijany, że usnął na tym łóżku, zanim Harry zdążył wrócić z łazienki.

 

*

Następnego ranka obudził się z pulsującym bólem głowy; w ustach czuł dziwny smak, zupełnie jakby napił się soku pomarańczowego tuż po umyciu zębów. Za nim rozlegał się odgłos klikania.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Harry’ego opartego o poduszki, radośnie stukającego w klawiaturę. Był nago, nie licząc kołdry, która oddzielała jego ciało od powierzchni laptopa, a włosy miał związane w koka. Wyglądał tak dobrze, że Louis niemal pozwolił sobie na chwilę dobrego samopoczucia.

Potem przypomniał sobie, że nie ma do tego, kurwa jego mać, żadnego prawa.

W przypływie egoizmu pomyślał, że wolałby zaliczyć totalny zgon, a po wszystkim spokojnie żyć dalej w słodkiej nieświadomości. Wtedy uniósł się na biodrze i poczuł siniaka. Przewrócił się na bok i wtedy zapiekło go ramię, w miejscu, w które wczoraj ugryzł go ten koleś. Harry obdarzył go czułym uśmiechem i Louis poczuł do siebie jebane obrzydzenie.

Coś z tego musiało się odbić na jego twarzy. „Kac?” – spytał Harry. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odłożył laptopa i podniósł się z łóżka. Wrócił po kilku minutach, z butelką lodowato zimnej wody, dwiema aspirynami oraz wczorajszą torbą z McDonalda. „Nie chciało mi się tego podgrzewać” – powiedział – „Możesz to zrobić sam jeśli nie chcesz jeść zimnego, ty Kolanowy Rzygaczu.”

Louis jęknął i uszczypnął się w czubek nosa.

„Nie, nic się nie stało” – zachichotał Harry – „Przecież nie celowałeś we mnie umyślnie. A może?”

Gdyby Louis uniósł wzrok, dostrzegłby Harry’ego, który szczerzył się do niego, drocząc się i wyglądając przy tym stanowczo zbyt uroczo. Więc tego nie zrobił. „Nie” – wymamrotał, połykając tabletki i popijając je połową zawartości butelki – „Przepraszam.”

„Cicho bądź, mówiłem już, że nic się nie stało.”

Harry wiercił się obok niego, układając się wygodnie; znów położył sobie laptopa na kolanach. Louis zjadł kilka zimnych frytek, ale odsunął od siebie torbę, gdy tylko znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Położył się z powrotem, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

Dłoń Harry’ego zbliżyła się, by pogłaskać tył jego głowy, a potem go po niej podrapać; następnie przesunęła się na jego kark i jeszcze niżej, aż palce zabłądziły na ramieniu. „Lou” – wymruczał Harry – „Louis.”

„Tak?”

„Masz, ten no, dziwny ślad na ramieniu. Wygląda jakby ktoś… cię ugryzł, czy co.”

 _Kurwa_. Louis wysunął się z rąk Harry’ego, zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie, by można było to uznać za normalne. „Och, ja, uch” – przekręcił rękę, żeby dotknąć śladu – „Ja, cóż… Niall mnie ugryzł.”

Harry zaśmiał się w sposób wyrażający niedowierzanie. „Niall cię _ugryzł_?”

„Tak, on, ekhm” – och, jakże się teraz nienawidził – „On… byliśmy kompletnie zalani i zaczęliśmy się bić na żarty i on chyba się wczuł trochę za bardzo. Pewnie stąd się wziął też ten siniak na biodrze.”

Przez sekundę bał się, że Harry mu nie wierzy, tak nagle umilkł.

W końcu jednak przemówił. „ Lou, naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co się stało wczoraj. Z tą kobietą. Byłem… sądzę, że być może mogłem, wiesz… cóż, nie flirtować, ale wiesz, wiedziałem, że ona mnie podrywa i … nie zakończyłem tego odpowiednio szybko. To nie było w porządku, zwłaszcza, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę… wszystko. Przepraszam. Jeszcze raz. I za to, że, uhm, że w trakcie tej kłótni nawiązałem do seksu. Czuję się przez to jak kutas.”

 _O Boże._ Louis podniósł twarz znad poduszki. „Proszę, przestań przepraszać.”

„Przepraszam, ja…”

Louis sięgnął do góry i zatkał mu usta dłonią. „ _Proszę_ , przestań przepraszać” – rzekł –„Nie zrobiłeś _nic złego_.”

Harry polizał wnętrze jego dłoni.

Louis nie był wstanie pisnąć, ani nawet się uśmiechnąć. Nie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy, czy wstać z łóżka, ani oddychać bez wrażenia, że jego gardło się zaciska, jakby ktoś naciskał na jego klatkę piersiową za każdym razem, gdy ta się rozszerzała. Nie był nawet w stanie zrozumieć tego, co zrobił.

Znów ukrył twarz w poduszce.

„Mhm. Uwielbiam cię takiego” – zamruczał Harry niskim głosem, odkładając laptopa, opadając na niego szybko, zbliżając się zdecydowanie za bardzo, sprawiając, że Louisowi brakowało tchu. „Z twarzą w dół” – przełożył jedną nogę przez nogi Louisa, przyciskając tym samym penisa do jego pośladków poprzez materiał bokserek – „Z tyłkiem w górze. Idealnie. Mógłbym cię tak wziąć, Lou. Nie musiałbyś nic robić, mógłbym się w ciebie wsunąć, gdybyś mi pozwolił…”

„Harry” – Louis zaczął się wiercić, próbując go z siebie zrzucić, ale był za ciężki, za ciężki by go poruszyć,  o ile sam tego nie zechce – „Harry, proszę…”

„Tak” – odparł poirytowany, podnosząc się – „Tak, sorry, ja… przepraszam, zapomniałem, że nie mogę kurwa… a z resztą…”

Jak okropnie czuł się teraz Louis! Miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć prawdę o tym, co zrobił, byle tylko pozbyć się wrażenia, że zaraz wybuchnie, ale nie uczynił tego. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, tuż za zębami, nie potrafił ich wymówić. A może też i nie chciał.

Poruszył się, kiedy Harry wstał z łóżka. „Stój, zaczekaj…”

„Co?” – odwrócił się, przeczesał dłonią swe długie włosy i westchnął – „Co, Louis?”

I może chciał to powiedzieć właśnie wtedy. Może właśnie był na granicy wytrzymałości, może był egoistą i chciał zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar, lecz wtem spojrzał na Harry’ego, przyjrzał mu się i – i urwał. Nie da rady tego powiedzieć, nie teraz, nie da rady patrzeć na minę Harry’ego, kiedy będzie niszczył wszystko, co im zostało. Nie da rady słuchać, jak mówi to na głos.

Przecież są teraz tacy krusi.

Zamiast tego powiedział – „Harry, chodź no tu”, po czym przesunął się na brzeg łóżka i położył stopy na dywanie. Czekał, aż Harry podejdzie bliżej, na tyle blisko, by stanąć między jego nogami, a potem spojrzał na niego, raz, na chwileczkę, bo zaraz go to przerosło, i znów spuścił wzrok.

Potem wziął penisa Harry’ego w dłoń i zaczął go pieścić.

„Ach” – Harry instynktownie szarpnął biodrami; potem oparł się o bark Louisa i wychrypiał – „Lou, ach, nie musisz…”

„Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze” – przerwał mu Louis, a następnie oblizał usta i objął nimi jego członka.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, lecz nie protestował, kiedy Louis wziął go tak głęboko, jak potrafił. Wsunął palce w jego włosy, co chwilę poruszając biodrami, drapiąc delikatnie skórę jego głowy, minimalnie ciągnąc za włosy. Jęczał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, miękko, lecz bezwstydnie, tym głośniej, im szybciej i głębiej brał go Louis.

Doszedł bez ostrzeżenia, a  Louis po prostu połknął; wtedy Harry od razu rzucił się do przodu wprost na niego. Zanim Louis zdążył wytrzeć usta albo się zasłonić, cała jego twarz, szyja i obojczyki pokryte zostały pocałunkami.

„Dziękuję” – dyszał Harry – „Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję” – podążał z pocałunkami coraz niżej, przez mostek, brzuch, aż do podbrzusza.

Louis złapał go za włosy. „Hej, co ty robisz?”

Harry przygryzł gumkę od jego bokserek i wyszczerzył się do niego. „A na co to wygląda?”

„Nie, czekaj, Haz” – pociągnął go za włosy w górę – „W porządku, nie musisz.”

Harry nachmurzył się nieco. „Ale chcę.”

„Tak, ale…” – ale on nie da rady tego znieść. Nie da rady, nie, kiedy inny koleś dotykał jego fiuta ledwie wczoraj w nocy, nie może pozwolić Harry’emu, żeby zrobił to dla niego teraz, nie, kiedy ma świadomość, co narobił – „Nie jestem w nastroju.”

Kurwa, ostatnimi czasy mówił to zdecydowanie za często. Zdecydowanie za często widział na twarzy Harry’ego dokładnie tę reakcję.

„Okej” – odparł Harry; w końcu właśnie dostał lodzika, nie mógł więc narzekać – „Okej, ale… na pewno nie chcesz, żebym zrobił dla ciebie coś innego?”

„Nie, nie trzeba” – pogłaskał Harry’ego po policzku, żeby nie czuć się źle, kiedy spychał go z siebie i wychodził z łóżka – „Po prostu nie mam ochoty.”

Wyniósł się z pokoju zanim Harry zdążył zaoferować mu kolejną rzecz, na jaką nie zasłużył.

 

*

Wszedł pod prysznic, lecz przerosło go bycie sam na sam z własnymi myślami; już po kilku minutach znów klęczał, wymiotując do toalety.

Wyszedł na balkon, ubrany w dres i oblany zimnym potem; stamtąd zadzwonił do Eleanor.

Gdy tylko usłyszał jej głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki, wszystko się wylało. Nie było to trudne, ani bolesne, nie uczestniczył w tym żaden proces myślowy, to najzwyczajniej w świecie wypłynęło prosto z jego serca.

Kiedy wreszcie skończył, poczuł się lepiej. Na sekundę. Bo zaraz znów poczuł się okropnie.

„Wow, Lou” – rzekła Eleanor, po chwili, która ciągła się niczym wieczność – „Ja nie, ekhm… Nie wiem, co powinnam teraz powiedzieć.”

„Nie.”

On też nie wiedział. Albo myślałby o czymś w stylu _żałosny, jebany hipokryta_ , lecz Eleanor była zbyt grzeczna, by rzucić coś takiego.

„Uhm” – była spokojna, okropnie spokojna, lecz to nie ona spędziła ponad miesiąc na dobijaniu miłości swego życia za to, że przespał się z kimś innym, tylko po to, by odkryć, że sama nie jest kurwa ani odrobinę lepsza. „Zrobiłeś to, żeby…. Żeby się zemścić? Żeby być kwita?”

Louis przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej strony na drugą. „Nie wiem. Ja nie… nie jestem pewien. Może.”

„Pomogło?”

„Nie, kurwa.”

Westchnęła do słuchawki. Louis wbił paznokcie w wewnętrzną część dłoni. „Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?” – spytała w końcu.

„Ja…” – zerknął przez ramię. Harry wciąż był w sypialni, skupiony na pisaniu, do którego wreszcie powrócił, gdyż sprawy miały się coraz… spokojniej. „Nie mogę, El, on… nie mogę.”

„Czemu nie możesz?”

Przygryzł małą rankę, którą miał na wardze; najpewniej powstała wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy pieprzył go jakiś pierdolony nikt. „Zniszczę tym wszystko, ja… jesteśmy teraz tacy krusi, ja nie mogę tak sobie iść i… znów wszystko spierdolić.”

„Ależ skarbie” – odparła – „Przecież już to zrobiłeś. Sęk w tym, że on jeszcze nie wie.”

 _Jeszcze_. „Czyli powinienem mu powiedzieć?”

Wydała z siebie odgłos, po czym urwała. Urwała na tak długo, że gdy w końcu przemówiła, Louis był gotowy wrzeszczeć. „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czy powinieneś czy nie. Nie jestem częścią waszego związku, Lou. Nie wiem co… po prostu nie mogę się wypowiedzieć. To twoja działka” – rzekła – „Ale pamiętaj o tym, co przeżyłeś na własnej skórze – że im dłużej będziesz to prze nim ukryał, tym gorzej będzie, kiedy w końcu się przyznasz.”

„Tak” – wypuścił z płuc powietrze, które wstrzymywał dłużej, niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – „Chyba mam dwa lata, zanim to się zepsuje na amen, co? Wiesz, jeśli mamy być fair.”

Żart się nie udał, bo było mu tak zimno, że szczerkał zębami, kiedy mówił te słowa. A może dlatego, że to zwyczajnie nie było kurwa śmieszne.

„To nie jest kurwa śmieszne.”

 _Cóż._   „Tak czy siak, mówiłeś, że to było u Zayna, tak?”

„Tak.”

„I co, Zayn coś widział? Mówiłeś, że to się działo w jego łóżku.”

Kurwa, to też było okropne. „Tak” – jęknął Louis, łapiąc się za głowę – „Tak, a co? I tak nic nie widział. To mógł być ktokolwiek inny.”

„Wiem. Ale lepiej się upewnij. Ja nie… słuchaj, nie chcę wyjść na jakąś okropną osobę, ale zdradzałam już wcześniej, wiesz o tym. I czasem jest tak, że musisz… musisz się upewnić, że nie zostawiłeś śladów. Jeśli nadal nie jesteś pewny, kiedy i jak mu o tym powiesz, to jest jedna rzecz, której musisz być pewny na sto procent – że ktoś inny nie powie mu jako pierwszy.”

 

*

W kuchni, kilka godzin później, wreszcie udało mu się znów zostać samemu. W połowie rozmowy z Eleanor Harry zakradł się od tyłu, niemal sprawiając, że telefon wypadłby za barierkę. Od tamtej pory chodził za nim bez przerwy. Nie wydawało się to celowe, lecz za każdym razem, kiedy Louis usadawiał się na kanapie, przy stole lub na łóżku, Hary brał laptopa i siadał obok niego. Kiedy Louis zażartował z tego, nieco nerwowo, Harry spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się miękko, i rzekł _wiesz, że piszę najlepiej, kiedy siedzę z tobą w jednym pokoju, kochanie_ ; niewiele brakowało, a Louis zwymiotowałby z poczucia winy. Znów.

Teraz Harry w końcu wskoczył pod prysznic, a Louis usiadł na blacie w kuchni, zwinięty w rogu. Czuł, jak poci mu się dłoń, kiedy czekał, aż Zayn odbierze.

Uczynił to po kilkunastu sygnałach. „Halo?” – wychrypiał.

„Hej, stary, to, ekhm, tu Louis” – wstrzymał oddech na sekundę, obawiając się, że zostanie okrzyczany, lecz nic takiego się nie stało.

W ogóle nic się nie stało. „Lou-eh” – wybrzmiało nisko, monotonnie, bez jakichkolwiek emocji, złych czy dobrych. Jebać Zayna.

Kurwa. _Kurwa_. „Co tam? Ciężki poranek?”

„Tak, cóż, sam wiesz. Trochę bólu głowy. I szyi. To co zwykle.”

Louis zachichotał z zakłopotaniem. „Tak, ja… u mnie to samo. No, ekhm… jaki ci poszło z, ekhm… wyrwaniem striptizera?”

„Spoko.”

„Spoko?” – Louis odchrząknął, poruszył się, czując, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu – „Czyli było, czyli, i jak, pieprzyliście się czy co?”

Zayn prychnął. „Wow, stary, to trochę… zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, by poznać pikantne szczegóły mojego życia erotycznego?”

„Ta, jasne, wiesz, jak to jest z nami – nudni monogamiści, bierzemy co jest.”

Zero odpowiedzi. Serce Louisa zaczęło galopować.

„Jesteś tam?”

W tle rozległ się trzask, a potem – „Tak, sorry, stary, właśnie otwieram makaron.”

Westchnął tak mocno, że zabrzmiało to niemal agresywnie. „Och. Jasne, spoko. Spoko.”

W pomieszczeniu obok ktoś wyłączył prysznic. Kończył mu się czas, lecz na szczęście Zayn najwyraźniej nie miał o niczym pojęcia. W najgorszym wypadku striptizer jest wyjątkowo puszczalski i pieprzył się z nimi oboma. W najlepszym – Zayn nic nie mówił, bo był zbyt dumny, żeby przyznać się, że nie udało mu się zaliczyć.

„Cóż” – rzekł Louis – „Dzwonię tylko, żeby sprawdzić co u ciebie. Nie będę cię już zatrzymywał. Miłej zabawy z tym, no, makaronem, stary.”

„Jasne, Lou” – odparł Zayn, podczas gdy do kuchni pomału wszedł Harry, zupełnie nagi – „O, i tak w ogóle, to wiesz, następnym razem jak będziesz się ruchał z jakimś przypadkowym kolesiem w moim łóżku, postaraj się nie ujebać poduszki spermą.”

 

 


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

 

„Co?” – spytał Louis, głosem tak słabym, że zabrzmiał ledwie jak oddech.

Harry uśmiechnął się, marszcząc przy tym brwi, po czym bezgłośnie o coś spytał, o coś w stylu _z kim rozmawiasz?_

„Zayn” – odparł Louis, gdyż był największym idiotą w całym cholernym wszechświecie.

„Cześć Zaaayn!” – ryknął Harry, doskakując do telefonu i wyciągając go Louisowi z ręki – „Jak to jest być antykiem?’

Louis nie był w stanie usłyszeć, co odpowiedział Zayn, lecz doskonale słyszał, jak serce tłucze mu się w klatce piersiowej – „Harry, proszę, oddaj mi…”

„Ahaha, zamknij się, ty stary zgredzie” – Harry zachichotał do telefonu, odpędzając od siebie zachłanne ręce Louisa – „Och, a tak w ogóle, jak poszło ze striptizerem? Zaliczyłeś czy koleś tylko się droczył?”

Louis poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zamiera.

Harry skubał dolną wargę, wsłuchując się w odpowiedź Zayna z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Louis pomyślał, że zaraz chyba umrze.

„Wow” – rzekł w końcu Harry, unosząc przy tym brwi – „Wow, co z niego za kutas… tak… wow, to obrzydliwe,  co za szmata… tak.”

Louis gapił się na niego, czekając niecierpliwie aż Harry spojrzy w górę i napotka jego spojrzenie, nie mogąc oddychać zanim to się nie stanie.

I się nie stało, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. „Spoko, już kończę, dać ci jeszcze Lou? Jasne. Jasne, do zobaczenia” – uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób – „Ja też cię kocham, stary” – rzekł, marszcząc nieco brwi – „Coś się stało, brzmisz… sam nie wiem, pierwszy raz  w ogóle mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz, pierwszy raz odkąd się, ten no, znamy. Chodzi o listę rzeczy, które się chce zrobić przed śmiercią, bo jesteś już stary? Powiedz swoim przyjaciołom, że ich kochasz, zanim będzie za późno czy…”

Piknięcie było tak głośne, że nawet Louis usłyszał.

„Co kurwa” – wymamrotał Harry, odsuwając telefon od ucha. Louis od razu skorzystał z okazji i odzyskał aparat. „Rozłączył się.”

„Pewnie nie ma zasięgu.”

„Louis, on mieszka na siódmym piętrze w Londynie” – Harry skinął głową na telefon – „Oddzwoń do niego.”

Louis wyłączył urządzenie, po czym wydał z siebie najgorszy, najbardziej sztuczny chichot w całym swoim życiu – „Po co? Już skończyliście gadać.”

„Tak, ale… ale się urwało, muszę do niego zadzwonić, tak szybciutko, spytam tylko czy wszystko w porządku.”

Z braku pomysłu na to, co można by jeszcze zrobić czy powiedzieć, Louis, wiedziony zbliżającym się atakiem paniki, wyciągnął swe drżące palce i przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie. Gdy tylko Harry znalazł się w zasięgu jego dotyku, Louis zaatakował jego usta, potem szczękę, gardło, szyję, nogami obejmując go w pasie.

„Wow, hej, kurwa…”

„Wyglądasz teraz tak dobrze” – rzekł Louis, mając nadzieję, że chrypa w jego głosie zabrzmi jak rezultat nagłego wybuchu pożądania – „Chcę cię teraz.”

Harry mruknął, słysząc te słowa, po czym otarł się o niego – „Tak? Na co masz ochotę, chcesz…”

„Chcę ciebie” – odparł Louis, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy, ściskając go udami – „Chcę ciebie, po prostu ciebie, no dalej, chodź…”

„Tak, ja… kurwa, okej” – Harry ściągnął go z blatu, zanosząc go z powrotem do sypialni.

Rzucił go na łóżko; przerwał na chwilę, by zebrać włosy z twarzy i związać je w koka, podczas gdy Louis odbił się od materaca, a następnie zaczął zsuwać z siebie dresy.

Przez kilka kolejnych chwil Harry zwyczajnie stał w miejscu, oblizując usta, kiedy rytmicznie poruszał dłonią na swoim wielkim kutasie, doprowadzając go do pełnej erekcji.

„Na co masz ochotę?” – spytał go Louis, łapiąc za swojego penisa, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Harry’ego, choć było mu ciężko, choć wciąż miał wrażenie, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła, że wciąż ma tam nieznośną gulę – znak poczucia winy.

„Na cokolwiek.”

„Nie” – zaoponował – „Na co konkretnie?”

Wtedy Harry przesunął po jego ciele mrocznym, wygłodniałym wzrokiem; kiedy wreszcie ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały, jego głos brzmiał jak zgrzyt. „Chcę ci dać mojego kutasa” – mocno przełknął ślinę, zaciskając i otwierając wilgotne, pełne wargi – „Sądzę… sądzę, że go potrzebujesz” – kontynuował – „Sądzę, że potrzebujesz, żeby cię przelecieć. Myślałem o tym… że tego właśnie ci potrzeba. Mojego kutasa.”

Louis wydał z siebie nierówny oddech; jego penis zadrżał w jego dłoni. Zamknął oczy, próbując zatracić się w tym uczuciu. „Tak?”

„To trochę jak…” – wymamrotał Harry, zbliżając się, sprawiając, że materac ugiął się na brzegu łóżka – „To trochę jak ze snickersami.”

Louis otworzył oczy, śmiejąc się cicho. „Co?”

Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, nagle górując nad nim na czworaka, dotykając jego uda śliską główką swojego penisa – „Głodny nie jesteś sobą.”

„O Boże.”

„Hej, proszę mi tu stękać” – wsunął kolano między jego uda, rozsuwając je – „Tylko ja mogę ci pomóc. Mam magicznego kutasa.”

„Weź spierdalaj” – zaśmiał się Louis, i Harry zrobił to samo – uśmiechnął się pięknie, aż zrobiły mu się zmarszczki. Louis się za to nienawidził.

Harry ocierał się o niego. Traktował go łagodnie, całował, dotykał i lizał jego obojczyki, robił wszystko jak należy, słodko, powoli, z miłością. I za każdym razem, gdy tak robił, gdy podnosił głowę tylko po to, by sprawdzić wyraz twarzy Louisa, tylko po to, by spytać _czy tak jest ok?_ jedynie wszystko pogarszał. Pieprzył się z kimś innym i Louis wciąż się z tym nie pogodził. Pieprzył się z kimś innym, a Louis postąpił tak samo i być może miał nadzieję, być może jakoś podświadomie, w głębi duszy chciał, że za sprawą tego  poczuje się lepiej. Mniej poniżony. Mniej jak głupek, którym się gardzi, ale nie, tak się nie stało, wręcz przeciwnie, teraz miał tego wszystkiego dość dwa razy bardziej.

Kiedy Harry odnalazł lubrykant i nawilżył nim palce, po czym usiadł i zarzucił sobie na ramię jedną z  nóg Louisa, by go rozciągnąć, Louis zamknął oczy. Bolało, nie od samego uczucia rozciągania, nie od głupich pierścionków Harry’ego, gdyż zadał sobie dość trudu, by je zdjąć, gdyż zależało mu tak bardzo, że działał powoli, wkładając palce jeden po drugim.

Bolało, ponieważ Louis był obolały.

„Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz” – mruknął Harry z trzema palcami głęboko w jego wnętrzu, delikatnie ugniatając nimi prostatę. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. „Jest ci dobrze?”

„Tak” – sapnął Louis, i była to w większości prawda. Nabijał się na palce Harry’ego w poszukiwaniu idealnego nacisku na jego czuły punkt, z cieknącym na brzuch penisem. Było mu dobrze. Ale bolało. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Harry zaczął pieprzyć go palcami, wsuwając je i wysuwając, próbując go chyba przygotować na swojego kutasa, a może po prostu podniecając się tym widokiem.

Tak czy siak Louis musiał przygryzać wargi, by się nie krzywić.

Milczał, kiedy Harry wyciągnął z niego palce, po czym pokrył swojego penisa lubrykantem. Złapał go za ramiona i przesunął nieco w górę materaca; następnie złapał go za tyłek, by umieścić pod nim poduszkę i uniósł jego nogi. Najpewniej będzie bolało, lecz kiedyś Louis upajał się tego rodzaju bólem: bywał bezlitośnie pieprzony nocą, a potem znów następnego ranka. Nauczył się uwielbiać to uczucie, bo związane było z Harrym, zawsze tylko z Harrym i zawsze mógł powiedzieć _nie, stop, to za dużo po wczorajszej nocy_.

Teraz miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał gryźć poduszkę i jakoś to znieść.

Z tym że leżał na plecach i Harry patrzył na niego z góry, tak intensywnie, że znów musiał zamknąć oczy.

„Kocham cię” – rzekł Harry, po czym stanowczo uderzył główką swego penisa w jego wejście, pokonując barierę mięśni i wsuwając się na dobrych kilka centymetrów. „Ungh” – mruknął, i posunął się dalej – „Ungh, otwórz oczy. Ach, otwórz…” – opadł na Louisa całą swoją masą i wsunął się do końca. Instynkt prowokował Louisa do otwarcia oczu oraz syknięcia z bólu, lecz Louis zwalczył to uczucie i zamiast tego mocniej zacisnął powieki. „Ach, kurwa, jak mi dobrze. Kurwa, o tak, kurwa, ach, kochanie, otwórz oc..”

„Pocałuj mnie” – powiedział Louis, tylko po to, żeby Harry wreszcie się przymknął.

Harry gwałtownie opadł w dół i zaatakował jego usta językiem; jedną ręką trzymał go za tyłek, drugą obejmował jego szczękę. Łóżko skrzypiało pod nimi i Louis zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem, połączonym z pomrukami Harry’ego wprost do jego ucha, z uczuciem wypełnienia jego twardym penisem, nawet jeśli każde otarcie o jego podrażnioną skórę wywoływało ból.

Splótł nogi w kostkach na plecach Harry’ego, odrzucił głowę w tył i złapał go za tyłek, przyciągając go bliżej i głębiej, prosząc, by pieprzył go mocniej, szybciej, bardziej brutalnie. Kiedy wymknęło mu się imię Harry’ego przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo go to podnieca, a przypomniały mu o tym zęby Harry’ego wbite w jego ramię.

„Tak, mów moje imię” – wydyszał Harry, unosząc się, by spojrzeć na niego z góry. Miał zupełnie sponiewieraną twarz; po jej bokach drobne loczki kleiły się od potu. „Mów moje imię, Lou, powiedz mi jak bardzo jest ci dobrze.”

„Ja – ach – kurwa, uwielbiam to, Harry” – wydusił z siebie Louis. Pod  czujnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego jego wzrok był rozbiegany, gdyż nie mógł znieść patrzenia sobie w oczy, nie mógł się zapomnieć, gdy Harry przeszywał go spojrzeniem takim jak to. „Kurwa, uwielbiam to, no dawaj, chodź tu, pocałuj mnie znów, kochanie…”

Harry złapał go za szczękę. „Powiedz mi, jak bardzo tęskniłeś za moim kutasem” – rzekł, wsuwając się w Louisa tak mocno, że ten odrzucił głowę w tył i wrzasnął – „No dalej, powiedz mi, chcę cię słyszeć, ungh, powiedz mi, jak bardzo brakowało ci mojego kutasa w dupie..”

„Bardzo, o kurwa, bardzo mi tego brakowało” – Louis uderzył go dłonią w twarz, majacząc pod wpływem tego, jak mocno był posuwany, po czym odsunął ją, żeby Harry przestał się w końcu gapić – „Bardzo mi brakowało, ja, ach…”

Harry wreszcie opadł na niego, lądując twarzą w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio, podgryzając płatek jego ucha, liżąc małżowinę.

Wtedy rozpoczął się etap _co za dużo to niezdrowo_ ; nieustanny ruch penisa w jego wnętrzu sprawiał, że jęczał bardziej z bólu niż z przyjemności. „Dojdź” – wychrypiał, wsuwając między nich rękę; zaczął robić sobie dobrze. „Dojdź dla mnie, Harry, proszę…”

„Powiedz mi” – wydyszał Harry – „powiedz mi, że chcesz, żebym doszedł w twoim tyłku, chcę usłyszeć jak to mówisz.”

Więc Louis powtarzał to raz po raz – kiedy spuszczał się na ich brzuchy, oraz chwilę później, gdy Harry nabrał tempa królika, dążąc do swojego spełnienia.  Kiedy wreszcie doszedł obaj zareagowali tak głośno, że Harry musiał zakryć usta Louisa dłonią, a swoje własne wcisnąć w materac. Było to uczucie przytłaczające i  niekomfortowe, oraz intymne w pewien szczególny sposób, który skłonił Louisa do złapania Harry’ego za tyłek, by wsunął się w niego głębiej, oraz do nie wypuszczania go przez długie minuty.

W końcu Harry wyszedł z niego i przewrócił się na plecy, wzdychając przeciągle. Wymamrotał coś w stylu _kocham cię, to było niesamowite_ oraz _zamknę oczy na sekundkę, tylko na chwilkę, mhm_ … i już spał, chrapiąc przez otwarte usta.

Kiedy Louis zerknął na swój telefon, znalazł tam trzy nowe wiadomości.

**Zayn – widziałem jak najebany wyłazisz z mojego pokoju zaraz po tym jak ruchałeś się z tym kolesiem nawet mnie nie zauważyłeś. Wszedłem do środka a tam striptizer ściągął kondoma a twoja sperma była na całej poduszce**

**Zayn – i nie dzwon do mnie zmartwiony, nie powiem harry’emu, poiwiedziałem mu tylko że striptizer ruchał kogoś w moim łózku ale nie powiedziałem kto. To twoja brocha.**

**Zayn – a i wiesz co, nie dzwoń do mnie przez chwilę, bo w tym momencie straciłem do ciebie cały szacunek i uważam cię teraz za dupka a harry jest super. I ujebałeś mi poduszkę spermą.**

 

*

Minął tydzień, zanim Harry poznał prawdę.

W poniedziałek Louis przedłużył sobie przerwę na lunch by iść się zbadać, tak na wszelki wypadek, choć był na tyle bezmyślnym kretynem, że pieprzył się z Harrym bez gumki. Następnych kilka dni spędził na zagłębianiu się w pracy, a wieczorami pozwalał Harry’emu zagłębiać się w nim. Pieprzyli się raz lub dwa każdej nocy przez cały tydzień. Było dobrze, gdyż był to seks, i to seks z Harrym, a jednocześnie koszmarnie, zawsze wtedy kiedy Harry próbował stworzyć poczucie intymności. Zawsze kiedy robiło się za cicho, zbyt powoli, a Harry pochylał się, by pocałować go w czoło i mówić rzeczy w stylu _tak bardzo cię kocham, jesteś taki piękny, kochanie_  oraz _spójrz na mnie Lou, chcę widzieć twoją twarz_ , Louis potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym – _jeśli teraz otworzę oczy, przejrzysz mnie na wylot. Przejrzysz mnie na wylot i odkryjesz, co zrobiłem._

W czwartek Louis odebrał wyniki badań. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się denerwował, użył cholernej prezerwatywy, która nie pękła, do jasnej cholery, ale i tak odczuł cholernie wielką ulgę, gdy miał na papierze potwierdzenie, że jest zdrowy.

Owo uczucie nie towarzyszyło mu jednak zbyt długo. W piątek do Harry’ego zadzwoniła Marie. Powiedziała mu, że jej matka miała przyjechać i zająć się dzieckiem, podczas gdy ona będzie się uczyć do egzaminów, ale coś jej wypadło i _czy ty i Louis mielibyście ochotę przyjechać jutro do Sheffield?_ Dopiero wtedy Louis zorientował się, że nie wiedział, że Marie studiuje. Nie spytał jednak, co studiuje, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafił się zmusić do wyrażenia zainteresowania jej życiem. Znał samego siebie na tyle, że wiedział, że gdy Harry zacząłby odpowiadać na jego pytania, on by mu tylko dokuczał, byłby zazdrosny i wypytywałby – _tak, doprawdy? Jak to jest, że tyle o niej wiesz, jak to się stało, że spędziłeś tyle czasu na pogaduszkach z nią, myślałem, że gadasz tylko z Charlie, co jeszcze o niej wiesz, czego ja nie wiem?_

A nie chciał być takim facetem. Nie miał kurwa prawa być takim facetem.

Więc trzymał język za zębami i przytaknął, gdy Harry spytał, czy z nim pojedzie, a potem pieprzyli się w nocy trzy razy, by nie musieć rozmawiać.

 

*

Budynek, w którym mieszkała Marie, wyglądał tak samo jak poprzednio – wnętrze windy, przytulne mieszkanko oraz kanarkowo żółte ściany. Ona sama również była tak piękna, jak ostatnim razem, o ile nie bardziej, nawet w dresach, okularach do czytania i włosach związanych w koka. Louis przyłapał się na tym że sprawdza, czy Harry na nią patrzy, _jak_ na nią patrzy. Sam już nie był pewien, czego powinien się doszukiwać. W tej kwestii stracił już poczucie rzeczywistości.

„Będę w kuchni, jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebowali. I jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna – ja, wiecie, nie mam szans nic zrobić, kiedy ona jest na mnie uwieszona dwadzieścia cztery na siedem i tak sobie pomyślałam, dlaczego go nie poprosić? Wydawałeś się chętny na przyjazd, więc to będzie coś w stylu… dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu, tak sądzę” – paplała Marie, kiedy szli za nią w głąb mieszkania.

Harry wyglądał, jakby przytakiwał wszystkim jej słowom, pogwizdując oraz czekając, aż zostanie zaprowadzony do pokoju dziecka. Kiedy to się stało, potwierdził owe przypuszczenia, praktycznie tam wbiegając.

Louis podążał za nimi leniwie, nie chcąc zostać sam na sam z Marie, lecz także… nie chcąc znów zobaczyć tego dzieciaka.

Wszedł do środka mimo to. Zastał dziewczynkę na łóżku, zajętą iPadem. Najpierw pomyślał, że _cóż, nie jest tak źle jak to zapamiętałem_. Wtedy Harry powiedział cześć, a ona podniosła głowę, uśmiechnęła się i zachichotała i – to po prostu jego dziecko. To wciąż jego dziecko.

„W co grasz?”  – spytał Harry, siadając obok niej – „ Och, w to z dobieraniem kolorów. Dobry wybór…”

Marie podeszła do Louisa, sprawiając tym samym, że podskoczył lekko, zanim zmusił się do wejścia do pokoju oraz przemknięcia się przy ścianie.

„Hej, Charlie, mamusia będzie siedzieć w kuchni, dobrze? Harry przyjechał dziś, żeby się z tobą bawić. Lubisz Harry’ego, prawda?”

Dzieciak spojrzał na matkę, potem na Harry’ego, a potem uśmiechnął się i klepnął go w policzek. „Tak!”

„To super, kochanie. Bawcie się dobrze.”

Gdy tylko zniknęła, Charlie na nowo zainteresowała się grą na iPadzie, stukając w ekran tłustymi paluszkami. Louis na chwilę stanął w drzwiach, obserwując, jak Harry ją obserwuje.

Następnie wziął się w garść i podszedł bliżej.

Harry uśmiechnął się i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy Louis usiadł, Charlie spojrzała na niego dużymi, ciekawskimi oczami. Zanim jednak Louis zdążył spytać ją o imię lub też się przedstawić, na nowo zajęła się grą.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. Louis odpowiedział tym samym, na moment zapominając o całej reszcie. „Jest zajebi…”

„ _Louis…”_

„Zajebiaszcza. Zajebiaszcza” – poprawił się – „Przepraszam.”

W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął, po czym spytał Charlie, czy chce usiąść mu na kolanach, żeby Louis również mógł obserwować grę. Zgodziła się, więc Harry jednym ramieniem otoczył jej okrągły brzuszek, a drugim barki Louisa. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, patrząc jak gra i wymieniając się komentarzami.

Louis wiedział, jak wiele znaczy to dla Harry’ego. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mógł wyczuć to w sposobie, w jaki Harry spoglądał na niego dosłownie co sekundę, by przekonać się, czy jest tak samo zachwycony tym dzieciakiem jak i on. Nigdy tego nie powiedział, nigdy nie miał w planach tego powiedzieć – że chciałby, żeby Louis też ją pokochał. Da sobie radę, jeśli tak się nie stanie, będzie się starał, żeby było dobrze i nigdy nie będzie winił Louisa, ale nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Nie zrozumie, gdyż patrzy na to dziecko i myśli _jak ktokolwiek może jej nie kochać? Jaki człowiek nie mógłby jej pokochać?_

Ale nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Jest na to zbyt wyrozumiały, nawet jeśli sam nie rozumie.

„Skoczę szybko do wc” – powiedział Louis po chwili, głaszcząc Harry’ego po policzku, gdy ten spojrzał na niego z troską, po czym pożegnał się z Charlie, która nie podniosła wzroku znad ekranu.

Nawet nie chciało mu się sikać. Zwyczajnie usiadł na toalecie i gapił się na przeciwległą ścianę przez dobre pięć minut. W końcu wytarł spocone dłonie o uda, wstał i podszedł do zlewu, przygotowując się do oznajmienia Harry’emu, że nie czuje się najlepiej i że wróci do hotelu.

Wtedy usłyszał, jak zaraz po drugiej stronie ściany otwierają się drzwi wejściowe.

„Co ty tutaj robisz?” – to była Marie, ton jej głosu wyraźnie przyciszony.

Louis oparł się o drzwi, czując się zbyt niezręcznie, by wyjść, i będąc jednocześnie zbyt ciekawym, by się nie przysłuchiwać.

„Daj mi tylko pięć minut, kotku, tylko pięć minut rozmowy z tobą”  – błagał mężczyzna. Brzmiał, jakby ciągle stał na klatce schodowej. Brzmiał też, jakby był zalany w trupa.

„Liam” – westchnęła – „Właśnie się uczę, poza tym mam gości, nie mogę…”

„Gości?” – wykrzyknął facet, podnosząc głos – „jakich gości? Czy ty, on tu jest?” – urwał, po czym  powtórzył raz jeszcze, wolniej, ciszej – „ _On tu jest_?”

„Liam” – rzekła znów – „proszę, nie mógłbyś tak po prostu… jesteś pijany w biały dzień i… ja nie mam siły się z tym teraz użerać, mam w cholerę rzeczy, które muszę przeczytać, a nie chcę, żeby Charlie widziała cię w takim stanie i …”

„Masz go _tutaj_ ” – więcej hałasu, tupot stóp w mieszkaniu – „Pozwól mi go zobaczyć, ja chcę go tylko zobaczyć…”

„Liam!”

Rozległ się hałas, jakby ten facet próbował ją zmusić, żeby go wpuściła.

Wtedy Louis otworzył drzwi. Tamten koleś był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, i gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby bez wątpienia załatwić Louisa jednym ciosem. Wyglądał jednak na pijanego, kołysząc się na boki, bardziej zdesperowany niż groźny.

„Wszystko w porządku?” – spytał Louis mimo wszystko, wychodząc na korytarz i nadymając przy tym tors.

Facet patrzył na Louisa wybałuszonymi oczami. „To on?” – spytał bez tchu, po czym spojrzał na Marie – „To on, czy on…”

„Nie, Liam, to…”

„Cóż, więc kto to do cholery jest, ilu masz tu facetów, co tu…” – znów zaczął się przybliżać, a Marie się cofnęła.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie zrezygnuje, Louis instynktownie pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc go za ramię. „Posłuchaj, ona cię tu nie chce, stary, może lepiej będzie jak się zmyjesz?”

Z ust faceta wydobył się pełen niedowierzania dźwięk; spojrzał na Marie niemal błagalnie. Lecz kiedy owe działania nie przyniosły skutku, wycofał się. Chwiejnym krokiem opuścił mieszkanie, a kiedy się odwrócił, Marie podążyła za nim, wołając go, pytając, czy nie chce, żeby odwiozła go do domu, lecz on nie odpowiedział; zeskakiwał  ze schodów, jeden po drugim.

Louis został w korytarzu, nie mając zielonego pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić.

„Przepraszam” – powiedziała Marie, kiedy wreszcie dała sobie spokój i wróciła do mieszkania – „To było… przepraszam, że musiałeś to oglądać, on …” – potarła twarz i oparła się o drzwi, wzdychając przeciągle – „zazwyczaj jest zupełnie inny. Zupełnie.”

Louis kiwnął głową. „Jasne” – wymamrotał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi tylko po to, by zająć czymś ręce – „Jasne, ekhm… a kim on jest? Tak właściwie?”

„Były” – odparła, tak cicho, że potrzebował chwili, by dosłyszeć. „On był…” – potrząsnęła głową, po czym otarła mokre ślady na twarzy i pociągnęła nosem – „On jest po prostu jebanym dupkiem. Przepraszam. Kiedyś tu mieszkał. Teraz ciągle przychodzi, myśli, że może nam to wynagrodzić, błaga mnie, żebym go przyjęła z powrotem, to on wszystko spierdolił, to…” – urwała, a następnie uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco – „Nie wiem, dlaczego ci to opowiadam. Przepraszam.”

„Nie, nic nie szkodzi, to nie…”

„To głupie i przepraszam za to. Dzięki za… wiesz, za to że wyszedłeś i w ogóle. On naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczny czy coś. Ale i tak dzięki, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, Louis.”

Louis wzruszył ramionami. „Taa, cóż, wiesz, ekhm… to naturalna reakcja, tak sądzę. Zrobiłbym to dla każdej kobiety.”

„Tak, jasne, ale… mimo wszystko dzięki, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie.”

Znów się do niego uśmiechnęła. Kiwnął głową, z braku pomysłu na to, co innego mógłby zrobić czy powiedzieć.

 

*

Tamtego wieczoru w hotelu, kiedy wypożyczony przez nich film już się skończył,  była dopiero ósma i już uprawiali seks, a Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał się przytulać, rozmawiać o uczuciach, być bardzo romantyczny, może nawet nalać wody do wanny, zapalić świece i włączyć muzykę, Louis spytał o Liama. Tylko po to, by porozmawiać o czymś innym niż oni, niż on i to co zrobił.

„Wiesz… tak, wspominała o nim” – mruknął Harry, drapiąc się po karku. Bał się, że to pułapka, Louis to po nim widział. Bał się, że jeśli odpowie zbyt szczegółowo, Louis zapyta go  _cóż, skąd do kurwy nędzy tyle o niej wiesz?_ I tak, może Louis  miałby na takie coś ochotę. Ale zatrzyma to dla siebie. Postara się z całych sił. „On, uch.. wiesz, kiedyś był ojczymem Charlie. Był tam… cały czas i w ogóle.”

„Och.”

„I on, uch… cóż, powód, dla którego  ja… dla którego ona mi o nim opowiedziała,  był taki, że to ja zapytałem, wiesz, dlaczego tak? Wiesz? Dlaczego teraz, po dwóch latach, dlaczego nagle teraz postanowiła mnie odnaleźć?”

„Jasne.”

Spojrzał na Louisa. „I ona mi na to powiedziała, że to było … cóż, powiedziała, że właśnie godziła się z tym, jak się potoczyło jej życie ostatnimi czasy, i że chciała być lepszym człowiekiem i lepszą matką i tak dalej.”

Louis zmrużył oczy. „A ty sądzisz, że chodzi o coś więcej?”

„Sądzę, że… no wiesz, nie chcę wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale… z tego co zauważyłem zdawało się że ona… że ona odezwała się do mnie tak jakby w ramach zemsty. Na nim. Wiem, że to brzmi okropnie, ale…” – znów spojrzał Louisowi w oczy, zdecydowanie zbyt intensywnie – „Nawet dobrzy ludzie robią czasem okropne rzeczy, tak sądzę.”

Louis mocno przełknął ślinę. „Tak. Masz rację.”

„Ale tak czy siak… sadzę, że się spotkaliśmy to chyba trochę odpadło, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Sądzę, że zauważyła, że jestem bardzo podobny do Charlie i że wtedy zrozumiała, że to coś więcej niż jakaś tam zemsta, chyba. Ale kto wie? Wiesz, nie ważne jak i dlaczego, i tak się cieszę, że się do mnie odezwała. W przeciwnym razie nie miałbym szans poznać Charlie.”

„Jak sądzisz, co między nimi zaszło?” – spytał Louis – „Z Marie i tym facetem?”

Harry otworzył, po czym od razu zamknął usta. „Nie wiem.”

Kłamał.

„Jesteś pewien?”

Przygryzł wargę. „Uhm… to znaczy nie jestem pewien na sto procent, ale… z tego co zrozumiałem, sądzę, że on… no wiesz” – spojrzał na Louisa jak gdyby chciał, żeby sam dokończył zdanie, bez konieczności wypowiadania tych słów na głos, lecz Louis tego nie zrobił. Więc wypowiedział je Harry. „On ją zdradzał.”

„Och.”

„Ale wiesz, to chyba było coś takiego… ktoś z pracy. I on się puszczał z tą samą kobieta jakoś dwa miesiące. Więc to coś innego niż…” _Coś innego niż my._ Tego jednak nie powiedział. „No i wiesz, ona musiała się dowiadywać od kogoś innego. Od kogoś z pracy… kogoś tam znała.”

„Och.”

Harry odwrócił się zupełnie, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Przyglądał mu się  przez chwilę, taksując wzrokiem jego twarz, marszcząc przy tym brwi. _On wiedział._ Louis to czuł, czuł, że Harry wie, co on zrobił, musi to w nim widzieć, na pewno potrafi to wyczytać z jego miny, na pewno wie. Zaraz mu powie, że wie, że to jest przecież kurwa oczywiste, że Zayn i tak mu o tym powiedział, i że Louis jest największym hipokrytą, najbardziej żałosnym chujem…

„Dziękuję ci.”

„Co?” – wydyszał Louis.

„Dziękuję ci. Chciałem tylko, uhm, powiedzieć to jeszcze raz. Dziękuję ci. Za to, że tu ze mną jesteś. Ja naprawdę… ja wciąż… brak mi słów by wyrazić jakie to niesamowite, że wciąż ze mną jesteś. Że to robisz, Lou, że przyjeżdżasz tu i w ogóle, nawet po tym, co odjebałem, tak sobie myślę… że jesteś po prostu niesamowity, Lou. Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami jak bardzo…”

„Harry, pieprzyłem się z kimś innym.”

 

 


	14. Rozdział czternasty

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Harry, było roześmianie się.

Założywszy, że to z niedowierzania, Louis zaczął powtarzać w kółko: „Pieprzyłem się z kimś i…”

„Słyszałem” – przerwał mu Harry. Ostro, ponuro. „Usłyszałem za pierwszym razem.”

Usiadł. Louis leżał bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu, gapiąc się na jego zgarbione plecy, w oczekiwaniu na coś, na cokolwiek, wstrzymując oddech.

„Z kim?” – spytał w końcu Harry, przerażająco bezbarwnym tonem.

„Ze striptizerem na urodzinach Zayna.”

Jedynym znakiem, że Harry w ogóle go usłyszał, był dźwięk otwieranych ust. Nie ruszał się. „Gdzie?”

Louis przełknął ślinę i to bolało, bolało go wszystko, klatka piersiowa, żołądek, nawet samo patrzenie na Harry’ego. „W sypialni Zayna” – odpowiedział – „Byłem zalany w trupa, Harry, ja…”

„Rozmawiałeś z nim jeszcze?” – Harry od razu wszedł mu w słowo.

„Nie!”

Z ust Harry’ego wybrzmiał nierówny oddech. Trzęsły mu się ręce.

Louis chciał się pochylić, chciał pokonać materac i owinąć się wokół Harry’ego, przywrzeć do niego jak sam Harry, kiedy wyznawał mu prawdę, ale wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko wszystko pogorszy.

Nie ruszał się.

„Przeleciał cię? Czy… czy to był tylko oral?” – padło następne pytanie, i głos Harry’ego był teraz niższy. Cichszy.

Louis przygryzł wnętrze policzka, wykorzystując te kilka sekund, by się uspokoić i powstrzymać od płaczu. „Przeleciał mnie” – odparł półszeptem.

Harry spuścił głowę.

„Założył kondoma” – powiedział Louis, gdyż nie mógł się pochylić i przyciągnąć Harry’ego do siebie, ale miał poczucie, że musi coś zrobić lub powiedzieć, cokolwiek, żeby to wszystko stało się mniej straszne – „W poniedziałek byłem na badaniach i wyszły w porządku, jestem zupełnie zdro…”

„Więc, więc kiedy my… kiedy pozwoliłeś mi się pieprzyć po raz pierwszy, to było…” – głos mu się załamał, i Louis poczuł, że całe jego wnętrze również się łamie, kiedy to słyszy – „To było dzień po tym, jak ty… to był jedyny powód, dla którego ty…” – urwał, podnosząc głowę.

Louis spodziewał się, że się odwróci, będzie wrzeszczał, może ciśnie w niego poduszką albo zacznie płakać, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Podniósł się z łóżka, wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Serce Louisa wciąż biło jak szalone, a żołądek nadal był ściśnięty; reakcja Harry’ego, czy też jej brak, mogła być ukojeniem, ale nie była, tak naprawdę była kurwa przerażająca.

Wstał i zaczął pukać do drzwi, wołać Harry’ego raz po raz. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko _biorę prysznic_ i _idź do łóżka, Lou-eh_.

W końcu właśnie to uczynił. Nie usnął jednak, jedynie leżał w bezruchu, kurczowo trzymając się pościeli, gapiąc się w sufit, czekając, aż wyłączy się prysznic.

I nawet gdyby właśnie nie wychodził z siebie z niecierpliwości, nawet gdyby był to najnormalniejszy w świecie wieczorny prysznic, Louis i tak uznał by go za najdłuższy, jaki Harry wziął w przeciągu tych ośmiu lat bycia razem.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł z łazienki, zgasił światło zanim położył się do łóżka. Gdy po pełnej napięcia minucie wreszcie przemówił, Louis z samego tonu jego głosu wyczytał, że płakał. „Już nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotkasz.”

To nie było pytanie. To nawet nie stało obok pytania. Mimo to Louis udzielił odpowiedzi. „Nie, nigdy.”

„I nie zrobiłbyś… nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybym ja… nie zrobiłbyś, prawda?”

„Nie.”

Była to szczera prawda, ale i tak zdawało się, że to coś złego, jakby próba zrzucenia na Harry’ego części winy. „Nie zrobiłbym, ale to niczego nie usprawiedliwia.”

„Tego nie powiedziałem” – odparł chłodno Harry – „Dobranoc.”

 

*

Kiedy Louis obudził się następnego ranka, był w łóżku sam. Prysznic nie był włączony i na balkonie nikogo nie było; zaczął się bać, spodziewać się najgorszego, lecz wtedy sprawdził telefon.

**H – jestem u Marie żeby pobyć trochę z Charlie. Będę koło czwartej. Pojechałem autobusem więc możesz wziąć samochód jeśli zechcesz wpaść albo co. Nie chciałem cię budzić. Do zobaczenia potem.**

Przeczytał tę wiadomość tyle razy, że słowa zaczęły tracić sens.

Znał Harry’ego. Znał go wściekłego, smutnego, przerażonego, napalonego, szczęśliwego, przygnębionego. Ale nie wiedział, co dzieje się teraz. Wiedział tylko, że go to przeraża.

Tak bardzo, że spędził w łóżku cały dzień, gapiąc się w telewizor, oglądając program za programem, nie oglądając tak naprawdę żadnego. Powstrzymał się przed pisaniem do Harry’ego, chcąc dać mu nieco przestrzeni, nie chcąc wywołać u niego złych reakcji, kiedy jest u Marie, z całych sił pragnąc, by wrócił i na niego nawrzeszczał. Wtedy przynajmniej wiedziałby, o czym on myśli.

Oczywiście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Kiedy Harry wrócił, o czwartej, zgodnie z obietnicą, był apatyczny. Zimny, lecz bez biernej agresji. Po prostu… bezbarwny. Bez wyrazu. Zimny.

Spakowali się i opuścili hotel, wymeldowali się i wsiedli do samochodu. Louis wciąż na niego zerkał, ale nie dostał nic w zamian. Żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnych emocji,  żadnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Nic.

Nie miał już do tego nerwów. Wiercił się w samochodzie, przygryzał wargi, wnętrze policzka, palce, cokolwiek, byle tylko nie wykrzyczeć _no powiedz coś! Proszę, kurwa, coś, cokolwiek!_

Lecz Harry jedynie siedział, ściskając w napięciu kierownicę, z zaciśniętą szczęką, nie spuszczając oka z drogi.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do domu, było już ciemno; Harry poszedł prosto do sypialni i nie wychodził z niej przez długo czas. Louis ugotował danie z makaronem. Przyniósł mu talerz; wtedy Harry oderwał wzrok od laptopa ledwie na sekundę, powiedział „dzięki”, wziął go i nie podnosił już wzroku. Kiedy Louis, pełen wahania, nie ruszał się z miejsca, dobierając w myślach słowa, które nigdy nie padną z jego ust,  Harry  w końcu wymamrotał „teraz piszę, Louis”, a równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć _domyśl się kurwa i spierdalaj stąd, Louis_.

Nie rozmawiali do jedenastej, kiedy Harry przyszedł odłożyć miskę. Louis leżał na kanapie, zastanawiając się, czy warto w ogóle pytać o to, czy ma na niej dziś spać.

Ostatecznie zapytał, choćby dlatego, żeby zachować pozory jakiejś formy komunikacji.

„Nie wiem” – odparł Harry, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę, niecierpliwie poruszając stopami – „Chyba nie. Śpij w łóżku.”

I tak oto szorowali zęby ramię w ramię, nie rozmawiając, po czym znów znaleźli się w tym samym łóżku, trzydzieści centymetrów od siebie, nadal nie rozmawiając. Louis mógł zrobić tylko tyle, by się nie rozpłakać. Już było między nimi lepiej. Już było lepiej, a teraz – a teraz jest tak.

Teraz Harry odwraca się do niego plecami, gasi światło i rzuca nadąsanym tonem „branoc”, a Louis nie wie, co ma zrobić, żeby było lepiej.

Kładzie się, gapiąc się na zarys pleców Harry’ego; przygląda się, jak pomału zaczynają się trząść, na tyle delikatnie, że nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby tego nie wypatrywał. „Harry, ty płaczesz?”

Wydał z siebie urywany, podobny do czkawki dźwięk, który sam w sobie służył za odpowiedź, i Louis poczuł, że pęka w środku.

„Kochanie, tak bardzo mi przykro” – wyszeptał.

Wyciągnął rękę, by opuszkami palców dotknąć pleców Harry’ego, po raz pierwszy wywołując u niego jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Przekręcił się i spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy, bezkompromisowym oraz pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

„Proszę” – wyszeptał, jakimś cudem brzmiąc jednocześnie błagalnie i wściekle – „Nie dotykaj mnie teraz.”

„Nie” – odparł Louis – „Nie, przepraszam.”

Harry oblizał wargi, mrużąc przy tym oczy. „Ja, uhm…” – zaczął, jakby powstrzymywał samego siebie przez powiedzeniem tego, co naprawdę myśli, albo jakby sam nie wiedział, co to naprawdę oznacza – „Wiem, że… że nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybym ja nie… że to ja spowodowałem u ciebie taką reakcję i że, uhm, wiesz… że zjebałem i wtedy sprawy się tak potoczyły i, wiesz… ale, czy mógłbyś… wiesz, uszanować to, że potrzebuję dystansu czy… ekhm…” – wytarł nos, po czym wcisnął dłonie w oczodoły – „Jest mi teraz naprawdę ciężko, Louis.”

„Tak” – wydyszał Louis, z całych sił walcząc, by także się nie rozpłakać – „Okej. Okej.”

Odsunął się, tworząc między nimi wolną przestrzeń.

Wypuścił z siebie oddech, który wstrzymywał chyba cały dzień, po czym zamknął oczy. Przygotowywał się na to, że będzie tak leżał całą noc.

Wtedy Harry znów przemówił. Mówił cicho, ale nie szeptem, nieco mocniej. Z większą złością. „Jeśli zrobiłeś to tylko po to, by mnie skrzywdzić, to ci się udało.”

Louis poruszył się, by na niego spojrzeć, lecz Harry gapił się teraz w sufit, prawie nie odrywając od niego wzroku, gdy Louis się ruszył. „Nie, ja nie mógłbym… nie tylko po to, żeby cię skrzywdzić, nie zrobiłbym tego, wiedząc jak to jest…”

„Tak” – rzekł Harry, i wtedy, jak na sygnał, jego głos zupełnie osłabł, zaczął znów się trząść. „Tak, nie pomyślałem, że ty…” – zmarszczył nos, pociągając nim – „Nie pomyślałem, że chciałbyś… złamać mi serce w taki sposób. Nie mógłbym tego znieść… gdybyś to zrobił z takiego powodu. Nie, kiedy widziałem, jak bardzo cię tym zraniłem, nie mógłbym… nie sądzę, że chciałbyś mi coś takiego zrobić. Nie sądzę, że byłbyś do tego zdolny.”

„Nie mógłbym.”

Harry znów pociągnął nosem. Wytarł oczy. „Nie” – powiedział – „Więc to bardziej jak… jakbyśmy byli kwita, chyba. Tak? Taki był zamysł czy…”

„Harry, nie było tak naprawdę żadnego zamysłu” – odparł Louis, lecz wtedy zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym dodał – „ale… może. Może, tak, wiesz… wiesz, żeby nie czuć się gorszym, tak sądzę. Ale to nic nie dało i było… było zajebiście głupie.”

Harry zacisnął wargi. Kiwnął głową. „Tak” – rzekł, jakby przewidział, co powie Louis – „po prostu… przepraszam, nie mam prawa tak reagować, ale po prostu…”

Louis otworzył usta, by zaoponować, ponieważ Harry ma prawo, ponieważ nie chodzi tu o to, co zrobił Harry, Louis pieprzył się z kimś innym i nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałby sobie ulżyć, zrzucając winę na coś lub kogoś innego, wiedział, że tak nie można. Wiedział, że to jego wina. Wtedy Harry znów się odezwał – „Po prostu, uhm… wiem, że nie powinienem tego mówić, ale jest mi… jest mi naprawdę bardzo, bardzo niedobrze na samą myśl o tym. O tym, że ktoś inny był w tobie.”

Louis zorientował się, że płacze, i to od dłuższej chwili. „Tak” – wyszeptał, zanim otarł policzki i odchrząknął. „Jeśli ma cię to pocieszyć, to masz większego od niego. I jesteś lepszy.”

Harry ukrył twarz  w dłoniach. „Ja pierdolę, Louis.”

„Tak. Przepraszam. Naprawdę, jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro, to naprawdę nic nie znaczyło, nawet nie było mi dobrze, nawet nie było – to w ogóle nic nie było, Harry. W porównaniu z tobą. Z tym, co jest między nami. To nic nie znaczy.”

„Tak, wiem. Wiem, że nie znaczyło” – odparł Harry, zsuwając dłonie z twarzy – „Ale, wiesz…” – potrząsnął lekko głową, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, wyczerpany – „Ale nie potrafię nic poradzić na to, że jednak coś tam znaczy. Wiesz?”

Nie. Louis nie mógł z tym polemizować.

 

 

 


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

 

 

Następnego ranka zdawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Cóż, przynajmniej o tyle, o ile mogło być. W nocy Louis owinął się wokół Harry’ego, obejmując go w pasie, a Harry go nie odepchnął, choć jego oddech wskazywał na to, że nie śpi od wielu godzin.

Louis przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, po czym pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek między łopatkami Harry’ego.

Całe jego plecy się napięły.

Louis oparł czoło o miejsce, które pocałował. „Kocham cię” – rzekł, wzdychając przeciągle.

„Ja też cię kocham” – odparł Harry, poruszając palcami w miejscu, w którym oplatały ramię Louisa – „Spóźnisz się do pracy, jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz.”

„Tak” – Louis usiadł w połowie, po czym zatrzymał się, zdenerwowany, i pogłaskał Harry’ego po ręce. „Dobrze się czujesz, czy…”

„Tak, w porządku” – wymamrotał Harry, lecz nie uniósł twarzy, której jedna połowa była wciśnięta w poduszkę, a druga zasłonięta włosami.

Louis schylił się i założył mu włosy za ucho. „Okej” – powiedział i pocałował go w czoło – „Kocham cię.”

„Ja też cię kocham” – mruknął Harry, lecz brzmiał, jakby irytowało go to, że musi się powtarzać – „Idź, bo się spóźnisz.”

Nadal panował spokój. Louis wyszykował się do pracy, Harry pocałował go na do widzenia, napisał mu, żeby nie zapomniał kupić papieru toaletowego, mleka oraz lubrykantu , wieczorem zrobił kolację, a po kolacji oglądał z nim telewizję. Potem szykowali się do spania, położyli się do łóżka i wtedy Louis zaczął się wiercić; ciemność dodała mu odwagi, zapytał więc Harry’ego _czy chcesz o tym pogadać?_ A Harry odparł _nie, nie ma o czym gadać._

Pieprzyli się, na pieska, i zaraz jak tylko obaj doszli, Harry zsunął się z niego i to by było na tyle. Tak się skończył ów dzień.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie wszystkie dni wyglądały tak samo. Louis próbował porozmawiać z Harrym, porozmawiać poważnie, próbował pytać go, czego pragnie, o czym myśli, zaczynał rozumieć, jakie to musiało być trudne, kiedy role były odwrócone, ale potem pomyślał _nie. To nie jest kurwa to samo, nie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie, to on najpierw zjebał a potem już poszło i to nie jest to samo, co on zrobił mi._ I kiedy myślał w taki sposób, stawał się wściekły, wredny, dokuczał Harry’emu, byle by tylko wywołać u niego jakąś reakcję.

Najgorsze było to, że on nadal nie reagował. Jego oczy się nie śmiały, oddawał pocałunki, gdy był całowany, wdrapywał się na Louisa, gdy tylko gasły światła, pieprzył go jak królik i zaraz zasypiał. Nie płakał, a jeśli nawet, to  starał się to ukrywać. Nie jeździł po Louisie, nie kazał mu spać na kanapie, ani razu nie popatrzył na niego jak na zwykłego śmiecia.

Zatem Louis nie miał prawa czuć się tak kurewsko nieszczęśliwie, jak się czuł.

„Nie masz prawa się nad sobą użalać” – rzekła pewnego dnia Eleanor, kiedy rozmawiał z nią przez telefon podczas przerwy na lunch – „Minęło ile, dwa tygodnie? On wciąż to przetwarza. Daj mu czas.”

„Wiem o tym” – odparł Louis – „Wiem o tym, po prostu… Wciąż jestem zły o to, co on zrobił. I wciąż martwi mnie to co ja zrobiłem. I nawet nie mam…” – _poza tobą nie mam nikogo, z kim mógłbym o tym pogadać, a ty go nawet nie znasz zbyt dobrze, więc i tak byś nie zrozumiała, znasz tylko połowę z nas, nie znasz nas razem_ – „Nie mam pojęcia, co robić.”

Okłamał Eleanor, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zrobiłby jej przykrość. A może nie, _najpewniej_ nie, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Już wystarczająco miał w życiu przykrości.

„Po prostu daj mu czas” – powtórzyła, a jemu nie mogło się to zbytnio przydać, ale i tak jej podziękował.

 

*

Tego wieczoru, gdy tylko Harry zgasił światło, Louis, chyba po raz tysięczny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, zapytał go _jak się czujesz? z tym wszystkim?_ Jego głos zabrzmiał trochę ostro, ale tylko dlatego, że czuł się tak bardzo rozdarty. Rozdarty między uczuciem gniewu, zgorzknienia, żalu, między wszystkim, co wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową do momentu w którym sam zjebał, a między poczuciem winy, troski, między nieustannym rozważaniem, czy prysznice Harry’ego trwają teraz dwa razy dłużej, bo zawsze płacze, kiedy je bierze.

Harry przeciągnął się, aż rozległ się trzask kości, po czym wymamrotał – „Tak, czuję że chcę.”

„Co?”

Przysunął się bliżej, odnajdując usta Louisa, wciskając między nie swój język; dłonie od razu skierował w stronę krocza i tyłka.

Louis go odepchnął. „Nie, nie o to…” – trzymał Harry’ego za ramiona i patrzył mu w oczy – „Harry, nie to miałem na myśli. Nie wygłupiaj się, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.”

Wiedział, że ma rację, po sposobie, w jaki spojrzenie Harry’ego uciekło w bok, choć trwało to ledwie sekundę. „Hmm” – mruknął Harry, zamiast się przyznać,  po czym się obrócił, lądując znów na plecach – „Okej. To o co?”

„Po prostu…” – Louis przewrócił się na bok, wsuwając ramię pod poduszkę. Harry nie odrywał wzroku od sufitu. „Mam wrażenie, że nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele od czasu… tego wszystkiego.”

„Hm.”

Louis zwalczył w sobie palącą potrzebę uderzenia go w ramię. „ _Harry_ ” – powiedział – „Nosz kurwa mać, nie możesz mnie tak zbywać.”

„Nie zbywam cię” – odparł Harry, a potem wydał z siebie odgłos świadczący o tym, że będzie ciąg dalszy, lecz urwał zanim zdążył dokończyć.

„Cóż, czyli co, jesteś wściekły?” – wysyczał Louis – „Jesteś smutny, jesteś… jaki? Nie odchodzisz, nadal się ze mną pieprzysz, nie mam kurwa pojęcia, o czym myślisz, bo jedyną rzeczą, jakiej ze mną nie robisz jest rozmawianie. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, kurwa, i … i mieliśmy pójść na randkę, a ty nagle robisz się zmęczony za każdym razem, kiedy o tym wspomnę, i ty po prostu… Ja sam nie wiem. Ja nie wiem. Nie mam kurwa pojęcia.”

Harry westchnął przeciągle. „Nie jestem wściekły” – rzekł – „I tak, wciąż tu jestem, wciąż się z tobą pieprzę, nie wiem… nie wiem, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz. Oczywiście, że zostaję, do cholery, jakim kurwa hipokrytą byłbym, gdybym cię zostawił po tym, kiedy ty zostałeś po tym… wszystkim?”

Louis poczuł, jak jego usta się otwierają, ale uznał, że stracił głos, więc nic nie powiedział.

„Co?” – spytał Harry, patrząc na niego – „Co, o czym teraz myślisz? Co, Louis, weź…”

„Zostajesz tylko dlatego, że czujesz się zobowiązany?”

Harry zmarszczył brwi, lecz było coś, coś w jego oczach, co nie spodobało się Louisowi. Zanim padła odpowiedź, cisza trwała o pół sekundy za długo. „Nie, oczywiście, że nie.”

„Nie?” – wychrypiał Louis.

Harry potrząsnął głową, po czym chwycił go za szczękę i pocałował. „Nie, ja… Louis, kocham cię, do kurwy nędzy. To wystarczający powód, żeby zostać, czyż nie?”

„Doprawdy?”

Harry mrugnął. Mrugnął, zanim odpowiedział. „Jasne, oczywiście, że tak” – rzekł, tylko odrobinę za późno.

Wtedy Louis pozwolił mu się pocałować jeszcze raz, pozwolił sobie zatracić się w tym pocałunku i nie protestował, kiedy Harry przewrócił go na brzuch, ustawił na czworaka i pieprzył, trzymając ręce na biodrach, prawie go nie dotykając, w ogóle nie całując. Kiedy skończył, przewrócił się na plecy, wymamrotał coś w stylu _porozmawiamy o tej randce rano, obiecuję_ , a Louis rzucił _okej_ , choć wiedział, że to kłamstwo.

 

*

Kilka dni później do Harry’ego zadzwoniła Marie. Harry i Louis siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, jak to mieli ostatnimi czasy w zwyczaju w porze kolacji. Wcześniej też mieli taki zwyczaj, ale nigdy nie była to konieczność, tak jak teraz. Wizja siedzenia przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie, konieczności rozmawiania ze sobą , konieczności patrzenia sobie w oczy, zdawała się być teraz niemożliwa.

„Odbiorę” – rzekł Harry, zanim udał się na balkon.

Louis obserwował go przez szklane drzwi, jak skubie wargi, jak chodzi tam i z powrotem. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, odwrócił i spojrzał wprost na Louisa. Potem powiedział coś, czego Louis nie dał rady wyczytać z ruchu ust.

Potem skończył rozmowę i wrócił do środka.

„Tak?” – spytał Louis.

„Uhm…” – Harry wahał się, stojąc na środku pokoju, wciąż trzymając telefon w ręce, przenosząc wzrok z Louisa na telewizor i z powrotem.

Louis wyciszył telewizor. „No mów, o co chodzi?”

„W ten weekend” – zaczął Harry, i Louis wiedział już, co będzie dalej.

„Tak, w porządku” – powiedział, zanim Harry zdążył rozwinąć wypowiedź.

Gadali już, trochę wymijająco, o możliwym przesunięciu randki, która nigdy nie miała miejsca, że może poszliby do tej restauracji w sobotę, ale Louis wiedział, że to i tak się nie wydarzy. Harry nie wkładał w to żadnego wysiłku a Louis także nie potrafił się zmusić, gdyż nie potrafili nawet razem zjeść przy swoim własnym, kurwa jego mać, stole.

„Nie wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć.”

 _Chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że Marie dzwoniła i wspomniała coś o spędzeniu dwóch sekund w towarzystwie Charlie, a ty wrzasnąłeś ‘tak, tak, będę, zawsze i wszędzie, będę!’ zanim w ogóle zdążyła dokończyć._ „Okej, no to co chciałeś powiedzieć?”

„Marie ma mieć jakieś spotkanie grupy ze studiów” – powiedział, i tak naprawdę nie musiał mówić nic więcej, ale i tak kontynuował – „I, i chyba pozwoli mi zostać z dzieckiem. Wiesz, zostać sam na sam bez nadzoru. To jest, wiesz… sądzę, że to jest duży krok. Nieprawdaż?”

Minęła chwila, zanim Louis zorientował się, że Harry oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi. „Tak” – wykrzyknął, nieco zbyt wysokim głosem – „To znaczy, tak. Tak, oczywiście, to… to… przepraszam, co masz na myśli?”

„No, że…” – spuścił wzrok, przesunął palcem po dywanie, wzruszył ramionami – „Jeśli pozwoli mi na opiekę i pójdzie mi dobrze, pewnie pozwoli mi znów. I wtedy, może, w końcu… to może się stać bardziej regularne. Może będziemy w stanie wypracować konkretny… układ.”

„Jasne” – powiedział Louis. Przełknięcie śliny bolało. „Tak, to… jasne. Cóż, uważam, że powinieneś jechać. Mam na myśli, że to oczywiste, że powinieneś, nie ma o czym dyskutować.”

Harry kiwnął głową. „Chciałbyś pojechać ze mną?”

„Nie tym razem” – odparł Louis, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie mógł. Nie znów, nie teraz. „Sądzę, że poradzisz sobie beze mnie. Będziemy w kontakcie. Ale… nie dam rady poświęcić na to całego weekendu, mam mnóstwo pracy, więc… więc, nie, sądzę, że raczej zostanę tutaj.”

Harry znów kiwnął głową. „Okej” – rzekł, i po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszedł do środka, Louis był w stanie w stu procentach odczytać wyraz jego twarzy – ulgę.

 

*

W piątek wieczór pieprzyli się na kanapie, gdyż skończył się film, nie potrafili znaleźć niczego, co byłoby choć trochę warte obejrzenia, było zbyt wcześnie, by kłaść się spać, nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia, a krocze Harry’ego i tak ocierało się o tyłek Louisa. W sobotę rano Harry miał wolne pół godziny przed wyjazdem do Sheffield, bo jak zawsze wstał zbyt wcześnie, więc oparł Louisa o blat kuchenny, bo nie byli w stanie podjąć nawet małego small talku w oczekiwaniu na to, aż zagotuje się woda.

Lecz potem, kiedy stali w korytarzu, gdzie Harry, z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą z koszulkami oraz szczoteczką do zębów, właśnie wkładał buty, Louis nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem na głos tego, co myślał, zanim o tym pomyślał. „Proszę, tylko niczego nie narób. Proszę nie… nie dotykaj jej. Proszę.”

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę. „ _Lou-is_ ” – rzekł, ochryple, smutno – „Naprawdę sądzisz, że ja…”

„Nie, ja… wiesz, nie wiem, ja tylko…” – po prostu czuł silny niepokój, nagle poczuł się zajebiście przerażony – „Ja tylko… tylko proszę, jeśli ona… proszę tylko, żebyś jej nie dotykał. Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że tego nie zrobisz.”

Harry odpiął torbę, pozwalając, by upadła na podłogę. „Lou” – powiedział, i jeden krok wystarczył, by ująć twarz Louisa w dłonie i odchylić ją lekko – „Kocham cię. Jadę tam ze względu na Charlie. Ona jest jedynym powodem, dla którego tam jadę” – pochylił się niespiesznie, czubkiem nosa pocierając nos Louisa, i na chwilę, na tę jedną chwilę Louis zamknął oczy i znów poczuł, że jest z Harrym blisko. Wtedy Harry złożył na jego ustach krótki pocałunek, odsunął się i powiedział – „Nie dotknę jej. Nie chcę.”

Wtedy Louis go puścił. Kazał mu obiecać, że zadzwoni, kiedy będzie w Sheffield, po czym patrzył, jak znika za drzwiami windy.

Potem wrócił do pustego mieszkania i zapomniał o wszystkim, co Harry zdążył obiecać.

 

 


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

 

 

Przez chwilę udawał, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie był pewien, po co to robi, bo przecież był jedyną osobą w tym nagle zbyt cichym mieszkaniu i zdecydowanie nie oszukiwał samego siebie. Włączył telewizor, tylko po to, żeby chodził w tle. Krążył od kanapy do czajnika przez bite trzy godziny; za każdym razem dodawał do herbaty stanowczo zbyt wiele cukru, tylko po to, by mieć wrażenie, że poprawia sobie tym humor.

Jedyne, co udało mu się w ten sposób osiągnąć, to podwyższenie poziomu niepokoju oraz drżenie palców.

W którymś momencie, kiedy był ku temu najwyższy czas, dostał od Harry’ego dwa smsy w przeciągu dwóch sekund.

**H – jestem już w Sheffield. Właśnie zameldowałem się w hotelu i wnoszę bagaż do pokoju.**

**H – chcesz żebym napisał jak będę u Marie?**

Louis odpisał mu wymijająco, nie chcąc wyjść nawet na w połowie tak zmartwionego, jak rzeczywiście był, lecz jednocześnie dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że Harry ma obowiązek meldować się na każdym kroku, w przeciwnym razie Louis dostanie kręćka.

Cóż, o  ile już go nie dostał.

Siedział na kanapie, paląc papierosa za papierosem, ponieważ nie było przy nim Harry’ego, który ochrzaniłby go za palenie w mieszkaniu, albo w ogóle za samo palenie; rozmyślał o Harrym i o niej. Jakaś chora część jego mózgu przekonała go, że jeśli będzie sobie wyobrażał najgorsze możliwe scenariusze – jak bawią się z dzieckiem, śmieją się i nawiązują przy tym więź, jak Harry patrzy na tego dzieciaka, w którym zakochał się z taką łatwością, a potem na kobietę, do której dziecko jest podobne, albo jak dziecko zasypia, a Marie namawia go, żeby wypił drinka zanim sobie pójdzie, jak on odmawia kilka razy, ale potem się poddaje, jak razem oglądają stare albumy ze zdjęciami, jak otwierają się przed sobą na temat ich popierdolonych związków, popijając butelkę wina, której w ogóle nie powinni otwierać, jak jedna rzecz prowadzi do następnej – wtedy nie będzie bolało aż tak bardzo, jak boli teraz, jeśli te wyobrażenia staną się rzeczywistością. Wtedy te uczucia nie dopadną go znienacka, jak to było za pierwszym razem.

Oczywiście nie pomogło mu to nic a nic. O piątej zadzwonił do Eleanor trzy razy, choć wiedział, że jest na jakimś bajeranckim wieczorku modowym i nie może odebrać. Ona ma swoje życie, o którym on w zasadzie nic nie wie, bo kiedy z nią rozmawia, zawsze gada tylko o sobie. Ona pewnie ma już tego serdecznie dosyć.

Odkrył, że przeraża go perspektywa jutra. Perspektywa całej soboty wypełnionej totalnym brakiem zajęć. Cóż, nie było by to złe, gdyby nie zamartwiał się, co Harry może robić w danej sekundzie, minucie, czy godzinie. Odkrył, że naprawdę nie może się doczekać poniedziałku i powrotu do pracy.

 

*

Harry zawsze trzymał w lodówce trzy butelki wina, ot na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał wpaść, albo gdyby potrzebował szklaneczki do pobudzenia weny.

Do sobotniego południa Louis wydoił wszystkie trzy; jedną wczoraj wieczorem i dwie od rana. Poruszał się po mieszkaniu chwiejnym krokiem, szukając telefonu, a wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

„Czego?” – spytał ochryple, gdyż nie rozmawiał z nikim odkąd Harry wyjechał.

„Harry?”

„Louis” – odparł – „Harry’ego nie ma. Nie ma go, jest… kim ty kurwa jesteś?”

„Jakie kurwa ‘kim jesteś’, to ja, Zayn, o co ci chodzi?”

Och. Tak. Teraz, kiedy się skupił, zorientował się, że to prawda. „Och. Ja nie… ja… Harry’ego tu nie ma.”

„Ta, czaję” – powiedział Zayn, po czym nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a umysł Louisa był zbyt pijany, by zdecydować, czy powinien ją przerwać, czy też nie – „Cóż, zamierzasz mnie wpuścić czy jak?”

„Och” – Louis spojrzał na siebie. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie od dresu, i śmierdział okropnie, potem wymieszanym z winem. „Chcesz wejść?”

„O co ci chodzi, po co w takim razie miałbym ci dzwonić do drzwi?”

Racja. Louis wpuścił go, bo wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Zayn zaraz zadzwoni do Harry’ego i powie mu, że coś jest nie tak.

W pośpiechu chował butelki, wyrzucił pudełka po wczorajszym żarciu i zgarnął kołdrę z kanapy, by rzucić ją z powrotem do sypialni.  Był w połowie wąchania koszulek, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

Zayn stał w drzwiach, z rękoma w kieszeniach i nieco przekrzywioną głową. „Siema, stary.”

„Co do kurwy?” – Louis wpadł na ścianę, po czym opadł na łóżko i zamrugał kilkaset razy – „Cholera. Dlaczego wlazłeś tu w taki sposób?”

Zayn wzruszył ramieniem. „Drzwi były otwarte.” Zmierzył Louisa wzrokiem, mrużąc przy tym oczy. „Wyglądasz chujowo.”

Louis zaśmiał się sucho. Zajął się zakładaniem podejrzanie pachnącej koszulki, którą wciąż miętosił w rękach. „Dzięki, stary, ja też cię kocham.”

Zayn się nie roześmiał. „Nie odzywałeś się do mnie od tygodni.”

„Sam mi kazałeś.”

Zayn westchnął, przeciągle, z irytacją. Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Louis nie podnosił wzroku, nie potrafił się do tego zmusić, nie zaczynał rozmowy, był na to zbyt pijany, więc zwyczajnie siedział, jak pijany kretyn, i wpatrywał się w swoje własne kolana.

W końcu Zayn przerwał milczenie. „Czyli Harry cię zostawił?”

„Tylko na weekend. Albo… może na dłużej, nie jestem pewien.” Harry nie powiedział, kiedy dokładnie wraca, a Louis był zbyt przestraszony, by zapytać, dlaczego nie chce powiedzieć. „Nie jestem pewien.”

„A powiedziałeś mu? Że ruchałeś się z tym kolesiem?”

Wtedy Louis podniósł głowę, i najpewniej wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż miał nadzieję, ponieważ Zayn przewrócił oczami i otworzył usta, by rzucić jakiś komentarz o tym, jak bardzo jest pijany. Zanim jednak zdążył, Louis palnął – „On pierwszy mnie zdradził.”

„Co?”

„Harry” – rzekł Louis, bez powodu wymachując ręką – „On wy… wy… wyjebał jakąś jebaną… babę.”

Zayn zmarszczył brwi. „Wyjebał jakąś jebaną babę?”

„Wyjebał jakąś jebaną… tak. I on… tak, on ją zajebał.”

„Zajebał ją?”

„Zajebał – zrobił jej dzieciaka.”

Zayn urwał, słysząc to. Louis opadł plecami na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Pokój wirował, Zayn zdawał się być kilometry stąd, a on był wystarczająco pijany,  by nie czuć nic, lecz jeśli miał nic nie czuć, widząc Harry’ego z nią za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy, to wolałby przeżywać straszliwy ból.

„Hej” – powiedział Zayn, i nagle znalazł się blisko, nagle dotykał jego czoła, gładził po plecach – „Prześpij się z tym, a potem pogadamy, co?”

Przez chwilę siedział z boku łóżka. Wyciągnął swój telefon; Louis nie widział, co z nim robił, bo ekran był zbyt zamazany, ale złapał go za ramię i rzekł – „Proszę, nie mów Harry’emu. Proszę, tylko… nie mów.”

Zayn przez chwilę popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. Potem wygasił telefon i kiwnął głową. „Okej. Ale pogadamy, jak będziesz trzeźwy.”

„Tak.”

Louis zasnął przy dźwiękach telewizora, dochodzących z pokoju obok, oraz odgłosach Zayna, robiącego sobie herbatę.

 

*

Kiedy się obudził, na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Głowa mu pulsowała i potrzebował chwili, żeby odzyskać normalną przytomność, lecz gdy mu się to udało, nadal słyszał telewizor z pokoju obok.

Jęknął, kiedy się poruszył, i kręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy wstał, wciąż nieco pijany. Owinął się w kołdrę i poczłapał do salonu.

Zayn był rozwalony na kanapie; na stoliku stały trzy różne kubki, a na jego torsie leżała pizza. Kiedy zobaczył Louisa, wyciszył telewizor. „O. Cześć.”

„Cześć.”

Podciągnął się, żeby usiąść prosto. „Lepiej się czujesz?”

Louis opadł na brzeg kanapy. „W sensie, że mniej pijany?”

„Cóż – tak.”

„Trochę.”

„Hmm.” Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i popchnął w jego stronę pudełko z pizzą – „Zjedz trochę.”

Louis wziął kawałek; był zimny, ale było na nim pepperoni, no i w końcu to pizza, więc go zjadł. „Dzięki. Zamówiłeś?”

„Nie, samo się magicznie pojawiło znikąd.”

Louis mruknął, po czym dokończył jedzenie. Sięgnął po kubki; w jednym z nich znalazł coś gazowanego, więc go opróżnił.

„No, to gdzie on do cholery jest?” – spytał Zayn.

Louis westchnął. Wiedział, że zostanie o to zapytany i wiedział, że nie starczy mu sił, żeby wymyśleć jakieś kłamstwo, ale wyznawanie prawdy wciąż było wyzwaniem. Wyzwaniem było patrzenie w oczy Zaynowi i przyznanie, że miał rację, osiem i pół roku temu, kiedy powiedział Louisowi _lepiej znajdź sobie kogoś innego, on jest po prostu tak skonstruowany, daj sobie spokój teraz, bo ostatecznie on cię tylko zrani._

„Pojechał do Sheffield.”

„Co? Po co?”

Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok, zanim to powiedział. „Jest ze swoim dzieckiem.”

Minęła sekunda. Potem Zayn prychnął. „Co?”

Louis zmusił się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wtedy wszystko z siebie wyrzucił. Może dlatego, że wciąż był pijany, może dlatego, że zbyt długo dusił to w sobie, może dlatego, że zwyczajnie szukał przyjaciela. Opowiedział Zaynowi o wszystkim, od samego początku, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Gadał i gadał, nie przestając ani na sekundę,  żeby chociaż sprawdzić jego reakcję, gdyż wiedział, że gdyby tak postąpił, mógłby nie chcieć kontynuować. Więc po prostu wyrzucił to z siebie. Wszystko.

I kiedy wreszcie skończył, znów spojrzał Zaynowi w oczy. I to była… ulga. Najprawdziwsza ulga.

„Chodź tu” – powiedział Zayn, sięgając ręką do jego ramion – „No chodź tu, przytul się.”

Louis pozwolił na chwilę się objąć, po czym wyplątał się z tego uścisku. Spojrzał na telewizor, tak naprawdę nie patrząc, a potem zerknął na okno.

Zayn na powrót leżał tak jak wcześniej, milcząc.

W końcu Louis znów się obrócił, gotów powiedzieć coś jeszcze. „Boję się, że on znów się z nią prześpi. Ja nie… nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że myślę, że on nie będzie potrafił odmówić, jeśli ona coś zaproponuje, czy dlatego, że już mu nie ufam. Nie wiem.”

„Cóż” – odparł Zayn – „Co by się nie stało, jestem po twojej stronie, Lou.”

„Ja też mocno zjebałem.”

„Tak. Dlatego też kiedy dziś tu przyszedłem planowałem powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, co zrobiłeś, bo już nie mogłem znieść tego, że wiem. Ale… teraz widzę to tak” – kontynuował – „ty i Harry byliście razem. Tak razem razem, coś jak mąż i żona, nie?  I wtedy, z jakiejś totalnej dupy, Harry wziął i wsadził chuja jakieś przypadkowej babie. I nie powiedział ci o tym przez dwa lata.”

„Dzięki za przypomnienie” – wymamrotał Louis – „Zawsze to miło, jak ci ktoś przypomni.”

Zayn poklepał go po kolanie. „Nie, sorry. Sorry. Ale, wiesz… on przecież nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby tak zrobić, a na dodatek, wiesz… spodobała mu się ta baba, chciał ją przelecieć i był na tyle głupi, żeby zapomnieć o gumce. Ale i tak powinien był trzymać chuja w spodniach. Powinien się zachować jak dojrzały mężczyzna i odpuścić tę okazję, ale… ale tego nie zrobił.”

„Wiem.”

„I teraz, parę lat później, mówi ci o tym i łamie ci serce. A ty zaczynasz przez to trochę świrować albo co…”

„Nie powiedziałbym, że ześwirowałem.”

Zayn potrząsnął głową. „To bez znaczenia, ty tylko… trochę straciłeś wątek. Tak? I byłeś zraniony i wściekły i puściłeś się z jakimś kolesiem – w moim łóżku i ujebałeś mi poduszkę spermą, ale o tym pogadamy kiedy indziej. Ale nigdy, przenigdy byś tego nie zrobił, gdyby to H nie zaczął. Więc, moim zdaniem, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć…”

„Nie chcę.”

„Moim zdaniem to on jest dupkiem. Jest jebanym idiotą, jebanym zdrajcą. A ty… ty, cóż, ty też jesteś zdrajcą, ale wiesz – tobie można wybaczyć, tobie można zaufać na nowo. Ty byś nigdy nie zrobił tak jak on. Nie tak z dupy, nie dlatego, że możesz. Harry zwyczajnie sobie poszedł i ją zaliczył bo chciał. Jak ty do cholery zamierzasz mu zaufać po czymś takim? Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że nie robi tak częściej? Że się nie rucha z innymi? Nie wiesz tego.”

W końcu urwał, a Louis miał ochotę płakać, wrzeszczeć lub poprosić o kolejne przytulenie się, ale tego nie zrobił, jedynie wymamrotał – „Cóż, nie do końca zgadzam się z tym, co powiedziałeś…”

„Oczywiście, że się nie zgadzasz. W przeciwnym razie już by cię tu nie było. No chyba, że bardzo srasz ze strachu na myśl o odejściu.”

Louisowi opadła szczęka. Gapił się na Zayna przez kilka sekund w oczekiwaniu na przeprosiny czy jakiekolwiek oznaki wyrzutów sumienia, ale nic takiego się nie stało. „Pierdol się.”

„Tak, jasne, dajesz, wyżyj się na mnie.”

„Pierdol się, nie masz pojęcia jak to naprawdę jest z kimś być, przez całe życie nie byłeś wierny nikomu poza sobą.”

Tym razem to Zaynowi opadła szczęka. „To ty się pierdol” – powiedział – „Pierdol się, ja się starałem ci współczuć, a ty… pierdol się.”

Zeskoczył z kanapy i ruszył do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, obrócił i wskazał na Louisa palcem. „I wiesz co? Ja przynajmniej nie jestem kurwa jak Harry, który rucha przypadkowe baby, a potem wraca do ciebie i zgrywa i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, próbując zjeść ciastko i je mieć. Ja przynajmniej nie udaję kogoś, kim nie jestem.”

Louis złapał za jeden ze stojących na stoliku kubków i cisnął nim w niego. „Spierdalaj!” – wrzasnął – „Spierdalaj, wynocha, spierdalaj!”

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.

Louis siedział przez chwilę, przetwarzając to, co się stało, po czym wstał w poszukiwaniu kolejnej butelki z alkoholem.

 

 


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

 

 

Zayn zadzwonił do niego, kiedy właśnie otwierał butelkę szampana, pozostałość po ostatnim sylwestrze.

„Czego?”

„Przepraszam.”

Louis zlizał pianę po szampanie z ręki. „Za co?”

„Za… zakładanie pewnych rzeczy.”

„Zero pożytku z tego” – wymamrotał Louis, po czym wziął potężny łyk aż nadto słodkiego napoju – „Z tego zakładania pewnych rzeczy.”

„Nie” – Zayn westchnął do telefonu – „Ja tylko…”

„Ty tylko co?”

„Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie, którzy nie potrafią utrzymać wacka w spodniach, w ogóle wchodzą w monogamiczne związki.”

Louis odłożył butelkę. „A wiesz, czego ja nie potrafię zrozumieć?” – spytał – „Jak to jest, że znasz mnie i Harry’ego tyle lat, ile jesteśmy razem, i w tej samej sekundzie, w której dowiadujesz się, że stała się jedna zła rzecz, z automatu zakładasz, że zjebało się wszystko, i że w zasadzie wszystko, co budowaliśmy przez ostatnie osiem lat, może iść się jebać.”

„Racja” – Zayn znowu westchnął – „Racja, masz rację. Dlatego dzwonię, żeby przeprosić. Powiedziałem, co myślałem, kiedy tak myślałem. Ale jednak tego nie przemyślałem. Dlatego przepraszam.”

„Nic się nie stało” – rzekł Louis, głównie dlatego, że właśnie upił kolejne dwa wielkie łyki szampana.

„I wiesz… sądzę, że jakoś tak mnie wzięło, bo wpadłem do ciebie po południu, a ty byłeś pijany do nieprzytomności i Harry’ego nie było, żeby się tobą zająć czy coś.”

Racja. Louis znów odłożył butelkę. „Cóż, teraz mam się świetnie. I jestem dużym chłopcem, potrafię sam o siebie zadbać. I jeśli już o tym mówimy, to ekhm, dzięki za… położenie mnie do łóżka.”

Zayn zachichotał cicho. „Nie ma sprawy.”

„I wiesz co, wiem, że to mogło wyglądać jak… jak gdyby on położył na wszystko chuja i zostawił mnie, żeby się z nią zobaczyć, ale to w ogóle nie tak. On odwiedza dziecko – tylko dziecko – a jutro wraca, tak sądzę.”

„Okej. Cóż, czyli źle to wszystko odebrałem, przepraszam.”

„Tak.”

 

*

Louis,  gdy tamtego wieczoru położył się spać sam, a Harry nie dawał znaku życia od wielu godzin, nie wierzył w swoje własne słowa ani przez sekundę. Nie mógł zasnąć, nawet mimo sensacji, jaką wywołała w jego żołądku butelka szampana. Nie potrafił przestać się zastanawiać, co teraz robi Harry, czy myśli teraz o Louisie, czy wciąż jest z nią. Jeśli jest, dzieciak już śpi, więc Harry jest z nią sam na sam. Tylko ich dwoje, siedzący na jej małej sofie, przytuleni.

Ponownie sprawdził telefon. Żadnych nowych wiadomości.

Wystukał _dobranoc_ , po czym skasował to. Potem _wracasz jutro?_ i znów skasował. Potem _jak się masz?_ i znów skasował.

Ostatecznie poszedł za pierwszym przeczuciem i wysłał _dobranoc_.

Gdy sprawdził telefon następnego ranka, w odpowiedzi ujrzał trzy wiadomości.

 **H – dzień dobry** **J**

**H – sorry odczytałem dopiero rano, spałem. Co u ciebie?**

A potem dłuższą:

**H – dzwoniłem do ciebie dziś rano, ale nie mogłem się dodzwonić. Wytłumaczę ci tu szybko, ale i tak oddzwoń, jak będziesz mógł. Te spotkania w grupie ze studiów Marie jak się okazuje trwają cały tydzień, i dzieckiem miała się zająć jej mama, ale ponieważ w ten weekend wszystko poszło dobrze pozwoli mi się opiekować małą cały tydzień. Jakbym został w Sheffield do piątku, jakbyś się z tym czuł? Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, w końcu i tak pracujesz więc?**

Louis odczytał ją kilka razy. Nie wiedział ani czego oczekiwał, ani czego chciał. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że Harry wróci dziś lub jutro, więc będzie dokładnie wiedział, gdzie i z kim był, i, najważniejsze, z kim nie był. Z drugie strony, ostatnimi czasy bycie razem nawet nie przypominało bycia razem.

Napisał krótkie **odezwę się potem** i wtedy, jedyny raz w życiu, dziękował Panu za to, że ma przed sobą dzień wypełniony pracą.

Nie żeby się jakoś mocno koncentrował, kiedy tam był.

Gdy wyszedł stamtąd i dotarł do domu, wreszcie pozwolił sobie na sprawdzenie telefonu. Zobaczył dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Harry’ego oraz dwa smsy.

**H – wrócę do domu dziś wieczorem jeśli nie odpiszesz. Nie ma problemu, jeśli ci na tym zależy, muszę tylko wiedzieć wcześniej zanim się wymelduję z hotelu.**

**H – kochanie.**

Louis wziął się w garść i oddzwonił do niego.

Harry odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. „Tak?”

„Jezusie, co tak szybko.”

„Tak, cóż” – odparł przeciągle – „Czekałem.”

Louis kiwnął głową, choć Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć. „Cóż, dzwonię tylko po to, żeby ci powiedzieć, że nie ma sprawy, że możesz – oczywiście, że możesz tam zostać tak długo jak zechcesz, to nie zależy ode mnie.”

„Ale…”

„Ale co?”

„Ale nie będziemy się potem gniewać, co?” – spytał po chwili – „Nie będzie tak, że odcinasz się ode mnie na cały tydzień, a potem bombardujesz mnie w tej samej sekundzie, w której wrócę do domu?”

Louis potrzebował chwili, by pohamować swój gniew. „Nie” – wycedził – „Nie, nie będzie tak. Będziemy w kontakcie, wrócisz w piątek i między nami wszystko będzie okej. Między nami wszystko będzie okej. Ze mną będzie okej, i ze wszystkim – okej.”

„Okej.”

 

*

Okej. Okej.

Chodził do pracy i wszystko z nim było okej. Wracał do domu, jadł, srał, walił konia do pornoli, oglądał telewizję, znowu walłi konia do pornoli, a potem się kładł i było okej. Codziennie dostawał od Harry’ego smsy, krótkie informacje w stylu _wróciłem do hotelu_ albo _na czwórce leci To właśnie miłość, tak żebyś wiedział_ , a potem, późnym wieczorem _co porabiasz?_ razem z ;) oraz zdjęciem fiuta. I z Louisem wszystko było okej.

We czwartek nie dostał żadnej wiadomości – i już nie było okej. Postanowił nie pisać pierwszy, i jedynym, co tym sposobem osiągnął, była bezsenna noc oraz gapienie się na pusty, pozbawiony wiadomości ekran telefonu. Następnego dnia w pracy nie był w stanie myśleć, potrafił tylko obgryzać paznokcie oraz gapić się na telefon.

O trzeciej wreszcie dostał wiadomość.

**H – będę w domu koło szóstej. Po drodze kupię nam indyjskie żarcie**

I kiedy właśnie kończył ją czytać, wyskoczyła kolejna:

**H – kocham cię**

To okropne, ale jedyne, o czym Louis był w stanie myśleć, kiedy zobaczył te dwa słowa, było poczucie winy. Poczucie winy, bo on coś zrobił. Poczucie winy, bo na pewno ją dotknął. Poczucie winy, bo go nie ma, przeleciał ją i teraz chce to wynagrodzić. Z poczucia winy. Winny, winny, winny, to jest wypisane na tej wiadomości.

To samo było wypisane na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy wrócił do domu godzinę później, niż obiecał. „Przepraszam” – wydyszał, chwiejnym krokiem pokonując korytarz, upuszczając torbę oraz pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos – „Przepraszam, była ogromna kolejka po żarcie i … korek.”

„Szedłeś po schodach czy co?”

„Nie, ja tylko…” – Harry wydostał się z płaszcza, wyciągnął z ust pukiel włosów i schylił się, by rozwiązać buty – „Jestem zmęczony.”

Louis kiwnął głową. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersi, mierząc Harry’ego spojrzeniem z góry na dół. Rumieniec na jego policzkach mógł być skutkiem wieczornego chłodu. Mógł być też skutkiem pieprzenia się z Marie. Małe zadrapanie dolnej wargi mogło być skutkiem bezmyślnego jej przygryzania w trakcie jazdy. Ale mogło też być…

„Pieprzyłeś się z nią?”

Potem zrobiło się jakoś tak cicho.

Harry zamarł, wciąż pochylony i walczący ze sznurówkami. Minęła sekunda, może dwie, a może jebana wieczność, zanim w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Louisa. „Nie!” – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem – „Nie, co do… co do kurwy ty…”

„Przepraszam” – Louis wszedł mu w słowo, obracając się dookoła własnej osi, przeczesując dłonią włosy, żałując – „Przepraszam, to nie było… przepraszam.”

I choć Harry nie dodał nic więcej, zmieniwszy temat na stygnące jedzenie, Louis wiedział, że zniszczył nastrój. Louis wiedział, że sprawy nie ułożą się lekko, łatwo i przyjemnie, ani nawet okej.

Ale cóż, to i tak mogło się tak skończyć.

Nakrył do stołu już godzinę temu, chcąc, żeby usiedli i spróbowali trochę porozmawiać, postawił świece i tak dalej, ale teraz żałował. Teraz pragnął jedynie włączyć telewizor, wsiąknąć w kanapę i nie musieć myśleć o nieustannej fali niepokoju w jego żołądku, nie musieć patrzeć na Harryego i słyszeć tylko _pieprzyłeśsięzniąpieprzyłeśsięzniąpieprzyłeśsięznią_ , nieustannie zapętlone w jego głowie.

„Jedz” – rzekł Harry w pewnym momencie, stukając plastikowym widelcem w kupione dla Louisa pudełko z ryżem oraz kurczakiem w sobie pomarańczowym – „To twoje ulubione.”

Louis kiwnął głową. Pomieszał nieco zawartość, rozbił sklejoną bryłkę ryżu, a potem zjadł kawałek kurczaka, ponieważ czuł, jak wzrok Harry’ego wypala mu czaszkę.

„Dobre” – wymamrotał, i było mu tak ciężko przełykać, ale jeszcze trudniej było unieść wzrok, spojrzeć na Harry’ego i nie wrzasnąć _pieprzyłeś się z nią, dotykałeś ją, okłamałeś mnie, kiedy powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobiłeś?_

W trakcie posiłku prawie wcale nie rozmawiali. Nie dlatego, że nie było im z tym niezręcznie, nie dlatego, że obaj nie próbowali – _hmm, dobre to zielone coś, to chyba jakiś nowy dodatek, co?_ lub _te świeczki robią fajny klimat, taki przytulny, nie sądzisz?,_ czy też inne pierdoły, które nie dawały wrażenia wbijania igły w wielką, zainfekowaną cystę, ale też nie podtrzymywały rozmowy na dłużej niż dziesięć sekund.

W pewnym momencie Louis miał już dość; dźwięki jego własnego przeżuwania oraz to, jak Harry szura stopami pod stołem, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

„Muszę się napić wody” – powiedział, choć miał przed sobą szklankę do połowy napełnioną colą – „Gardło mnie piecze, gazowane mi nie pomoże” – dodał, mimo tego, że Harry jedynie lekko uniósł głowę.

Pozwolenie sobie na ucieczkę do kuchni oraz zamknięcie za sobą drzwi stanowiło ulgę godną pożałowania. Ruszył do przodu, odkręcił kran, a potem, ścisnąwszy dłońmi blat, patrzył, jak woda płynie i płynie. Kiedy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie, żeby naprawdę znaleźć szklankę i ją napełnić, Harry był sam wystarczająco długo, by zrozumieć, że Louis chowa się celowo.

Nawet nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby się tym przejąć. Obaj raczej nie mieli prawa, żeby się dziś wieczorem wzajemnie atakować, więc da sobie radę, przynajmniej na razie.

„Nie chciałeś wody, prawda?” – spytał, gdyż nie mógł tak po prostu wrócić do pokoju jak gdyby nigdy nic, bez żadnego tematu.

Harry już nie jadł. Przeżuwał coś, najprawdopodobniej swój własny język albo jakąś starą gumę bez smaku; podpierał twarz dłonią, a jego oczy były zaszklone. „Nie, dzięki” – wymamrotał, po czym odsunął się z krzesłem i wstał, nie patrząc na Louisa. „Ja w zasadzie… wezmę tylko prysznic. Miałem długą podróż, więc…”

„Tak, jasne. Idź… idź się umyć.”

Louis nie usiadł, dopóki Harry nie zniknął w drugim pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy usiadł, uderzył głucho o krzesło, zmęczony i smutny, rozlewając wodę po ściankach szklanki oraz swojej ręce.

Wypił resztę wody, wsłuchując się we włączony prysznic, dopóki ten nie umilkł. Kilka miesięcy temu wskoczył by pod prysznic z Harrym, gdyby obaj potrzebowali go w tym samym czasie, bo tak było wygodniej i można się było poprzytulać.

Teraz czekał, aż Harry wyjdzie z łazienki, żeby tylko umyć zęby.

Kiedy się umył, ogolił, wyczyścił  zęby nicią dentystyczną oraz wyszorował je do białego oraz zużył wszystkie kosmetyki do pielęgnacji twarzy, które posiadał Harry, wreszcie skończyły mu się rzeczy, na które można było marnować czas; wtedy wyszedł z łazienki.

Harry był w łóżku, nagi, a przynajmniej od bioder w górę, reszta ciała przykryta kołdrą. Odłożył telefon, kiedy zauważył, że Louis przyszedł. „Hej.”

„Hej.”

Louis położył się obok niego, szukając książki, ale najwidoczniej zostawił ją w salonie. I tak była to jedna i ta sama książka, bo nie był jakimś wielkim fanem czytania, chciał się tylko upewnić, że będzie miał czym zająć umysł, na wypadek gdyby Harry chciał jeszcze na chwilę zostawić światło włączone.

Lecz Harry je zgasił.

„W porządku, tak?” – spytał, kiedy już wsunął się pod kołdrę i nie sięgał do włącznika – „Nie miałeś zamiaru czytać ani…”

„Nie, w porządku. I tak jestem zmęczony” – odparł Louis, i była to prawda, ale nie w taki sposób, żeby chciało mu się jeszcze spać. Czy kiedykolwiek.

Leżał się na plecach, oglądając wnętrze swoich powiek, udając, że nie wie, że Harry robi dokładnie to samo.

W pewnym momencie Harry westchnął przeciągle i obrócił się. Zbliżał się, kawałeczek po kawałeczku, a potem, tym samym ruchem, ułożył na szyi Louisa usta, a rękę na jego kroczu. Nie był delikatny, zastąpiwszy początkową nieufność zachłanną niecierpliwością, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Louis go nie odepchnie. Przygryzał skórę Louisa, za każdym razem trochę za mocno, dłonią ściskając wybrzuszenie w jego bieliźnie, aż upewnił się, że Louis jest wystarczająco podniecony, żeby niczego mu nie odmówić.

Louis sam nie był lepszy. Zamknął oczy i uwięził Harry’ego między swoimi udami, ściągnął mu z włosów gumkę, wpił palce w splątane loki, upajając się każdym szczegółem, który bolał trochę za bardzo, by móc być uznanym za przyjemny.

W ogóle nie rozmawiali, nie licząc _odwróć się_ oraz _trzeba cię przygotować czy mogę go wsadzić?_ i _nie, możesz… możesz… po prostu we mnie wejdź_.

Zazwyczaj zaczynało się powoli. Nie ważne, jak ostro działo się później, zawsze zaczynali powoli, żeby Louis miał chwilę. Dzisiejszej nocy Harry wszedł w nieco cały, pomrukując, jedną ręką trzymając go za biodro, a drugą łapiąc za oparcie łóżka tuż nad nim, i od razu zaczął się w niego wbijać z całej siły. Było ostrzej niż kiedykolwiek, z każdego ruchu zionęła przemoc, i Louis też musiał się chwycić oparcia, żeby utrzymać ciało w górze.

Ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak właśnie chciał to robić tej nocy, za mocno w tym złym znaczeniu, na tyle intensywnie, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim, co nie było związane z fizycznością.

Nie miał nic przeciwko, dopóki Harry nie zaczął wyrzucać z siebie ohydztw tym swoim przerażająco głębokim, ochrypłym głosem, którego dostawał tylko wtedy, gdy był tak pochłonięty tym, co się działo, że zapominał, jak ma na imię. „Weź go” – powiedział – „no weź, dawaj, boli, co?” – złapał Louisa za włosy i zadarł jego głowę do tyłu, poruszając się w nim tak mocno, że zaczął krzyczeć – „Boli?”

„Tak” – wychrypiał Louis zupełnie zdartym głosem.

„Cóż, ungh, i tak będziesz musiał wytrzymać” – rzucił Harry, boleśnie uderzając Louisa w lewy pośladek – „Będziesz brał mojego kutasa aż dojdę, nie obchodzi mnie, tak bardzo to boli, będziesz musiał wytrzymać.”

„Tak” – wydusił z siebie Louis, po czym złapał za swojego penisa i zaczął poruszać na nim dłonią – „O tak, kurwa, ach, tak, pieprz mnie.”

„Kurwa, ach” – Harry puścił oparcie, by złapać Louisa za biodra obiema rękami i pieprzyć go szybciej, na tyle szybko, że Louis także nie był w stanie trzymać się tego oparcia, nie był nawet w stanie się dotykać; zamiast tego opadł na ramiona, pozwalając Harry’emu wbijać się w jego tyłek.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa.

„Dojdź dla mnie” – powiedział, głosem pełnym, kurwa, szaleństwa. Końcówki jego włosów sunęły w górę i w dół po barkach Louisa, skóra kleiła się od potu, kiedy się w niego wbijał – „no dalej, dojdź dla mnie, no dalej” – powtarzał, a Louis wiedział, że to dlatego, że on też zaraz dojdzie, i że nie będzie mu się chciało zaspokajać Louisa, kiedy sam skończy. Dlatego kazał Harry’emu przyspieszyć ruchy na jego penisie, co też uczynił, ale oprócz tego rzucił – „Co za mała dziwka, wiecznie ci mało, co?”

„Nie” – wydyszał Louis, ponieważ Harry pieścił go tak dobrze, że nie chciał, żeby to się kiedykolwiek skończyło – „Nie, mało… ach… mało mi ciebie.”

„Mnie” – powtórzył Harry niczym echo, i było coś szczególnego w tym jak dyszał, jakby się przedrzeźniał. „Mało ci kutasa” – rzekł, i gdzieś w połowie zdołał doprowadzić Louisa na skraj samą dłonią, toteż Louis ledwo był w stanie usłyszeć kolejne słowa, zagłuszane przez swoje własne jęki – „weźmiesz kurwa każdego, byle by miał kutasa, ustawisz się na… ungh… na kurwa czworaka, bo jesteś jebaną… ach… jebaną dziwką, ungh…”

Louis leżał przyklejony do swoich własnych rąk, dysząc tak ciężko, że poruszały się całe jego plecy, obracając głowę na tyle, by móc dostrzec jak Harry wciąż go posuwa.

Był w zupełnym nieładzie, zarumieniony od torsu po skronie, ociekający potem, z włosami lepiącymi się do boków twarzy; pod wytatuowanymi liśćmi paproci odznaczały się skurcze mięśni. Louis na chwilę napotkał jego spojrzenie, bez śladu zieleni, a wtedy Harry urwał kontakt, przenosząc wzrok niżej, w miejsce, w którym go pieprzył.

„Czy to boli?” – wydyszał, wbijając paznokcie w biodra Louisa tak mocno, jak chciał – „czy to boli? Czy bycie jebaną dziwką boli?”

Był tak oszalały, że Louis wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy. Robili już coś takiego wcześniej, mówili tego typu rzeczy, Louis mówił nawet gorsze, kiedy dał się ponieść chwili, rzeczy, których nigdy nie powiedziałby ani nie miałby na myśli w innych okolicznościach. Louis wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy, a jednak – a jednak nie potrafił o tym pamiętać. „Cóż, to kurwa dojdź wreszcie” – usłyszał swój wrzask – „Założę się kurwa, że z nią nie potrzebowałeś tyle czasu.”

Harry momentalnie spojrzał na niego; głośno odetchnął przez usta. Przestał się poruszać, wpatrując się w Louisa. Louis wciąż nie był w stanie określić, o czym myślał.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki, zanim Harry wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

„Jesteś kurwa żałosny” – powiedział, po czym na nowo zaczął go pieprzyć. Po piętnastu sekundach doszedł, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w jego skórę.

Ledwo pozwolił spermie wypłynąć , od razu wysunął się z niego i padł na plecy tuż obok.

Jedyną rzeczą, o której Louis był w stanie myśleć, kiedy padł całkowicie z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach, było to, o czym rozmyślał cały wieczór.

„Pieprzyłeś się z nią?”

„Przysięgam na boga, że jeśli jeszcze raz mnie o to zapytasz, to kurwa…”

„Nie, to nie jest kurwa aż tak bezsensowne” – odgryzł się Louis, nagle czując się o połowę mniej ociężałym; obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego – „To nie jest kurwa aż tak bezsensowne, bo już raz to zrobiłeś, co niby kurwa miałoby cię powstrzymać przed zrobieniem tego znów, hę? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co robiłeś przez cały ten tydzień, to nie jest kurwa aż tak bezsensowne, że miałbym się tym nie martwić, Harry.”

„Cóż, co według ciebie mam kurwa zrobić?!” – wrzasnął Harry, zsuwając się z materaca i siadając – „Co ja kurwa mam zrobić, nie chciałeś ze mną jechać, nie wierzysz mi, kiedy ci mówię, że jej nie dotknąłem, ty… ty… ja… kurwa.”

Sięgnął do nadgarstka po gumkę, lecz tę, którą miał, Louis zerwał wcześniej prosto z jego włosów i rzucił ją na podłogę. Nie miało znaczenia, jaki był z tego zadowolony, choć tylko przez krótką chwilę.

Potrząsnął włosami, i zamiast użyć gumki, odgarnął je do tyłu ręką. „Ja… ja jestem teraz na jebanej granicy” – powiedział – „To znaczy, co ja mam kurwa teraz powiedzieć? Mówisz, że nie ma problemu i mogę jechać, ale nie mogę jej dotknąć. Mówię ci, że niego nie zrobię i tego nie robię, ale wtedy wracam a ty pytasz, czy to zrobiłem i nie wierzysz mi, kiedy mówię, że nie. To co kurwa mam zrobić? Co jeszcze mi zostało? Nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś mi uwierzył.”

Gapił się na Louisa kilka sekund wybałuszonymi oczami, oddychając ciężko. Następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pocierając ją.

Louis przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi, nie będąc pewnym, czy ma ochotę wrzeszczeć i rzucić czymś, czy zwyczajnie się rozpłakać. Ostatecznie okazał się być zbyt zmęczony na jedno i drugie. Ostatnimi czasy miał zbyt wiele jednego i drugiego. „Harry” – rzekł, głosem słabym, ale spokojnym – „Pieprzysz mnie jakoś… dwa razy dziennie, odkąd dowiedziałeś się o mnie i tamtym facecie.”

Harry podniósł wzrok i uniósł brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć _no, i jaki z tego wniosek?_

„Pieprzysz mnie dwa razy dziennie i ani razu nie byłem zwrócony twarzą do ciebie” – kontynuował Louis – „to nie jest normalne. To nie jest normalne, nie dla nas.”

„Cóż, umiesz mówić, to otwórz gebę, jeśli masz ochotę na coś innego, jesteś kurwa dorosłym facetem.”

Ale to nie o to chodzi. To jest celowe odwracanie tematu. „Pytałem cię, co czujesz w związku z tym, co się stało, ale ty nie chciałeś o tym rozmawiać. Starałem się nie naciskać zbyt mocno, ponieważ nie odszedłeś, a ja nie chciałem przywoływać tego tematu i ryzykować, że cię zdenerwuję, ale Harry” – mówił – „widać, że cię to dotknęło. Ty nigdy… nigdy nie wyzywałeś mnie w ten sposób, kiedy się pieprzyliśmy, nie… nie w taki sposób. Wygląda jakbyś udawał albo co, nie wiem, jakbyś udawał, że się trzymasz, ale ty nigdy nie byłeś… nigdy nie byłeś taki dla mnie. To nie jest miłe.”

Harry przewrócił oczami. „Och, proszę, nie rób z siebie kurwa ofiary. Jeśli ja coś gram, to ty też, bo słyszałem jak _jęczysz_ , jak bardzo ci się to kurwa podoba.”

„Tak, bo to jest fajne kiedy my… to jest sexy, ale ty… to nie jest fajne, kiedy… kiedy wynika z urazy. To jest zwyczajnie niezdrowe.”

„Dobra” – odparł Harry, kładąc się z powrotem.

Louis spodziewał się, że powie coś więcej, ale tego nie zrobił.

W końcu wygrała w nim ciekawość. „Co dobra?”

„Dobra, jestem zbyt zmęczony, by się kłócić.”

„Cóż, a ja nie” – powiedział Louis, zbyt poirytowany, by odczuwać zmęczenie – „Powiedz mi, co się kurwa dzieje. Czy ty… czy to wynika z tego, co zrobiłem, czy z tego, że chcesz się z nią pieprzyć czy…”

Harry zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. „O to chodzi” – warknął, maszerując w kierunku drzwi – „z tobą” – kopnął coś na podłodze i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi – „nie da się kurwa wytrzymać.”

Trzasnął drzwiami. Louis leżał bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu, słysząc, jak kopane są meble, oraz coś, prawdopodobnie jego książka, zostaje rzucone o ścianę.

Po chwili jednak w pokoju zapadła cisza, i Louis przestał się bać, że nagle usłyszy trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Zasnął tamtej nocy, kurczowo ściskając pościel, by nie pójść tam i nie błagać Harry’ego, żeby wrócił do łóżka. Albo żeby znów na niego nie nakrzyczeć.

 

*

 Obudził się z poczuciem winy. Obolały po seksie i z poczuciem winy. Harry nie wrócił w nocy do łóżka i kiedy Louis podreptał do salonu, odnalazł go tam, gdzie ostatnimi czasy miał zbyt wiele okazji go widywać – śpiącego na kanapie. Leżał na plecach z otwartymi ustami, chrapał. Na podłodze przy ścianie leżała książka, i było jasne, że wczorajszej nocy została rzucona przez cały pokój, tak, jak podejrzewał. Regał również wyglądał, jakby go lekko przesunięto.

Ale Harry wciąż tu był. To była najważniejsza informacja.

Przynajmniej do momentu w którym jego telefon nie zabrzęczał na stoliku do kawy.

Po prostu leżał tam sobie, ekranem do góry; niebieskawe światło wrzeszczało na Louisa, jakby kurwa błagało o jego zainteresowanie.

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Był żałosny, tak jak go wczoraj określił Harry, był żałosny i nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

**Nick – mogę poprosić Tony’ego żeby wpadł i cię zgarnął jeśli potrzebujesz odpocząć. Twoja decyzja, Harry, to twoje życie, on cię nie zmusza żebyś został.**

Louis powoli wciągnął powietrze, czując, jak jego żołądek zaciska się i skręca. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Wiedział, dlaczego Nick to oferował, nie musiał cofać się do początku konwersacji, żeby to zrozumieć, nie był przecież jebanym idiotą.

Ale i tak to zrobił.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, by sprawdzić, czy nadal śpi, jak gdyby regularne chrapanie nie było wystarczającym potwierdzeniem, po czym zaczął przeglądać wiadomości. Chciał jedynie cofnąć się do wczorajszej nocy, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, co Harry o nim pisał, żeby się przekonać, ile opowiada jebanemu Nickowi.

Ostatecznie jego uwagę przyciągnęła nieco wcześniejsza wiadomość. Została wysłana mniej więcej czterdzieści minut przed tym, jak Harry wrócił do domu.

**Harry – stoję na parkingu. Już dobre dziesięć minut. Nie potrafię się zmusić żeby wyjść na górę**

**Nick – czekaj chwilę zadzwonię do ciebie**

Zdaje się, że potem do siebie dzwonili. Rozmawiali ponad pół godziny. Louis przygryzł wargę, bojąc się odczytać kolejną wiadomość. Ostatecznie jednak to zrobił.

**Harry – dzięki stary**

**Harry – martwi mnie też to ruchanie. To coś jakby wyrwać jakiegoś randoma w klubie. Nie potrafię na to patrzeć w ten sam sposób albo nie dam rady tego zrobić albo zbyt mnie to obrzydza**

**Harry – dam sobie jeszcze 5 minut i wyjdę na górę**

**Nick – tak wiem H. Ale nie pieprz się z nim jeśli tak cię to obrzydza. Skup się tylko na jedzeniu i nie kłóceniu się za wiele?**

**Harry – tak. dzięki**

**Harry – ale pieprzenie się z nim to chyba jedyna rzecz, jaka nam została a ja nawet nie potrafię tego dłużej robić i nie czuć się obrzydliwie bo pozwolił się wyruchać jakiemuś facetowi**

**Harry – nie znoszę tego, że tak się czuję wiem że jestem jebanym hipokrytą**

**Nick – cóż to nie tak że masz nad tym kontrolę, tak? Po prostu nie pieprz się z nim dopóki nie oczyścisz głowy. Daj sobie trochę czasu. Próbuj z nim gadać czy coś, skup się na czymś innym.**

**Nick – i wyjdź tam kurwa wreszcie, dopiero co mówiłeś że miałeś być w domu godzinę temu?**

W tym miejscu wiadomości się urywają. Na kilka godzin.

Po kłótni Harry pewnie wyszedł na balkon, albo poczekał, aż Louis zaśnie, i wtedy zadzwonił do Nicka, żeby ochłonąć, jak wynika z kolejnych wiadomości:

**Harry – dzięki raz jeszcze. Sorry że wylałem to wszystko na ciebie.**

**Nick – nie ma sprawy Harry. Prześpij się trochę.**

**Harry – tak. Dobranoc, śpij dobrze i dzięki**

**Harry – po prostu mam wrażenie, że nie odchodzę teraz dlatego że on ode mnie nie odszedł  i nie potrafię być aż takim jebanym hipokrytą, ale równocześnie nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w twarz i on wie że coś jest nie tak.**

**Nick – daj sobie czas, Harry. On się stara naprawić wszystko między wami. Ty możesz zrobić to samo dla niego. Kochasz go.**

**Harry – za kurwa bardzo, dlatego tak mnie to obrzydza**

Ta była ostatnia przed tą, którą Nick wysłał teraz.

Louis wygasił telefon. Pomału usiadł na stoliku i trwał tak przez chwilę, bawiąc się rękami.

Potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach i znów zaczął kurwa płakać.

Płakał w zasadzie bezgłośnie, ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Harry już nie spał. Obserwował Louisa, kiedy ten czytał ostatnie wiadomości i kiedy usiadł, sam będąc tak cicho, że Louis pomyślał, że pewnie celowo wstrzymywał oddech.

Teraz usiadł, sprawdził telefon, po czym odetchnął głęboko, położył dłonie na udach Louisa i powiedział – „Kocham cię, ale chyba muszę cię opuścić.”

Louis nie był w stanie unieść głowy, lecz coś w nim pękło. To był ostatni cień tego głupka, który szczerze wierzył, że jedyne czego im trzeba, to miłość.

„Sądzę, że zraniliśmy się nawzajem zbyt mocno, żeby to dalej ciągnąć, kochanie” – kontynuował Harry, a jego dłonie trzęsły się wokół ud Louisa. Gorączkowo stukał kciukami w jego skórę. „Sądzę, że to… sądzę, że… uhm” – nawet jego głos drżał, przy każdym słowie walcząc, by się nie załamać – „Sądzę, że jeśli teraz spojrzysz na mnie i powiesz mi, że uważasz, że to nieprawda, wtedy zostanę i będę próbował dalej.”

Zabrzmiało to, jakby miał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie dodał. Zamilkł, oddychając drżąco, zaciskając palce wokół ud Louisa. Zdawało się, że ta chwila trwa w nieskończoność, i wtedy, właśnie wtedy, Louis odkrył, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak ciężko, zupełnie jakby uniesienie głowy i powiedzenie Harry’emu _zostań_ było najmniej możliwym do wykonania zadaniem na całym świecie.

Ostatecznie zwlekał zbyt długo.

„Okej” – rzekł Harry, zupełnie bez głosu – „Coś wymyślę. Ja, uhm… spakuję teraz trochę rzeczy i” – urwał, głośno przełykając ślinę – „Sądzę, że to dla nas teraz zbyt wiele. Ale wiedz, że, uhm…” – podrapał uda Louisa, pociągnął nosem i chrząknął. W końcu przemówił, zdartym, ochrypłym głosem – „Jeśli chodziłoby tylko o miłość i o nic innego, sądzę, że przetrwalibyśmy na zawsze.”

Złożył delikatny pocałunek na drżącym udzie Louisa, po czym wstał i zaczął się pakować.

 

 


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

 

 

Nie ruszył się ze stolika. Został tam, opierając łokcie na drżących nogach, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Już nie płakał. Być może jego ciało doznało jakiegoś rodzaju szoku, który uniemożliwiał mu zrobienie czegokolwiek, powiedzenie czegokolwiek, który umożliwiał jedynie siedzenie tam i przysłuchiwanie się, jak Harry krząta się w pokoju obok.

Nie miał pojęcia ile trwało, zanim Harry wreszcie stamtąd wyszedł, ale stracił czucie w udach w miejscu, na którym opierał łokcie.

„Lou” – powiedział Harry, słabo, cichutko, jakby jakaś jego część nie chciała, by Louis podniósł wzrok.

Ale podniósł, i to bolało, trochę jak bycie ugodzonym w klatkę piersiową. Miał przewieszoną przez tors największą torbę, jaką posiadali, ledwo zapiętą, tak mocno była wypchana zapakowanymi doń gorączkowo ciuchami. Spieszył się, żeby odejść i nie wracać tak długo, jak da radę.

„Cóż” – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć Louis. Zdusił w sobie _proszę nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę proszę proszę, zostań ze mną, choć jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi, proszę zostań,_ ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, że jeśli o to poprosi, Harry mógłby powiedzieć _tak_. I zrobiłby to tylko z poczucia winy.

„Cóż” – rzekł Harry, odwracając wzrok od Louisa i kierując go na swoje niespokojne stopy. Kąciki jego ust drżały, jakby starał się powstrzymać płacz. „Tony jest na dole, więc… chyba będę leciał.”

Louis kiwnął głową, choć Harry tego nie widział. Nagły ból w wewnętrznej stronie dłoni ostrzegł go, że chyba wbija sobie paznokcie zbyt mocno, zbyt długo bez zdawania sobie z tego sprawy. Zignorował go. Nacisnął jeszcze mocniej. „W takim razie żegnaj.”

_Weź już kurwa idź._

_Weź kurwa zostań, proszę, kochanie._

„Okej” – powiedział Harry, jakby właśnie znów podjął decyzję – „Okej, dobra, okej.”

Zacmokał, znów przestąpił z nogi na nogę, powiedział „okej” jeszcze raz , po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

W korytarzu rozległy się dźwięki – zakładanie butów, dzwonienie kluczami oraz pociąganie nosem, potem otwarcie drzwi, potem cisza, dusząca, przeciągająca się cisza, a potem znowu ruch. Potem drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się za Harrym.

I wtedy, po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat, Louis został sam. _Naprawdę_ sam.

 

*

Cztery godziny po odejściu Harry’ego Louis nie ruszał się zbyt wiele, nie licząc podniesienia tyłka ze stolika na kanapę oraz wstawania z dziwnych powodów, takich jak sikanie lub palenie. Nie płakał, odkąd za Harrym zamknęły się drzwi, ale nie jadł, ani prawie się nie uśmiechnął, kiedy zaczął się jego ulubiony odcinek _Biura_.

W większości czuł się jakby uwięziony w bańce. Może dlatego, że z nikim nie rozmawiał, może dlatego, że jego umysł nie pozwalał mu zaakceptować faktu, że Harry odszedł, jakby podświadomość uruchomiła jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy.

Być może opróżnił wszystkie butelki z napojami alkoholowymi, jakie jeszcze im zostały.

Był na tyle pijany, żeby czuć otępienie, lecz nie na tyle, by być tak głupim, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo będzie cierpiał, kiedy wytrzeźwieje.

Rozważał wstąpienie do sklepu na rogu i zrobienie zapasu papierosów, alkoholu oraz innych rzeczy, za korzystanie z których skarciłby go Harry, kiedy tu był. Teraz koniec końców był wolny, i nie miał nikogo, kto będzie mu mówił, co mu wolno, a czego nie, pomyślał gorzko, krążąc po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu portfela.

Być może był nieco bardziej pijany, niż przypuszczał.

Ostatecznie padł na oparcie kanapy, pozwalając opaść swojemu ciału do końca. Kupi sobie wszystko jutro rano. Jutro będzie niedziela i będzie miał cały dzień dla siebie.

 

*

Obudził się z suchością w ustach oraz ramieniem wykręconym pod dziwnym kątem pod resztą ciała. Było tak zdrętwiałe, że nie mógł nim poruszyć przez dobrą minutę i kiedy wreszcie zaczęło ożywać, chwycił je okropny skurcz. Na zewnątrz było ciemno; dostrzegł swoje odbicie w szybie, przeklinając i sycząc nad swoim obolałym ramieniem, i wyglądał zajebiście żałośnie.

Wziął prysznic, tak gorący, że aż bolesny, założył jakieś gacie, z przyzwyczajenia, choć był sam,  i poszedł spać.

 

*

Kiedy obudził się rano, bańka wreszcie pękła.

Mrugnął kilka razy, przełknął ślinę, przewrócił się na brzuch i rozłożył się na wielkim, pustym materacu. Przez chwilę w ogóle o tym nie myślał; przecież ostatnimi czasy wiele razy budził się sam.

Wtedy go to uderzyło. _Rzeczywistość_.

Był sam, _naprawdę_ sam, Harry nie zamierzał do niego wrócić i nie było sensu go o to prosić. Było za późno, zbyt wiele się stało, zjebali to, obaj, nie mogli tego cofnąć, zbyt wiele się stało. Osiem lat jego życia, jedynego życia, jakie znał przez dekadę, właśnie się skończyło. Naprawdę się skończyło.

Najpierw poczuł to w żołądku, straszny, straszliwy ból, i zwinął się w kłębek, łapiąc kurczowo za pościel i gryząc poduszkę, podczas gdy do oczu napływały mu łzy. Uczucie to wędrowało w górę, do klatki piersiowej, gardła, aż do zębów, tak samo bolesne i przerażające. Wrzeszczał w poduszkę, brakowało mu tchu, w ogóle nie mógł oddychać, dusił się, był sam w tym wielkim, wielkim, strasznym łóżku.

Wrzeszczał imię Harry’ego ponieważ umierał, naprawdę sądził, że umiera, i chciał, żeby ktoś go przytulił, chciał być tulony, ściskany, całowany, uziemiony przez Harry’ego, _tylko_ przez Harry’ego. To musi być on albo nic mu nie pomoże, nie zrobi różnicy, ale on nie może tego zrobić, Louis nie może już tego mieć – już nigdy nie będzie tego miał, nie będzie miał Harry’ego, nigdy.

Przez osiem lat swoje życia nie doceniał zapachu Harry’ego, a teraz wąchał jego jebaną poduszkę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

 

*

W poniedziałek wziął chorobowe. We wtorek zapomniał.

W środę zadzwonił domofon.

Był zaplątany w pościel, śmierdział i był mokry, czuł się kurwa mokry, jakby wczorajszy pot nie wsiąknął w jego skórę jak należy, a jego żołądek nie przestawał boleć oraz burczeć. Bolała go klatka piersiowa. Na szafce nocnej miał pół butelki wódki i nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy wypił pierwszą część i czy wciąż jest od trochę niej pijany. Zdawało mu się, że nie sprawdzał godziny od kilku dni, nawet nie widział swojego telefonu odkąd na nowo przeczytał wiadomości, jakie wymienił z Harrym, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę w poniedziałek.

Kiedy domofon nie przestawał dzwonić od dobrych trzech minut, Louis wreszcie się poddał i wstał z łóżka. Był nagi, ponieważ wczoraj wylał sobie wódkę na spodnie i nie chciało mu się zakładać innych, ponieważ jaki był w tym kurwa sens?

Owinął się kołdrą i wyszedł z sypialni.

Nie rozmawiał z drugim człowiekiem odkąd Harry odszedł, z wyjątkiem swojej – najpewniej już byłej – szefowej, kiedy brał wolne w poniedziałek, więc jego głos był ochrypły, kiedy z wahaniem podniósł słuchawkę i rzucił – „ _Czego?”_

„Co się kurwa dzieje?”

Jego żołądek podskoczył. Wyprostował się, instynktownie, jakby chciał wyglądać korzystniej, choć Harry nie był go kurwa w stanie zobaczyć przez słuchawkę. „Harry.”

„Dzwoniła do mnie twoja szefowa” – powiedział Harry. Coś trzeszczało na linii, lecz Louis i tak doskonale słyszał, że Harry’emu brakuje tchu.

„Przybiegłeś tu?”

„Co?” – wykrzyknął Harry – „Nie, co do kurwy… jesteś pijany?”

Podrapał się po brzuchu. „Nie. Nie bardzo.”

„Louis, jest środa w południe, twoja… twoja szefowa do mnie dzwoniła” – powtórzył, brzmiąc, jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy troską a frustracją – „Louis. Powiedziała, że nie byłeś w pracy od dwóch dni, i że nie mogli się z tobą skontaktować wczoraj.”

Albo dziś. „Zadzwonię do nich” – wymamrotał Louis, zażenowany swoim stanem. Harry na pewno wstaje, chodzi na siłownię i trzyma się swojego rytmu dnia niezależnie od tego, gdzie się zatrzymał. Nie pozwolił, by zawalił mu się cały świat tylko dlatego, że zawalił mu się związek. „Po prostu miałem trochę doła i zapomniałem zadzwonić. Nie musiałeś tu przychodzić, ja… potrzebujesz czegoś?”

Zabrzmiało to niedorzecznie obojętnie, jak rozmowa z zupełnie obcym człowiekiem, a nie z mężczyzną, z którym dzielił ostatnie osiem lat swojego życia.

No i boleśnie, biorąc pod uwagę ton głosu Harry’ego, kiedy odparł – „Nie, ja… ja tylko chciałem się upewnić, że nie jesteś … martwy czy coś.”

Louis zaśmiał się skrzekliwie. „Cóż, to jednak gruba przesada.”

„Albo że zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę albo coś, nie wiem, nie odbierałeś, poza tym nigdy nie opuszczasz pracy, nie dając wcześniej znać.”

„Nie pochlebiaj sobie, mam się świetnie” – rzekł Louis, zastanawiając się, czy brzmi choć w najmniejszym  stopniu wiarygodnie.

Harry westchnął do słuchawki. „Okej” – powiedział – „Okej. Cóż. Naładuj telefon, pewnie masz mnóstwo nieodebranych połączeń z pracy.”

„Przestań mi matkować.”

„To mnie kurwa do tego nie zmuszaj.”

Louis przycisnął czoło do drzwi. „Okej. Dzięki, że wpadłeś. Coś jeszcze?”

Cisza. Rozciągała się, rosła, powiększała, aż Louis nie był pewien, czy Harry wciąż tam jest. Wtedy rozległo się – „Mogę wejść?”

„Po co?” – spytał Louis, i w połowie załamał mu się głos. Chciał, żeby Harry wszedł na górę. Pragnął go tak bardzo. _Potrzebował_ go.

„Tak tylko… chciałem cię zobaczyć i upewnić się, że nic ci nie jest.”

Tak. Louis pomyślał, że mogło to być coś takiego. Lecz Harry nie mógł już więcej być dla niego kimś takim. „Słuchaj, nic mi nie jest. Jeśli cię teraz wpuszczę, obawiam się, że ostatecznie zrobimy coś, co mogłoby… jedynie utrudnić sprawy” – powiedział, i wtedy, ponieważ jakaś jego część, głupia część, chciała żeby Harry powiedział mu, że się myli, i że teraz powinni być blisko, dodał – „Nie sądzisz?”

Znowu cisza, po czym wreszcie – „Tak, masz rację. Masz rację, nie powinniśmy… racja. To tylko dlatego, że ja… ja chcę, żeby z tobą było wszystko okej. Chcę, żebyś… muszę być pewny, że nic ci nie jest, zawsze, ja… kiedy dostaje takie telefony, nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, dopóki się nie przekonam, że…”

„Harry…” Kurwa. Kurwa, to naprawdę w niczym nie pomaga. Louis uderzył czołem o drzwi. „Proszę.”

„Tak – pociągnięcie nosem – „Tak, okej. Okej, sorry. Koch…” – połączenie urwane.

Przez chwilę Louis rozważał otwarcie drzwi na oścież i zbiegnięcie ze schodów, żeby go złapać. Potem przyszedł po rozum do głowy, i zamiast tego poszedł opróżnić resztę butelki z wódką.

 

*

Minęło kilka godzin; obudził się na kanapie. Telewizor był włączony, a na stoliku przed nim stała pusta butelka po wódce. Czuł się względnie trzeźwy. Względnie, porównując się do stanu sprzed kilku godzin, kiedy padł na kanapę i zasnął na niej.

Domofon znów na niego wrzeszczał.

Był bardziej pijany niż ostatnio, co sprawiło, że miał jeszcze mniejszą ochotę podnieść słuchawkę. Jednocześnie myśl o tym, że mógłby usłyszeć głos Harry’ego okazała się być zbyt kusząca, więc poczłapał w stronę drzwi. Tym razem go wpuści. Nie potrafi tego znieść. Nawet jeśli to jest głupie i potrwa tylko ten jeden wieczór , potrzebuje go tutaj, potrzebuje się do niego przytulić, ten jeden jedyny, ostatni raz.

„Wejdź na górę. Proszę” – powiedział od razu, gdy tylko przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.

„Cóż, to było prostsze niż się spodziewałem” – odparł Zayn.

 _Cholera. Kurwa._ „Co ty tutaj robisz, dlaczego ciągle zjawiasz się bez zapowiedzi?”

„No wpuść mnie, Louis, brzmisz jakbyś był pijany i wiem, że jesteś sam.”

Westchnął, po czym spełnił prośbę.

Zayn wszedł, dzierżąc w dłoniach trzy torby z McDonalds. Na twarzy miał uśmiech mówiący staram-się-ukryć-troskę-ale-tak-naprawdę-nie-staram-się-wcale.

Louis oparł się plecami o drzwi, żeby nie ryzykować zbytniego zataczania się podczas czekania, aż Zayn ściągnie buty.

„Dlaczego ty zawsze upijasz się sam, chłopie” – mamrotał Zayn, niemal swobodnym tonem – „Czuję się urażony, wiesz, żeś mógł mnie zaprosić, ja nigdy nie odmawiam drinka.”

„ _Nie zawsze_ upijam się sam” – zaprotestował Louis.

Zayn zrzucił kurtkę i uniósł wzrok. „Wiem” – rzekł, a uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy, wyglądał dość szczerze – „Wiem, ja tylko… a zresztą. Wykupiłem całego McDonalda. No… to jedzmy.”

Usadowili się na kanapie, a na stoliku położyli burgery, skrzydełka z kurczaka oraz jedenaście jebanych słomek.

„Są darmowe” – argumentował Zayn z buzią pełną frytek – „A poza tym, nikt nie stoi i nie liczy,ile kurwa bierzesz tych słomek. Co to kurwa ma być?” – wsadził sobie do ust więcej frytek i pokręcił głową – „Niee, stary, bierzesz ile wlezie i reszta zostaje na następny raz.”

„Ale potem raczej zapomnisz i następnym razem znowu bierzesz ile wlezie” – mówił Louis – „A potem znów i znów. A potem masz kurwa tyle słomek, że możesz równie dobrze zacząć nimi handlować.”

Zayn oblizał się i pstryknął w jego stronę palcami, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od telewizora. „Genialny pomysł. Trzeba to gdzieś zapisać.”

Louis zmarszczył brwi. On nie zauważył. Louis zrezygnował i zamiast się odezwać, zajął się trzymanym na kolanach burgerem.

Nie rozmawiali przez dłuższą chwilę i Louis to doceniał; to, że Zayn nie zaczął od razu wypytywać go o pracę, o Harry’ego, czy o to, że jest nagi, a pomiędzy torbami z McDonalds stoi pusta butelka po wódce.

Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma już siły dłużej czekać, aż Zayn nagle go zaatakuje, więc postanowił zerwać ten plaster sam. „Harry poprosił cię, żebyś tu wpadł, prawda?”

Zayn nie odrywał wzroku od telewizora, lecz drobny skurcz pod jego oczami powiedział Louisowi wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. „A ma to znaczenie?” – spytał.

Louis przewrócił oczami. „Nie… ale wiem, że cię prosił, więc równie dobrze możesz mi powiedzieć.”

„Dobra.”

„Co dobra? Poprosił cię czy nie?”

Zayn westchnął. „Tak, poprosił mnie, Lou. Chciał po prostu, żebym się upewnił, że nie robisz, wiesz… czegoś głupiego.”

Louis zerknął na butelkę po wódce. „Nie robiłem” – wymamrotał.

„Spoko” – odparł Zayn, patrząc na ten sam przedmiot, co Louis – „Spoko.”

„Pierdol się.”

„Sam się pierdol” – odparł Zayn, po czym wreszcie spojrzał na Louisa – „Stary, on się zwyczajnie martwił, i wiedział, że nie powinien wchodzić na górę. Ale, wiesz, od razu jak do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział mi co i jak, ja też się zmartwiłem. Więc nie musisz, wiesz… nie jestem tu tylko z powodu H czy coś” – ścisnął kolano Louisa – „Jestem tu, bo mi na tobie zależy.”

„Dzięki” – rzekł cicho Louis – „Ale co, on teraz siedzi i czeka, aż mu dasz znać, czy co?”

Zayn potrząsnął głową. „Napisałem mu smsa jak byłeś w kiblu.

„Hm.” Louis na moment przygryzł paznokieć, a Zayn na powrót skierował wzrok na telewizor. „Powiedział ci, że…”

„W większości tak” – odparł Zayn, jakby to nic nie znaczyło – „Raczej wszystko, tak.”

„Zamierzasz mnie zmusić do rozmowy o tym?”

Zayn znów na niego spojrzał. „Zamierzam cię zmusić, żebyś mi pozwolił zostać na noc, a potem zamierzam cię zmusić, żebyś albo poszedł do pracy, albo żebyś chociaż zadzwonił tam jutro czy coś” – mówił – „Ale nie zmuszę cię do rozmowy, jeśli nie masz na nią ochoty. W tym momencie chcę tylko się upewnić, że ty nie… nie stracisz pracy i całego kurwa życia w mniej niż tydzień. Dobra?”

Louis kiwnął głową. Uznał, że powinien sobie z tym poradzić. „Dobra.”

„No to dobra” – Zayn odwrócił się do telewizora – „Spoko.”

„Spoko.”

Kiedy wieczorem Louis położył się spać, wciąż czuł się totalnie chujowo. Zayn zabrał mu alkohol, więc nie mógł zasnąć przez wiele godzin, wiercąc się i przewracając z boku na bok. Aż go skręcało, tak bardzo musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie złapać za telefon i nie zadzwonić do Harry’ego. Ostatecznie udało mu się zasnąć, i kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, razem z Zaynem zjedli i zapalili na balkonie, a potem Zayn odwiózł go do pracy, i udało mu się przetrwać ten dzień.

I choć wciąż był zajebiście nieszczęśliwy, tak bardzo, że myślał, że naprawdę może od tego umrzeć, uznał, że sam ten dzień można potraktować jako małe zwycięstwo.

 

 


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

 

 

Ledwo dał radę wytrzymać do piątku. Zayn wrócił do siebie w czwartek wieczorem, i od tego momentu dzwonił i pisał co dwadzieścia minut, lecz poza tym Louis był sam. _Zupełnie sam_. Siedział na kanapie, nieustannie gapiąc się w telefon zamiast na telewizor, który włączył tylko po to, żeby nie było zupełnie cicho – _sam_. Czekał, aż Harry się do niego odezwie, choćby tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć cześć. Ale się nie odzywał. Od środy nie napisał nawet smsa.

Louis wiedział, że wcale mu to nie pomoże, lecz jedyną opcją, jaka pozwalała mu przetrwać dzień, było wmawianie sobie, że za każdym razem, kiedy sprawdza telefon, nie znajdując w nim żadnych wiadomości od jedynej osoby, na której mu naprawdę zależy – na Harrym, tylko na Harrym – że to jest chwilowe. To jest chwilowe, jak wtedy, kiedy został u Eleanor na noc. Być może Harry jeszcze tak nie myśli, ale w końcu zacznie, kiedy wreszcie pójdzie po rozum do głowy.

Zawsze do siebie wracają. Należą do siebie. Louis nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia, w którym było by inaczej.

To jest chwilowe.

Tymczasem Eleanor postanowiła, że siedzenie w domu i gapienie się na telefon w oczekiwaniu aż skończy się to, co „chwilowe” również nie jest dobrym pomysłem. W sobotę poprosiła Louisa, żeby poszedł z nią na imprezę urodzinową/promocyjną jakichś dosyć znanych szafiarek, grożąc, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, ona pojawi się u niego bez zapowiedzi.

Spojrzał raz, w jakim jest stanie, a potem jeszcze rozejrzał się po pokoju i odparł _w porządku_.

Kilka godzin później pokój wciąż wyglądał chujowo, lecz sam Louis wyglądał, cóż – miał na sobie spodnie, a jego fryzurę można było uznać za coś w stylu „właśnie wstałem z łóżka i jestem sexy”, jeśli by to właściwie rozegrać. I jeśli to miejsce, w którym odbędzie się impreza, nie będzie zbyt dobrze oświetlone.

Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, Eleanor już czekała w samochodzie. Miał nadzieję, że nie zorientuje się, że nie opuszczał mieszkania od piątkowego popołudnia, tuż po tym, jak został odesłany do domu, bo wyglądał, jakby _narzygał na niego kot._

„Wyglądasz blado” – to były jej pierwsze słowa, kiedy wślizgnął się na fotel pasażera.

„Dzięki. Ty też wyglądasz chujowo” – odparł, nie starając się nawet, by zabrzmiało to sarkastycznie.

Choć oczywiście tak było. Wyglądała fantastycznie. Jak zawsze. Lecz on nie miał humoru, i jeśli ona źle do tego podejdzie, padnie ofiarą etapu wyżyć-się-na-każdej-niewinnej-osobie-w-zasięgu-wzroku, jaki właśnie przechodził.

W odpowiedzi jedynie prychnęła, po czym ruszyła z miejsca i wymamrotała – „Kijek. Wyjmij go, proszę, z tyłka.”

„Nie dzięki, nie przeszkadza mi” – rzekł Louis, przyciskając twarz do chłodnej szyby – „Nawet lubię to uczucie. Jak mi drażni tyłek. Upajam się bólem. W głębi duszy uważam, że na to zasługuję. To chyba ma źródło w moim dzieciństwie. Dzieci kazały mi jeść piasek i …”

Klepnęła go w udo, chichocząc. „Zamknij japę, co?”

„Czemu?”

„No bo ty… starasz się całą drogę pieprzyć bzdury, żeby nie ryzykować, że zapytam cię, jak się czujesz” – powiedziała – „co _naprawdę_ czujesz.”

Westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że cała jego klatka piersiowa sama się zapadła. „Zawsze wiesz, jak pocieszyć człowieka przed imprezą, nie ma co, El.”

„Tak, jasne, bo kurwa nie mam wyjebane. Jak ty się z tym wszystkim czujesz? No dawaj” – szturchnęła go w nogę – „Chujowo? Czujesz się chujowo? Bo jeśli tak, to nawalimy się, żeby o tym zapomnieć. A może czujesz ulgę? Jeśli tak, to upijemy się, żeby to uczcić.” Poczuł, że znów patrzy na jego twarz z boku. „Lou- _is_.”

„Elean- _err_.”

„Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, odpowiedz mi wreszcie. A może już wrócił, a ty się wstydzisz mi do czegoś przyznać, o to chodzi? Nie musisz się martwić, że będę cię oceniać, ciągle jestem kurwa z Idrisem, na miłość boską, jeśli do ciebie wrócił, możesz…”

„Nie wrócił” – warknął Louis – „Nie wrócił, dobra?” Oblizał usta i potrząsnął głową. „Nie wrócił do domu.  I nie wiem, kiedy wróci. _O ile_ wróci. I to… to jest…. To jest kurwa nie do zniesienia. To jest naprawdę, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ przejebane. I nie chce o tym rozmawiać dziś wieczorem.”

Znów na niego spojrzała. Nie uniósł wzroku, nie chcąc widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy.

„Okej” – powiedziała w końcu, i kiedy na powrót skierowała wzrok na drogę, wreszcie dał radę podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na nią. Nie było tam nic do odczytania. Jedynie para ust, zaciśniętych, wydających z siebie dźwięk cmokania. „Okej” – powtórzyła stanowczo – „No to przejebane. Pora się najebać w trupa.”

 

*

Jak się okazało, solenizantka wynajęła pod imprezę urodzinową cały klub. A przynajmniej tak to wszystko wyglądało, kiedy Louis wszedł do środka i od razu został oślepiony przez wściekle różowe, neonowe światła. Całe to miejsce było wypchane ludźmi ubranymi w „modne” stylizacje, którzy zamiast tańczyć kiwali się, popijając powitalne drinki z ozdobionych brokatem szklanek. Louis musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby móc dostrzec scenę, w stronę której był odwrócony cały ten tłum. Stała tam kobieta, ubrana w połączenie kimona z piżamą-pajacykiem, fałszując na karaoke Five Direction.

„Nie raczyłaś mnie poinformować, że wybieramy się do gejowskiego klubu z roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego” – rzekł Louis do Eleanor.

Zaśmiała się i klepnęła go w ramię. Był pewien, że nie usłyszała połowy z tego, co powiedział, gdyż wesołe dźwięki Five Direction bezlitośnie niszczyły wszystkim gościom błonę bębenkową.

„Chodź” – uznał, że chyba to krzyknęła, a potem został złapany za nadgarstek i pociągnięty przez tłum.

Po wielu uderzeniach w ramię oraz przypadkowym rozlaniu kilku drinków, wreszcie znaleźli się przy barze. Dzięki temu, że nastąpił jakiś cud, oraz temu, że Eleanor odsłoniła dziś spory kawałek dekoltu, dwóch facetów zaoferowało im swoje miejsca niemal natychmiast. Wdrapali się na stołki, co zauważył barman i podał im po drinku.

„Jeden darmowy drink na osobę” – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, omiatając wzrokiem pokryty brokatem głęboki dekolt Eleanor – „Ale jeśli ładnie poprosisz o następnego, nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ci odmówić.”

„Och, doprawdy?” – spytała, wysokim, dziewczęcym głosem, opierając ramiona o ladę.

„Tak. Wiesz, masz najładniejszy uśmiech, jaki tu dziś widziałem” – powiedział, aczkolwiek jego wzrok wciąż był skupiony kilkanaście centymetrów poniżej ust – „Jestem Tim.”

Uścisnęła jego dłoń. „Emily.”

„Masz bardzo ładne imię, Emily.”

„Dzięki, Tim.”

Ktoś wrzasnął na niego z drugiej strony baru, więc przestał się gapić na Eleanor i zabrał się do pracy.

Louis jednym łykiem opróżnił połowę słodkiego jak cukier drinka. „Przystojny ten koleś, co, Emily?”

Eleanor wyszczerzyła się nad szklanką. „Bardzo przystojny.” Upiła łyk, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. „Zawsze warto być miłym dla barmana.”

„Ale po co to zmyślone imię?”

„Wolałabym nie zszargać tego prawdziwego” – odparła, po czym dopiła resztę drinka i uśmiechnęła się do Barmana Tima – „Wiesz, skoro mamy się dziś zalać w trupa.”

„Wiesz, powiedziałaś to dwa razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny, a ja nadal nie czuję się ani trochę wstawiony.”

„Tim! Polej kolejkę, proszę!”

 

*

Kilka kolejek później Louis siedział przy barze sam. Tańczyli, potem poszli zapalić, potem znowu tańczyli, a potem Barman Tim skończył zmianę i Eleanor została zaciągnięta do jakiegoś VIP-roomu, podczas gdy Louis sączył kolejnego drinka gdzieś w rogu baru. Powiedziała, że wróci za maks 5 minut, że musi tylko przywitać się z kilkoma ważnymi osobami, i bardzo możliwe, że nie minęła nawet połowa tego czasu, ale mimo to zdawało się, że właśnie minęło. Wypił na tyle, że wszystko zaczęło się rozmywać; parkiet był jedynie rozmazaną plątaniną nieodróżnialnych jedno od drugiego ciał, a on nie był nawet pewien, czy stoi czy siedzi, nie był w stanie zlokalizować własnego tyłka.

Spojrzał w dół. Mrugnął, żeby podłoga przestanie wirować. Siedział. Na krześle barowym. No to w porządku. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Nie ruszał się z miejsca. Przez chwilę przyglądał się tańczącym.

Jakiś facet tańczył z dziewczyną w czarnej sukience. Ubrany był w różową koszulę w kropki, identyczną jak ta, którą Harry założył na parapetówkę Stana i Emmy w zeszłym roku. Był wysoki, jakiś taki blady, miał ciemne włosy i za każdym jebanym razem, kiedy Louis go zauważał, serce zaczynało mu bić szybciej, żołądek opadał, i Louis myślał wtedy _o kurwa, to Harry_. Potem, kiedy wreszcie dochodził do wniosku, znów i znów, ponieważ był zbyt zalany tequilą, żeby jego pamięć krótkotrwała mogła funkcjonować poprawnie, że ten facet to nie Harry, czuł ulgę. Na sekundę. A potem, kiedy docierało do niego, że Harry’ego tu nie ma, i że nie zobaczy go dziś wieczorem, ani jutro, ani pojutrze, to uczucie było… przytłaczające. Był tak zajebiście, zajebiście nieszczęśliwy.

Chciał wrócić do domu. W gardle miał gulę, która rosła tam cały wieczór, lecz jeśli coś by go sprowokowało, wtedy wyszłoby na jaw , że jest zbyt pijany, by ją przełknąć i nie przynieść sobie wstydu. Zostawił telefon w kurtce, którą oddał dziewczynie w szatni, kiedy tu przyszli, bo tak mu kazała Eleanor, _w przeciwnym razie skończy się to tak, że zadzwonisz do niego po pijaku albo zrobisz coś głupiego, Lou_. Teraz był o to zły. Ten telefon był mu teraz zajebiście potrzebny. Żeby zadzwonić do Harry’ego.

Chciał wrócić do domu.

I wtedy właśnie, zupełnie jakby DJ czytał mu w myślach, muzyka ucichła. Louis obrócił się na krześle, żeby widzieć scenę.

Karaoke skończyło się dobrą chwilę temu, dzięki kurwa panu, i od tej pory dj puszczał muzykę. Lecz teraz Louis zorientował się, że cały jego sprzęt został odsunięty na bok. Na scenie była jedynie kobieta ubrana w kimono-pajaca, ta sama, co poprzednio, którą Eleanor wcześniej mu przedstawiała, i, jak się okazało, była ona siostrą solenizantki.  Zapomniał, jak miała na imię.

„Sieeeeeema wszyscyyyy” – wrzasnęła do mikrofonu, po czym zachichotała z zakłopotaniem, kiedy tłum coś odkrzyknął – „No. A więc wiecie że Suze jest trochę taką cnotką – ej, nie patrz tak na mnie – ona się do mnie wykrzywia” – pijany tłum wybuchnął śmiechem – „Tak czy siak, pomyśleliśmy, że skoro kończysz dwadzieścia dwa lata, to znaczy, że jesteś już dorosłą kobietą, tak? No więc ja i dziewczyny zorganizowałyśmy coś, co zdecydowanie przeznaczone jest dla dorosłych kobiet” – posłała w powietrze pocałunek – „Baw się dobrze, skarbie. Kocham cię. I przepraszam.”

Opuściła scenę chwiejnym krokiem.

Przez chwilę cały klub zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Nawet Louis przyłapał się na tym, że nieco ściska szklankę.

Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły. Rozległo się kilka wrzasków oraz chichotów, bo panika wzrastała, a neony znów rozbłysły, oświetlając scenę żywą czerwienią, podczas gdy z każdego głośnika ryknęło _Grind with me_.

Na scenie pojawiła się grupa mężczyzn, ubranych w obcisłe mundury, i wtedy cały tłum oszalał.

Striptiz był znakomity, równie wspaniały co w filmie _Magic Mike_ , i nawet Louis pozwolił, żeby porwała go ta chwila, wrzeszcząc oraz wyjąc razem z resztą. Wkrótce biedna solenizantka została wciągnięta na scenę, gdzie ocierano się o nią do utraty zmysłów. Eleanor wróciła z VIP roomu, wlekąc za sobą Barmana Tima, po czym objęła Louisa ramieniem i zamówiła następną kolejkę, podczas gdy oni oglądali występ.

Kiedy ten dobiegł końca, a Louis, dzięki kolejnej dawce wódki z red bullem, czuł się nieco bardziej podekscytowany, ale też nieco mniej samotny, bo Eleanor była tuż obok. Trzymał się blisko baru, przyglądając się, jak Eleanor wyrzuca z siebie coraz to bardziej wymyślne kłamstwa o pełnym niezwykłych przygód życiu Emily, a Tim to wszystko łyka.

W pewnym momencie dźgnęła Louisa w bok i kiwnęła na coś za nimi.

Trzech z czerech striptizerów wchodziło za bar. Z bliska wyglądali jeszcze lepiej, wielcy i napakowani, sprawiając, że każdy średnio atrakcyjny barman z ósemki  stawał się szóstką.

„Dlaczego oni teraz bawią się w barmanów?” – spytała Eleanor Tima.

„Większym skandalem jest to, dlaczego znów się ubrali? Na pewno nie jest to część ich pracy” – dodał Louis.

„Sądzę, że zrobią wszystko, o ile się im zapłaci. I na pewno nie mają nic przeciwko temu, że zwracają na siebie uwagę” – rzekł Tim, spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie dwóch facetów w mundurach było podrywanych przez jakieś sześć dziewczyn jednocześnie.

Louis obczaił tyłek tego najwyższego, ot tak, po czym wrócił do popijania drinka. „Hm” – powiedział – „Chcę wrócić do domu jakoś niedługo.”

„Nieee, właśnie miałam opowiadać o tym, jak Mick Jagger spytał, czy może mnie obsikać” – wykrzyknęła Eleanor; oczy Tima wybałuszyły się pod wpływem mieszaniny strachu oraz ekscytacji.

„Dobra, cóż, to ja zamówię sobie taksówkę, Eleanor.”

Tim obrócił się. „Kto to Eleanor?”

Louis otworzył usta. Oops. Już miał podać jakieś absurdalne wyjaśnienie, które pewnie by przeszło, gdyż Tim był zbyt zauroczony Eleanor, żeby przejawić choć odrobinę sceptycyzmu, lecz wtedy ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

Obrócił się. Potem zamarł. Kurwa.

„Cześć” – powiedział koleś. Wychylał się zza baru, opierając się na muskularnych ramionach tuż przed Louisem. „Czy my się skądś nie znamy?”

Louis przełknął ślinę. Odchrząknął. Kaszlnął. Znów odchrząknął. „Nie wydaje mi się.”

„Och… a mógłbym przysiąc” –rzekł striptizer, uśmiechając się głupkowato – „A mógłbym przysiąc, że gdzieś już cię widziałem. Nie pamiętam tylko gdzie, ale… hmm …. Może gdybyś się odwrócił, to odświeżyłoby mi pamięć? Jakbyś uklęknął i się wypiął, może, pamiętam, choć słabo, że ostatnim razem widziałem cię wypiętego.”

Louis jęknął. „Zamknij się.”

Striptizer wybuchnął śmiechem. „Jak tam chłopak?”

„ _Zamknij się_.”

„Naprawdę nie rozpoznałeś mnie na scenie?” – spytał – „Nie pamiętasz nawet, jak mam na imię, prawda?” Louis spojrzał na niego w sposób mówiący nie, a dlaczego kurwa powinienem? i striptizer znów się zaśmiał. „Eli” – powiedział, wyciągając do Louisa rękę przez bar. Wyszczerzył się i potarł jego knykieć, kiedy Louis jej nie uścisnął. „Lewis, mam rację?”

„Jasne” – wymamrotał Louis, spoglądając w bok z nadzieją na pomoc, ale bezowocnie. Eleanor zabierała się do tańczenia z Timem, puszczając do Louisa oko oraz pokazując kciuki w górę, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie. Kurwa.

„Szukasz kogoś?”

Louis odwrócił się do striptizera. „Proszę, przepraszam, jeśli to zabrzmi niegrzecznie, ale…”

„Spokojnie, stary” – odparł – „Przeleć i rzuć to dla mnie norma, nic się nie stało.”

Louis potarł skronie. „Słuchaj, fajnie było cię spotkać, czy coś, ale, ekhm…”

„Pozwól postawić sobie drinka” – wszedł mu w słowo – „Wyglądasz, jakbyś go potrzebował.”

Louis potrząsnął głową. „Nie, dzięki, stary, zbieram się do domu.”

„Achhh” – odchylił głowę do tyłu – „Do chłopaka, tak?”

„Nie” – wycedził Louis, zaciskając dłoń na szklance, którą wciąż trzymał. Dopił resztę. „Nie, już nie jesteśmy razem. I nie, nie odpowiem ci, jeśli mnie spytasz, dlaczego. I nie, nie mam ochoty na drinka.”

Striptizer uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, chichocząc. „Spoko, spoko. Przykro mi.”

„Dzięki.”

„Szkoda twojego chłopaka. Jesteś zajebisty w łóżku.”

Louis uderzył czołem w blat baru. „Zamknij się kurwa, co?” – jęknął – „I dawaj już tego jebanego drinka.”

 

*

Pierwsza rzecz, jaką zobaczył tuż po przebudzeniu, sprawiła, że syknął, zacisnął powieki, przewrócił się i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Było nią światło słoneczne.

Z poprzedniego wieczoru nie pamiętał kurwa nic a nic i miał kaca, chyba gorszego niż przez wszystkie poranki ostatniego tygodnia. Często się upijał, lecz rzadko urywał mu się film. Kiedy to się działo, zdawało się mieć wybiórczy charakter; coś w rodzaju stłumionej traumy z dzieciństwa, z tym, że najczęściej zdarzało mu się zupełnie przez przypadek obsikać czyjegoś psa, albo pokazać goły tyłek mamie Harry’ego, częściowo przez przypadek. Dlatego też zawsze był przerażony, kiedy budził się, nie pamiętając niczego z poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiedział, że zrobił coś złego.

Bolał go brzuch, kiedy na nim leżał, więc znów się przewrócił, chcąc znaleźć się na tej stronie łóżka, która należała do Harry’ego, lecz zamiast tego wylądował na czyimś brzuchu.

Sapnął, głośno, i odepchnął tę osobę. Spojrzał na niego. Znowu sapnął.

Kurwa. Kurwa, nie, nie, nie.

Mając na sobie jedynie czerwone majtki, na miejscu _Harry’ego_ , w łóżku _Harry’ego_ , leżał facet, który przeleciał chłopaka _Harry’ego_.

„Kurwa” – wykrzyknął Louis – „Kurwa, nie, nie, nie, cholera…” – spojrzał w dół po sobie. Miał na sobie jedynie bieliznę. „Kurwa, obudź się.” – zaczął targać i szturchać tego faceta – „Obudź się, chłopie, no obudź się!”

Facet mruknął coś, odepchnął rękę Louisa i przewrócił się na brzuch, _naprawdę_ wciskając twarz w poduszkę Harry’ego.

Louis złapał go za włosy i pociągnął za nie do tyłu. „Obudź się, kurwa!”

W końcu facet jęknął, po czym poruszył się i otworzył oczy. „Hej” – wymamrotał, rozciągając swe muskularne, opalone natryskowo ramiona tuż nad głową – „Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że nie lubisz zbytnio wstawać rano.”

„Kiedy kurwa tak mówiłem?”

„Wczoraj w nocy” – striptizer zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym wyszczerzył się leniwie – „Nic kurwa nie pamiętasz, co?”

Louis spojrzał na niego sugestywnie, ponieważ gość był jebanym idiotą, a serce Louisa biło milion razy na minutę – „Jasne, że nie, musiałem być totalnie najebany.

„Bo co, bo zabrałeś mnie do domu?” – spytał ten zadowolony z siebie kutas.

„Tak” – wysyczał Louis – „Tak, kurwa, kurwa … musisz spadać z tego łóżka. Naprawdę, ty… ty nie możesz tu być. Nie możesz tu leżeć.”

Facet lekko zmrużył oczy. „Okej” – powiedział, ale nie drgnął ani o centymetr – „Zaraz stąd spierdolę, zaraz, jeśli powiesz mi, jak mam na imię. Jak mam na imię, Louis?”

Kurwa. Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju rozbieganym wzrokiem, jak gdyby ściany miały mu udzielić odpowiedzi – „Nie mam kurwa pojęcia” – naskoczył na niego – „A czy to ma kurwa jakieś znaczenie?”

„Miało dla moich rodziców, kiedy mi je nadali” – odparł facet, i Louis już miał na niego nawrzeszczeć, lecz wtedy  wreszcie usiadł i zsunął się z łóżka.

Poklepał pościel zaraz po tym, jak się z niej wydostał, starając się wygładzić wszystkie fałdy, mając przy tym nadzieję, że na jego ciele zostanie trochę jej zapachu. Nie zmieniał pościeli odkąd odszedł Harry, celowo. Był to jego zakazany owoc – zaraz po wódzie, fajkach i pornosach – leżeć tu, i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, móc zanurzyć twarz w czymś, co pachniało Harrym.

Teraz rozprzestrzenił się tu smród spoconego, puszczalskiego, opalonego natryskowo striptizera.

„Gdzie masz prysznic?” – spytał striptizer. Stał teraz w rogu pokoju i oglądał obraz, który Harry kupił od Gemmy w czasach, kiedy była przekonana, że zostanie artystką to genialny pomysł, i kiedy buntowała się przeciwko całemu światu. Sunął po nim palcem, jebany kutas.

„Mój prysznic jest tam, gdzie jest” – odparł ostro Louis – „Teraz ubierz się, do cholery, i spadaj.”

„Nie mam swoich ubrań, do cholery, wiesz?”

„Co masz na myśli, do cholery, że nie masz ubrań? Masz… to co miałeś to nie był, ten, jakiś rodzaj kamuflażu…”

„Wow” – striptizer odwrócił się i kręcił nad Louisem głową – „Ty naprawdę nic kurwa nie pamiętasz.”

„Nie. Nie pamiętam. Ale nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć, sam dam sobie z tym radę. A teraz spierdalaj, goły czy ubrany.”

Striptizer wybuchnął śmiechem. Potem wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, tak jak i głos. „Słuchaj, między nami nic nie było. Cóż, trochę się lizaliśmy w klubie, ale potem ta twoja przyjaciółka pojechała do domu z tym jej facetem, a ty nagle okazałeś się być totalnie pijany, więc odwiozłem cię do domu i pomogłem ci wejść na górę. Potem zrzygałeś się na mnie i na siebie. Potem musieliśmy się wydostać z tych zarzyganych ubrań – i tak, sam się rozebrałeś, nie jestem jebanym zboczeńcem – i potem powiedziałeś, że wsadzisz je do kosza na pranie, ale ostatecznie wylądowałeś na balkonie i wywaliłeś je przez barierkę, zupełnie bez powodu.”

Louis zmarszczył czoło tak mocno, że poczuł, jak formuje mu się na nim permanentna bruzda. „ _Co?_ ”

„To, co powiedziałem. Mam powtórzyć?”

„Nie. Nie, nie” – zamknął na chwilę oczy i uszczypnął się w czubek nosa – „Kurwa.”

„Tak” – striptizer zachichotał – „Tak czy owak, potem miałem się zbierać, ale wtedy zacząłeś płakać. I powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz być sam, oraz masę innych rzeczy, których sensu kurwa nie ogarnąłem… przysięgam, że nie próbowałem niczego, nie ocierałem się o twój tyłek ani nic z tego typu pojebanych rzeczy, ja… ja tylko położyłem się do łóżka z tobą i jakby… no bo dostałeś histerii, płakałeś i mówiłeś, że chcesz, żeby cię ktoś przytulił, więc ja… to zrobiłem. Sorry jeśli to było… wiem, że to trochę zboczone, bo ja byłem trzeźwy, a ty nie, ale… kurwa, naprawdę wyglądałeś, jakbyś potrzebował przytulenia.”

Louis gapił się na niego kilka długich sekund, przytakując, albo też ruszając głową, będąc jednocześnie zupełnie otępiałym, sam nie był pewien. Ostatecznie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć, więc tylko westchnął i rzekł – „Cóż, prysznic jest tam, a ręczniki są pod umywalką. Przepraszam, że na ciebie narzygałem.”

Striptizer kiwnął głową. „Nic się nie stało, z racji zawodu widziałem masę sytuacji” – odparł, szczerząc się – „A tak poza tym mam na imię Eli.”

Jasne. „Okej. Dobra, idź weź prysznic, Eliocie, śmierdzisz rzygami.”

Eli zaśmiał się i wykonał polecenie.

Louis opadł na łóżko, wzdychając przeciągle. Nie pieprzył się ze striptizerem po raz drugi. Nawet nie zrobił mu loda. Okej. Okej.

Minęła sekunda, może dwie, podczas których jego przeżarte kacem członki objęło poczucie ulgi, po czym usłyszał dźwięk, który sprawił, że serce podeszło mu do gardła; dźwięk otwierania drzwi wejściowych. Stukot butów w korytarzu.

Zerwał się z łóżka i pomknął przez mieszkanie.

Kiedy dotarł do korytarza, zabrakło mu tchu, głównie z powodu paniki, do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa.

Harry stał zaraz przy drzwiach, wciąż w butach i płaszczu, z włosami związanymi w ciasnego koka. Zawsze był blady, lecz dziś jego skóra była niemal przezroczysta, zupełnie jakby sam dotyk Louisa mógł pozostawić siniaka. Zagryzał wargi w strzępy, drażniąc je zębami, ranił sam siebie, martwił się.

Louis czuł wewnętrzny ból od samego patrzenia na niego.

„Cześć” – nawet jego głos był drżący, jakby odchrząkiwał tak często, że zupełnie poranił sobie tym gardło – „Przepraszam, że wpadłem tak bez zapowiedzi.”

Louis opuścił głowę. „Do jasnej cholery, Harry, to mieszkanie jest też kurwa twoje.”

„Wiem, ale…” – podszedł o krok bliżej i żołądek Louisa podskoczył – „Wiesz, co mam na myśli.”

Louis cofnął się do ściany. „Co masz na myśli?”

„Mam na myśli to, że przepraszam, że się nie zapowiedziałem, ale musiałem tu przyjść i cię zobaczyć.”

Mówiąc to, Harry podszedł na tyle blisko, że Louis musiał odchylić głowę do ściany, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Pachniał jak pościel, którą Louis wąchał cały tydzień, tylko lepiej, bo był właśnie tu, emitując ciepło tak blisko niego, a Louis poczuł intensywne pragnienie wtulenia twarzy w jego szeroki, ciepły tors i zaciągnięcie się nim.

Potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił, by zwalczyć to pragnienie. „Co ty tu robisz, Harry?

„Po prostu musiałem zobaczyć twoją twarz” – odparł Harry, i w połowie załamał mu się głos, przechodząc w szept – „Ja po prostu nie… nie mogę tego znieść, Lou.”

Opuścił głowę, przygryzł swą poranioną wargę i znów spojrzał w górę, słodki, młody i skruszony.

„Ty mnie zostawiłeś” – zdołał powiedzieć Louis, kładąc płasko dłoń na jego torsie – „Zostawiłeś mnie, pamiętasz?”

W pomieszczeniu obok umilkł prysznic. To znaczy, że Eli już wyszedł. To tylko kwestia paru minut, może mniej, zanim on…

„Nie potrafię znieść tego, że nie wiem, kiedy znów cię zobaczę” – powiedział Harry, po czym złożył pocałunek w kąciku ust Louisa, rękami oplatając go w pasie – „Nie potrafię… nie potrafię znieść tego, że nie wiem, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, cały ten czas, ja… Lou, ja…”

W sypialni rozległ się hałas.

Harry zesztywniał. Odsunął się, powoli, marszcząc brwi. „Słyszałeś to?”

„Tak” – wydyszał Louis, z sercem bijącym tak mocno, że nie był w stanie myśleć – „Tak, to…”

„Jest ktoś u ciebie?”

„Tak, ja…”

„To Zayn? Wciąż tu jest?”

Louis drżącymi palcami złapał za przód koszuli Harrye’ego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że on nigdzie nie pójdzie. „Nie.”

„No to kto?”

Louis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk, nie licząc odgłosu kroków w sypialni, potem w salonie, a potem…

„Pożyczyłem sobie twoje ciuchy, uważam, że to jedyne sprawiedliwe wyjście, skoro zapaskudziłeś moje.”

Eli powoli wszedł na korytarz, ubrany w dresy Louisa oraz jedną ze starych koszulek Harry’ego.

Harry cofnął się chwiejnym krokiem.

„Och” – powiedział Eli, zupełnie nieświadomy, i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – „Siemanko, stary.”

Harry gapił się na niego, dysząc przez otwarte usta, z rozszerzonymi nozdrzami.

Louis odchrząknął,  mając kompletnie suche gardło. „Ekhm” – wychrypiał – „Harry, to nie to o czym…”

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Harry ruszył przez całe pomieszczenie i mocno popchnął striptizera. Eli wycofał się niezdarnie do salonu, a Harry popchnął go znów, i znów, aż w końcu minął pierwszy szok i gość odpowiedział tym samym.

„Co do kurwy, stary?”

Harry dyszał niemal agresywnie, a jego prawa dłoń zaciśnięta była w pięść, ale przytrzymywał ją lewą dłonią, jakby chciał powstrzymać samego siebie. W końcu wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk i splunął.

„Co do kurwy?” – wrzasnął Eli, łapiąc się za twarz – „Czyś ty kurwa właśnie mnie opluł?! On mnie kurwa opluł!”

Brzmiał, jakby był gotowy do walki, lecz Louis otrząsnął się wreszcie z szoku i zdołał złapać Harry’ego w pasie i odciągnąć go do tyłu.

Zrobił kilka niezdarnych kroków, po czym zorientował się, kto go trzyma; odsunął od siebie Louisa. „Nie dotykaj mnie” – powiedział, maszerując w kierunku drzwi, a kiedy Louis pobiegł za nim, próbując się wytłumaczyć i łapiąc go za ramię, Harry odepchnął go tak mocno, że potknął się i upadł na tyłek.

Zanim zdołał się podnieść, Harry zniknął w windzie.

Louis rzucił jedno krótkie spojrzenie na striptizera i jedno na schody, po czym ruszył po nich w samych bokserkach. Brał po dwa, trzy schody na raz, sam nie był pewien, wiedział tylko, że musi wyprzedzić windę. Dotarł na dół przed Harrym, lecz kiedy Harry w końcu wyszedł i go zobaczył, minął go tak szybko, że Louis znowu upadł. Patrzył, jak Harry znika na zewnątrz, jak gwałtowny poryw wiatru uderza w jego skórę.

Zagryzł wargę na sekundę, po czym złapał za drzwi wejściowe i wybiegł na chodnik, półnagi.

„Harry!” – wrzasnął, biegnąc za nim. Wyglądało na to, że nie był samochodem, że przyszedł tu na nogach, ale wciąż się nie odwracał. „Harry, nosz kurwa mać, daj mi chwilę!”

Wreszcie Harry obejrzał się przez ramię; to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zatrzymał się, obrócił i ruszył z powrotem.

„Załóż coś na siebie kurwa, co ty kurwa wyprawiasz?” – wykrzyknął, rozglądając się, by sprawdzić, czy nie widzą ich jacyś ciekawscy sąsiedzi.

„Harry, nie pieprzyłem się z nim. Nie pieprzyłem się z nim znów” – wydyszał Louis – „Nie zrobiłem tego, byłem pijany, tęskniłem za tobą, i on zabrał mnie do domu, to wszystko, on mnie tylko zabrał do domu, bo byłem pijany.”

Harry nie wyglądał, jakby go słyszał, albo jakby mu zależało, lecz zamiast tego zaczął ściągać płaszcz.

„Harry, przysięgam, my nic nie robiliśmy, byłem na to zbyt najebany.”

Harry okrył Louisa swoim płaszczem, po czym odwrócił się i znów zaczął odchodzić.

„Ja – Harry!” – wrzasnął Louis, chwytając płaszcz i biegnąc za nim. Próbował chwycić go za ramię, lecz Harry cały czas go odtrącał.

Za czwartym razem przyspieszył, by go wyprzedzić, a następnie zatrzymał się przed nim, próbując go zatrzymać. Harry wbił wzrok w ziemię, zacisnąwszy zęby, a jego ręce pokryte były teraz gęsią skórką, bo przecież oddał płaszcz.

„Proszę, muszę ci wytłumaczyć, że nie zrobiłem tego” – kontynuował Louis, zdesperowany i drżący, krocząc w tył i jakimś cudem dając radę się nie potykać – „Proszę, ja bym nie, ja…”

Wreszcie Harry się zatrzymał. Uniósł głowę. „Pozwoliłeś mu spać w naszym łóżku?”

„Ja…”

„Tak, pozwoliłeś” – powiedział za niego Harry – „I całowałeś się z nim, w którymś momencie, pocałowałeś go? Musiałeś spędzić z nim trochę czasu, skoro chciało mu się zawlec twoje pijane dupsko do domu. Mogłem się domyślić, za każdym razem ten sam jebany koszmar.”

Louis przygryzł wargę. Milczał. Nie potrafił wymyślić niczego, co nie pogorszyłoby sprawy.

„Tak” – rzekł w końcu Harry, jakby i tak wiedział, ale mimo to był rozczarowany – „Tak, pocałowałeś go. Pocałowałeś. No jasne, że pocałowałeś” – mówił – „Minął kurwa tydzień, Louis, a ty przyprowadziłeś do naszego łóżka kolesia, z którym mnie zdradziłeś – do naszego łóżka, do naszego domu, ty…” – potrząsnął głową, odwracając wzrok w kierunku ulicy – „To jest kurwa nie do uwierzenia. Minął kurwa tydzień.”

Louis zrobił krok do przodu, a Harry krok w tył. „Wczoraj byłem okropnie zalany” – rzekł Louis, sięgając palcami do koszuli Harry’ego, który cały czas go odpychał – „Byłem taki zalany, i tęskniłem za tobą, ja…”

„I wiesz co? Chcesz… chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć?” – Harry wszedł mu w słowo – „Trzy ostatnie dni spędziłem w Sheffield z moim dzieckiem. Spędziłem tam trzy dni i Marie dosłownie się na mnie wspinała.”

Louis zrobił krok w tył. „Co?”

„Tak” – powiedział Harry – „Nie wiem kurwa, chyba się dowiedziała, że znów jestem do wzięcia i zdecydowała się spróbować. W piątek wypiliśmy nawet dwie butelki wina, tylko we dwoje.”

Louis poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze. Chciał przełknąć ślinę, lecz jego usta i gardło nagle zupełnie zaschły. „Czy ty…”

„Nie” – odparł Harry zdecydowanym tonem – „Nie, upiłem się z byłą modelką od strojów kąpielowych i matką mojego dziecka, która w pewnym momencie dosłownie zaproponowała, że zrobi mi loda, i wiesz co zrobiłem? Wiesz co zrobiłem? Wyszedłem w tym samym momencie, w którym położyła mi dłoń na udzie. Wstałem, wyszedłem i od razu przyjechałem do Londynu, a potem płakałem całą sobotę, bo za tobą tęskniłem, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Potem przyszedłem tu rano, a ty… ty kurwa… „ – machnął ręką, przygryzł dolną wargę i odwrócił wzrok.

Louis patrzył na niego, jak szklą mu się oczy, jak jego nos i usta czerwienieją, i miał wrażenie, że całym sobą walczy, by też się nie rozpłakać. „Ja…”

„Ale to nic” – rzekł Harry półgłosem, gwałtownie unosząc głowę – „To nic, ja… teraz wiem. Teraz chyba wiem. Czyli tak to jest. Niech tak będzie, kurwa.”

Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, a Harry znów zaczął iść, mijając go i przyspieszając tempo.

„Co tak będzie?” – ryknął Louis.

Harry odwrócił się, lecz wciąż szedł tyłem. „Rób kurwa, co chcesz” – wrzasnął, machając rękoma – „Z nim, czy z kimkolwiek innym, możesz ssać każdego fiuta w Londynie, mam to gdzieś.”

„Nie, ale” – Louis na nowo ruszył z miejsca, prawie biegnąc, żeby go dogonić – „Dokąd się wybierasz? Chyba nie do niej, prawda? Proszę, nie… nie rób nic głupiego tylko dlatego, że jesteś zły, proszę…”

„Będę robił to, na co będę miał ochotę. Zupełnie tak jak ty” – odparł Harry.

„Nie” – zaprotestował Louis, zdesperowany, błagający, zajebiście żałosny, ale miał to gdzieś – „Nie, proszę, tylko... Wybierasz się do niej? Proszę, tylko powiedz, że się do niej nie wybierasz?”

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, i gdyby nie były teraz opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, gdyby jego wargi nie drżały, Louis powiedziałby, że wyglądał teraz na kompletnie wypranego z emocji.  „Posłuchaj” – rzekł – „Właśnie straciłeś jakiekolwiek prawo do wiedzy na temat mojego życia seksualnego. Od teraz będę robił, co będę chciał. I ty też możesz. Żegnaj.”

I tak oto Harry sobie poszedł. A Louis stał tam, okryty ostatnią rzeczą, która pachniała nim, i patrzył, jak odchodzi.

 

 


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

 

 

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, miał odrętwiałe z zimna nogi oraz ściśniętą klatkę piersiową od patrzenia, jak Harry odchodzi. Pozwolił, by płaszcz zsunął się na podłogę, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podreptał do kuchni, bo musiał się napić czegoś mocniejszego. W lodówce było tylko mleko, w szafkach kawa i herbata, woda w kranie. Mógłby przysiąc, że na blacie stała jeszcze butelka wina, ale najwidoczniej wypił i ją, wczoraj w nocy.

Drżały mu palce. Potrzebował czegoś. Do wypicia, do zapalenia, żeby zdusić tę ciszę.

W rogu kuchennego blatu stał odtwarzacz płyt. Louis nigdy z niego nie korzystał, ale lubił, kiedy Harry to robił, choć nigdy tego nie przyznał. Włączył go, nawet się nie zastanawiając, nawet nie zerkając na płytę, która zaczęła się obracać.

Złapał się brzegu blatu i przycisnął czoło do jednej z szafek, mając nadzieję, że będzie to coś rockowego, okropnie głośnego, instrumentalnego.

Trafił na coś zupełnie innego.

Rozległ się łagodny dźwięk gitary oraz męski głos. Louis nie pamiętał tytułu piosenki, ale słyszał ją już wiele razy. Słyszał ją właśnie tu, kiedy Harry włączał właśnie tę płytę. Patrzył wtedy, jak Harry przygotowuje jajka na bekonie, z gołym tyłkiem, kołysząc biodrami w rytm melodii. Widział, jak Harry zwija się na parapecie z laptopem na kolanach, jak macha stopami i jednocześnie stuka palcami w klawiaturę.

Pozwolił, by Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i przyprowadził właśnie tu, w środku nocy, żeby z nim zatańczyć.  Byli pijani, naćpani i tak zajebiście szczęśliwi, że dwa poprzednie stany nie były im w ogóle potrzebne. Objął go w pasie, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i raz po raz nucił razem z wokalistą _chcę to z tobą przeżyć_.

Pamiętał tamten moment, kiedy stali właśnie tak, pamiętał, że czuł, jak niski głos Harry’ego wibrował tuż przy jego skórze, sprawiając, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz, pamiętał, że myślał wtedy _i tak właśnie będzie._

Ale to było _wtedy_.

Był zupełnie oparty o blat, z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach, opierając się o meble całym ciężarem ciała, kiedy ktoś stanął tuż za nim.

„Fajny” – rzekł ten kutas, kiedy jego dłoń uderzyła o pośladek Louisa.

„Spadaj” – wysyczał Louis. Wyprostował się i wyłączył muzykę, otarł oczy i nos wierzchem nadgarstka, po czym wlepił wzrok w pokryte pomarańczowymi plamami stopy Eliego. „Ja naprawdę… musisz już iść. Przepraszam, jeśli to brzmi niegrzecznie, ale ja, ekhm… musisz sobie iść. Bez tej koszulki, którą masz na sobie. Możesz wziąć moje dresy, mam to gdzieś, zostaw tylko tę koszulkę i idź.”

Cisza. Przeciągała się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem Eli wymamrotał o cztery słowa za dużo: „Nic ci nie jest?”

Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie miał już ani krzty dumy, którą można było ocalić; płakał przed zupełnie mu nieznanym człowiekiem, nie był nawet w stanie wydusić zwykłego _nie_ lub jakiegoś kłamstwa, był w stanie jedynie ukryć twarz w dłoniach, jak gdyby to kurwa robiło jakąkolwiek różnicę.

„Nie, hej” – rzekł Eli, i zanim Louis zdążył się zorientować, wpadł w objęcia wielkich ramion; ręce sunęły po jego plecach w górę i w dół. „Już dobrze, już dobrze. Nieważne, o co chodzi, jestem pewny, że będzie dobrze. Twój facet jest trochę stuknięty, ale na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.”

W tym tkwił szczegół. Harry nie był już jego facetem. „Mu… musisz sobie iść” – powtórzył Louis, wyplątując się z objęć Eliego – „Ja po prostu… proszę, idź już. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale… _proszę_.”

Eli wciąż miał opory. Stał i patrzył, jak Louis próbuje wziąć się w garść, żałośnie pociągając nosem. „Nie lubię zostawiać ludzi samych w takim stanie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy mają stukniętego byłego kręcącego się w okolicy, wyskakującego jak królik z kapelusza i atakującego ludzi.”

„Nie potrzebuję, żeby mnie ochraniał ktoś zupełnie obcy” – odparł Louis – „A on nie jest ani trochę niebezpieczny.”

„Opluł mnie” – zauważył Eli.

„Cóż, chyba sobie na to zasłużyłeś. Ostatecznie przeleciałeś jego chłopaka.”

Eli zaśmiał się sucho. „Okej” – rzekł w końcu, po czym sięgnął do tyłu i ściągnął z siebie starą koszulkę Harry’ego – „Może nie umrę od chodzenia topless. Jestem przecież striptizerem.”

Louis westchnął. „Poczekaj” – odparł, po czym przyniósł jedną ze swoich koszulek i podał ją Eliemu – „Trzymaj.”

„Dzięki” – rzucił Eli, po czym zaczął wciągać na siebie zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne ubranie. Kiedy skończył, wyglądał nieco jak Hulk, który zdążył się przemienić tylko do połowy. „Wspaniale, teraz będę miał wymówkę, żeby znów cię zobaczyć.”

Louis przewrócił oczami. Chciał być sam. „Możesz… możesz ją zatrzymać, spalić, albo co tam kurwa chcesz. Tylko idź już sobie i więcej tu nie wracaj.”

„Jasne” – odparł Eli, przechylając głowę – „Jasne. Poddaję się w takim razie. Pa.”

„Pa.”

„No i dbaj o siebie, Lou…”

Louis zatrząsnął drzwi i na powrót zamknął je na klucz.

 

*

W ciągu następnego tygodnia dzwonił do Harry’ego jakieś trzydzieści razy, bezskutecznie. Sam nie był pewien, co tak naprawdę chciał mu przekazać, rzecz jasna poza gruntownym wytłumaczeniem się, choć uważał, że już to uczynił i nie zrobiło to żadnej różnicy, lecz zdawało mu się, że odpuszczenie sobie jest cokolwiek niemożliwe. Jego spierdolony umysł w przeważnie podpowiadał mu, że jeśli będzie nagabywał Harry’ego wystarczająco często, on nie będzie miał czasu, żeby pieprzyć się z Marie.

Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie Harry się zatrzymał.

Pewnego szczególnie smutnego wieczoru, kiedy wypił trochę za dużo i miał trochę za mało interakcji z drugim człowiekiem przez trochę zbyt długi czas, rozważał skontaktowanie się z Nickiem. Albo z Tonym, albo z sąsiadem zza drzwi, albo z kimkolwiek, kto ich znał, tylko po to, żeby zapytać _on jest z tobą?_ Oraz, co najważniejsze, _czy on nie jest z nią?_

Na swoje szczęście – choć widział to w zupełnie inny sposób, dopóki nie wytrzeźwiał następnego ranka – nie miał numeru do żadnego z nich.

Tamtej nocy położył się sam, tak samo kolejnej, i kolejnej, i kolejnej, aż zaczął przywykać do samotności. Zaczął ją woleć. Zaczął myśleć w następujący sposób: cóż, jeśli nie będzie się z nikim widywał, przynajmniej nie będzie ryzyka, że ta osoba zapyta go o Harry’ego. A jeśli nikt nie zapyta o Harry’ego, nie będzie musiał mówić o tym, że się rozstali, a jeśli nie będzie o tym mówił, nie będzie wrażenia, że to się stało naprawdę. Wciąż będzie można przyjąć, że to chwilowe.

Oczywiście, to tylko kwestia czasu zanim ludzie zdecydują, że on nie ma tu już o czym decydować.

W niedzielę wieczorem, kiedy siedział na łóżku zawinięty w kołdrę, z Netflixem włączonym non-stop oraz w większości opróżnioną butelką taniego, różowego wina między nogami, rozległ się dźwięk domofonu.

„Kurwa” –wysyczał, podczas gdy jego serce zaczęło łomotać, wystarczająco szybko, żeby przyprawić go o zawrót głowy. Od dwóch tygodni nikt go nie odwiedzał.

Zanim zdążył zadecydować, czy woli udawać, że nie ma go w domu, i przeczekać, aż domofon umilknie, w pobliżu rozległ się inny dźwięk. Dźwięk jego telefonu.

Kurwa.

Złapał za telefon, podpity i skołowany, nie patrząc nawet, kto dzwoni, sądząc, że to ta sama osoba, która dzwoni domofonem. Pomyślał, że wystarczy powiedzieć _„Cześć, co tam, stary? Nie ma mnie w domu”_ i to będzie na tyle.

„Spoko. No to luzik” – odparł Zayn po drugiej stronie.

„Co masz na myśli?”

„Och, cóż, dzwonię tylko żeby cię ostrzec, że właśnie znalazłem masę wiadomości od Stana i Nialla, którzy piszą, że wybierają się do ciebie, bo ty i H przepadliście niewiadomo gdzie. Ale skoro nie ma cię w domu, to nie ma sprawy.”

Kurwa. Domofon, który przez chwilę milczał, znów zaczął dzwonić. _Kurwa_. „Kurwa.”

„Taa, tak właśnie myślałem” – Zayn zaśmiał się sucho – „Powodzenia z nimi. Wpadnę cię uratować jak dam radę najszybciej.”

Louis rzucił telefon nie żegnając się, gdyż domofon wciąż wrzeszczał na niego z drugiego końca mieszkania. Odłożył wino na szafkę nocną, potem zdecydował, że zostawianie prawie pustej butelki na widoku to nienajlepszy pomysł, więc chwycił ją i opróżnił jednym haustem. Schował ją do jednej z szuflad, potem spryskał się dezodorantem, użył płynu do płukania jamy ustnej, połknął kilka miętowych dropsów, po czym pobiegł do drzwi i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nagi.

Z powrotem pobiegł do sypialni, gdzie naciągnął na siebie dres. Po drodze znalazł jakąś przypadkową koszulkę i włożył ją pospiesznie.

„Tak?” – wydyszał, w końcu podnosząc słuchawkę domofonu.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie – „Ja pierdolę.”

Wpuścił ich.

Byli to tylko Stan i Niall, nikt inny, dzięki ci kurwa, panie, ale dla niego i tak było to zbyt wiele. Wtoczyli się do korytarza w ubłoconych butach, pokrytych szronem płaszczach i z włosami mokrymi od deszczu, narzekając na smród w klatce schodowej oraz rozmiar windy. Zanim ściągnęli płaszcze i zrzucili adidasy, czym zupełnie zmasakrowali podłogę – nie żeby Louis jakoś przesadnie dbał o jej czystość – nie zdążyli przyjrzeć się mu jak należy ani razu.

Potem wreszcie się przyjrzeli. „Wow” – zaczął stan – „Wyglądasz…”

„Chujowo” – dokończył Niall.

Louis odgarnął grzywkę na bok. „Dzięki, chłopaki” – zaśmiał się sucho.

„Nie, serio” – kontynuował Stan – „Ja pierdolę, wyglądasz… wyglądasz na pijanego. I tak też pachniesz. Jesteś pijany?”

Louis nie odrywał wzroku od podłogi. „Nie bardzo.”

„Gdzie jest Harry?”

Och, teraz miał ochotę skurczyć się i zniknąć. Nie miał ochoty tego mówić, nie wiedział _jak_ to zrobić, nie załamując się przy tym kompletnie. Nie miał oporów przed kłamstwem, miał gdzieś zasady, ale uważał, że raczej nie da rady sklecić czegoś mniej więcej sensownego. Był trochę zbyt podpity, trochę zbyt kurwa zmęczony, i zapomniał już, jak się rozmawia z ludźmi poza pracą.

Ostatecznie wymamrotał – „Wyszedł ze znajomymi.”

Potem w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Louis zmusił się, żeby nie podnieść wzroku.

„Wyszedł ze znajomymi?” – spytał w końcu Niall pełnym niedowierzania głosem.

„Tak” – odparł Louis – „Co, myślisz, że on nie ma żadnych znajomych?”

„Cóż, na pewno nie kogoś, kogo znamy” – rzekł Stan – „Od tygodni nie odbiera od nas telefonów.”

„I ty też nie odbierasz, jeśli już o tym mowa” – wtrącił się Niall.

Louis przygryzł wargę. „Nie” – odparł cicho, i teraz, kiedy patrzył im w oczy, czuł się winny. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli. „Przepraszam.”

„Co on kurwa robi gdzieś ze znajomymi, kiedy ty siedzisz sam w domu i pijesz?” – spytał Stan.

Louis zmarszczył nieco brew. „Wolno mu wychodzić beze mnie.  A mnie wolno wypić sobie szklaneczkę wina dla relaksu, ja… po co w ogóle tu przyszliście, i to bez zapowiedzi? Dlaczego się tak nagle zjawiliście, dlaczego mnie atakujecie, to jest naprawdę nie fair, ja…”

Niall musiał zauważyć, że Louis zaraz się upokorzy, wybuchając płaczem, więc rzucił – „Masz rację. Masz rację, przepraszamy. Przepraszamy, nie chcieliśmy zabrzmieć agresywnie, przepraszamy. W porządku?”

Louis przytaknął podłodze, ze złością wycierając nos wierzchem dłoni. „W porządku.”

„Po prostu się o was martwimy. Tęsknimy za wami. Nawet nie przyszliście do Nialla i Jen na pokera w zeszłym tygodniu.”

Jasne. Nawet nie zauważył zaproszenia. „Przepraszam” – powtórzył znów, bo nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy – „Przepraszam, ja tylko… my się trochę posprzeczaliśmy.”

„Tak?” – w ogóle nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

„Tak” – westchnął Louis. Nawet jeśli nie potrafił się zmusić do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, musiał powiedzieć _cokolwiek_. I tak nikogo nie oszuka. „Tak, on… tak naprawdę nie wyszedł ze znajomymi, on… on zatrzymał się gdzie indziej na jakiś czas.”

Kiwnęli głowami. „Okej” – rzekł powoli Niall; na jego czole odznaczyła się głęboka linia, świadcząca o byciu zmartwionym – „Okej. Cóż, ekhm… jak długo go nie ma?”

„Kilka tygodni.”

Obaj unieśli brwi w geście zaskoczenia. Louis od razu pożałował. Tego się nie spodziewali. Z pewnością się tego nie spodziewali. „Wow” – powiedział Stan – „Czyli tym razem to coś grubego, tak? Parę tygodni, to znaczy… od lat się tak nie pokłóciliście.”

Louis opuścił głowę, kręcąc nią. „Nie… nigdy się tak nie pokłóciliśmy.”

„Wow, ja… chcesz o tym pogadać, stary?”

Louis znów uniósł wzrok, by na nich spojrzeć, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał zdecydowanie – „Chłopaki. Ja naprawdę, naprawdę wolałbym kurwa w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiać.”

Więc nie rozmawiali.

Na początku rozmowa się trochę nie kleiła, częściowo dlatego, że nie widzieli się jakby całe wieki, a częściowo dlatego, że z szafy wyglądał wielki trup, którego Louis ignorował, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, a Stan i Niall zerkali nań raz po raz, jakby się bali, że popędzi do balkonu i wyskoczy przez barierkę. W końcu jednak odpalili Xboxa i otworzyli piwa – choć Louis pił tylko wodę, z oczywistych względów, i wtedy atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.

Kiedy zjawił się Zayn, wraz z pizzą oraz wyrazem zmartwienia na twarzy, Louis prawie poczuł się dobrze z tym, że miał towarzystwo. Prawie lepiej, niż gdyby był sam.

„Sorry, trochę mi zeszło” – powiedział Zayn, kiedy Louis go wpuścił – „Musiałem się pozbyć tego typa, z którym się rucham, a potem czekałem pół godziny na tę jebaną pizzę. Tak czy siak, jak się czujesz? Zawracają ci dupę?”

Louis potrząsnął głową. „Nie, są w porządku. Sądzę, że są szczęśliwi, że nie muszą spędzać wieczoru na patrzeniu, jak jęczę i płaczę nad swoim złamanym sercem.”

„Spoko” – odparł Zayn, lecz wyraz jego twarzy jasno pokazywał, że jedyne, co zwróciło jego uwagę, to słowa o _złamanym sercu_ – „Ale ale, ty… trochę czuć od ciebie alko, ty chyba nie… chyba nie zamierzasz się zabić czy coś?”

Louis odwrócił wzrok i prychnął. „Powoli, jest możliwe.”

„Nie pij sam w domu, Lou” – odparł Zayn – „I mam dejavu, bo chyba już to kiedyś mówiłem.”

Mówił. Louis też to mówił, sam do siebie, za każdym razem, kiedy budził się rano do pracy z wrażeniem, że jego czoło wypełniają tony cegieł. „Tak. Ogarnę się. Ogarnę się, ja…”

„Wiem” – Zayn przyciągnął go za szyję, by go szybko przytulić – „Spoko. Nie musisz… ja tu jestem.” – Odsunął się, pochwycił spojrzenie Louisa i uniósł brwi – „Jestem tu. Wiesz o tym, prawda?”

„Tak.”

„Jeśli czujesz się chujowo, jesteś w domu sam i widzisz butelkę, idziesz po telefon. Dzwonisz po mnie. Wtedy ja przychodzę i wypijamy tę butelkę razem. Cholera, przyniosę swoją własną butelkę i razem będziemy alkoholikami, tak? Tylko… tylko nie pij sam, okej? Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć.”

Louis zdołał się lekko uśmiechnąć. „Okej.”

„Obiecujesz?”

„Obiecuję” – odparł Louis, mówiąc sobie, że nie było to kłamstwo z premedytacją.

 

*

Kiedy Niall i Stan wrócili do domów do _starych okowów, ale nie mówcie im, że je tak nazywamy_ , Louis i Zayn razem wdrapali się na łóżko, ta samo jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi; Zayn przerzucił jedną kostkę o kostkę Louisa, a Louis nie powiedział mu, w jak wielkim stopniu ten mały kawałek ciepłej skóry oparty o jego własną ocalił mu tego wieczoru życie. I tak nie musiał tego mówić. Zayn i tak wiedział.

„Rozmawiałeś z nim?” – spytał zamiast tego, gapiąc się w stronę sufitu, którego nie mógł dostrzec w zupełnie ciemnym pokoju.

„Tak.”

Louis przełknął ślinę. „Kiedy?”

„Wczoraj.”

„Zadzwonił do ciebie?”

„Ja do niego zadzwoniłem” – odparł Zayn – „Przygotowałem sobie całą przemowę. Zamierzałem go objechać za wszystkie czasy, i tak też zrobiłem, przez chwilę, ale potem…”

„Co?”

„Po prostu… on brzmiał na tak załamanego, jak ty. Nie wiem. To znaczy… z nim jest inaczej niż z tobą, Lou, i tak już będzie, wiesz… myśmy nigdy aż tak nie gadali, sam wiesz. Harry zawsze był jakoś tak… na dystans w stosunku do reszty, jakoś tak, on nie jest… to ty masz pierwszeństwo, i zawsze będziesz je miał, bo tak. Ale… ale mimo to, nie mogłem go nie wysłuchać, chociaż trochę. Pomyślałem, że chociaż zrobię coś pożytecznego dla ciebie.”

Louis przygryzł wargę oraz _a zrobiłe_ ś?, czekając, aż Zayn  sam będzie kontynuował.

Co też uczynił, tuż po tym jak westchnął przeciągle. „Ekhm… dużo gadał, bo… cóż, nie wiem, czy on nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się wygadać czy po prostu… nie wiem, ale…”

„Nicka” – palnął Louis.

„Co?”

„Może się wygadać do Nicka. U niego się teraz zatrzymał, tak? Więc ma Nicka. I Tony’ego pewnie też.”

„Tak, ale, ja… tak.”

Louis czekał w ciszy, spodziewając się, że Zayn będzie kontynuował, ponieważ wszystko to, co właśnie powiedział, oraz sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sprawiały, że zabrzmiało to, jakby miało do czegoś prowadzić. Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło.

„No co?” – spytał Louis, kiedy zabrakło mu cierpliwości – „Chciałeś coś dodać.”

„Nie, nie chciałem.”

„Wyraźnie chciałeś powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Nie wiem, co, ale _wyraźnie_ przerwałeś sobie w połowie…”

„Nie jest u Nicka.”

Louis otworzył usta. „Co masz na myśli?” – wydyszał, nagle tracąc głos – „Gdzie jeszcze mógłby być?”

Cisza, która nastąpiła później, dała Louisowi chwilę do namysłu.

Jasne. Jasne.

„Nieważne, ja” – powiedział; gardło zacisnęło mu się tak szybko, że musiał odchrząknąć dwa razy, zanim znów przemówił – „Nieważnie, ja… nie mów tego. Nie musisz, ja… ja nie chcę wiedzieć.”

Ale przecież chciał. Chciał, żeby Zayn to powiedział. Całym sobą chciał, _oczekiwał_ , że Zayn powie mu, że się myli.

Ale nie powiedział. Umilkł, umilkł boleśnie, na o wiele zbyt długo. Potem odezwał się, przerażająco delikatnym, cichym głosem – „Okej. Nie powiem tego.”

Ale tak naprawdę nie musiał nic mówić.

Louis zacisnął powieki i pociągnął za swoją koszulkę, naciągnął ją, żeby ukryć w niej twarz. Wtedy dotarło do niego, dzięki jej zapachowi, że to nie jego koszulka; że to stara koszulka Harry’ego, którą założył w pośpiechu, nie zastanawiając się nad tym.

I och, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

 


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

 

 

Przez następnych kilka tygodni umysł Louisa zaprzątały trzy sprawy: alkohol, dzwonienie do Harry’ego oraz próby nie ulegnięcia dwóm pierwszym pokusom. Po tym, jak wpadli do niego Stan, Niall oraz Zayn, Louis odstawił alko na jedną noc, a dwie następne spędził w stanie tak silnego upojenia, że najpierw zapomniał pójść do pracy, a potem, kiedy udało mu się tam dotrzeć, został zawołany na bok i spytany _czy przypadkiem nie przesadził rano z syropem na kaszel?_

Po tym wszystkim dał radę nie pić przez tydzień.

W czwartek umówił się z Niallem w pubie na piwo; gadał o piłce i o pogodzie, wyraźnie unikając rozmowy o Harrym. Biorąc pod uwagę niezbyt subtelne spojrzenia oraz ustawiane rozmowy przez telefon, chłopaki zaczęli już chyba rozumieć, że nie była to tylko jakaś mała sprzeczka, nad którą przejdą do porządku dziennego, jak to bywało kiedyś. Na całe kurwa szczęście zrozumieli też, że Louis w ogóle nie był w stanie umożliwiającym poruszenie tego tematu w najbliższym czasie. Podejrzewał, że nie przeszkadzało im to ani trochę.

W piątek wypił trzy butelki obrzydliwego różowego wina z Eleanor oraz Idrisem, po czym wyszedł od razu, gdy tylko Idris stracił tę odrobinę hamulców, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały, i zaczął nalegać, żeby pogadali o Harrym.

W sobotę ostatecznie zadzwonił do Harry’ego. Po raz pierwszy od momentu, który zdawał się trwać całą wieczność – po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, ściśle mówiąc – i kiedy tylko dotarło do niego, że Harry nie odbierze, poczucie porażki ogarnęło go tak gwałtownie, że zwyczajnie nie potrafił zapomnieć o butelce Jacka Danielsa, którą trzymał schowaną na tyłach kuchennej szafki.

Dotarł do wspomnianej butelki, wybrał jak najmniejszą szklankę, żeby nie czuć się jak alkoholik, wypełnij ją po brzeg, uniósł, i wtedy dostrzegł swoje odbicie w oknie.

Miał na sobie brudną koszulkę Harry’ego oraz bokserki, które powinien był zmienić dwa dni temu, jego włosy wyglądały chujowo, twarz zresztą też, i był zupełnie sam, sam na sam z butelką whisky, która do rana z pewnością będzie pusta, jeśli nie powstrzyma samego siebie. Był kurwa żałosny.

Odłożył szklankę. Ruszył się i złapał za telefon. Przypomniał sobie, że były dwie rzeczy, co do których obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi ich w tym tygodniu, i nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby zawalić obie w ciągu godziny.

Zadzwonił do Zayna.

„Tak?”

„Jesteś sam?”

„U ziomka, ale to zaraz koło ciebie” – odparł Zayn – „A ty?”

„Tak” – rzekł Louis. Był taki samotny. Teraz, kiedy dzwonił do Zayna, czuł się jeszcze gorzej, wiedząc, że na świecie jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby sprawić, że poczułby się lepiej, i że tej osoby tu nie ma, bo pieprzy się z kimś innym. „Wspominałeś kiedyś, że mam dzwonić, jeśli będę chciał się zapić na śmierć. Mówiłeś wtedy poważnie?”

„Będę za dwadzieścia minut. Nie zaczynaj beze mnie.”

 

*

Zayn przyniósł papierosy, delicje i dodatkowy litr mleka, na wypadek gdyby Louis zapomniał kupić. Louis tulił go tak długo, że kiedy się wreszcie odsunął, twarz Zayna była nieco niebieska.

„Sorry, ścisnąłem cię?” – spytał, biorąc wino i poprowadził ich do kuchni, odkręcając po drodze korek.

„Prawie wcale, wyglądasz, jakbyś nic nie jadł od tygodnia” – wymamrotał Zayn – „Masz ramiona jak jebane wykałaczki. Och, no i cuchniesz.”

Louis pociągnął łyk wina. „Cóż, Zayn, jeśli nie podoba ci się zapach…”

„Dobra dobra, daj no zapalniczkę.”

Louis spełnił prośbę; poza tym znalazł w połowie czystą miskę i wsypał do niej delicje, stare biszkopty oraz inne przekąski, które zostały po Harrym, podczas gdy Zayn zabrał się za poszukiwanie fajki, której nie używali całe wieki. Rozłożyli się na balkonie, owinęli się w kołdrę, po czym Louis dostał kłopotliwego ataku kaszlu zaraz po pierwszym buchu.

„Stary” – rzekł Zayn, wyciągając mu fajkę z rąk – „Właśnie dlatego to dobrze, że znów jesteś wolny. Nikt ci nie mówi co ci wolno i czego nie wolno palić.”

Louis na nowo zajął się alkoholem. „Mówiąc ‘wolny’ masz na myśli ‘samotny’?”

„Nie, mówiąc ‘wolny’ mam na myśli ‘wolny’” – Zayn zabrał mu też szkło, najpewniej dlatego, że Louis nie przestawał się krzywić, ani też powstrzymać przed popijaniem prosto z butelki, raz po raz – „Nie ma nic złego w niebyciu przywiązanym do kogoś.”

„Nie, i zgadzam się, ale to, że już nie jestem przywiązany do niego nie oznacza, że nie jestem kurwa przywiązany do własnego ciała, co?” – odparł Louis; nie pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na Zayna, póki nie dokończył – „I każda kurwa kość w moim ciele chce, żeby on był tu ze mną, przez cały kurwa dzień, przez całą kurwa…” – przerwał sam sobie tuż przed tym, jak załamał mu się głos i zrobił to za niego.

Zayn poszperał pod kołdrą, którą dzielili, znalazł udo Louisa i ścisnął je. „Wiem.”

„I kurwa znów do niego zadzwoniłem” – powiedział A, musiał powiedzieć i B – „Zadzwoniłem do niego, kurwa, i czekałem, aż włączy się poczta, a potem kurwa dyszałem do tej jebanej poczty przez jebane cztery sekundy zanim się rozłączyłem. Jak bardzo kurwa żałosny jestem?”

Zayn oddał mu butelkę.

„Tak” – rzekł Louis, po czym upił łyk, ugryzł smakującego jak trociny biszkopta, i znów upił łyk – „Zbyt kurwa żałosny, żeby wyrazić to słowami, to prawda.”

Zayn jedynie westchnął i na nowo wziął fajkę.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, obserwując gwiazdy i gapiąc się na mieszkania ludzi z budynku naprzeciwko. Widzieli starszą panią, która chodziła po kuchni z filiżanką herbaty, szukając czegoś we wszystkich szufladach i szafkach – pewnie okularów, które miała na głowie, jak uznał Louis.

Widzieli nastolatka, który walił sobie konia do komputera, uważając, żeby nie strącić sobie o wiele za dużych słuchawek z tłustych włosów.

Widzieli młodą kobietę, mężczyznę oraz małego chłopczyka w wysokim krześle, którzy jedli razem kolację.

Louis znów odwrócił wzrok.

Jego twarz musiała przybrać nieciekawy wyraz, bo Zayn spytał wtedy – „O czym myślisz?”

„O niczym” – odparł, zanim w ogóle zdążył przemyśleć to pytanie. Tak było po prostu lepiej. W ten sposób nie musiał mówić na głos rzeczy, których nie potrafił znieść nawet we własnych myślach – „O niczym, nic mi nie jest, tylko się zawiesiłem.”

„Hmm. Ja też.”

Louis spojrzał  na niego. „Dlaczego?”

„Myślałem o tobie.”

Zanim coś na to odpowiedział, minęła okropnie długa chwila. W końcu Louisowi znudziło się gapienie na profil Zayna; poddał się. „Co?”

Wtedy właśnie Zayn zdecydował się na kolejnego bucha z fajki, bo niby czemu nie. Oczywiście musiał najpierw zaciągnąć się głęboko, a potem wypuszczać kółka z dymu i patrzeć, jak nikną w mrokach nocy, zanim kurwa odpowiedział na pytanie. „Musisz zaliczyć” – tyle słów padło po całym tym opieprzaniu się. „Musisz się ogarnąć i porządnie…” – odłożył fajkę na rzecz wina, po czym wreszcie spojrzał Louisowi w oczy – „wyruchać.”

„Racja.” Louis westchnął. „Racja.” Oparł się plecami o ścianę. „Stary, dzięki za tę wnikliwą analizę, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że wystarczy, że znajdę sobie kogoś, kogo-kurwa-kolwiek, wepchnę sobie jego męski organ w tyłek i to uleczy moje złamane serce, ot tak.”

„Nie zapomnij o głodzie i raku” – podsunął Zayn – „To pomoże na wszystko. Twoje wyruchanie się.”

Louis zaśmiał się cicho. „Jezusie” – wymamrotał, kręcąc głową, niezdarnie ściągając folię z paczki papierosów – „Spoko, zrobię to, jeśli to pomoże też zniwelować negatywne skutki palenia. Zrobię to dla dobra ludzkości. Dam się wyruchać.”

„Spoko, okej, niech no sprawdzę, daj mi sekundkę” – mruknął Zayn, po czym wyciągnął telefon i zaczął mówić na głos, stuknąwszy uprzednio w przypadkowe miejsce – „czy jeśli Louis Tomlinson da się wyruchać przypadkowemu komuś, czy to uleczy jego złamane serce, jak również zniweluje negatywne skutki palenia…” – odczekał sekundę, po czym zasłonił usta i potrząsnął głową – „Przykro mi, ale muszę cię rozczarować, stary, znalazłem tę listę i mam głód… raka… wojny… zespół stresu pourazowego… ale nie ma nic o paleniu. Nie ma. Sorry” – zablokował urządzenie – „Jaka szkoda.”

„Zajebiście szkoda” – zgodził się Louis, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, który wstrzymywał chyba całą wieczność. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie śmiał się tak od wielu tygodni. Jeśli dzięki temu miał się poczuć lepiej, to chyba nie działało zbyt dobrze. „No to chyba nie dam się wyruchać.”

„No to chyba nie” – zachichotał Zayn.

Po chwili odpuścił. Pili, palili i gadali o niczym, obserwowali ludzi i trochę się śmiali. Zayn opowiadał mu o kolesiu, z którym bzykał się wcześniej, o swojej poszewce na poduszkę z Five Direction, która została ubrudzona spermą, i o tym, jak odkrył za późno – będąc w bardzo kompromitującym położeniu – że ten koleś  ciągle mieszka z mamusią, i o tym, że jest zupełnie pewny, że w Londynie zaliczył już wszystkich chłopców w przedziale wiekowym osiemnastu do dwudziestu jeden lat, i że rozważa podniesienie poprzeczki do lat dwudziestu dwóch.

Zayn gadał bzdury tak długo, że kiedy skończył się im alkohol, wokół nich leżało mnóstwo petów, a większość okien w budynku naprzeciwko było zupełnie ciemnych, Louis poczuł się zbity z tropu, kiedy usłyszał od niego – „Ale potrzebujesz, żeby cię ktoś wyruchał.”

Był tak zaskoczony – i kompletnie pijany – że bez namysłu odparł – „Tak, dobra, ale kto?”

„Hmm…”

Zayn zaczął się wiercić, i choć Louis był pijany, nie był pijany aż tak, żeby nie wiedzieć, do czego zmierza Zayn.

„Nawet o tym nie myśl” – rzekł – „Odłóż ten telefon, nie będę używał Grindra.”

„Spierdalaj, to najlepsza apka na świecie do łatwego ruchanka.”

„Po pierwsze: mylisz się, na tej apce wszyscy są pasywami” – odparł Louis – „A po drugie: nie będę używał Grindra. I po trzecie: nie pytaj, skąd wiem o pierwszym.”

Zayn zaśmiał się i klepnął Louisa w udo. Było odrętwiałe z zimna. Wcześniej był zbyt pijany, by to zauważyć.

„Stary, chyba powinniśmy wejść do…”

„Zadzwoń do Eleanor” – powiedział Zayn – „Zadzwoń do Eleanor, nikt nie zna tylu pedałów co ona, ona…”

„Stary, jesteś totalnie najebany, ty…” – Louis spróbował wstać, ale udało mu się jedynie kucnąć, po czym stracił równowagę i upadł, strącając pustą butelkę, aż potoczyła się na skraj balkonu. „Ups” – zaśmiał się i przeczołgał do przodu, żeby upewnić się, ze wylądowała w którymś  z otwartych koszy lub na trawie, a nie na czyjejś głowie.

Wylądowała na asfalcie, rozbijając się w drobny mak i strasząc kota, lecz poza tym nie przyniosła żadnych poważnych strat.

„Ja jebię” – wybełkotał Louis, odwracając się.

Wtedy zorientował się, że Zayn ma w ręce jego telefon. Musiał mu się wysunąć z kieszeni kiedy zdecydował się uchlać tak bardzo, żeby nie być w stanie wstać z ziemi.

„Heeeeej” – rzekł bez przekonania – „Daj mi to, to jeszt własność… własność kurwa Louisa…”

„Kto to Eli?”

Louis upadł na tyłek. „Co?”

Zayn uniósł wzrok znad wyświetlacza. „Eli. Jest zaraz pod Eleanor w twoich kontaktach. Obok jest emotka z oczkiem i w ogóle.”

Ostatnie dziesięć sekund tej rozmowy powoli docierało do zamroczonego umysłu Louisa. „Daj mi ten cholerny telefon, Zayn, ty…”

„To jest jakiś kooooleś…”

„Daj mi kurwa ten…”

Louis upadł, próbując sięgnąć po telefon; uderzył głową w ścianę za Zaynem. Potem wszystko się nieco rozmyło.

 

*

Obudził się z bólem głowy tak silnym, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doznał po całonocnym chlaniu, i to samo w sobie o czymś świadczyło.

„Dobrze, że idziesz do roboty dopiero jutro” – rzekł Zayn, kładąc na stoliku przy łóżku szklankę wody oraz dwie aspiryny – „Czekaj, woda się właśnie zagotowała.”

Louis jęknął, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy chciał odgarnąć grzywkę na bok, przesunął dłonią po obolałym miejscu na skroni. Usiadł na kolanach, żeby móc przyjrzeć się sobie w wiszącym nad komodą lustrze.

„Co to do chuja karmazyna jest?”

„Oto twarz alkoholizmu, mój przyjacielu” – Zayn postawił kubek z parującą herbatą po stronie Louisa, po czym wsunął się do łóżka, biorąc łyk swojej – „Cóż, a oprócz tego wczoraj wieczorem sam się znokautowałeś, próbując mnie powstrzymać przed napisaniem do twojego chłopaka.”

Louis zignorował go, dochodząc do wniosku, że gada od rzeczy, bo pewnie nie zdążył jeszcze wytrzeźwieć jak należy. Połknął tabletki, a następnie owinął się kołdrą, wziął herbatę i podreptał do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, włączył telewizor, a Zayn dołączył do niego, ględząc, jak to dobrze, że Louis nie ma już chłopaka, który zabraniałby mu mieć telewizor w sypialni.

„Wiesz co, stary” – powiedział, sadowiąc na stopach Louisa swoje całe czterdzieści kilo wagi – „Jak tylko ogarniemy kaca, idziemy na zakupy, żeby ci kupić nowy płaściutki telewizor do sypialni i nowiutką fajeczkę i… co tam jeszcze… o tak, trochę trawki. Wiem, że tego H też ci zabraniał.”

„Zabraniał mi też zabijania ludzi, którzy pierdolą za dużo, podczas gdy ja dopiero co wstałem i mam kaca” – odparł Louis – „To tak w temacie rzeczy, które teraz mi wolno.”

Słysząc to, Zayn zamilknął na chwilę.

 

*

Kilka godzin później, późnym popołudniem, kiedy Louis był sam, nie będąc ani w stanie ani w nastroju, by coś sobie ugotować, podłączył telefon do ładowarki celem zamówienia pizzy.

Wtedy zobaczył to.

**Eli ;) – sorry miałem wczoraj występ i nie widziałem że pisałeś lol**

**Eli ;) – i tak, bardzo chętnie** **J dziś mam fajrant jakbyś chciał wpaść**

**Eli ;) – o ile twój plujący chłopak/ex nie przyjdzie z tobą ;P**

Louis poczuł falę gorąca w karku. Przewinął rozmowę w dół, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie, czując palącą potrzebę przywalenia Zaynowi w twarz.

Wiadomości, które ‘on’ wysłał do Eliego, nie złagodziły owej potrzeby ani trochę.

**Louis – cześć piękny ;)**

**Louis – co porabiasz?**

**Louis – co powiesz na mały chill?**

**Louis – i netflux ;)**

Przez dobrą sekundę Louis gapił się na ekran, nie mrugnąwszy ani razu.

Potem zadzwonił do Zayna.

„Co tym razem?” – wykrzyknął – „Znów masz ochotę pić samemu?”

„Coś ty kurwa” – wycedził Louis – „narobił?”

„Co masz na myśli?”

„Wczoraj w nocy. Prawie wysłałeś zboczonego smsa do Eliego.”

Zayn zachichotał. „Wyluzuj, stary, po prostu olej go, jeśli nie masz ochoty.”

„Tak, ale…”

„A kto to w ogóle jest? Harry’ego masz zapisanego jako _H_ , a przy jakimś przypadkowym kolesiu wstawiłeś emotkę? Nie sądzę. Spotykacie się czy co?”

Louis jęknął. Naprawdę nie tego było mu trzeba. Trzeba mu było drinka. „Zayn” – powiedział – „Eli to ten striptizer z twoich urodzin.” W słuchawce zapadła martwa cisza. „On, ekhm” – kontynuował Louis – „On pewnie sam wpisał swój numer do mojego telefonu.”

„Jasne.” I znów cisza. „Jasne.”

„ _Co jasne_?” – wysyczał Louis, kiedy niecierpliwość wzięła górę.

„Jasne, cóż, to w takim razie gdzie jest kurwa problem? On jest przystojny, ty też, on jest chętny, ty pewnie też, skoro za pierwszym razem tak łatwo się z nim pieprzyłeś. Co cię powstrzymuje? Przecież to zwykłe niedzielne ruchanko. Jeśli ty nie pójdziesz, ja to zrobię. W zasadzie to doskonale pamiętam, że sobie go wtedy zaklepałem, a ty potem się nie czaiłeś, tylko złamałeś każdą możliwą zasadę przyjaźni oraz imprez urodzinowych, i i tak się nim pieprzyłeś. Chyba jesteś mi to winien.”

„Jestem ci winien bycie wyruchanym przez striptizera po raz drugi?”

„Powiedziałbym, że to jedyne uczciwe rozwiązanie.”

„Sam jesteś jedyny uczciwy” – wymamrotał Louis niczym dziecko.

Zayn westchnął przeciągle.

„Lou, no pomyśl tylko” – rzekł nagle okropnie poważnym głosem – „Siedzisz sam w domu smutny, zamartwiając się Harrym i tym czy oddzwoni do ciebie, czy nie. Podczas gdy on siedzi w Sheffield i zajebiście się bawi bzykając mamuśkę. Wiesz. Najwyższy czas się z tym pogodzić.”

„Pierdol się” – odparł Louis, po czym zakończył połączenie i przez dłuższą chwilę nie spoglądał na telefon.

 

*

Dokładnie jedną godzinę. Siedział na łóżku, krusząc pringlesy i posypując nimi zupkę chińską, kiedy dostał wiadomość.

**Eli ;) – widziałeś ‘coś za mną chodzi’?**

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Ostatecznie odpisał **nie, a co?,** ponieważ tak było najprościej i, cóż, odkąd Zayn sobie poszedł nie rozmawiał z nikim. Tęsknił za jakąkolwiek rozmową, nawet jeśli miała to być wymiana kilku bezsensownych wiadomości. Nie był ani wówczas, ani wcześniej typem, któremu wystarczyłoby swoje własne towarzystwo, a już na pewno nie przez dłuższy okres. Tęsknił za czyjąś obecnością, nawet gdyby mieli nie rozmawiać, nawet gdyby mieli całymi godzinami siedzieć w przeciwległych końcach pokoju, wzdychając ciężko do ekranów swoich laptopów oraz przygryzając biedne, popękane usta.

Tęsknił za Harrym tak bardzo, że tracił przez to rozum.

Nadeszła odpowiedź.

**Eli ;) – bo ja też nie widziałem**

Hm. Louis odpisał **spoko**.

Eli opowiedział **to jest na netflixie** , po czym natychmiast dodał **;)**

Louis nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć nad tym, jak bezwstydnie sztampowe było to, co pisał Eli, i odpisał **wiesz super jest znaleźć naprawdę miłego kolesia, którego interesuje coś więcej niż tylko żeby zamoczyć. Przytulanki i filmy > nic nie znaczący seks ****J**

Sam nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał w odpowiedzi, lecz parsknął śmiechem, kiedy nadeszła: **skoro tak mówisz, księżniczko,** a poniżej podany adres.

Zaczął wystukiwać grzeczną odmowę, lecz wtedy na ekranie pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość.

**Zayn – czy H w ogóle oddzwonił do ciebie po wczorajszym?**

Wtedy uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Nie. Harry nie oddzwonił na wczorajsze telefony, ani nie odpisał na wiadomości, które Louis wysłał wcześniej, ani nie odpowiedział na żaden z miliona sposobów, na które Louis próbował się z nim skontaktować od momentu, w którym widział go po raz ostatni. Harry spojrzał na Eliego raz, opluł go i od razu spierdolił do Sheffield ruchać się z Marie. I najpewniej właśnie tym się teraz zajmuje. Najpewniej nie unika połączeń od Louisa specjalnie, on zwyczajnie nie ma czasu zerknąć na telefon, ponieważ wsadza jej po same jaja w jej kanarkowo żółtym salonie, pracując nad rodzeństwem dla Charlie.

Zostawił Louisa tutaj, zupełnie samego, i teraz zdawało się, że Louis wziął na siebie swój własny ból oraz ból, który powinien był odczuwać Harry, ale tego kurwa nie robił, i wszystko to było zajebiście bolesne.

Nie da rady. Nie da rady siedzieć tu sam, w ich łóżku, będąc jedynym, komu kurwa jeszcze zależy.

 

*

Budynek, w którym mieszkał Eli, wyglądał z zewnątrz jak wiele innych w okolicy, lecz w środku był obrzydliwy; śmierdziało tam moczem, a schody były tak obdarte, że Louis bał się o swoje życie. Kiedy wreszcie uznał, że znalazł właściwe drzwi, otworzył mu je ktoś kompletnie nieznajomy.

„Eli?” – palnął Louis, jak gdyby facet nagle miał się przeistoczyć w kogoś znajomego, jeśliby poprosić wystarczająco ładnie.

„Nie” – odparł koleś. Jasne. „Jestem jego współlokatorem.” Och. „George” – rzekł, wyciągając w stronę Louisa rękę.

„Louis” – wychrypiał Louis, pozwalając uścisnąć swą lepiącą się dłoń – „Jest w domu. Eli?”

„Tak, chyba jest w łóżku” – wymamrotał chłopak, prowadząc ich przez wąskie wejście. Podłoga była pokryta butami, kurtkami i torbami, a niewielka przestrzeń, jaką stanowił salon oraz kuchnia, dosłownie tonęła w puszkach po piwie oraz pudełkach po jedzeniu na wynos. Wyraźnie pachniało tam _facetem_.

Louis nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

„Wstawaj, ty leniwy gnoju, masz gościa” – rzekł George, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Eli był rozwalony na łóżku, ubrany jedynie w szare spodnie od dresu. Kiedy zobaczył George’a, a potem Louisa, nie poruszył się ani nie wstał, jedynie lekko się uśmiechnął. „Heeej” – powiedział – „Wejdź.”

George przewrócił oczami i gestem wskazał Louisowi, że ma wejść. Louis w podzięce niezdarnie kiwnął głową; gdy tylko przekroczył próg, George zamknął za nim drzwi.

„Co ci się stało w głowę?”

„Nic, po prostu upadłem, tak jakby” – odparł Louis, pocierając guza. Żałował tego. Żałował tego bardzo, bardzo mocno. „Ja, ekhm… nie powinienem był tu przychodzić.”

Eli w końcu usiadł prosto. „Co ty gadasz, oczywiście, że powinieneś.” Zeskoczył z łóżka i, ominąwszy leżące na dywanie ciuchy, podszedł do Louisa, by go przytulić. Kiedy się odsunął, znów się nachylił, tym razem po to, by cmoknąć go w usta w bezczelny sposób, oraz obrzucić go wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem, z góry na dół. „Dobrze wyglądasz.”

Louis wyswobodził się z jego ramion. „Daj spokój, dobra?”

„Mhm, od tyłu też, idź dalej, proszę…”

„Okej, to ja spadam, to jest…”

Eli złapał go za ramię. „Hej” – powiedział – „Przepraszam. Przepraszam.” Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dzięki czemu ukrył nieco pożądanie. „Po prostu… wskakuj do łóżka, a ja pójdę zrobić popcorn i herbatę i obejrzymy sobie film, dobra? Będzie miło.”

Louis spojrzał na łóżko. Pościel wyglądała w porządku. Przynajmniej nie było na niej żadnych widocznych plam. „Okej” – westchnął – „Okej, spoko. Tak, okej.”

„Super. Mleko i cukier?”

„Samo mleko, proszę.”

Eli kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się, odwrócił się jeszcze raz, uśmiechnął i powiedział – „Naprawdę wyglądasz dobrze. Nie powiedziałem tego tak o” – znów się odwrócił i wyszedł. Louis pomyślał, że to urocze, i trochę go to pocieszyło, to, że będąc pogrążonym w depresji nie stracił zupełnie swojej atrakcyjności. Jednak po chwili zrobiło mu się nieco przykro, kiedy usłyszał przez ścianę rozmowę Eliego ze współlokatorem ( _to ten koleś którego bzyknąłeś u Tilly’’ego? – nie, inny – och, ten, którego bzyknąłeś na wieczorze kawalerskim? – nie, nie ten – och, ten którego bzyknąłeś w pralni w biały dzień? – wiesz co, nieważne_ ).

A jednak Louis nie wspomniał o tym, kiedy Eli wrócił z popcornem, herbatą oraz czekoladą, a jego mięśnie brzucha wyglądały na zdecydowanie zbyt mocno wyrzeźbione jak na kogoś, kto pozwala sobie na dwie ostatnie rzeczy.

„Mam hasło do netflixa od mojego ziomka” – powiedział, kładąc się na łóżku obok Louisa.

Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, co miał przez to na myśli. „Och, nie masz się czym martwić, ja też mam tam konto.” Cóż, konto należało do Harry’ego, ale… Był pewny, że Harry nie zmienił hasła. Trochę się bał to teraz sprawdzać.

„Nie, spoko” – Eli zalogował się, znalazł film i włączył go, po czym zatrzymał odtwarzanie, żeby poprawić poduszki.

Wszystko to było nieco niedorzeczne. Louis zastanawiał się, ile filmu obejrzą, zanim Eli zacznie czegoś próbować.

Poczeka i zobaczy, bo i tak nie potrafił teraz zmusić się do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle tego chce. Cóż, jego kutas chciał, to oczywiste, lecz gdyby chodziło tylko o to, wszedł by do neta i w minutę znalazłby milion kolesi wyglądających jak Eli, i w mniej niż minutę byłoby po wszystkim.

Nie, pomyślał, kiedy ułożyli się wygodnie i nieco zrelaksowali, a udo Eliego otarło się o jego udo, tu chodzi o coś więcej. Miło jest mieć kogoś blisko.

 

*

„Ja pierdolę” – wrzasnął Louis w pewnym momencie, zaskoczony nagłą, przerażającą sceną, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Eli zachichotał ochryple. „Boisz się?”

„Spierdalaj” – wymamrotał Louis, przygryzając jednocześnie palce.

Eli przeciągnął się, jęcząc przy tym przesadnie, po czym opuścił prawe ramię na barki Louisa. „Już już” – rzekł, klepiąc Louisa po ramieniu – „Jestem tu, kochanie.”

„Spierdalaj” – powtórzył Louis, ale ciszej, celowo bez przekonania, i przysunął się nieco bliżej, pomału kładąc głowę na torsie Eliego.

Potem sprawy ruszyły pomału, lecz zdecydowanie. Palce Eliego leniwie drapały ramię Louisa; jego druga ręka jednostajnie poruszała się po jego brzuchu, aż sięgnęła brzucha Louisa. Przesuwał po nim drżącymi palcami, czekając, aż Louis się odsunie, a potem ściskając go lekko, gdy tego nie uczynił. Film zdążył się już skończyć, a oni wciąż leżeli, przytuleni mocno, i, co zaskakujące, zupełnie ubrani.

Trwali tak przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, podczas gdy na ekranie zmieniały się napisy.

„Cóż” – rzekł Louis, kiedy cisza zaczęła się robić niezręczna – „To było dosyć przerażają…”

„Sorry, ale… jestem tak twardy, że to aż niewygodne.”

Jasne. No cóż. „Och.”

Eli przesunął się nieco, zsunął z siebie laptopa i tak, faktycznie w jego dresach pojawił się namiot.

Louis przez chwilę gapił się na to wybrzuszenie jak piętnastoletni prawiczek, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jego ciało przeszyła nagła potrzeba, aby stamtąd spieprzyć, ale się nie poruszył. Nie chciał wychodzić. Nie chciał wracać do domu, do swojego zimnego, pustego mieszkania. Nie chciał dziś wieczorem być sam.

„Hej” – powiedział Eli, a jego twarz nagle znalazła się bliżej, niż Louis myślał, tak, że czuł jego oddech na szyi – „To tylko dlatego, że nie potrafię się kurwa tobie oprzeć.”

Louis prychnął piskliwie.

Eli pocałował go w szyję. Poruszał się w dół, zostawiając krótkie, mokre całusy, a Louis przysunął się do niego, sunąc palcami po jego umięśnionym torsie oraz niżej, muskając dłonią jego erekcję. Kiedy zamiast ścisnąć lub wyciągnąć jego penisa na zewnątrz przesunął rękę z powrotem w górę, Eli jęknął cicho na znak protestu. Pewnie nie zrobił tego celowo, ale Louis i tak czuł się winny.

Czuł się winny, właśnie wtedy, ponieważ to był ten moment, kiedy dotarło do niego, że tego nie zrobi.

Nie potrafił się pieprzyć z tym obcym facetem, nie znowu, nie dziś ani nie jutro. Choć był uroczy, duży i ciepły, nie był Harrym. Nie pachniał jak Harry, nie był jak Harry, nie brzmiał jak Harry, po prostu był nie taki na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, których Louis nie potrafił opisać inaczej, niż mówiąc jedynie _nie jesteś nim_.

„Hej” – powiedział Eli, kiedy zrozumiał, że traci Louisa, sunąc dłonią po jego udzie – „Hej, wejdź na mnie, posadź tyłek na moim kutasie.”

Louis spuścił głowę. Kurwa. „Przepraszam.”

„Spoko, nie będziemy się spieszyć, w porządku” – odparł Eli, a jego ręce wciąż błądziły z nadzieją na więcej – „Po prostu chodź tu, siadaj na mnie, my…”

„Nie, poważnie mówię, nie mogę” – Louis odepchnął go i usiadł. „Kurwa, przepraszam. Cholera.” Przeczesał dłonią grzywkę, wzdychając z irytacją – „Myślałem, że dam radę, ale jednak nie.”

Na jego pochylonych plecach wylądowała dłoń. „Nie przepraszaj, wszystko w porządku.”

„Kurwa, chyba już nigdy nic nie będzie w porządku.”

Eli zaśmiał się cicho. „Za młodu dawałem sobie radę z takimi prowokatorami nie raz i nie dwa, przeżyję i teraz” – powiedział – „Albo możesz mi trochę possać, to też powinno pomóc.”

Louis jęknął. „Przepraszam, pójdę już.”

„Nie, hej” – wykrzyknął Eli, łapiąc go za ramię i obracając – „Hej, nie idź, możemy… możemy obejrzeć coś innego, jeśli chcesz? Możemy się tylko przytulać albo co.”

Louis uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

„Nie, serio się przytulać” – naciskał Eli – „Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie, striptizerzy też mają uczucia jakbyś nie wiedział. My też od czasu do czasu potrzebujemy ludzkich uczuć. Pójdę i, ekhm… o ile nie masz nic przeciwko szybkiemu zwaleniu mi konia, co?” – kiedy zobaczył reakcję Louisa, dodał pospiesznie – „Żartowałem, ja tylko żartowałem, przepraszam. Dobra… dobra, weź obejrzymy coś innego.”

Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. „Dlaczego?”

„Bo” – Eli zamachał ramionami – „Bo było miło. Tak sobie tu leżeć. Było spoko, nie sądzisz?”

„Hm.” To było lepsze niż bycie samemu. „Tak, było spoko.”

„Jesteś dobry w przytulaniu się. I ja też jestem, mówiono mi to.”

„Hmm.” Louis na sekundę przygryzł wargę, po czym zdecydował, że jest to lepsze niż powrót do domu i ustąpił. „No to dobra. Okej.”

„Super!” – Eli zeskoczył z łóżka – „Zaraz wracam, tylko zwalę sobie do zlewu.”

 

 


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

 

 

Tamtego wieczoru ostatecznie zasnął u Eliego, budząc się zbyt późno, by zdążyć wrócić do domu i nie spóźnić się przy tym do pracy. Eli zaoferował, że go odwiezie, a ponieważ Louis zdecydowanie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wkurzenie swojej szefowej w najbliższej przyszłości, przyjął tę propozycję. Trochę pogadali – mówił głównie Eli, lecz Louis przytakiwał wtedy, kiedy wypadało, a potem Eli wymusił na nim obietnicę, że _jeszcze to kiedyś powtórzą, prawda?_

Stało się to rzeczywistością dwa wieczory później, kiedy Louis nie potrafił już dłużej znieść tej ciszy. A potem znowu w weekend. A potem znów w następny wtorek.  A potem każdego wieczoru. Spotykali się wyłącznie u Eliego, ponieważ Louis, jak głupie by to nie było, wciąż nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśli o wpuszczeniu go do domu, który dzielił z Harrym, nigdy więcej.

Nawet jeśli Harry miał już zupełnie wyjebane.

Spotykali się wyłącznie w tygodniu, bo w weekendy Eli miał występy, i spotkania te były tak niezobowiązujące, jak to tylko było możliwe. Pewnego wieczoru zdarzyło się nawet, że Eli odwołał spotkanie, napisawszy prosto z mostu _sorry przychodzi do mnie facet, bzykanie jest ważniejsze od kolegów_.

I może faktycznie tym dla siebie byli. Kolegami. Może takie podejście sprawiało, że Louis czuł się lepiej.  Że mniej się bał hipotetycznej możliwości, że Harry mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć i że mógłby być hipotetycznie mniej skłonny do powrotu do niego.

Z drugiej strony całowali się znacznie więcej, niż Louis miał w zwyczaju z którymkolwiek ze swoich ‘kolegów’. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy wypili za dużo piw i było zbyt późno, żeby wracać do domu samemu, Louis został na noc, i Eli całował go przez chwilę zanim zasnęli. Zayn za cholerę nie mógł zrozumieć, co go powstrzymuje przed wskoczeniem na tego kolesia raz jeszcze, lecz Zayn w ogóle miał problem ze zrozumieniem wielu rzeczy. Nie ogarniał jak to jest, kiedy się wkłada w relację z drugą osobą coś więcej niż tylko kutasa. Nie ogarniał jak to jest tęsknić za kimś tak bardzo, że kiedy dotyka cię ktoś inny masz wrażenie, że umierasz, bo to nie jest to samo, to nie wystarcza i nigdy nie będzie wystarczało. Nie miał zatem prawa mówić Louisowi, co powinien czuć.

Louis już wypróbował to sam na sobie i za chuja mu to nie pomogło.

Wciąż czuł się chujowo. Nawet mimo tego, że Eli przytulał go, śmiał się z jego drętwych komentarzy do oglądanych filmów i pompował mu ego, nieustannie próbując szczęścia poprzez ‘dyskretne’ wciskanie swej erekcji w tyłek Louisa kiedy leżeli przytuleni, jakby chciał go poinformować, że jest chętny i gotowy, jeśli tylko Louis zechce. I tak wciąż czuł się chujowo.

Oczywiście w tak zwanym międzyczasie zapomniał, że Eli nie jest kurwa ślepy.

„Cały czas jesteś taki zajebiście nieszczęśliwy” – rzekł pewnego wieczoru, kiedy oglądali na Netflixie jakiś serial, który był na tapecie już od kilku dni, a Louis wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak się nazywa główny bohater. Leżeli w łóżku Eliego, jak zwykle zresztą, na materacu zawalonym pudełkami po chińszczyźnie; Eli zarzucił prawą nogę na nogi Louisa.

„Co masz na myśli? Właśnie się najadłem, ty zapłaciłeś, oglądam dobry serial a potem podrapiesz mnie po plecach, jak kurwa mógłbym być nieszczęśliwy?”

Zazwyczaj Eli łapał aluzję, kiedy przypominało się mu, że zaczyna temat zbyt poważny jak na to, czym dla siebie byli i czym zdecydowanie nie byli, ale może tego wieczoru był zbyt naćpany, albo zwyczajnie miał wyjebane. Tak czy siak, wcisnął pauzę na laptopie, obrócił się, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy i powiedział – „Stary, nie jestem aż tak tępy. Nadaję się do rozmowy tak samo jak wszyscy twoi przyjaciele, których najwidoczniej olewasz, bo wolisz się spotykać ze mną.”

Louis westchnął i potarł twarz dłonią. Miał rację. Ostatnimi czasy Louis wybierał Eliego zamiast swoich przyjaciół. Tak było zwyczajnie… prościej, prościej było przebywać z kimś, kto nie zna cię na tyle, żeby ci zawracać dupę o twoje sprawy, czy celować dokładnie w to miejsce, które boli. Miał nadzieję, że ten stan utrzyma się przez dłuższą chwilę.

Z drugiej jednak strony przypuszczał, że gdzieś za tą fasadą z wyrzeźbionych mięśni Eli przecież też jest człowiekiem. „Przepraszam” – powiedział – „Wiesz, jak to jest.”

„Nie” – odparł beznamiętnie Eli – „Nie wiem, bo ty nigdy mi nie mówisz. Nigdy nie mówisz mi kurwa… nic. Pomyśl tylko, że ja nawet nie wiem, jak masz na nazwisko.”

Louis zaśmiał się sucho, z samej absurdalności tej sytuacji. „Ja pierdolę.”

„No, to jak masz na nazwisko? Jest brzydkie albo głupie?” – dopytywał się Eli, szczerząc się szeroko – „Masz na nazwisko Hitler? To jest ten wielki sekret?”

Louis nie potrafił nie zaśmiać się znów. „Zamknij się” – jęknął, przewracając się na plecy i podnosząc prawie puste pudełko z zasmażanym makaronem, żeby mieć czym zająć ręce – „Nie chcesz wiedzieć nic o moich sprawach.”

„Ooooch, patrzcie na mnie, jestem taki głęboki, mroczny i skrzywdzony.”

„Zamknij się.”

„Przestań mi mówić, że mam się zamknąć, ty jebany ciulu.”

Zabrzmiało to na tyle ostro, że Louis uniósł wzrok. Kiedy to zrobił, Eli wybuchnął śmiechem. Louis również, ponieważ ów śmiech był zaraźliwy. „Nie nazywaj mnie ciulem, ty jebana szmato.”

Eli uderzył go lekko. „Nie nazywaj mnie szmatą, ty jebana pizdo.”

Louis znów został uderzony, więc oddał uderzenie, po czym zdołał wydusić z siebie „nie nazywaj mnie pizdą, ty jebany chuju” zanim Eli wytrącił mu z ręki pudełko z makaronem i wspiął się na niego, przytrzymując mu nadgarstki nad głową i nurkując wprost do jego szyi.

„Jebany pedał” – powiedział tuż przed tym, jak zatopił zęby w szyi Louisa, wywołując u niego mimowolnie głośne sapnięcie.

Wiedziony impulsem oraz tym, że Eli celowo był bez koszulki i cały wieczór napinał mięśnie brzucha niczym jebana gwiazda filmowa, Louis uwolnił nadgarstki, bo czym sięgnął w dół, by złapać go za tyłek i przyciągnąć bliżej. „I kogo nazywasz pedałem” – wymamrotał szorstkim tonem, podczas gdy erekcja Eliego naciskała na jego własną.

„Okej, musisz … musisz teraz przestać” – odparł Eli, odsuwając się niespodziewanie – „Kurwa, stary, musisz przynajmniej zrobić mi loda, ja tu umieram.”

Na to w sumie wyglądał. Tak bardzo, że Louis znów nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

„To nie jest kurwa śmieszne, stary, moje jajka są prawie tak niebieskie jak twoje piękne oczy.”

Louis znowu się zaśmiał. „Niezłe” – rzekł, leniwie unosząc dłoń, by przybić piątkę – „Dwie sroki za ogon, podoba mi się to.”

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na gest, Eli odepchnął jego nadgarstek i sięgnął prosto do paska od spodni. „Będę cię pieprzył” – stwierdził – „Ja… to, to się stanie, stary, twój tyłek w tych dżinsach praktycznie o to błaga, tu już nawet nie ma wyboru.”

Louis roześmiał się, przyglądając się, jak Eli poczerwieniał, próbując zsunąć dżinsy z jego ud. W końcu zrozumiał, że drażnienie się zabrnęło trochę za daleko i że to naprawdę nie jest fair, wiedząc też, że to się przecież nie wydarzy. Myśl o tym, że mógłby pozwolić się przelecieć komuś innemu niż Harry, a zwłaszcza Eliemu, była po prostu… nie, to się nie ma prawa wydarzyć.

„Hej” – powiedział, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i chwytając Eliego za ramiona – „Połóż się na plecach, okej?”

Eli z łatwością opadł na plecy, patrząc, jak Louis wspina się na niego; niecierpliwie oblizywał wargi.

Louis szybko przemieścił się w dół, wyciągnął penisa Eliego na wierzch i nie zastanawiając się dłużej, włożył go sobie do ust.

 

*

Dopiero później, kiedy jego wargi i obojczyki pokryły się bielą, a on niezdarnie ruszył do toalety, żeby je wytrzeć, spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i pożałował tego, co zrobił.

Eli znalazł go tam, wiele minut później, pochylonego nad umywalką i płaczącego cicho.

Dostrzegł odbicie zasmarkanej twarzy Louisa zanim Louis zdążył ją ukryć, po czym podszedł do niego i objął go od tyłu.

„Naprawdę tęsknisz za swoim byłym, co?”

„Cały kurwa czas.”

Eli już nic nie powiedział, lecz Louis poczuł na ramieniu, jak kiwnął głową.

Po chwili wrócili do łóżka i Eli zaoferował, że się odwdzięczy, a Louis odpowiedział, że nie, nie trzeba, że tego nie chce. Potem Eli zaczął przepraszać, że w ogóle o coś poprosił, a Louis poczuł się jak największy chuj na świecie, lecz zamiast przeprosić znów zaczął płakać. Wtedy Eli przysunął się bliżej, objął go i zaczął mówić wszystkie te rzeczy, które ktoś miły mówi osobie, której nie zna na tyle, by mówić cokolwiek.

 

*

Rankiem, gdy tylko Eli zauważył, że Louis nie śpi, od razu odłożył telefon i spytał – „Między wami wciąż coś jest? Bądź ze mną szczery, wiesz, że mnie i tak nie zależy.”

„Jezusie” – jęknął Louis – „Dopiero co się obudziłem.”

„No odpowiedz mi, to nie jest aż takie trudne. I tak mi nie zależy, tobie też nie, więc weź mi w końcu odpowiedz. Wszystko skończone, czy ty wciąż masz tak jakby… nadzieję, że jeszcze kurwa do siebie wrócicie?”

Louis przygryzł wargę. Z jednej strony wciąż jakoś nie mieściła mu się w głowie wizja zupełnego rozstania i, co za tym idzie, nie strzelenia sobie z tego powodu w łeb. Z drugiej strony, za nic nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak mieliby kiedykolwiek do siebie wrócić. Gdyby Harry’emu wciąż zależało, Louis by o tym wiedział. Zdążyłby się już dowiedzieć.

„Sądzę, że to naprawdę już koniec” – powiedział, pierwszy raz na głos. Bolało tak bardzo, że znów musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby nie rozpłakać się w biały dzień.

Eli kiwnął głową. „No cóż” – odparł – „Uważam, że powinieneś pojechać ze mną do Ameryki.”

„Co?”

Eli uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, zupełnie jakby to Louis był _tym szalonym_. „Powinieneś” – powtórzył powoli – „Pojechać ze mną. Do Ameryki.”

„Tak, usłyszałem za pierwszym razem.” Louis podrapał się po karku. „Ale, ekhm… co masz na myśli? Tak konkretnie?’

„Słuchaj” – Eli podał mu papierosa, zaciągnął się swoim własnym i wypuścił dym, potrząsając przy tym głową – „W następny weekend jadę z chłopakami do Vegas na zjazd striptizerów. Oni jadą tylko na weekend, ale ja mam w LA przyjaciela, który załatwił mi tam fajne mieszkanko i chyba się tam wybiorę. On jedzie do Nowego Jorku na dwa lub trzy miesiące, więc ja będę mógł tam zostać na chwilę, tanim kosztem. Pomyślałem, że w sumie mógłbym zacząć na poważnie przygodę z aktorstwem” – wyjaśnił – „A ty powinieneś jechać ze mną.”

Louis wciąż marszczył czoło tak mocno, że zaczynała go boleć głowa.

„Mam pracę” – tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Eli czeka na odpowiedź – „Mam pracę, mam mieszkanie, mam…”

„Co masz?” – spytał Eli, celując w niego papierosem – „Masz byłego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej nie zamierza do ciebie wrócić, niespełnione marzenie o byciu aktorem i pracę biurową, której kurwa nienawidzisz, to właśnie masz.”

Wow. „Spierdalaj” – odparł Louis – „Nie znasz mnie, skąd ty w ogóle – _aktor_? Ja nigdy nie chciałem zostać aktorem, to ty masz… świra na tym punkcie.”

Eli lekceważąco machnął dłonią. „Aktor, pedagog teatralny, ziemniak, ziemniak, powiedziałeś mi w chuj różnych rzeczy tamtej nocy, kiedy urwał ci się film, bo się uchlałeś” – rzekł – „A poza tym przydałoby ci się trochę bezpośredniego doświadczenia z aktorstwem, żebyś mógł się wyrwać z tej żałosnej rutyny, w której tak utknąłeś. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby twoim jedynym źródłem szczęścia w życiu był ten jeden facet? Ten facet, który nawet się już z tobą nie pieprzy?”

„To zupełnie nie…”

„Cóż, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale jestem raczej obiektywny, i, szczerze mówiąc, sądząc po tym, co gadałeś, oraz po tym, ile płakałeś i użalałeś się nad sobą podczas tej naszej krótkiej znajomości, wygląda to tak, że ten koleś mógłby ci zrobić w zasadzie wszystko, a ty i tak przyjąłbyś go z powrotem.”

Louis potrząsnął głową. „Spierdalaj” – powtórzył, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu telefonu oraz kluczy – „Spierdalaj, gówno o mnie wiesz.”

„Wiem, że mój były był bardzo do ciebie podobny” – powiedział Eli – „Praca bez perspektyw, którą kurwa gardził, zero hobby, zero ambicji, po prostu… walka o przetrwanie każdego dnia, a potem powrót do domu, pieprzenie, a potem klejenie się do mnie przez cały jebany wieczór.”

„Cóż, przepraszam, że nie mam już dwudziestu lat  i nie mam ochoty wychodzić co wieczór i zrywać z siebie koszulki przed setką osób.”

Eli westchnął. „Masz rację, ale wiesz… naprawdę nie chciałbyś mieć czegoś, co, wiesz, naprawdę kochasz? Nie byłoby lepiej mieć coś, na czym można się oprzeć, żeby nie popaść w tak zajebisty smutek, że chcesz ze sobą skończyć w tej samej sekundzie, kiedy tracisz tę jedną rzecz, od której jesteś zależny?”

„Eli, kiedy dwoje ludzi naprawdę do siebie pasuje, sama idea posiadania wyjścia awaryjnego jest zwyczajnie… zła. Po prostu, po prostu wiesz, że to przetrwa.”

„Tak, ja i mój ex też tak mówiliśmy” – odparł Eli – „A teraz jesteśmy tu.”

 

*

Wyszedł wkrótce po całej tej katastrofie. Wrócił do domu, do mieszkania, które wcześniej opuścił, do mieszkania ciemnego, zimnego i odrażającego. Włączył ogrzewanie, załadował zmywarkę i pościerał kurze, a potem wypalił skręta, oglądając późne wydanie wiadomości, bo trochę bolała go szczęka po byciu pieprzonym w usta, więc ten skręt był lekarstwem, nie narkotykiem, a przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczył.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy już miał się położyć, zadzwonił domofon.

„Tak? Kto tam?”

„To ja.”

Wtedy jego serce zwyczajnie pękło. To takie głupie. Takie kurwa bez sensu. Wciąż nie ma nad tym kontroli, nad tym, jak reaguje. „No to wchodź.”

Zayn przyniósł sześciopak i papierosy, a jako usprawiedliwienie, że przyszedł bez zapowiedzi, powiedział, że _cóż, jest sobota wieczór i pomyślałem, że będziesz sam, nie uważałbym się za prawdziwego przyjaciela, gdybym nie zmuszał cię do przebywania w moim towarzystwie._

„Cóż, dzięki ci za tę litościwą wizytę” – wymamrotał Louis, pocierając zmęczone oczy i wpychając Zayna do salonu – „Ale naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko samotnemu wieczorowi.”

„A to pech” – odparł Zayn, siadając na kanapie i pokazując Louisowi, żeby podał mu zapalniczkę – „Chyba, że… czekaj, zaprosiłeś tu nowego kolegę?”

„Nie mam nowego kolegi, więc nie.”

„Wiesz, kogo miałem na myśli. Twojego striptizera.”

Louis rzucił mu zapalniczkę, nieco agresywnie, a potem usiadł centralnie na jego stopach, sprawiając, że jęknął.

„Ale byłem u Eliego w mieszkaniu” – rzekł po chwili.

Zayn wybałuszył oczy. Pokazał obsceniczny gest.

Louis zdzielił go po ręce. „Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Zayn, czasem jesteś kurwa nie do zniesienia.”

„Nie do zniesienia to jest patrzenie jak na siłę powstrzymujesz się przed pieprzeniem się z jednym z najprzystojniejszych kolesi, jakich kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałem. I dlaczego? Bo masz nadzieję, że jebany Harry dostanie kopa w dupę od mamuśki i wróci tu na klęczkach?”

Louis zignorował go, ponieważ Zayn był niepotrzebnie wredny, i to bolało, więc odparł jedynie – „Eli poprosił, żebym pojechał z nim do Ameryki.”

To wreszcie uciszyło Zayna na chwilę. „Co?” – spytał w końcu – „Co, jak…”

„A tak, że wybiera się z kolegami do Las Vegas na jakieś coś dla striptizerów, a poza tym zaoferowano mu mieszkanie w LA na kilka miesięcy i on zamierza tam zostać. Chyba po to, żeby spełnić swoje marzenie o aktorstwie. Tak czy siak, poprosił mnie, żebym do niego dołączył. Żeby się na chwilę oderwać od tego wszystkiego.”

„Wow.”

Louis kiwnął głową. „Tak, wow. To znaczy, wiesz… jestem pewien, że zamierza wyruchać każdą dziurę w LA jak tylko się tam znajdzie, to nie… on mi to tylko zaproponował. Jako przyjaciel, tak podejrzewam. Bo popadłem w rutynę. Cóż, a przynajmniej on się tak wyraził.”

„To jest genialny pomysł.”

Louis uniósł wzrok.

„Serio mówię” – powiedział z naciskiem Zayn, z oczyma zbyt wielkimi i błyszczącymi – „Serio, co masz do stracenia? Przecież ty kurwa nienawidzisz swojej pracy, prawda?”

„Nie powiedziałbym, że _nienawidzę_ …”

„Nienawidzisz kurwa tego mieszkania, zawsze mówiłeś, że w kuchni dziwnie śmierdzi.”

„Nigdy tak nie mówiłem, to ty tak powiedziałeś jak się tu wprowadzaliśmy, i Harry się na ciebie wkurwił.”

„Nieważne. Nieważne. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że uważam, że powinieneś się zdecydować. Spróbować czegoś nowego. Wynieść się stąd. Doświadczyć życia. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie jesteś… no wiesz, i będziesz miał tam powodzenie, faceci będą uwielbiać twój akcent.”

Nie był ani w połowie tak dyskretny, jak uważał. „Teraz, kiedy wreszcie jestem _co_?”

„Co?”

„Powiedziałeś ‘teraz, kiedy wreszcie jesteś’ i urwałeś. Potem urwałeś. Co chciałeś powiedzieć?”

Louis gapił się na niego tak długo i bezlitośnie, że w końcu Zayn odpuścił i odwrócił wzrok.

„Teraz, kiedy wreszcie jesteś wolny” – rzekł – „Teraz, kiedy wreszcie jesteś wolny od… tego wszystkiego, co cię z nim łączyło.”

„Jakie wszystko? Nie, nie odwracaj wzroku, jakie wszystko? Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, co było tak okropne przez ostatnie osiem lat, że przez cały ten czas ani razu nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować, aż do teraz, hę?”

Zayn westchnął desperacko. „Po prostu… wiesz, nigdy nie rozważałeś opcji, że mógłbyś go opuścić? Wiesz, tak na zawsze?”

„Co masz na myśli?”

„Mam na myśli… mam na myśli, że, kurwa, sam nie wiem, co mam kurwa na myśli, ja tylko…” – pokręcił głową nad samym sobą – „Po prostu zawsze się zdawało, że nie ważne, nie ważne, ile byście się nie kłócili, co by się kurwa nie działo, ty byś z nim został. Po prostu byś został. I wiesz… Ja chyba zawsze to ignorowałem na zasadzie takiej, że wy dwaj musicie sami rozwiązywać swoje sprawy, i że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak się to czasem zdawało, ale wtedy… kiedy on wreszcie zrobił coś niewybaczalnego, coś, na co kurwa raczej nie ma wymówek, ty _i tak_ z nim zostałeś.”

Louis chrząknął. „Nie wybaczyłem mu.”

„Nie… ja wiem, że nie wybaczyłeś, ale wciąż, wiesz… oczywiste jest to, że nie powinieneś był zostawać, ostatecznie ty też zrobiłeś go w chuja. Ostatecznie ty też zrobiłeś go w chuja, ale ja cię znam – i nie patrz tak na mnie, znam cię dłużej, niż ty znasz jego i ja _wiem,_ że ty byś nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłeś, nigdy, ani razu przez całe życie.”

Patrzył Louisowi prosto w oczy i Louis był w stanie jedynie spuścić wzrok.

„Ale z Hazem byłeś tak kurwa przerażony byciem samemu, albo byciem bez niego, że ostatecznie zostałeś wtedy, kiedy powinieneś był odejść, powinieneś był kurwa odejść, choć na chwilę, a potem zrobiłeś coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłeś. Nie widzisz, że to jest popierdolone? To, że dla ciebie jest kurwa niemożliwe nawet samo rozważenie opcji, że miałbyś go zostawić, nawet jeśli zrobił coś okropnego, nawet jeśli jest tak kurewsko nieszczęśliwy, jak nigdy do tej pory nie byłeś, nie widzisz, że to jest popierdolone?”

„A czy ty w ogóle rozważałeś kiedyś opcję” – spytał Louis niemal zupełnie zniszczonym głosem – „Że ja go po prostu kocham?”

„Oczywiście, że tak, i wierzę, że tak jest” – odparł Zayn – „Ale to, o czym teraz mówiłem, nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością, Lou. Można kogoś kochać i wciąż rozumieć, że pora odejść. Tak właściwie to nie ma innego wyjścia, o ile jeszcze kurwa zależy ci na sobie samym choć odrobinę.”

 

*

Kiedy następnego dnia Louis wrócił z pracy, a na telefonie znalazł wiadomość od Eliego z pytaniem, co myśli o całej tej sprawie z Ameryką oraz przypomnieniem, że trzeba wkrótce kupić bilety, jeśli nie chce przepłacić, postanowił do niego zadzwonić.

Kiedy Eli odebrał, rzucając _halo_ w nieco przymulony sposób, Louis uświadomił sobie, że dzwoni do niego po raz pierwszy.

„Cześć Eli, tu Louis.”

„Po cholerę dzwonisz, ktoś umarł?”

Louis wydał z siebie pełen oburzenia dźwięk. „No co, facet już nie może zadzwonić do innego faceta ot tak?”

„Louis, każdy ma to w dupie, to nie jest kurwa… dwa tysiące piąty czy inny starożytny rok.”

Louis zaśmiał się. „Okej, przepraszam. Wolisz, żebym się rozłączył i zamiast tego, co chcę powiedzieć, napisał smsa?”

Zaczął udawać, że się zastanawia. Louis znów się zaśmiał. „Nie, niech ci będzie. Mówi się A, to trzeba B i tak dalej, co?”

„Jasne” – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko – „Tak czy siak, niestety dzwonię cię rozczarować. Nie jadę do Ameryki.”

„Och, weź się ogarnij, ‘dzwonię cię rozczarować’, co ty sobie myślisz, że niby kim jesteś, królową Anglii czy co?”

„Przepraszam” – Louis zachichotał – „Ale przeżyjesz, prawda?”

„Jeżu, no nie wiem, Louise, trochę miałem nadzieję że przyjmiesz moje oświadczyny w tych nadchodzących dniach.”

„Przykro mi.”

„Czyli co, tak ze mną zrywasz?”

Cóż. „O ile w ogóle można… wiesz, parę przytulasów i byle jaki lodzik, czy to w ogóle zasługuje na prawdziwe ‘rozstanie’?”

„Nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy, tamten lodzik coś znaczył. Tamten lodzik był _wyjątkowy_.”

„Jesteś wspaniały” – zaśmiał się Louis – „Serio, to chyba najzabawniejsze rozstanie w moim życiu. Dzięki ci za to.”

„Ta, już przywykłem, że dostaję kosza, więc…”

„Och, nie mów tak, teraz czuję się chujowo.”

Eli wybuchnął śmiechem. „Nie, w porządku, stary, rób swoje” – rzekł – „Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, ekhm…”

„Tak?”

„Czy to dlatego, że jestem brzydki?”

„Tak.”

„Wiedziałem to, kurwa.”

Wtedy Louis znów się zaśmiał, a Eli powiedział mu, żeby dał znać, jeśli kiedyś zechce się bzykać – _naprawdę_ bzykać – po czym rozłączył się, i to by było na tyle. Banał.

A jednak kiedy opadł na kanapę poczuł się pusty, zupełnie jakby zapomniał czegoś powiedzieć lub zrozumieć. Czegoś mu brakowało, czegoś, o czym nigdy wcześniej by nie pomyślał, aż do dziś. Oglądał telewizję przez godzinę lub dwie, wiadomości, a potem pierwszy z brzegu dokument o tybetańskich mnichach, bo nie chciało mu się wstać po pilota, i wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że wie, czego mu brakuje.

Tak naprawdę chce odejść.

A nawet jeśli nie chce, to tego _potrzebuje_. Praca, potem telewizja, potem jeszcze więcej pracy, więcej telewizji, upijanie się w weekend i budzenie się samemu, a potem znowu to samo. Kiedyś to było w porządku. Kiedyś to wystarczyło, bo kochał jakąś tego część tak bardzo, że nie dbał o to, że reszta jest do dupy. Teraz stracił tę jedną rzecz, którą kochał, jedyną rzecz, która ekscytowała go przez te wszystkie lata, tak długo, że sam już nie pamięta, czy kiedyś było coś innego. Teraz nie miał nic, i nie było niczego, co by go interesowało, co byłoby wyzwaniem na tyle, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od tego, jak bardzo tęsknił za Harrym.

Potrzebował czegoś. Czegoś więcej.

Nawet jeśli miałoby to znaczyć, że skończy szukając biletów do Tybetu i czując się przy tym jak najbardziej typowy, jebany schemat, myśląc jednocześnie, że mógłby równie dobrze obejrzeć _Jedz, módl się i kochaj_ , zacząć ględzić o szparagach i chodzić boso w pracy.

Ale to już jest początek. Gdzieś tam są rzeczy, których nigdy nie robił, o których nigdy nie myślał, że zrobi, są w życiu inne sprawy niż Harry, dzięki którym naprawdę może poczuć, że żyje.

Musi tylko od czegoś zacząć.

 

*

Trzy godziny później wciąż nie podjął decyzji dokąd się udać, ani co miałby tam robić. Wiedział tylko jedno – że nie pozwoli sobie więcej na tkwienie w jednym miejscu. Gapił się na swój laptop, na gotowe wypowiedzenie, a jego serce biło nieco szybciej, klatka piersiowa nieco się rozluźniła, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Na łóżku leżała walizka, do połowy wypełniona ciuchami; reszta ubrań właśnie się prała. Był też i paszport; leżał na blacie w kuchni. Na koncie miał wystarczająco dużo oszczędności, a lotnisko pełne było możliwości.

Nagle w całym mieszkaniu rozległ się przeszywający wrzask domofonu.

„Nosz kurwa mać, Zayn” – syknął, podnosząc słuchawkę – „Wczoraj wieczorem byłem miły, ale stary, naprawdę musisz nauczyć się zapowiadać swoje przyjście zanim się tu zjawisz.”

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.

„Co do chole…”

Louis gapił się na słuchawkę jakby miała mu dać odpowiedź, lecz to się nie stało, wrócił zatem do salonu. Sprawdził telefon, tylko po to, by się upewnić, że Eleanor nie zawraca mu tyłka o jakąś imprezę, albo że Zayn nie zaczął nagle się obawiać, że przez ten krótki okres ich rozłąki Louis postanowił się zabić, lecz nie było tam nic. Nikt nie dzwonił.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Louis otworzył je, nie zastanawiając się ani nie zatrzymując, nie dawszy sobie ani sekundy na pomyślenie, że poza nim jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogła dostać się do środka, nie będąc wpuszczoną do klatki.

Otworzył je i ujrzał Harry’ego.

„Lou” – wydyszał. Oddychał ciężko, jakby biegł po schodach, ale tego nie zrobił, nie dlatego brakowało mu tchu, Louis wiedział to po sposobie, w jaki Harry na niego patrzył.

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie jest sam. Czerwona puchowa kurtka, którą trzymał, właśnie zaczęła się poruszać. Z góry wysunęła się mała rączka, pociągnęła za policzek Harry’ego, a potem dziecko zakwiliło cicho, senne, i znów znieruchomiało.

„Przepraszam, musiałem…” – Harry podrzucił ją do góry i Louis poczuł, jakby jego oddechem również coś szarpnęło – „Musiałem ją zabrać ze sobą, przepraszam, ja… proszę, mogę wejść?”

Oniemiały, Louis cofnął się w głąb mieszkania chwiejnym krokiem, przepuszczając go.

„Przepraszam, ja… cholera, przepraszam, ja, uhm” – zsunął buty i zrzucił kurtkę. Teraz widać było, jak Charlie trzyma go za koszulkę, śliniąc materiał w okolicach obojczyka – „Ja…”

Louis jedynie gapił się na ich oboje. Przed chwilą czuł ulgę, a teraz to uczucie zniknęło, wszystko zniknęło, jego wnętrzności skręciły się, zacisnęły, i nawet oddychanie stało się wyzwaniem. Nic nie mówił.

„Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, ja…” – Harry nie patrzył na niego, gdyż Charlie była na wpół obudzona i znów się wierciła, niezadowolona z obecnej sytuacji.

„No to połóż ją na kanapie” – Louis usłyszał swoje własne słowa. Jego głos brzmiał obco.

Harry uniósł wzrok, po czym kiwnął głową, zdenerwowany, z  wybałuszonymi oczami, a Louis ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się przed spytaniem _co tu się do cholery dzieje_ zanim Harry położy małą i owinie ją kocem.

Poszedł do kuchni, kiedy Harry zaczął nucić coś cicho, by na nowo ją uśpić, zamknął za sobą drzwi i chwycił się brzegu zlewu, żeby nie upaść.

Wciąż był w szoku; gapił się na rozmiękłą, starą torebkę po herbacie, kiedy drzwi za nim otworzyły się i zamknęły.

Gapił się na tę głupią torebkę i myślał _trzy miesiące temu ochrzaniłbyś mnie za to, że ją tu zostawiłem. Trzy miesiące temu walnąłbym cię w kark, kiedy szorowałbyś plamę, a ty byś mi kazał spieprzać, a potem złapałbyś mnie za nadgarstek, oddałbyś mi, a ja bym się śmiał._

_Teraz jestem zesrany na samą myśl o tym, co powiesz._

„Louis, ja… moje słowa są teraz zupełnie pojebane, ja…. Okej, chciałem powiedzieć, że… przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć…” – urwał, biorąc gwałtowny wdech, po czym rzekł – „Proszę, nie jedź z nim.”

Nie miało to prawie żadnego sensu, to, co próbował powiedzieć, ani to, co Louis uważał za sedno tych słów; aż zachciało mu się odwrócić, tylko po to, by spróbować odczytać wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie odrywając wzroku od  durnej torebki w zlewie, odchrząknął i spytał – „O czym ty do cholery mówisz?”

„O twoim striptizerze” – odparł od razu Harry – „Ja wiem co… wiem, że ty i on wybieracie się do jebanej Ameryki czy coś i to wspaniale, to cudownie dla was obu i ja chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, naprawdę tego chcę, Lou, ale… ale tak naprawdę to nie” – kontynuował – „Tak naprawdę to wcale nie  chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. W ogóle. Jeśli masz być beze mnie.”

Wtedy Louis się odwrócił, w zasadzie obrócił się na pięcie, i przemówił, zanim zdążył się zorientować, może nawet krzyczał – „Po jakiego chuja tu teraz przylazłeś?”

Po tych słowach Harry’emu nieco opadła szczęka, choć starał się zamknąć usta tak szybko jak potrafił. Nie spodziewał się tego, i szczerze mówiąc, Louis też nie, lecz kiedy już zaczął, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. „Nie, po chuj się tu teraz wtrącasz, mówisz mi co mogę i czego nie mogę robić z życiem, którego nie chcesz już więcej być częścią, co pokazałeś aż nazbyt dobitnie?”

Harry zacisnął wargi, kiwając głową, jakby się zgadzał ze wszystkim, jakby miał zamiar wziąć na klatę każdą zniewagę, jaką rzuci w niego Louis, jakby chciał się do wszystkiego przyznać. Wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, żeby się nie rozpłakać. „Ja, uhm…”

„Kto ci o tym powiedział?” – przerwał mu Louis, gdyż najwidoczniej jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że jego głos nie drżał, było wypełnienie go złością – „Kto ci kurwa o tym powiedział, łaziłeś po ludziach i wypytywałeś o mnie i…”

„Nie ważne, kto mi powiedział” – odparł Harry, wycierając dłonią nos – „To bez znaczenia, Louis, ale słyszałem, że wybierasz się z nim i… i po prostu musiałem tu przyjechać.”

Tak naprawdę nie musiał już nic mówić. Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. „Gadałeś z Zaynem, prawda?”

Harry przełknął ślinę. „A ma to jakieś znaczenie?” – spytał, cichym, błagalnym głosem, pochylając głowę i patrząc wprost na Louisa – „Chciałem tylko… chciałem tylko cię zobaczyć i …”

„Cóż, Zayn napierdolił ci mnóstwo głupot” – Louis wszedł mu w słowo, odwracając wzrok tuż przed tym, jak jego maska opadła – „Nigdzie się z nikim nie wybieram” – nie mógł sobie darować – „A tak w zasadzie to co cię to obchodzi? Marie cię wykopała czy co?”

„Wykopała mnie?” – powtórzył Harry, zaskoczony – „Co, ja… Louis, przyjechałem tu, bo usłyszałem, że z nim wyjeżdżasz i wtedy sobie uświadomiłem… wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że ja… nie wiedziałem, że ty i on to tak na poważnie. Albo że on… cóż, rozumiem go, tylko popatrz na siebie, wiesz… ale proszę… ja…”

„Co?” – syknął Louis, i kiedy uniósł wzrok, zrozumiał, że to spierdolił. Widział to, tak jak Harry widział jego twarz, że nikogo już nie oszuka. Tęsknił za Harrym tak bardzo, że miał wrażenie, że boli go całe ciało, że ból przenika aż do kości, a teraz miał go tu i wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Nie czuł się lepiej, bo Harry stał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego, a miało się wrażenie, że dzielą ich lata świetlne.

Jego skóra wyglądała na tak bardzo, bardzo delikatną, a Louis miał ochotę jej dotknąć, chciał go przyciągnąć do siebie i ugryźć go, poczuć jego zapach, pocałować go, znów go posmakować.

„Proszę” – powtórzył Harry, po czym podszedł bliżej, ponieważ twarz Louisa mówiła mu tak, nawet jeśli jego usta mówiły inaczej. „Proszę” – powtórzył znów, a jego głos kojarzył się z domem, usta miał czerwone tak, że to aż bolało, i te wielkie, żarliwe oczy; to wszystko sprawiało, że Louis prawie nabrał samego siebie, że to wystarczy, by wszystko znów było dobrze.

„Proszę” – rzekł Harry po raz trzeci, kiedy objął Louisa w pasie. „Proszę” – powiedział, wtulając zimną twarz w jego szyję. „Proszę, nie należysz do niego. Nie chcesz go. Byłem taki głupi, Lou, ja… ja byłem taki głupi.”

Louis zamarł na sekundę, a następnie spróbował odepchnąć Harrye’ego, zanim sam się upewnił, czy chce tego, czy nie. Wywołało to u Harry’ego reakcję, taką, którą znał, którą już widział pewnego wieczoru, takiego jak ten. Jego ręce stały się zachłanne, nos się zapadł, mokre usta uderzały o każde miejsce na skórze Louisa, do którego były w stanie sięgnąć, głos stał się ochrypły i drżący. „Proszę. Proszę, Louis, proszę, proszę, proszę” – błagał – „Proszę, przepraszam, proszę, proszę, przecież ty go nie chcesz, my… my jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, to mieliśmy być my, to nie… mieliśmy się znów odnaleźć, nie miałeś z nim uciekać…”

„Harry…”

„Ty go nie chcesz” – rzekł Harry, odsuwając się nagle. Jakimś sposobem zabrzmiał tak, jakby jednocześnie wydawał polecenie i zadawał pytanie. „Nie chcesz” – nalegał – „Powiedz mi, że go nie chcesz.”

Louis mrugnął powoli. „Nie chcę” – rzekł w końcu, bo taka była prawda. „Teraz ty powiedz mi coś w zamian” – dodał, ponieważ musiał, nagle odczuł taką potrzebę – „I jeśli mnie teraz okłamiesz – a ja się zorientuję, że kłamiesz, nie myśl, że nie – nigdy, przenigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę, to mogę ci obiecać.”

Harry kiwnął głową.

„Pieprzyłeś się z nią? Odkąd mnie zostawiłeś? Dotykałeś ją, zrobiłeś to… zrobiłeś?”

Harry potrzebował mniej niż sekundę, by odpowiedzieć. Ta sekunda zdawała się ciągnąć tak długo, że Louis zaczął się dusić, bo wstrzymywał oddech, inaczej nie potrafił.

I wtedy Harry pozwolił mu odetchnąć. „Nie, kurwa, oczywiście, że nie.”

 

 

 


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

 

 

„Nie zrobiłeś tego?”

Harry nawet nie mrugnął. „Ani razu.”

Z ust Louisa wydobył się drżący oddech, lecz nie przyniósł mu ulgi. Przeciwnie, poczuł się gorzej, zupełnie jak tamtej nocy, kiedy nie mógł przestać wypytywać _pieprzyłeśsięznią pieprzyłeśsięzniąpieprzyłeśsięznią,_ jakby nie ważne było, ile razy o to zapyta, ile _nie_ otrzyma w odpowiedzi, bo to i tak będzie za mało. Jakaś jego część spoglądała na Harry’ego, na jego rozchylone, dyszące usta, na głęboką linię między jego brwiami, na owo pełne desperacji spojrzenie zielonych oczu, które znał przecież tak dobrze, i ta część mu wierzyła. Druga część obawiała się, że okłamuje samego siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, patrząc na Harry’ego i powtarzając sobie, że ten facet, z którym dzielił łóżko przez osiem lat, nie byłby wstanie kłamać mu w żywe oczy i nawet przy tym nie mrugnąć.

„Nie wierzę ci” – to ostatecznie powiedział.

Harry uniósł nieco brwi, jakby nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Zdawało się, że powstrzymuje się przed podniesieniem głosu, kiedy odparł – „Mówię prawdę. Mówię prawdę, kurwa jego mać, Louis, musisz…”

„Okej, wierzę ci” – rzekł Louis, nie będąc jednak pewnym, czy mówi szczerze – „Okej. Okej, ale… ja… ja nie wiem, czego ty ode mnie chcesz.”

„Czegokolwiek” – odparł – „Czegokolwiek, ja… cokolwiek zechcesz mi dać, jeśli… jeśli poświęcisz mi choć trochę czasu na rozmowę, albo na cokolwiek, Lou… ja… ja wiem, że na to nie zasługuję.”

Urwał w tym miejscu, przygryzł dolną wargę i patrzył na Louisa w milczeniu, czekając. Wciąż był pochylony w jego stronę, sprawiając, że Louis opierał się plecami o blat; jego włosy wydostały się z luźnego koka, w którego były związane, opadając mu na szyję. Czuć było ich zapach, nawet bez wtulania w nie nosa, zapach szamponu z kiwi, który kupował hurtowo, ten sam zapach, kiedy przytulał się do niego na łyżeczkę w letnie poranki, wciskając twarz w jego spoconą szyję. Louis chciał wpleść w nie palce, owinąć je sobie wokół pięści i szarpnięciem przysunąć go bliżej. Szarpnąć, aż go zaboli.

Zadowolił się chwyceniem za jego niebieską, bawełnianą koszulę i pociągnięciem za materiał.

Harry jęknął, opadając na niego; niezdarnie całował go od podbródka w górę, aż odnalazł jego wargi i wsunął między nie język. Louis pozwolił mu na to, błądząc dłońmi wszędzie, gdzie tylko miał ochotę, łapiąc go za włosy i ciągnąc tak mocno, że z pewnością usłyszałby pisk Harry’ego, gdyby nie byli zbyt zajęci całowaniem się. Jego wargi zdawały się być zranione, zdarte, o metalicznym posmaku, kiedy Louis je lizał, ale jego ruchy były znajome – sposób, w jaki zimny czubek jego nosa zderzał się z nosem Louisa, kiedy przekręcał głowę, to, jak nie przestawał go całować i całować, aż koniuszki palców Louisa zaczęły drżeć z braku tlenu.

Harry też dyszał ciężko, kiedy się odsunął, ale nie dał sobie ani sekundy, żeby nabrać powietrza; od razu skierował się do szczęki Louisa, przygryzając ją od spodu, liżąc skórę wzdłuż szyi i zasysając ja na obojczykach. Louis sapał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, nie przestając z całych sił trzymać Harry’ego za włosy, i miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci równowagę, ale miał to gdzieś.

„Kochanie” – rzekł ochryple Harry tuż przy jego szyi.

„Tak” – wydyszał Louis, ciągnąc go za włosy w górę i całując go.

Zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę, pospiesznie, szarpiąc za guziki tak długo, aż ustąpią, a Harry wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę, na tyle zimne, że Louis zasyczał, a potem skierował je pod jego dresy, łapiąc go tak mocno, aż jęknął.

Kiedy Louis wreszcie poradził sobie z ostatnim guzikiem, pomrukując niecierpliwie i próbując jednocześnie zsunąć mu ją z ramion, Harry przerwał pocałunek. „Kurwa, Lou, ja…”

„Tak. Tak, okej, no dalej” – odparł Louis, a następnie złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął z kuchni.

Dotarli do sypialni nie budząc Charlie – Harry zajrzał do niej po drodze, podczas gdy Louis zrzucał z łóżka do połowy pełną walizkę  – i obaj zaplątali się w pościel.  Zdzierali z siebie ubrania, gryząc się, całując i wbijając paznokcie w skórę. W pewnym momencie Louis uwięził Harry’ego między swoimi udami, a Harry jęknął w jego szyję i zaczął się o niego ocierać. Po krótkiej chwili któryś z nich wyciągnął lubrykant; Harry pokrył nim swojego członka, podciągnął nogi Louisa do góry i zaczął się w niego wsuwać, pomrukując.

„Kurwa” – wydyszał Louis, kiedy jądra Harry’ego uderzyły o jego tyłek; przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że jest rozrywany na pół.

Wtedy Harry wysunął się nieco i zaraz znów zaczął go pieprzyć. Cała twarz Louisa wykrzywiła się, usta otwarły się szeroko, kiedy jęczał głośno, a powieki zacisnęły się zupełnie, gdyż było mu _tak_ dobrze.

„Kurwa” – powiedział znów, sięgając dłonią do twarzy, by odgarnąć z niej włosy – „Pieprz mnie, możesz mnie pieprzyć, no dawaj.”

Harry’emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Wcisnął twarz w szyję Louisa i uniósł jego tyłek wyżej, pieprząc go tak mocno i głęboko, że  Louis zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad sobą oraz nad tym, co mówił. Miał wrażenie, że jęczy, dyszy i błaga, jedną ręką łapiąc Harry’ego za tyłek, żeby móc poczuć mocniej, jak wsuwa się w niego raz po raz, a drugą chwytając go za włosy, by mieć jego twarz tuż przy swojej.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, kiedy Harry nagle przestał. Wydostał się z uścisku Louisa, spojrzał na niego z góry i zasłonił mu usta ręką.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, dysząc ciężko w jego dłoń.

„Szaaa” – syknął Harry – „Bądź cicho przez chwilę.”

Uniósł wzrok, patrząc gdzieś w stronę oparcia łóżka, i przez chwilę po prostu górował nad Louisem, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

„Charlie?” – zawołał nagle, a Louis zadrżał pod jego dłonią, słysząc to, gdyż cóż, to mogło oznaczać koniec jego erekcji, lecz Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie mocniej przycisnął dłoń do jego ust.

I wtedy Louis usłyszał. Cichy odgłos. Jakby ktoś cicho o coś uderzał.

„Ona uderza w drzwi” – powiedział Harry, na wypadek gdyby Louis jednak nie usłyszał.

Spojrzał na niego w milczeniu, i, będąc zupełnie rozproszonym, niechcący zacisnął się na nim mocno.

„Cholera…” – syknął Harry, aż rozszerzyły mu się nozdrza. Jego penis zadrżał, a biodra ruszyły do przodu. Wsunął się głębiej, przez co Louis również zaklął.

Wtedy po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległo się kwilenie.

Harry spuścił głowę, wzdychając z rozpaczą, po czym wysunął się z niego. Louis pozwolił, by jego nogi opadły w dół, tak jak i ręce, które wylądowały na twarzy.

„Przepraszam” – wymamrotał Harry, a następnie wstał z łóżka, podniósł z podłogi jakieś ubranie i naciągnął je na siebie – „Zaraz wracam.”

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, dziecko pociągało nosem i chlipało, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł ukłucie winy.

„Ciii, kochanie, nic się nie dzieje, byłem w pokoju obok” – rzekł spokojnie Harry, i słychać było, że podnosi ją z podłogi.

Zanim Louis zdążył zdjąć ręce z twarzy, by móc ich zobaczyć, Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Przez chwilę Louis leżał spocony, leniwie pieszcząc swojego penisa. Kiedy minęło pięć minut, a z pokoju obok wciąż dochodziło ciche nucenie Harry’ego, próbującego na nowo uśpić Charlie, zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie ma na to ochoty. Zdał sobie sprawę, nie ma kurwa pojęcia, co robi, albo co kurwa robi tu Harry, gdzie się podziewał, czego chce, czy sam w ogóle wie, czego chce.

Tęsknił za Harrym tak bardzo, że pragnienie bycia z nim jak najbliżej wzięło górę, ale teraz jego członek opadł i trochę bolał go tyłek. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że pieprzenie się nie robi żadnej kurwa różnicy. Wciąż są tak samo oddaleni od siebie, jak byli piętnaście minut temu.

Najwidoczniej Harry doszedł do takich samych wniosków, kiedy wrócił. Nie skomentował tego, że Louis się ubrał, ani tego, że odsunął się gwałtownie, kiedy Harry usiadł na skraju łóżka.

„Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić” – powiedział Louis mimo to, być może po to, żeby zbesztać samego siebie za bycie tak słabym – „My… to nic nie znaczyło. To nie znaczy, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku, to było po prostu…”

„Głupie. Tak” – Harry uśmiechnął się miękko, a jego dłoń zadrżała, jakby chciał ją wyciągnąć i dotknąć Louisa, lecz się powstrzymał – „Nie powinienem był… nie powinienem był od razu się z tobą pieprzyć, wiem, że mam przed sobą w chuj wyjaśnień, to było tylko…”

„Pójście na łatwiznę.”

Harry uniósł wzrok. „Poza moją kontrolą” – rzekł – „Po prostu okropnie tęskniłem za byciem w tobie. To… to jakby… twoja skóra, i zapach, i te odgłosy, i twój tyłek, i twarz, i ja nie potrafię…”

„Tak” – odparł Louis, bo przecież rozumiał – „Tak, ja… nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Rozumiem” – prychnął cicho, omiatając wzrokiem otwartą butelkę lubrykantu, jaka leżała między nimi – „To oczywiste.”

Harry zachichotał. „Tak” – oblizał usta, po czym jego twarz znów nabrała poważnego wyrazu. Zanim się znowu odezwał, minęła dłuższa chwila, a kiedy to uczynił, mówił opanowanym, niskim, szczerym głosem – „Lou, chcę cię przeprosić.”

Louis przełknął ślinę. „Za co?”

„Za wszystko” – odparł – „Ale głównie za, uhm… za to, że straciłem panowanie nad sobą.”

„Ja też straciłem panowanie.”

„ _Zostawiłem_ cię.”

Słysząc to, Louis gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Zacisnął usta, chłonąc wyraz bólu, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Harry’ego; milczał.

„Czułem…” – zaczął Harry, ale przerwał sobie, przygryzając wargę – „Chcesz w ogóle o tym słuchać?” – spytał – „Bo ja… ja mogę wziąć Charlie i się wynieść, ja… chcę tego, czego chcesz ty. Chcę wyjaśnić, co czuję, ale nie, jeśli uważasz, że na to jest już za późno. Ja nie…”

„Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na żaden z moich telefonów?” – wszedł mu w słowo Louis. Harry umilkł. „Ani na wiadomości? Harry, zniknąłeś kurwa z powierzchni ziemi i zostawiłeś mnie tu zupełnie samego, zostawiłeś…”

„Nie myślałem, że tak postąpiłem” – rzekł Harry, na tyle ostro, że Louis się zamknął, lecz twarz Harry’ego wyrażała żal – „Ja… kiedy odszedłem po raz pierwszy, odszedłem, bo nie potrafiłem sobie poradzić z tym, co zrobiłeś za tamtym kolesiem. Nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić, a próbowałem, naprawdę próbowałem, ale to było coś, nad czym nie miałem kontroli. Zostałem, bo czułem, że jestem ci to winien, ale potrzebowałem spędzić trochę czasu w samotności, żeby to przemyśleć. Zawsze zamierzałem wrócić. Może na samym początku nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale tak było. Ale wtedy wróciłem, ledwie tydzień później, a ty byłeś z nim. W _naszym_ domu.”

Louis podparł się na łokciach. „Harry, już ci mówiłem, że tamtego wieczoru między nami do niczego nie doszło.”

„Wiem, ale ja… Serio. Tak szczerze. Gdybyś wtedy był mną, gdybyś odszedł na tydzień, a potem wrócił i zobaczył mnie z osobą, z którą cie zdradziłem, w _naszym_ domu, nie zdawałoby ci się, że… Jak do cholery miałem nie myśleć, że nie spotykacie się regularnie od tamtego pierwszego razu? Kiedy wystarczył ci mniej niż tydzień, Louis? Nie widzisz, że dla mnie to mogło być trochę nie w porządku?” – spojrzał na Louisa, jakby wyczekiwał odpowiedzi, lecz Louis milczał, zatem Harry kontynuował – „A potem usłyszałem, że planujesz z nim wyjechać. Co, ale patrzmy na to _realnie_ , Louis, co ja miałem sobie o tym pomyśleć? No co?”

Louis mocno przełknął ślinę i oparł głowę o zagłówek.  „Tak” – powiedział, wzdychając przeciągle – „Tak, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia.”

„A więc… a więc teraz widzisz, myślałem, że byłeś z nim cały czas odkąd cię ostatni raz widziałem. To właśnie mam w głowie” – rzekł Harry, wahając się nad każdym słowem, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Louisa, bez przerwy oczekując, że mu przerwie i powie, że się myli.

„Nie masz racji” – powiedział Louis. Twarz Harry’ego była niewzruszona, lecz sposób, w jaki błyskawicznie opuścił ramiona, pozwolił Louisowi wyobrazić sobie, jakiej Harry musiał doznać ulgi, słysząc te słowa. „Nie masz racji” – powtórzył – „Tego ranka, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, widziałem go pierwszy raz od tej imprezy u Zayna. Wpadłem na niego na imprezie, na którą zabrała mnie Eleanor, totalnie się tam uchlałem, trochę się całowaliśmy, a potem zabrał mnie do domu i się przytulaliśmy. A potem ty przyszedłeś rano. To tyle. Tego nie pozwoliłeś mi sobie wytłumaczyć” – widział, że Harry otwiera usta, żeby coś wtrącić, więc kontynuował, dopóki miał taką możliwość – „Ale wiem, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Wpuściłem go do naszego domu, i to i tak bez znaczenia, ani to nie są z mojej strony przeprosiny. Zrobiłem to. Nie mogę już nic na to poradzić. Chcę się tylko wytłumaczyć.”

Harry kiwnął głową, wsuwając wargę za zęby.

„A potem, parę tygodni temu, znów się uchlałem, Zayn wziął mój telefon i napisał do Eliego – tak ma na imię – parę smsów. I rano trochę pogadaliśmy. Byłem samotny, tęskniłem za tobą, tęskniłem za bliskością. Więc się poddałem i od tej pory się spotykaliśmy.”

„Pieprzyliście się?” – palnął Harry.

Wyglądał, jakby od razu tego pożałował, lecz mimo to Louis odpowiedział ostro – „Nie masz prawa mnie o to pytać.” Harry kiwnął głową, a Louis kontynuował – „Nie masz prawa mnie o to pytać, ponieważ odszedłeś, mówiąc mi, że mogę sobie robić co tylko kurwa zechcę. W zasadzie doskonale pamiętam, jak powiedziałeś, że mogę iść ssać każdego kutasa w Londynie.”

Z ust Harry’ego rozległ się cichy, pełen bólu dźwięk. Louis z całych sił starał się ukryć, jak bardzo walczył z chęcią wzięcia go za rękę.

„Byłem wściekły” – rzekł Harry – „Tak bardzo mi przykro, byłem naprawdę wściekły, naprawdę zszokowany i zraniony i po prostu… zajebiście wściekły, nie potrafiłem…”

„Tak” – odparł Louis – „Wiem, że byłeś, a ty wiesz, że ja jestem ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo mówić komukolwiek, żeby się ugryzł w język. Byłeś wściekły, i powiedziałeś coś, co zabrzmiało chujowo, i ja to rozumiem. Rozumiem to” – znów przełknął ślinę, gdyż jego cholerne gardło ciągle wysychało – „Ale to nie jest wyjaśnienie, dlaczego kurwa zniknąłeś na całe tygodnie. Nie potrafię zliczyć, ile razy dzwoniłem i pisałem. Wiedziałem, że kurwa nie umarłeś tylko dlatego, że Zayn mówił mi, że z tobą gadał i że jesteś w Sheffield.”

Harry kiwnął głową, zaciskając usta tak mocno, że aż pobielały. „Nie uważałem, że zostawiam cię samego. W mojej głowie byłeś z nim. Byłeś z nim, a ja byłem… zwyczajnie bardzo zraniony, i tęskniłem za tobą, i za Charlie, i byłem rozdarty… ale kurwa, nienawidzę tego, że cię skrzywdziłem. Nienawidzę tego.”

„Tak” – powiedział Louis, bo znał to uczucie.

„Najpierw pojechałem do mamy, a potem do Sheffield, kiedy Marie zaproponowała spotkanie z Charlie. Po pewnym czasie ustaliliśmy, że będę się opiekował dzieckiem, kiedy ona będzie w szkole albo w pracy. Wynająłem w Sheffield pokój i tam już zostałem. Ona też miała ciężki okres, więc często byłem z dzieckiem. Tęskniłem za tobą każdego dnia, ale byłem zajęty Charlie i, cóż… część mnie sądziła, że potrzebujemy trochę czasu na osobności. Że ty też tego potrzebujesz.”

„Hmm” – rzekł Louis, a potem nie mógł się powstrzymać – „Marie dostała w końcu szansę na zrobienie ci tego loda, którego kiedyś proponowała?”

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko. Niemal od razu posmutniał,  a jego dłoń poruszyła się po pościeli, by chwycić dłoń Louisa. Louis cofnął swoją; wtedy Harry spuścił głowę, kiwając nią do swoich kolan, jakby czuł, że na to zasłużył.

„Tak bardzo cię przepraszam za to, że ci to powiedziałem, albo chociaż za to, że powiedziałem to w taki sposób. Przepraszam, że użyłem tego, by cię zranić, po prostu… byłem wtedy taki wściekły.”

„Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Zrobiła ci tego loda czy nie?” – kontynuował Louis, a jego głos był drżący, słaby, nawet jeśli chciał być zwyczajnie wredny, sprawić, żeby Harry poczuł się podobnie jak on przez ostatnie tygodnie – „To jedyne sprawiedliwe wyjście, skoro sama się zaoferowała i w ogóle. Byłeś wolnym człowiekiem, czemu nie, mam rację?”

Harry potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem; do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. „Louis, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.”

„Już raz to zrobiłeś” – odparł pospiesznie Louis, a Harry zadrżał, jak się tego spodziewał, ale i tak go to zabolało.

„Tak, wiem. Prawie trzy lata temu popełniłem największy błąd swojego życia i pieprzyłem się z kimś, kto nie był tobą. Ale po niej, i przed nią, i teraz, i tak długo, jak jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, pragnąłem tylko jednej osoby – ciebie. Przez ostatnie osiem lat  całowałem się tylko z tobą i z nią tamtej jednej nocy. Lou, jesteś jedyną osobą, jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.”

„Nie uważasz, że mogłeś mi powiedzieć?” – spytał Louis; kiedy mówił, bolało go gardło, ale kontynuował – „Nie sądzisz, że mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że zjebałeś, od razu, a ja bym znalazł sposób, żeby ci wybaczyć? Bo najbardziej boli mnie nie to, że się pieprzyłeś z kimś innym, ja też to zrobiłem i wiem, jak niewiele to może znaczyć, i jak bardzo można tego żałować” – mówił, a Harry skwapliwie kiwał głową; po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. „Ale _dwa lata_. Dwa lata, Harry. Ja nie wytrzymałem nawet dwóch tygodni i… i to sprawia, że zastanawiam się, jakim człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby tak potrafić. Jak to świadczy o tobie jako o człowieku.”

„Tak” – Harry wydyszał drżąco – „Mogę ci powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, i że gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas, zmieniłbym to w oka mgnieniu, ale już to mówiłem i nic ci z tego nie przyjdzie. Więc najlepszy sposób, w jaki mogę ci to wytłumaczyć, jest taki – przeleciałem ją, i to jedynie uświadomiło mi, że zawsze pragnąłem tylko ciebie. A potem , wiedząc, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, zdecydowałem, że będę dla ciebie najlepszym facetem, jakim tylko potrafię być. Że ci to wynagrodzę, nawet ci o tym nie mówiąc, ani cię przy tym nie raniąc i nie niszcząc nas. Nie mówię, że to było właściwie, tylko chcę pokazać, jak wytrzymałem dwa lata bez mówienia ci o tym. Bo powtarzałem sobie, że postępuję właściwie, że chronię cie przed  zranieniem przez błąd, o którym wiem, że nigdy więcej go nie popełnię.”

Louis znów oparł głowę o zagłówek, zamykając przy tym oczy. Otworzył usta; wydobył się z nich drżący oddech. Potem powiedział to, o czym myślał wtedy i w ogóle – „Jestem naprawdę zmęczony.”

Harry umilkł na chwilę, jakby nie spodziewał się tych słów, lecz potem klepnął się w udo i rzekł – „Jasne. Jasne, tak.”

Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, a wtedy Louis poczuł znajome ukłucie niepokoju.

„Ja… czekaj” – usiadł – „Nie odchodzisz, prawda?”

Harry odwrócił się. „Uhm, nie, pomyślałem, że wezmę materac do salonu i położę się obok Charlie. No chyba, że chcesz, żebyśmy sobie poszli?”

„Nie!” – wykrzyknął Louis – „Nie, tylko… okej, zrób tak.”

Kiwnął głową. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach, niepewny, przyglądając się Louisowi z uwagą. „Kocham cię” – powiedział po dłuższej chwili.

„Ja też cię kocham, Harry” – odparł Louis, gdyż był zbyt zmęczony, żeby kłamać.

Harry uśmiechnął się, i tym razem nie próbował ukrywać tego, że czuje ulgę. „Dobranoc.”

„Dobranoc.”

 

*

Obudził go dźwięk budzika; czuł się pusty, wyczerpany, i po trochu miał wrażenie, że jego kołdra nagle stała się o kilkanaście kilogramów cięższa. Kiedy usiadł, by wyłączyć budzik i zadzwonić do pracy z informacją, że jest chory, jego żołądek wydał z siebie odgłos niezadowolonego lwiątka; wtedy Louis zorientował się, że nie jadł nic od południa wczorajszego dnia.

Zadzwonił do szefowej, która chyba była już na granicy zwolnienia go tu i teraz; oboje aż za dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę, że Louis kłamie, mówiąc _czuję się ekhm ekhm dziś trochę słabo, to może być zaraźliwe, ekhm, apsik, do usłyszenia._ Potem włożył bieliznę i dres, bo przypomniał sobie, że w mieszkaniu jest dziecko. Spało głęboko, kiedy przemykał się przez salon, a poza tym Harry chrapał na tyle głośno, że spokojnie zagłuszyłby każdy spowodowany przez Louisa odgłos. Zrobił sobie dwa tosty z serem; usiadł przy oknie i zaczął jeść.

Nikt się nie obudził, no i było zbyt wcześnie, by rozmyślać o czymkolwiek sensownym, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że skończyła mu się kawa, zdecydował zatem, że wraca do łóżka.

Jednak gdy szedł przez salon, dało się posłyszeć ruch. Trochę się wystraszył, bo nie spodziewał się, że w ciągu następnych kilku godzin będzie musiał sobie radzić z kimkolwiek, ale sam był sobie winien, bo nie zauważył, że chrapanie ucichło.

Harry wciąż leżał na materacu, ale teraz patrzył na niego. „Wszystko w porządku?” – wychrypiał.

„Tak” – wymamrotał Louis, z zakłopotaniem wycierając kąciki ust z okruszków chleba – „Przepraszam, obudziłem cię?”

„Nie wiem. Pewnie tak” – szepnął Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie – „To bez znaczenia, zaraz i tak znów zasnę.”

Louis zerknął na Charlie. Widział tylko jej pokrytą lokami głowę oraz małą, pulchną rączkę, wystającą spod koca. Znów spojrzał na Harry’ego. „Cóż, nie chcę jej obudzić. Wracam do łóżka.”

Harry kiwnął głową, lecz między jego brwiami wciąż widać było małą bruzdę.

„Co?”

„Z tobą wszystko w porządku, prawda?” – spytał, jakby nie uwierzył za pierwszym razem, i jakby nie zamierzał uwierzyć, nawet jeśli Louis znów odpowie mu _tak._

„Tak” – odparł Louis mimo wszystko – „Wracaj do spania. Pogadamy jutro.”

„Dziś jest jut…”

„Zamknij się, wiesz, o co mi chodzi.”

Harry zachichotał.

Louis poczuł nagłą, okropną chęć przeskoczenia przez podłogę i pocałowania go, dotknięcia, przytulenia. Bycia znów blisko niego.

Coś musiało się pokazać na jego twarzy, a może Harry poczuł to samo, gdyż rzekł – „Chciałbym podejść i… przytulić cię.”

„Harry…”

„Czekałem na to całą noc, ale nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem.”

„Dlaczego mi to mówisz?”

Harry zaczął przygryzać kącik wargi. „Nie wiem, ja … tak po prostu, żebyś wiedział, chyba. Nie, żeby cię zmusić, żebyś powiedział to samo, jeśli… jeśli nie chcesz, ale wiesz… żebyś wiedział, że jeśli chcesz, to ja… że ja też tego chcę. Chyba.”

Louis zmrużył oczy. „Jesteś bardzo zmęczony.”

„Nadzwyczajnie.”

Louis się zaśmiał. Zaraz jednak zakrył usta dłonią, uświadomiwszy sobie, że mógł obudzić Charlie. Ona jedynie się poruszyła. „Cóż.”

„Co?”

„Po prostu…” – Louis wzruszył ramieniem i odwrócił się, zanim Harry zdążył odczytać jego myśli. Zostawił uchylone drzwi do sypialni i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jego kroki.

 

*

Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi tego dnia, było to znacznie przyjemniejsze niż za pierwszym razem. Obejmowały go silne ramiona, jego nogi były splecione z gładkimi, długimi nogami; nos Harry’ego był wciśnięty w jego kręgosłup, tors w plecy, a jego usta wydychały znajomy rytm. Tęsknił za tym tak bardzo, że odczuwał to fizycznie.

Mimo to po chwili wyplątał się z objęć Harry’ego i zdecydował się na poszukiwanie papierosów.

Nie kontynuowali tego, co Charlie przerwała im w nocy, ani się nie całowali. Harry na próbę złożył kilka pocałunków na jego szyi i policzku, a kiedy Louis nie zareagował, pocałował go z uchem i znów życzył mu dobrej nocy. Louis sam nie był pewien, czego chciał wczoraj, ani czego chciał teraz, poza dawką nikotyny.

Doszedł do wniosku, że potem jeszcze porozmawiają.

Podreptał do kuchni, nadal ubrany w dres, z przyzwyczajenia otworzył lodówkę, zamknął ją, po czym zamierzał podejść do miejsca, gdzie zwykle trzymał papierosy, kiedy prawie się potknął.

„Kurwa” – palnął bez zastanowienia, a wtedy spojrzał w dół i ujrzał małą osóbkę, która, idąc chwiejnym krokiem, znalazła się idealnie między jego nogami.

„Kurwa” – powtórzyła, szczerząc się do niego.

„Nie!” – wykrzyknął Louis – „Nie mów tak, to było… to było brzydko z mojej strony. Brzydkie słowo. Okej? Brzydkie słowo.”

Nie wyglądała, jakby zrozumiała. Zaśmiała się krótko, a potem zrobiła smutną minę i zaczęła kwilić.

Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu pomocy, lecz był tam tylko on i jego papieros. Znów spojrzał na dziecko. „Jesteś głodna?”

„Tak!”

Okej. Okej. Zerknął na drzwi, mając nadzieję, że w tym momencie pojawi się w nich Harry, lecz nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. „Okej” – westchnął – „Cóż. Na co masz ochotę?”

Gapiła się na niego w milczeniu. „Jedzenie? Tak? Jedzenie, na co masz ochotę? Na śniadanie?”

Najwidoczniej nadal nie rozumiała, a może zwyczajnie czekała, aż on sprecyzuje, co ma na myśli, więc Louis zdecydował się to zilustrować. Chwycił za opakowanie z chlebem tostowym i zamachał jej tym przed twarzą.

Klasnęła w dłonie. „Taak! Toty!”

„No dobrze, niech będą toty.”

Charlie została umieszczona na stole, żeby mogła reagować _tak!_ , _nie!_ albo piszczeć w odpowiedzi na to, co Louis kładł na toście, a także, by znów się o nią nie potknął. Zdecydowała się na porządnego tosta z masłem i dżemem.

„Tak w ogóle to jestem Louis” – powiedział Louis, dochodząc do wniosku, że sam też zje, bo dmuchanie w twarz dymem dwulatce jakoś nie zdawało się być dobrym pomysłem. „Chyba już się wcześniej przedstawiałem, ale nie jestem pewien, czy pamiętasz, więc… Louis.”

„Louli!”

„Tak. Louli Tomlinson, tak na mnie mówią.”

Wyciągnął rękę, by uścisnąć jej dłoń. Odwzajemniła gest, wypuszczając z ręki tosta, aż spadł dżemem na jego stopę, po czym uścisnęła jego kciuk.

„Super.”

Oddał jej swojego tosta, po czym wyjął z opakowania nową kromkę. Zaczęli rozmawiać; okazało się, że ma dwa lata, mówi na Harry’ego _Howie_ – nie zdradziła jednak, czy to określenie pieszczotliwe, czy błąd w wymowie – oraz uważa, że celowe zrzucanie tostów tak, by spadały dżemem na podłogę lub stopy jest niesamowicie zabawne, co też uczyniła więcej niż jeden raz. Spytana o to, gdzie jest jej mama, odparła, że mama wraca do domu za pięć dni, pokazując przy tym cztery palce; spytana o to samo jeszcze raz pokazała trzy.

„Nie za dobrze radzi sobie z cyframi” – zauważył Louis, kiedy Harry wszedł do kuchni powolnym krokiem – „Albo nie potrafi dopasować do nich palców.”

„Co? Kochanie, nikt ci nie powiedział, że jak pokazujesz trzy palce to znaczy pięć?” – spytał przeciągle Harry.

Był do Louisa odwrócony plecami, bo właśnie próbował wytrzeć buzię Charlie z dżemu, lecz gdyby nie był, zobaczyłby, jak Louis zamarł, słysząc to słowo. _Kochanie._ Zupełnie jakby wrócili do _kochania_ w przeciągu jednej nocy. _Kochanie._

Żeby jeszcze pogorszyć sytuację, a jakże by inaczej, Charlie zdecydowała się krzyknąć piskliwie „kofanie!”. Trzy razy.

Louis zauważył, jak napięły się plecy Harry’ego. Czyli jednak nie był aż tak głupi. Wiedział, że między nimi nie wszystko jest dobrze.

 

*

Usadowili Charlie na fotelu; założyli jej wielkie słuchawki Harry’ego i puścili na laptopie bajkę.

„Marie jest na wakacjach” – rzekł spontanicznie Harry, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Louisa – „Z Liamem.”

„Z Liamem?”

„Tak” – Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy to imię naprawdę niczego mu nie mówi, czy Louis zwyczajnie rżnie głupiego – „To jej były. Były ojczym Charlie. Wrócili do siebie.”

Louis wyprostował się, będąc w zupełnym szoku. „To ten koleś, który wepchał się jej do mieszkania pijany?”

„Tak” – Harry wzruszył ramieniem – „On nie jest… z tego co mi mówiła, on zazwyczaj nie jest zły. On – rzecz jasna nie wiem wszystkiego, ale mają bardzo długą historię. Mnóstwo akcji, ze zdradą włącznie, no i… wiesz, on traktuje Charlie jak córkę, więc ostatnio miał mega ciężko.”

Louis kiwnął głową, nie będąc pewnym, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić z tą informacją. Milczał.

Harry westchnął. „Zranił Marie naprawdę bardzo, bardzo mocno, i ona potem zupełnie się odcięła – odcięła go nie tylko od siebie, ale też od Charlie. Więc on miał poczucie, że stracił wszystko, a nie miał przecież prawa domagać się, żeby mu pozwoliła widywać Charlie, bo nie jest jej biologicznym ojcem. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo mnie nienawidził, kiedy się pojawiłem. Sądzę, że nadal za mną nie przepada.”

„Spotkałeś go?”

„Tak” – odparł Harry – „Wiesz… na początku myślałem, że to trochę… że on ją po prostu stalkuje i ma na jej punkcie świra, ale ostatecznie okazało się jakby, że sprawy mają się nieco inaczej. Głównym powodem, dla którego on  zaczął wojnę, było to, że po prostu tęsknił za swoim dzieckiem. Tęsknił za Charlie” – spojrzał na nią, a potem na swoje dłonie; na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. „Rozumiem go.”

„Jasne” – Louis oparł się o podłokietnik, zamyśliwszy się na chwilę. „Marie zaproponowała ci loda. Uwodziła cię. A teraz wróciła do niego. To… pogmatwane.”

„Tak” – powiedział Harry, jakby się spodziewał, że ten temat teraz wypłynie – „Tak. Wiesz… tej nocy, kiedy to zrobiła, miała naprawdę chujowy moment. Naprawdę mnie przeprosiła, kiedy się widzieliśmy następnym razem. Ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że w tym wszystkim chodziło o niego. Od tamtej pory niczego już nie próbowała. Sądzę, że jest tym głównie zażenowana.”

„Jasne.”

Z fotela rozległ się triumfalny chichot; obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli, jak Charlie klaszcze do monitora. „Taaaaaak!” – mówiła sama do siebie – „Złap królicka i ….. taaaaaak!”

Louis nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. Kiedy znów spojrzał na Harry’ego, uświadomił sobie, że ten mu się przygląda. Że się do niego uśmiecha. Nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić, więc odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się skubaniu skórek paznokciami, których zapomniał obciąć.

Po kilku chwilach Harry wreszcie odwrócił wzrok. „Tak czy siak” – rzekł – „Do końca tygodnia są na wakacjach. Liam i Marie. A ja byłem w jej mieszkaniu i opiekowałem się Charlie. Dlatego musiałem ją wczoraj ze sobą zabrać.”

„Okej.”

Przez moment obaj milczeli, wpatrując się we własne dłonie. Potem Harry przerwał ciszę. „Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało oskarżycielsko, to tylko z ciekawości, tylko dlatego, że chcę wiedzieć, co naprawdę robisz, co czujesz, co myślisz.”

Louis uniósł wzrok. Harry już na niego patrzył, lekko marszcząc brwi. „Co?”

„Co na podłodze robi do połowy spakowana walizka?” Och. „To znaczy… ja… ja nie chciałem grzebać w rzeczach, Lou, ale wlazłem na nią kiedy wstałem dziś rano i po prostu nie mogłem nie pomyśleć, że, wiesz… że jednak _naprawdę_ planowałeś z nim pojechać. Z tym twoim striptizerem’ – mówił bez ładu i składu – „Nie będę się złościł, jeśli tak było, ja tylko… ja tylko chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje w twojej głowie. Po prostu powiedz mi prawdę, nie ma takiej rzeczy, która sprawi, że zechcę odejść, no chyba, że ty mnie o to poprosisz.”

Louis ułożył całą głowę na podłokietniku. „Ja pierdolę” – westchnął – „Nie, nie zamierzałem… nie zamierzałem pojechać z nim. Nie zamierzałem.”

„Okej.”

Wtedy otworzył oczy, spojrzał przed siebie i uzmysłowił sobie, że ma wszystko to, czego pragnął, snując się w oparach depresji, tęskniąc tak mocno, całymi tygodniami, że ma to tuż przed sobą. Harry jest tu, i chętnie przyznaje, co zrobił źle, przeprosił i wrócił, należy do Louisa, tak jak powinno być. Nie dotknął Marie. Nie chce tego. Chce wyłącznie Louisa i Louis chce wyłącznie jego. Spędzili trochę czasu osobno, a teraz wszystko będzie z nimi w porządku.

A więc powiedział – „Rozpakowywałem się, bo po twoim odejściu zostałem na tydzień u Eleanor. Ja, ekhm… planowałem zostać dłużej, bo to mieszkanie bez ciebie wydawało się takie wielkie, ale… ona mieszka za daleko od mojej pracy, więc było to zbyt stresujące i wróciłem tu. Ale jakoś nie zdążyłem się rozpakować. Chyba chciałem zapalić, a potem zapomniałem.”

Przez chwilę Harry przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, który potem zmienił się w szeroki uśmiech. „Cholera jasna, Lou. Widzisz, właśnie dlatego jestem ci potrzebny.”

Louis również się roześmiał.  „Tak. Naprawdę jesteś.”

 

*

Spędzili dzień w domu; oglądali telewizję, potem trochę rozmawiali, a potem znów oglądali telewizję. Harry owinął Charlie w kurtkę puchową, bo zapomniał kurwa zabrać innej kurtki z Sheffield, po czym wziął ją na spacer do parku, a później na zakupy. Louis chciał w międzyczasie ogarnąć mieszkanie, lecz udało mu się jedynie zwinąć materac i go schować. Harry wrócił z pizzą, którą Charlie niezmiernie się podekscytowała, co skończyło się napadem złości, kiedy okazało się, że jej żołądek jest tak pełny, że zaraz eksploduje, lecz jej buzia chce więcej.

W końcu zasnęła na kanapie, wykończona sama sobą.

Harry posprzątał a Louis wziął długi prysznic, w myślach wyliczając osoby, którym będzie musiał się wytłumaczyć z tego, że on i Harry znów są razem. Chodziło głównie o Zayna. Kurwa, Zayn na pewno uzna go za najbardziej żałosny przypadek w historii tchórzy bez krzty silnej woli.

Wyszedł spod prysznica i poszedł do sypialni, gdzie zastał Harry’ego na łóżku. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Zayn nie wie, jak to jest kochać kogoś tak mocno.

„Hej” – rzekł Harry; miał miękkie, lecz zmęczone spojrzenie.

Louis wsunął się pod kołdrę i pozwolił, by Harry przyciągnął go do swojego dużego, ciepłego ciała i pocałował. Całowali się przez chwilę, leniwie i bez konkretnych zamiarów; ich dłonie błądziły, dotykając wszystkich tych miejsc, za którymi tęskniły. Kiedy się zmęczyli, a Louis położył głowę na torsie Harry’ego, który palcami przeczesywał jego włosy, w żaden sposób nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego w zasadzie nie powinno go tu być.

„Dziękuję ci” – wymamrotał Harry w jego włosy – „Dziękuję ci za to, że pozwoliłeś mi wrócić do domu. Po prostu… dziękuję ci, Lou.”

„Hmm” – wymamrotał sennie Louis i poklepał go po klatce – „Nie ma za co.”

Przez chwilę zdawało się, że to będą ostatnie słowa, jakie padną dziś wieczorem.

Wtedy jednak Harry wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, coś pomiędzy chichotem a prychnięciem, po czym rzekł – „Zabawne, to chyba pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni, kiedy spędzam czas z kimś poza moją mamą. Muszę przyznać, że tęskniłem za towarzystwem kogoś dorosłego. Kiedy się rozstaliśmy, poza Zaynem, który zadzwonił, żeby mnie sarkastycznie objechać, żaden z naszych znajomych nie odezwał się do mnie, ani do mnie nie oddzwonił. To tylko świadczy o tym, jak bardzo cię kochają, prawda?”

Zostało to powiedziane z lekkim chichotem. To nie miało być nic złego. Louis jednak w ogóle nie uznał tego za zabawne.

„To tylko dlatego, że znają mnie od dziecka, a ciebie poznali tylko przeze mnie. To tylko…”

„Louis, przecież wiem. Wiem o tym, kochanie, spokojnie, nie o to mi chodziło. Nie mam nic przeciwko, wiem, jak to jest.”

Lecz Louis nie potrafił odpuścić. „A co z Nickiem? Gadałeś z nim, prawda?”

„Tak” – odparł Harry – „Jasne. Ale znasz Nicka, on zawsze ma w chuj ludzi, z którymi jest w kontakcie. Nie znam żadnej z tych osób.”

Louis zsunął się z jego torsu. „A to dlaczego? Wyglądają na takich, z którymi byś się dogadał. On zawsze dodaje w cholerę zdjęć z nimi. Są pretensjonalnymi, zdziwaczałymi przygłupami, zupełnie jak ty.”

„Cóż, ty też się pierdol” – wyszczerzył się Harry, lecz kiedy Louis ledwo się uśmiechnął, wzruszył ramieniem i powiedział – „Nie mam czasu. Za dużo pracy, za dużo czasu spędzonego na wychodzeniu, albo na szukaniu dziwnych miejsc do robienia zdjęć polaroidem i tak dalej.”

„Przecież ty to kochasz.”

„Ale ciebie kocham bardziej” – odparł Harry – „I chcę spędzać czas z tobą.”

„A co jeśli ja zechcę wyjść z moimi znajomymi? Co wtedy?”

„Pójdę z tobą, o ile mnie zaproszą, tak jak robiłem do tej pory. Mam gdzieś to, że wolą ciebie ode mnie. Wiem o tym, w końcu znacie się od dziecka. A jeśli mnie nie zaproszą, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby zostać w domu i trochę popisać, albo pobyć trochę sam na sam. Jestem całkiem zadowolony ze swojego własnego towarzystwa.”

Spróbował na nowo przyciągnąć Louisa do siebie, lecz Louis się nie poruszył. „Harry, dopiero co powiedziałeś, że tęsknisz za towarzystwem kogoś dorosłego. Dla mnie to nie brzmi jak ‘zadowolony’.”

Harry przewrócił oczami. „Nieważne. Jakie to ma znaczenie?” – westchnął – „Mam ciebie, i to mi zawsze wystarczało. Nie widzę problemu.”

Louis zaczął podgryzać paznokcie, roztrzęsiony.

„No niee” – jęknął Harry – „Chodź tu, ja chcę spać. Możemy o tym pogadać rano, tak?”

Louis wciąż milczał.

„Louis” – rzekł Harry, nieco ostrzej – „Połóż się z powrotem, ja nie, wiesz… no połóż się. Louis.” Westchnął z irytacją. „Co cię nagle dopadło?”

Louis przełknął ślinę, po czym powiedział coś, co właśnie sobie uświadomił – „Kocham cię, ale sądzę, że chyba będę musiał odejść na jakiś czas.”

 

 


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

 

 

OSIEM MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

 

 

Potrzebował tego. Po długich i męczących poszukiwaniach swoich idiotycznych, do bólu typowych, czarnych walizek, po przejściu przez halę przylotów i niemal natychmiastowym zlokalizowaniu dwóch znajomych twarzy. Po prostu tego kurwa potrzebował. Potrzebował chwili, by przełknąć ślinę i zamrugać, aż się upewni, że się nie rozpłacze; wtedy przyspieszył, idąc prosto w ich kierunku.

Eleanor wpadła na niego pierwsza, mocno, całym swoim ciałem. „Skaaaarbie!” – zapiszczała, rękoma obejmując go za szyję. „O boże, o boże, o boże” – wykrzykiwała, pokrywając jego twarz mokrymi pocałunkami – „Jasna cholera, ale za tobą tęskniłam.” Odsunęła się, by szturchnąć go w ramię. „Ty jebany idioto, kto robi sobie ośmiomiesięczne wakacje?”

Louis zachichotał, pocierając obolałe miejsce. „Wakacje, wakacje… trochę jednak pracowałem.”

„I trochę się spasłeś jak świnia” – rzekł stojący z boku Zayn. Trzymał kciuki w kieszeniach i kiwał się do przodu i tyłu na piętach.

„Och, zamknij się i chodź tu, ty zdziwaczały gnojku” – wyszczerzył się Louis, obejmując go ramieniem.

Obaj poklepali się po plecach odpowiednią ilość razy. Na koniec przytulili się i odsunęli się od siebie.

„Nie, stary, tak serio to dobrze wyglądasz” – powiedział Zayn, wyglądając przy tym, jakby te słowa nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło – „Wyglądasz naprawdę, ekhm… kurwa, tęskniłem za tobą.”

Louis zaśmiał się. „Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Zayn. Nie, żebym miał jakąkolwiek szansę zatęsknić, skoro codziennie gadałeś ze mną przez Skype.”

„Próbowałem co trzeci tydzień” – wymamrotał Zayn, zmuszając Louisa, by pozwolił jemu oraz Eleanor wziąć jego bagaże – „Jak na kogoś, kto nie znał w Nowym Jorku _żywej duszy_ , całkiem kurwa sporo wychodziłeś.”

„A to nie tak się poznaje nowych ludzi?”

Zayn wzruszył ramieniem. „To nie oznacza, że nie możesz do mnie napisać od czasu do czasu.”

„Przecież pisałem” – wykrzyknął Louis – „Przecież pisałem, to ciebie się nie da zadowolić, to jest…”

„Tak czy siak, kocham cię, Louis” – wtrąciła się Eleanor przesadnie słodkim głosem – „Nie ważne, jak mało czy dużo do mnie piszesz.”

Zayn prychnął, po czym zaczął iść przed nimi w kierunku wyjścia.

„A zauważyłaś w ogóle, że mnie nie ma?” – spytał Louis.

„Jasne, że tak” – wykrzyknęła Eleanor – „Jasne, że tak, cały czas za tobą tęskniłam, skarbie. Bez ciebie moje życie jest nic nie warte.”

Spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy. „Co jest grane?”

„Co masz na myśli, ja się po prostu cieszę, że wróciłeś, kochanie!” – spojrzała na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu, lecz w ogóle nie potrafiła udawać i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, więc niemal od razu przestała. „Okej, Idris prowadzi. Zaparkował na zewnątrz.”

Louis westchnął. Kiedy dwa tygodnie Eleanor przyznała się, że tak jakby znów zaczęła się spotykać z Idrisem od czasu do czasu, Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie spędził w towarzystwie Idrisa zbyt wiele czasu, ale facet wydawał się być w miarę w porządku. O dobrych intencjach. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że Louis nie miał nadziei na to, że uda mu się spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z ludźmi, za którymi naprawdę tęsknił podczas wyjazdu.

„Czeemu?” – jęknął.

„Tęsknił za tobą do szaleństwa” – odparł Zayn, który najwidoczniej słuchał o, czym rozmawiali, podczas gdy torował im drogę poprzez tłum spoconych turystów – „Przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy bez przerwy o tobie gadał.”

Eleanor wydała z siebie coś pomiędzy chichotem a prychnięciem. „Nie, tak naprawdę to uchlałam się wczoraj wieczorem i nadal jestem trochę pijana, więc zaoferował się, że będzie prowadził. I nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, to nie moja wina, że miałeś przylot o tak kurewsko wczesnej porze.”

„Eleanor, jest ósma.”

„No właśnie, czyli jest przynajmniej o dwie godziny za wcześnie na wstawanie dla osoby, która nie jest stuknięta.”

„Ja nie jestem stuknięty, a i tak bym już nie spał” – rzekł Zayn.

„Nie, ty jesteś zaynięty, a to ogromna różnica.”

Louis zaśmiał się, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie dostrzegł samochód Eleanor, zaparkowany tuż przy chodniku; za szybą widniał mandat za złe parkowanie. Potem dostrzegł za kierownicą Idrisa, który chrapał z otwartymi ustami.

„Dżizas kurwa ja pierdolę, ty idioto!” – syknęła Eleanor, wydzierając mandat i stukając w szybę.

Otrząsnął się ze snu, zaskoczony, a następnie uśmiechnął się; potem zobaczył minę Eleanor i przestał się uśmiechać. „Przepraszam, kochanie, usnęło mi się, nie ogarniam” – tłumaczył się bez ładu i składu, niezdarnie wysiadając z samochodu.

„Idris, jesteś jebanym imbecylem, sama nie wiem, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję.”

„Cóż, po pierwsze mam wielkiego…”

„Szybko! Wsiadajmy, zanim wlepią nam kolejny” – wrzeszczała Eleanor – „Jebany idiota… Chyba dopiero teraz zaczął mi się kac.”

Po chwili jednak znów była w dobrym humorze, zadając Louisowi pytanie za pytaniem, o Nowym Jorku, i o pracy, i kiedy dokładnie zaczyna studia, i o jedzeniu w samolocie, i o jebanej temperaturze w luku bagażowym. Na koniec był już tak zmęczony używaniem swego głosu, że zapytał Zayna o jego nowego chłopaka. Co okazało się błędem, jak zwykle zresztą. Odkąd Zayn poznał Gila, a było to równy miesiąc temu, nie był fizycznie zdolny do mówienia o czymkolwiek innym niż Gil dłużej niż dwie minuty na raz. Albo mniej niż dziesięć.

Gadał i gadał i gadał, głównie o tym, jak to Louis go polubi, i nie przestał, dopóki Idris w zasadzie nie wrzasnął – „Zamknij się kurwa, stary!”, po czym zapytał słodko – „Dokąd mam jechać? Przez ostatnie pięć minut okrążyłem to kurewskie rondo sześć razy.”

Eleanor i Zayn odwrócili się do Louisa.

Wtedy wybuchnął w nim niepokój, o którym myślał, że zagłuszył wypitym w samolocie winem.  

„Może najpierw wstąpmy do pubu, co?” – zasugerował Zayn – „El, mówią, że alkohol to najlepszy lek na kaca.”

„Tak!” – wykrzyknął Louis – „Tak, tak, zróbmy to. Tak.”

„No, to jedziemy gdzieś do pubu” – ogłosił Idris, gwałtownie skręcając w prawo.

Eleanor zaczęła go za to besztać, a Zayn odwrócił się na siedzeniu, by uśmiechnąć się do Louisa na pocieszenie i ścisnąć go za kolano.

 

*

Ostatecznie znaleźli się w pubie, obok którego Louis już kiedyś przejeżdżał, lecz nigdy nie był w środku. Wiedział, że znajdowali się jakieś dziesięć minut od domu. Odsunął od siebie tę myśl, po czym zamówił mocne piwo i wychylił jedną trzecią zawartości kufla niemal od razu, gdy tylko go otrzymał. Zdecydowali się usiąść na skórzanej kanapie w rogu; Louis popełnił ogromny błąd, siadając jako pierwszy, bo teraz był uwięziony pośrodku, pomiędzy Idrisem a Eleanor.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o jego locie, o tym, jak bardzo musi być zmęczony, jak bardzo spoceni i grubi byli ludzie na lotnisku Kennedye’go oraz ile rzeczy musiał wyrzucić, bo nie zmieściłyby mu się do walizek. „Przysięgam, że przez cały pobyt tam nie kupiłem sobie żadnych ciuchów” – powiedział, ręką obejmując kufel, opróżnienie którego nieco stłumiło niepokój – „Jestem pewny, że jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem jest fakt, że moje walizki się skurczyły.”

„Brzmi sensownie” – odparła Eleanor, po czym wydostała się z kanapy i spytała, czy ktoś chce coś z baru.

Nikt jeszcze nie skończył pić ani jeść tego, co zamówił na początku, lecz ona nalegała, że przyniesie więcej frytek, a kiedy Louis spojrzał na ladę baru, od razu zrozumiał, co, czy też kto było powodem – stojący za nią Słodziak McMięśniak. Eleanor prawie uwiesiła się na tej ladzie; powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że pokazał swoje idealne zęby i nawet się trochę zarumienił.

Louis zerknął na Idrisa, który pożerał wzrokiem ostatni kawałek jego burgera. „Będziesz to jadł czy…?”

„Nie, weź sobie” – wymamrotał Louis, podsuwając talerz w jego stronę.

„Sorry, chłopaki, muszę odebrać” – rzekł siedzący po drugiej stronie Zayn – „Dzwoni Gil… czekaj, Lou, chcesz z nim pogadać? Tyle mu mówiłem o tym, jaki jesteś zajebiście zabawny, nie chciałbyś się przywitać?”

Louis udał, że ziewa. „Chyba dziś sobie odpuszczę, stary, nie jestem dziś w formie. Za bardzo jestem zmęczony.”

„Spoko, no to… zaraz wracam.”

Zniknął w toalecie, gdyż najwidoczniej nagle okazało się, że rozmowa ta wymaga maksymalnej prywatności.

I tak o to Louis został sam z Idrisem.

„Ja pierdolę, gdzie się podziała reszta tego burgera?”

Idris wybałuszył oczy, zupełnie jakby się bał. „Mówiłeś, że już go nie chcesz, dopiero co sam powiedziałeś…”

„Wiem, wiem, wyluzuj, stary, był cały twój” – zachichotał Louis – „Po prostu… szybko ci poszło. Jak ci się udało połknąć całego na raz?”

„Otworzyłem usta, wepchałem go sobie i połknąłem.”

„Ach. Mogłem się domyślić.”

Idris zaczął sobie wycierać kąciki ust z keczupu, lecz ostatecznie ubrudził się jeszcze bardziej. Louis się nie odzywał. Możliwe, że Eleanor zabierze go na jakąś imprezę dla blogerek i tam sobie pomyślą, że to jest teraz w modzie. Boże, z tych nerwów nawet myśli mu się plątały.

„Stary, wyglądasz, jakbyś się zawiesił.”

Louis zakaszlał z zakłopotaniem. „Co?”

„Ty” – odparł Idris, celując w niego umazanym keczupem palcem – „Wyglądasz, jakbyś się zawiesił. Jakbyś był zmartwiony, wiesz… zmartwiony, albo… nie, jak to się mówi?”

„Zmartwiony?”

„Tak. O to mi chodziło. Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.”

Louis westchnął, pozwalając sobie opaść na oparcie. „Ale nie jestem” – skłamał. „Nie jestem” – skłamał raz jeszcze – „Jestem po prostu wykończony lotem.”

Idris kiwnął głową, grzebiąc palcem we frytkach Zayna. Louis zerknął w stronę Eleanor, mając nadzieję, że zaraz wróci, lecz ona była zupełnie oczarowana patrzeniem, jak Sexy McSamoopalacz gada o swoich mięśniach brzucha.

„A więc, ekhm…” – zaczął leniwie Louis, mając już dość tej ciszy – „Tutejsza pogoda tak naprawdę niewiele się różni od tej w Nowym Jorku.”

„Zajebiście zimno tu w lecie” – wymamrotał Idris z ustami pełnymi frytek Zayna – „To jest kurwa jakiś spisek albo co, nie lubią nas, Brytoli, bo wiedzą, że nie mają z nami szans, to dają nam taką chujową pogodę, żeby nas złamać.”

Louis gapił się na niego kilka sekund, lecz on nie uniósł wzroku. „No tak…”

„A tak w ogóle to coś ty kurwa robił w Nowym Jorku przez osiem miesięcy?” – spytał Idris – „Byłem tam kiedyś z mamą, ale tylko na tydzień, i bardzo kurwa dobrze. Czułem się jak szczur w pierdolonym labiryncie. Pewnie dlatego tak go zbudowali. Żebyśmy od tego oszaleli.”

Louis zachichotał, ponieważ jego mózg nie był chętny pojąć, że Idris faktycznie miał to na myśli. „Tak, to chyba… chyba nie dla każdego, tak sądzę.” Nastąpił niezręczny moment, kiedy Louis nie był pewien, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Potem przypomniał sobie, że Idris zasadniczo zadał mu pytanie. „Ale ja tam zostałem na dłużej, bo naprawdę mi się spodobało.”

„Niemożliwe” – burknął Idris.

„Nie, to jest możliwe” – odparł Louis – „Mają tam teatry, amatorskie grupy i mnóstwo świetnych sztuk. Mają tam Broadway, to też jest ogromna atrakcja. Zwłaszcza, jeśli interesujesz się tamtejszą sceną.”

„Czyli co, pracowałeś na Broadwayu czy co?”

Louis chrząknął. „Cóż, nie, ekhm… wydałem połowę moich oszczędności na mieszkanie w hostelu.”

Idris prychnął. „Brzmi jak wspaniała wycieczka.”

„A wtedy poznałem kolesia, który znał kogoś, kto załatwił mi pracę. A potem poznałem kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kto załatwił mi mały pokój do wynajęcia. Wcale nie był tani, biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiar, ale lokalizacja była lepsza, niż mogłem to sobie wymarzyć.”

„Brzmi chujowo.”

„Ale takie nie było. Dołączyłem do grupy improwizacyjnej i poznałem mnóstwo fajnych osób. Dostałem rolę w małej, amatorskiej produkcji, i zaprzyjaźniłem się z reżyserką. Dała mi główną rolę w swojej następnej sztuce, która doczekała się nawet kilku recenzji w gazetach, nie wiem, czy Eleanor ci o tym mówiła.”

„Eleanor chuja mi mówi.”

Louis westchnął. „Cóż, tak czy siak, to było coś wielkiego. Nie sama sztuka, bo dostała okropne recenzje, ale wiesz, jak jest: ważne, żeby w ogóle mówili, dobrze czy źle.”

„Czyli co, idę obejrzeć twoją chujową sztukę, a potem piszę w New York Timesie, że to najbardziej chujowa sztuka, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, a potem dzwoni do ciebie Jennifer Lawrence i mówi, że chce ci robić loda na ekranie, i to tylko dlatego, że ktoś coś o tobie napisał? Pfff, weź stąd spadaj.”

Louis gapił się na niego, nie mrugnąwszy ani razu, walcząc z pragnieniem dźgnięcia go widelcem w oko. Czy raczej w mózg, bo i tak nie byłoby kurwa różnicy. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy; zamiast tego wycedził – „Twoja dziewczyna za sekundę wyciągnie tego kolesia zza baru i zacznie się z nim pieprzyć na oczach wszystkich.”

Idris zerknął na miejsce, w którym Eleanor właśnie robiła ze swoją słomką rzeczy, jakie zdecydowanie nie miały nic wspólnego z zastosowaniem, dla którego wymyślono słomki.

Roześmiał się. „Tak, wybraliśmy go zaraz jak tu weszliśmy” – rzekł – „Dobra dupa, co nie?”

„Cóż, tak, ale… ‘wybraliśmy’, co masz na myśli?”

„Będziemy się z nim bzykać.”

„Ty będziesz się z nim bzykał?’

Idris uśmiechnął się szeroko. „Tak” – odparł – „Podzielimy się.”

„Co, ale jak…”

„Jak w trójkącie, głupku” – wykrzyknął – „Jezusie, stary, masz szczęście, że jesteś ładny. Nie za często bywasz na górze, co nie?”

Otwarte usta Louisa przypominały kształtem literę O.

Zanim zdążył sformułować odpowiedź, Idris wstał. „Tak czy siak, dzięki za info. Lepiej pójdę przypieczętować umowę. Zaraz wracam.”

Louis patrzył skonsternowany, jak poprawia koszulę, a potem niespiesznie udaje się w kierunku Eleanor oraz Biednego McNiemampojęciawcosięwkopałem.

Nie siedział jednak sam zbyt długo, gdyż Zayn wrócił, przepraszając chyba tylko po to, żeby móc się wygadać, dlaczego tyle to trwało. Najwidoczniej Gil zabrał swojego kota do weterynarza, ponieważ znalazł w jego kuwecie nieludzko wielką kupę, lecz weterynarz stwierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Następnego dnia Gil znalazł w tej samej kuwecie kolejne wielkie gówno i nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, zatem przeprowadził małe śledztwo i…

„Okazuje się, że to był jego współlokator.”

„Jego współlokator nasrał do kuwety? _Dwa razy_?”

„Tak” – zachichotał Zayn – „Typowy Max.”

„Ale… po co?”

„Dla jaj” – odparł Zayn, jak gdyby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie – „No co, tylko mi nie mów, że nigdy nie zesrałeś się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu dla beki.”

„Raz zesrałem się na czyjegoś kutasa, ale to z całą pewnością nie było dla beki.”

Zayn zachichotał. „Jak my wszyscy, czyż nie?”

„Takie życie pasywa. Czy to nie jest tragiczne?”

„Na pewno jest gówniane.”

Louis zaśmiał się, po czym stuknął się kuflem z Zaynem i opróżnił jego zawartość na raz.

Alkohol niesamowicie pomógł ukoić jego nerwy, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, dopóki Zayn nie zawrócił go z powrotem do krainy nerwów za pomocą jednego, prostego pytania – „Gadałeś z H po wylądowaniu?”

Louis spuścił głowę. Nawet nie próbował ukryć, jak bardzo nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, jeszcze nie teraz. Był kłębkiem nerwów przez cały poprzedni tydzień, i dziś, przez cały lot. I choć powtarzał sobie, że wino czyni cuda, powrót do domu przerażał go z jednego, jedynego powodu – był nim Harry. Wracał do domu do Harry’ego, a przynajmniej do mieszkania, którego technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż był współwłaścicielem, i w którym technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż obaj mieszkali. Wracał do domu do Harry’ego i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to może oznaczać.

Wciąż było za wcześnie, nawet mimo tych ośmiu miesięcy, wciąż nie był gotowy, choć trwało to jednocześnie za długo i za krótko. W większości czuł się zajebiście zdenerwowany.

„Jesteś jebanym idiotą, Louis” – rzekł Zayn, kiedy zbyt długo było cicho – „Nie możesz się z kimś rozstawać a potem wrócić do mieszkania z tą osobą, jakby się było jebanymi współlokatorami.”

„Oczywiście, że mogę, będzie fajnie, będę srał do kuwety jego kota, będziemy się tylko śmiać i srać” – mówił bez sensu Louis. Jego żołądek był zupełnie ściśnięty.

„Ja pierdolę, Lou” – westchnął Zayn, obejmując go za kark, by go lekko potrzeć – „Wiesz co, wpadniemy do mieszkania, ja wlecę na górę i wezmę co tam ci będzie trzeba, a potem wrócimy do mnie i będziesz mógł zostać, dopóki nie dojdziesz do wniosku, co chcesz zrobić. Czy to nie brzmi lepiej?”

Louis zerknął na niego z miejsca, w którym jego twarz ukryta była w dłoniach. „Nie wiem” – odparł – „Wiesz, ja… byłem z nim w kontakcie, przez smsy, maile i w ogóle… wiesz, on się spodziewa, że przyjadę. Wie, że dziś miałem przylot, więc… tak.”

„Czyli co, dajecie sobie drugą szansę czy…?”

Louis znów uniósł wzrok. „Szczerze?”

„Szczerze.”

„Szczerze, nie mam, kurwa, zielonego pojęcia, na jakim etapie jesteśmy.”

 

*

Ostatecznie Idris odwiózł ich do Eleanor, nie zapominając się przy tym pochwalić, że zdobył numer do Biseksa McTrójkąta. Potem Louis poszedł z Zaynem do jego mieszkania, a potem Zayn odwiózł go do domu. Gdy zaparkowali, jeszcze dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w aucie, gadając o bzdurach z inicjatywy Louisa, byle by tylko odwlec ten moment. Zanim wreszcie poczuł się gotowy, żeby wysiąść z samochodu, potrzebował znacznie więcej czasu, niż kiedykolwiek przyznałby ludziom z grupy improwizacyjnej, do której należał; przecież nauczyli go tam pozbywać się zahamowań oraz nie pozwalać sobie na przejmowanie się opiniami innych ludzi.

Zayn pomógł mu zanieść bagaże do windy. Dalej już nie poszedł.

„No to do zobaczenia na imprezie” – rzekł – „Chłopaki zajebiście się cieszą, że cię zobaczą.”

„Wciąż nie potrafię uwierzyć, że zorganizowałeś przyjęcie powitalne na moją cześć” – odparł Louis, dlatego, że była to prawda, ale też dlatego, że znów chciał grać na zwłokę. Chciał zostać tu na dole i gadać z Zaynem cały dzień, całą noc, całą wieczność. Chciał zostać właśnie w tym miejscu, ze stopami solidnie ułożonymi na podłożu, i nigdy nie wychodzić na górę, by skonfrontować się z osobą, którą przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy prawie udało mu się wyprzeć z umysłu.. Bał się, że jeśli wejdzie na górę, nic nie będzie takie, jak przedtem, że przez jego odejście stracili to bezpowrotnie.

Bał się, że jeśli wejdzie na górę poczuje wszystko to, co zawsze czuł, kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego. Bał się, że teraz nie będzie wiedział, co zrobić z tymi uczuciami. Bał się, że Harry nie będzie chciał.

„Hej” – powiedział wtedy Zayn – „W najgorszym wypadku będzie chujowo, a wtedy się wyprowadzisz, poznasz masę fajnych ludzi na studiach i zapomnisz o nim.”

Louis kiwnął głową, głównie po to, by przekonać samego siebie, że to prawda. „Okej. Tak, ja… tak, okej. Okej.”

Zayn uśmiechnął się. „Pozdrów go ode mnie. Nie gadałem z nim całe wieki.”

„Och. Nie chcesz wejść na górę ze mną i …”

„Nie, dzięki, pa.”

Wtedy Louis wziął jeden, dwa, trzy głębokie wdechy, po czym wszedł do windy.

Dotarł na swoje piętro i poczuł przypływ nostalgii na widok znajomej wycieraczki, która leżała w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio, a także w momencie, gdy zobaczył, że klucz pasuje do zamka, gdy otworzył nim drzwi, jak kiedyś robił każdego wieczoru po powrocie z pracy. Wszedł do środka i zrobił kilka kroków, nagle jednocześnie oczekując, mając nadzieję i bojąc się, że Harry’ego nie ma w domu. Może pomyślał, że tak będzie lepiej, może postanowił zostać u kogoś innego, podczas gdy Louis znów się zadomowi, może zadzwoni za kilka dni, tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać o sprzedaży mieszkania, o sprawach praktycznych, bo przecież w tym momencie wszystko jest skończone i wszystkie decyzje już dawno zapadły.

Zrobił jednak jeszcze kilka kroków i ujrzał Harry’ego; siedział w swoim kąciku z słuchawkami na uszach, stukając palcami w klawiaturę laptopa.

„Cześć” – powiedział, a Harry nie słyszał go zza wytłumiających dźwięki słuchawek, lecz kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch i jednak uniósł głowę.

Prawie zrzucił laptopa na podłogę. Oczy mało co nie wyszły mu z orbit, słuchawki spadły. „Jezu!” – wykrzyknął – „Ja kurwa pierdolę, Jezusie, o cholera, kurwa…”

Louis zaśmiał się chropawo, co zabrzmiało okropnie. „Przepraszam, wystraszyłem cię?”

„Przez osiem miesięcy nikt kurwa nie wszedł do tego mieszkania, zanim go nie wpuściłem” – wydyszał Harry, próbując jednocześnie uwolnić się z plątaniny kabli, składającej się z kabla od ładowarki oraz kabla od słuchawek. „Jezu Chryste” – wreszcie udało mu się stanąć prosto i spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. „Jezu Chryste” – powtórzył.

„Nie” – odparł cicho Louis – „To tylko ja.”

„Tak” – Harry uśmiechnął się – „To tylko ty.”

Tak. Okej.

 

 


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty

 

Stali nieruchomo, gapiąc się na siebie, a chwila ta zdawała się nie mieć końca. Louis kurczowo ściskał rączki walizek; ramiona bolały go od przewieszonych przez nie pasów. Ne ruszał się, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, jak to się robi.

Włosy Harryego były teraz dłuższe niż wtedy, kiedy Louis wyjeżdżał, lecz nie na tyle długie, jakby w ogóle nie były podcinane. Ich końcówki sięgały teraz miejsca, w którym miał wytatuowane jaskółki. Jego ciało także wyglądało inaczej, lepiej. Widać było, że odwiedzał siłownię, że pracował nad nim, być może pod nieobecność Louisa zdołał przerzucić się na dietę niskotłuszczową. Wyglądał fantastycznie.

Spuścił wzrok, czując się niepewnie przez to, jak Louis na niego patrzył. „Przepraszam, ja… myślałem, że będziesz dopiero wieczorem” – rzekł – „Daj mi, uhm…” – udał się do sypialni najkrótszą możliwą drogą. Louis podświadomie zerknął na jego okryty niebieskimi spodenkami tyłek. Nad nim też pracował. Zdecydowanie.

Zniknął za drzwiami, a Louis wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że ramiona zaraz wyskoczą mu ze stawów. Rzucił cały swój bagaż na ziemię i zostawił go tam, aby móc na nowo przyjrzeć się salonowi, którego nie widział od ośmiu miesięcy.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak samo, a jednak inaczej.

Teraz nad stołem wisiał wielki obraz, który przedstawiał apartamentowiec, maleńkich ludzi robiących różne rzeczy w wielu maleńkich oknach. Na kanapie leżało kilka dziwacznie uszytych poduszek; w kąciku pisarskim Harry’ego, na niewielkim, zapełnionym płytami stoliku, stał mały odtwarzacz winyli. Na nimi, na przymocowanym do ściany haku, wisiał polaroid w brązowym, skórzanym etui.

W innym kącie, na podłodze obok telewizora, stał wielki, trzyczęściowy domek dla lalek. Na półce pod stolikiem do kawy leżały trzy różne planszówki dla dzieci. Na jednej z półek regału znajdowało się pięć różnych kamieni, ochlapanych farbą i brokatem, a obok nich leżały mała rączka i stópka odciśnięte w gipsie.

Na półce powyżej stały trzy różne fotografie Charlie.

„Przepraszam, ja…” – Harry umilkł gdy zauważył, na co patrzy Louis. „Och” – rzekł, stając za nim – „To są, wiesz, najlepsze jej zdjęcia, musiałem je tam postawić. Ale… wiesz, na tej półce stał tylko ten brzydki wazon, który kiedyś kupiłem na pchlim targu, więc… pomyślałem, że tak będzie okej.”

Louis kiwnął głową.

„Myślałem, że będziesz dopiero wieczorem” – powtórzył Harry – „Ja bym, wiesz… nie wiem, ubrałbym się czy coś.”

Louis powstrzymał się od uśmiechu, po czym obrócił się. Harry włożył na siebie jakąś dziwaczną, różową, pełną falbanek, zapinaną na guziki koszulę i zwiewne spodnie. Louis starał się nie zareagować, lecz nie potrafił kontrolować mięśni twarzy a Harry zauważył to, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem nad samym sobą.

„Wiem, wiem, to trochę… ale wszystkie koszule mam w praniu.”

„Jesteś tego pewien?” – podpuszczał Louis – „Pamiętam, że kiedyś chciałeś kupować takie rzeczy, a ja groziłem, że jeśli to zrobisz to cię stąd wykopię.”

Harry zachichotał. „Nie wygląda to aż tak źle, prawda?” – zapytał, kołysząc lekko ramionami – „Lubię, wiesz… falbanki i w ogóle. Są fajne. Takie falbaniaste. I w ogóle.”

„Ładnie wyglądasz, Harry” – powiedział Louis, choć _ładnie_ brzmiało jak jebana zniewaga w stosunku do tego, jak dobrze wyglądał. „Ładnie… ładnie ci w różowym.”

Harry spuścił głowę, chichocząc. Ten chichot zabrzmiał nieco chropawo, a kąciki warg Harry’ego były napięte, zupełnie tak samo jak klatka piersiowa Louisa. Nie widzieli się od ośmiu miesięcy, nie słyszeli się od trzech, nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu od dwóch tygodni, kiedy to Louis napisał do Harry’ego o tym, kiedy ma samolot. Od dłuższego czasu nie myślał zbyt wiele o Harrym, kiedy wyjeżdżał, umówił się sam ze sobą, że nie będzie tego robił, lecz teraz, kiedy stał tuż przed nim, znów to wszystko poczuł. Wszystko to, co w sobie tłumił. Nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o Harrym, ale nie potrafił za nim nie tęsknić. To była część jego samego, ta cicha tęsknota, uczucie tak znajome, że czasem go nie zauważał.

Teraz zauważył.

„I… wyglądasz na szczęśliwego.”

„Bo jestem szczęśliwy” – odparł, a uśmiech, który nastąpił po tym stwierdzeniu, powiedział Louisowi, że to prawda – „Bo jestem, ja… ja, uhm, przepraszam, jestem trochę w szoku, musiałem sobie pomylić przedpołudnie z popołudniem, ale, uhm… przepraszam, nie miałem okazji się tak jakby… przygotować mentalnie. Ekhm, czy ty… czy masz na coś ochotę? Na herbatę, może coś do jedzenia…”

„Herbata będzie ok., dzięki” – odrzekł Louis.

„Okej, to ja… to ja, no” – paplał Harry, obracając się dookoła własnej osi dwa razy, zanim zniknął za kuchennymi drzwiami.

Louis opadł na kanapę, wzdychając przeciągle; rozważał zaśnięcie na niej tu i teraz.

Nie zdążył jednak tego uczynić, ponieważ Harry wrócił, niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami.

„Miałem zamiar kupić, uhm… świeże ciastka, ale nie wiedziałem czy… nie wiedziałem, więc, uhm… mogą być trochę kruche, ale powinny być okej” – powiedział nerwowo, kładąc tackę na stoliku do kawy, po czym wahał się przez chwilę, patrząc to na kanapę, to na fotel.

Ostatecznie wybrał fotel, podczas gdy Louis upił łyk wrzącej herbaty, powstrzymując się od wrzasku.

Kiedy odłożył filiżankę, oblizał usta – były odrętwiałe. „Dobra” – wymamrotał, tylko po to, żeby coś powiedzieć – „Wciąż dobrze ci to wychodzi. Robienie herbaty. To… dobrze.”

„Dzięki” – odparł Harry, pocierając uda dłońmi – „Uhm.”

„Nowy Jork był świetny” – rzekł Louis spontanicznie.

Harry wybałuszył oczy. „Och! Tak, tak, przepraszam, ja… tak. Tak, jak tam było? W Nowym Jorku?”

„Świetnie.”

„Jasne. Jasne” – zakaszlał z zakłopotaniem – „Jasne.”

Louis znów upił łyk herbaty, powoli, zastanawiając się przy tym, jak podtrzymać rozmowę.

Wtedy Harry powiedział – „Widziałem twoją sztukę.”

„Co masz na myśli?” – Louis zachichotał – „Poleciałeś do nowego Jorku i …”

„Nie, ja… widziałem na Youtube” – odparł – „Ktoś ją tam wrzucił, i… nagranie było dosyć ciemne i ekran się trząsł, ale i tak cię rozpoznałem. Byłeś dobry.”

Louis spuścił wzrok na herbatę, uśmiechając się lekko kącikiem ust. „Chyba nawet nie mówiłem ci, jaki miała tytuł.”

„Nie, cóż” – wymamrotał Harry – „Nie było aż tak trudno… wiesz, znaleźć twoje nazwisko i sztuki w Nowym Jorku i tak dalej. Twoje nazwisko było na liście z obsadą i tak znalazłem tę sztukę. Kurwa, to brzmi jakbym cię kurwa stalkował przez osiem miesięcy. Przysięgam, że tego nie robiłem.”

Louis ni to zaśmiał się, ni to zakaszlał, nie odrywając wzroku od herbaty. „Byłoby przykro słyszeć, gdybyś faktycznie to robił” – powiedział, szczerząc się, ale mówił szczerze. Myśl o tym, że Harry był tu zupełnie sam, nie robiąc nic poza czekaniem na powrót Louisa, nie wiedząc nawet, czy ten powrót oznacza, że znów do siebie wrócą, była, no cóż, przykra.

„Nie, ja… po prostu chciałem ją zobaczyć. Bo to fajne. Że grałeś w sztuce i w ogóle.”

„Tak” – zgodził się Louis – „Tak, to było fajne. Zupełnie jak ten obraz, który powiesiłeś nad stołem” – dodał, wskazując ramieniem w tamtym kierunku.

„Och!” – wykrzyknął Harry, jakby ktoś właśnie zarzucił mu drobne przestępstwo – „Przepraszam, ja… ja nie wiem, czy to jest w twoim guście, pewnie nie, ale… nie wiem, namalował go dla mnie przyjaciel i naprawdę mi się to spodobało, więc…”

Louis znów spojrzał na obraz. „Nie, nie, podoba mi się” – rzekł, i zabrzmiało to, jakby kłamał, choć wcale tak nie było – „Nie, przepraszam, nie chciałem… nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Przepraszam, jeśli to zabrzmiało…”

„Nie, nie, wcale nie” – odparł Harry; kiedy Louis znów na niego spojrzał, miał wielkie oczy i bawił się palcami – „Wcale nie, ja tylko, sam nie wiem. Oczywiście, nie wiemy teraz czy, uhm, no wiesz… czy jeśli ja się wyprowadzę, to czy wezmę go ze sobą. Jeśli nie, to on sobie po prostu… zostanie, chyba.”

„Racja” – odrzekł Louis słabym głosem.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego słuchanie jak Harry mówi o rozstawaniu się zabolało go aż tak mocno. Odszedł osiem miesięcy temu, i wtedy powiedział Harry’emu, że może robić, co tylko zechce, bo on sam też tego potrzebował. Powiedział Harry’emu, żeby do niego nie dzwonił ani nie pisał, no chyba że będzie chodziło o jakieś praktyczne sprawy związane z mieszkaniem, albo o coś poważnego z jego zdrowiem. Powiedział Harry’emu, że jeśli będzie chciał się pieprzyć z innymi ludźmi, nie powinien się powstrzymywać wyłącznie ze względu na Louisa, i, choć słowa te były zajebiście bolesne, – że jeśli pozna kogoś, kto mu się spodoba, to będzie dla niego bardzo dobre, więc śmiało, niech się nie krępuje. Nigdy nie powiedział Harry’emu, że między nimi wszystko skończyło się na zawsze, bo kiedy odchodził nie miał takiego poczucia, i teraz też go nie miał, ale powiedział mu, że póki co nie będą razem.

Tak więc naprawdę nie miał prawa do użalania się nad sobą dlatego, że Harry wyleczył się z niego podczas jego nieobecności.

„Jeszcze niczego nie szukałem” – kontynuował Harry – „Nie wiem, czy ty już zacząłeś, czy…? O czym myślałeś.”

Louis oparł głowę o zagłówek; nagle poczuł się wyjątkowo mocno zmęczony. „Nie, nie zacząłem jeszcze szukać” – rzekł – „Oczywiście jeśli ty się wyprowadzisz, ja też tu nie zostanę. Nie mam teraz kasy, bo nie pracuję i się uczę. Będę musiał znaleźć coś na pół etatu.”

„Tak. Racja, tak, uhm… chyba w tym Starbucksie na rogu teraz kogoś szukają. Wiesz, nie jestem pewien, ale oni zawsze szukają, więc teraz pewnie… ekhm” – urwał, odchrząknął i zaczął na nowo – „Ale tak czy siak, w poniedziałek będzie tu Charlie, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Zostaje ze mną na co drugi tydzień.”

„Tak” – odparł Louis – „Tak, już mówiłeś… to wspaniale tak w ogóle. Że wszystko się tak ułożyło. Bardzo się z tego cieszę” – dodał, mając przy tym nadzieję, że nie jest na tyle zmęczony, by zabrzmiało to nieszczerze, bo przecież takie nie było.

Bardzo się cieszył od kiedy Harry zadzwonił do niego, po raz pierwszy i ostatni od jego wyjazdu, bo był tak podekscytowany, że zapomniał, że miał tego więcej nie robić, i powiedział mu, że Marie i Liam przeprowadzają się do Islington, bo Liam dostał tam nową pracę, i w związku z tym ustalili opiekę naprzemienną, każde z nich po tygodniu. Tak bardzo się cieszył jego szczęściem. Nie było tego słychać podczas tamtej rozmowy, bo wtedy zmagał się z bólem złamanego serca i z samotnością; tak bardzo tęsknił za domem w tym wielkim i strasznym Nowym Jorku, że na dźwięk głosu Harry’ego natychmiast musiał walczyć, by nie przepłakać całej tej rozmowy.

To było dawno temu i teraz Louis już nie miał ochoty płakać. Teraz miał ochotę cieszyć się szczęściem Harry’ego.

 „Dziękuję” – powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy – „To jest takie niesamowite, ona… ona codziennie uczy się czegoś nowego i jest taka mądra, Louis, jest szybka jak błyskawica, ona…” – urwał nagle, a Louis uznał, że to z powodu jego miny. Nie miał zamiaru być uznanym za niezainteresowanego, ale był zajebiście zmęczony. „Przepraszam” – rzekł Harry – „Jesteś zmęczony?”

„Walczę sam ze sobą, żeby nie zamknąć oczu, sorry. W ogóle nie potrafiłem zasnąć w samolocie.”

Harry zachichotał. „W porządku, wiesz… rozumiem.” Na chwilę przygryzł wargę, po czym powiedział – „Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł się położyć, ale teraz sądzę, że najpierw będę musiał zmienić pościel.”

„Czemu, co z nią robiłeś?” – Louis wyszczerzył się, a dopiero potem dotarło do niego, że to może nie być kwestia _co robił z nią_ , a raczej _z kim w niej_. I choć chciał się cieszyć szczęściem Harry’ego, nie sądził, że kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym myśl o tym, że Harry pieprzył się z kimś innym go nie zaboli.

Harry domyślił się, o co chodzi. „Zwaliłem sobie” – wypalił – „Wiesz, sorki, ale kiedyś zwaliłem sobie po pijaku i wytarłem to w pościel. I, uhm, kilka ostatnich nocy przespałem na twojej połowie łóżka.”

„Och” – rzekł Louis, nie wiedząc, na co powinien zwrócić uwagę – czy na to, że Harry pozwolił, by na pościeli przed dwa dni z rzędu widniała plama ze spermy, czy na wyobrażanie sobie, jak Harry się masturbuje, gdyż ów obrazek, jak też można było się domyślić, od razu pojawił się w jego głowie i sprawił, że poczuł lekkie ukłucie w penisie, czy może też na to, że Harry, nawet się nie zastanawiając, wciąż określał jedną ze stron łóżka jako należącą do Louisa, co, cóż – ukuło go lekko w serce. „Ty jebany psie.”

Harry najpierw wybałuszył nieco oczy, a potem się wyszczerzył, udając nieśmiałego. „Czekałem aż będzie dzień praania.”

„Fajnie było to walenie?” – spytał Louis.

„Bardzo fajne, dzięki” – odparł Harry, po czym wstał, by, jak założył Louis, zmienić pościel – „Dosyć satysfakcjonujące.”

„Miło mi to słyszeć.”

Harry rechotał całą drogę do sypiali, a Louis cieszył się tymi dźwiękami, jak i widokiem jego ciała, kiedy wychodził; tymi delikatnie skulonymi ramionami, tym, jak plątały się jego długie nogi, jak kołysały się jego ręce. Kurwa, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

 

*

Podczas gdy Harry zmieniał pościel, Louis wziął szybki prysznic, by odświeżyć się po locie; potem Harry powiedział do niego _śpij dobrze_ , a Louis odpowiedział _ty też_ , po czym zorientował się, że Harry nie zamierza iść spać i chciał się z tego wycofać, lecz Harry już prawie wyszedł z pokoju, musiał więc się cofnąć, żeby spytać _przepraszam, mówiłeś coś?_ Wtedy Louis musiał wyjaśnić wszystko od początku; zaczerwienił się, a Harry udał, że chichocze, po czym wyszedł, a Louis miał wtedy ochotę się udusić.

Zasnął, zanim miał szansę to uczynić.

Kiedy się obudził było już ciemno; spojrzał na zegarek i już wiedział, dlaczego. Przespał cały dzień. Było piętnaście minut po północy, a on był zupełnie rozbudzony. Wspaniale. Mógł mieć pretensje wyłącznie do siebie, bo nie ustawił sobie budzika, a Harry też nie miał obowiązku go budzić. Już nie.

Wyszedł z sypialni, spodziewając się ujrzeć Harry’ego zwiniętego w kłębek na kanapie, ale tak się nie stało. Zajrzał do łazienki, potem do korytarza i kuchni, ale okazało się, że w domu nie ma nikogo. Nie było też żadnych wiadomości w jego telefonie, ani żadnych karteczek na lodówce. Wszystkie rzeczy Harry’ego były na miejscu, z wyjątkiem jednej pary butów i płaszcza w kolorze wina, który wcześniej wisiał w korytarzu i który Louis widział dziś po raz pierwszy. Czyli to znak, że Harry wyszedł.

To było zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze, to, że Harry opuścił mieszkanie bez poinformowania go o tym. Jego współlokatorzy w Nowym Jorku robili tak cały czas, ponieważ nie byli jego chłopakami i nikt nie miał obowiązku mieć nikogo na oku, no chyba że był ku temu jakiś szczególny powód. Nie byli też jego byłymi chłopakami. A ta sytuacja była dziwna.

Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, dokąd wybrał się Harry, czy raczej _z kim_ był. Wiedział, że z jego znajomych nikt już z Harrym nie gadał, więc jedyną osobą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, był Nick. Albo Charlie, rzecz jasna, lecz późna godzina nocna raczej wykluczała taką możliwość.

Nie zamierza jednak dzwonić do Harry’ego i pytać. Musi znaleźć coś do jedzenia, a poza tym ma w chuj maili z uniwersytetu z rzeczami, które musi przeczytać zanim rozpocznie naukę.

Otworzył lodówkę, po czym zorientował się, że to jedzenie Harry’ego, zrobiło mu się głupio i ostatecznie zaczął przeszukiwać swoje bagaże. Wyciągnął dużą czekoladę i dwie chińskie zupki. Przyrządził je sobie z odrobiną sosu, gdyż uznał, że Harry nie zauważy zniknięcia tych kilku kropel; zdecydował także, że napije się stojącej w lodówce coli, bo jebać to. Zamiast przeglądać maile z uniwersytetu uznał ostatecznie, że warto skorzystać z różnicy czasu i odezwać się na Skype do Sammy i Joego.

„Louiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!” – wrzasnęli do mikrofonu na powitanie. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu, odwróceni plecami do okien, z których rozciągał się widok na ulicę, i Louis od razu zatęsknił. Za brudnymi, drewnianymi podłogami, za permanentnym smrodem zielska, którym przesiąkła kanapa, za ciągłym szumem, bo zawsze coś się działo, jeśli nie w mieszkaniu, to tuż za drzwiami. Boże, jakże świetnie się tam bawił. „Co tam słychać po drugiej stronie sadzawki? Już za nami tęsknisz?”

„Nie pochlebiajcie sobie, ja tylko sprawdzam, czy jest sygnał” – wymamrotał Louis.

„Ty też się pierdol, Louis.”

„Jebany kutas, ech” – dodał Joe okropnym udawanym brytyjskim akcentem, za pomocą którego nadal go przedrzeźniali.

„Żałujesz, że nas opuściłeś?” – spytała Sammy.

Był to lekki żart, albo można go było chociaż za takowy uznać, lecz słowa te sprawiły, że Louis zastanowił się przez chwilę. Kiedy na nich patrzył, gawędził z nimi, przypominał sobie to wszystko, co tam miał, co wciąż mógłby mieć, przez moment pomyślał _a może powinienem był zostać? Czy to byłoby lepsze?_ Lecz po chwili dochodził do wniosku, że odpowiedź brzmi _nie_. Nowy Jork jest wspaniały, pełen możliwości i cudownych, cudownych ludzi. Były to najlepsze wakacje jego życia. Lecz nic poza tym: tylko wakacje

„Niee” – odparł – „Anglia to mój dom” – na co Joe zareagował odgłosem wymiotowania, a Sammy udawała obrażoną – „Poza tym, miałem już dość picia tej żałosnej podróby czegoś, co nazywacie tam herbatą.”

Sammy teraz wyglądała na autentycznie obrażoną.

„Jesteś odrażający” – rzekł Joe, po czym dodał – „O Boże, czy ja ci mówiłem, co zrobił Micky jak wracał z lotniska? To było kurwa przekomiczne.”

I tak to szło przez dłuższą chwilę.

Dwadzieścia minut i kilka tematów później dotarli do tego, do czego Louis miał nadzieję nie dotrzeć wcale.

„Hej, a jak poszło z twoim byłym? Naprawdę nadal tam mieszka czy jest gdzie indziej? A może ty…?”

„Kurwa, Joe, daj mu szansę odpowiedzieć, on…”

„Tak, on tu jest” – wtrącił się Louis, uznając, że równie dobrze sam może zerwać ten plaster – „I ja też.”

Umilkli.

„To znaczy… nie róbcie takich przerażonych min, jest w porządku, serio. To znaczy, wiecie, minęły wieki, my obaj tak jakby… ruszyliśmy do przodu. Jasne, jest trochę niezręcznie i dziwnie, ale nie ma żadnych uraz. Sądzę, że już przed moim wyjazdem  zdążyliśmy wszystko wywrzeszczeć, wypłakać i przegadać, tak więc wszystkie te animozje tak jakby… zdążyły wygasnąć.”

„Czyli jak go spotkałeś już nic nie czułeś?”

„Nie” – odparł Louis, lecz było to na tyle oczywiste kłamstwo, że zaraz dodał – „Wiecie, no jasne, że zawsze będę coś do niego czuł. Był moją pierwszą i jedyną wielką miłością. Jedynym chłopakiem, z którym mieszkałem. Byłem z nim _osiem_ lat. Zawsze będę… go kochać.”

Można się było spodziewać, że usłyszą tylko dwa ostatnie słowa. „Nadal go _kochasz_?” – wykrzyknęła Sammy – „Kiedy ostatnio gadaliśmy nic takiego nie mówiłeś.”

„Cóż, ja” – _chciałem samego siebie przekonać, ze to prawda, żeby złagodzić ból, na wypadek, gdyby się okazało, że Harry nie odwzajemnia tych uczuć_ – „Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Wciąż go kocham, tak, ja… ja mam na myśli, że gdyby on mnie dziś zapytał, czy chciałbym się przekonać, jak to będzie, może pójść na randkę czy coś, nie mówię, że na pewno bym odmówił. Nie wiem.”

Milczeli. Czuł, że ich twarze wyrażałyby upokarzający sceptycyzm, gdyby ekran nie był tak niewyraźny, że nie dało się nic dostrzec.

Wtedy Joe rzekł – „Cóż, tak czy siak chciałem powiedzieć, że gdybyś nagle znalazł się w czarnej dupie, to mój kuzyn zna parę z Islington, która wynajmuje wolny pokój. Teraz mieszka tam ich przyjaciel, ale będzie się wyprowadzał, bo zamierza mieszkać z dziewczyną, więc może mógłbyś się tam wkręcić. Nie wiem dokładnie ile płaci za miesiąc, ale na pewno mniej, niż za to mieszkanie, w którym teraz jesteś. Dać ci jego numer?”

„Ekhm” – wychrypiał Louis. Było trochę za wcześnie na takie rzeczy, choć tak naprawdę nie było. Zwyczajnie wszystko to zdawało się zbyt prawdziwe. Ale z drugiej strony była to propozycja, na której odrzucenie _dosłownie_ nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, lecz wtedy właśnie usłyszał szelest klucza w drzwiach. „Dzięki za propozycję, stary, brzmi naprawdę nieźle, napiszę ci o tym!” – wypalił praktycznie w jednym zdaniu, bez ani jednej pauzy, po czym zamknął laptopa.

Harry wszedł jak zawsze powoli, potrzebując miliona lat żeby rozwiązać buty. Dopiero gdy stanął w drzwiach, Louis zauważył, że jest pijany. Albo przynajmniej podpity.

Ubrany był zupełnie na czarno, w obcisłą koszulkę oraz spodnie, które podkreślały, jak często chodził na siłownię. Miał rozpuszczone włosy, splątane jakby właśnie brał prysznic; ich burza przyjemnie okalała jego śliczną twarz. Jego usta były boleśnie czerwone, tym ciemnym odcieniem czerwieni, jak zawsze, gdy był napalony lub pijany.

Louis zerknął na swoje niechlujne, zaspane jestestwo i uznał, że chodzi o ten drugi powód.

„Heeej” – rzekł Harry przeciągle, nieco bełkotliwie – „Nie wiedziałem, że nie będziesz spał.”

„Tak, nie, ja… ja się obudziłem.”

Harry kiwnął głową. „Właśnie widzę.”

Louis również kiwnął głową, po czym zmusił się do małego uśmiechu.

Nastąpił moment niezręcznej ciszy, o której Louis uznał, że to on powinien ją przerwać, gdyż Harry był na to zbyt pijany.

Wtedy Harry powiedział – „Byłem na tak jakby urodzinach… no. Tak. Sorry, trochę wypiłem.”

„W porządku, Harry, nie przepraszaj” – Louis zachichotał – „Przecież jesteś dorosły.”

Harry również zachichotał, głównie dlatego, że był pijany, pomyślał Louis. Udał się do kuchni chwiejnym krokiem, wrócił stamtąd z butelką wody oraz bananem, ponieważ nawet będąc pijanym potrafił się o siebie zatroszczyć.

„Łóżko jest twoje” – rzekł przeciągle, sadowiąc się na stole – „Ja będę spał na kanapie.”

Och. Louis przez chwilę zapomniał o tym problemie. Nie mogą już więcej dzielić łóżka, bo nie są już razem. Louis nie myślał nawet, że zgodziłby się, gdyby Harry coś takiego zaproponował. Nie jeśli natychmiast po tej propozycji nie zaczęliby serii gorących pieszczot, które skutecznie zniwelowałyby to poczucie kłopotliwej niepewności.

Ale Louis wiedział, że tak się nie stanie. Harry był pijany, lecz nie na tyle, by zrobić coś, czego by nie zrobił na trzeźwo.  Nie chce dzielić łóżka i jest raczej kurwa fair.

„Ja się położę na kanapie” – powiedział Louis – „Serio, nie mam nic przeciwko. Naprawdę, dopiero co się wyspałem, pewnie sobie poleżę i przez większą część nocy będę oglądał telewizję.”

Harry przez chwilę skubał dolną wargę, po czym westchnął. „Okej” – rzekł – „Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko?”

„Na pewno, Harry.”

Harry kiwnął głową; następnie zjadł pół banana na raz, wypił połowę zawartości butelki, potem dokończył banana i zszedł ze stołu. Wrócił do kuchni, potem znów do salonu, wymamrotał _dobranoc_ i udał się do sypialni. Louis nie potrafił sobie odmówić okazji przyjrzenia się, jak jego tyłek wygląda w tych nieludzko obcisłych dżinsach, które miał na sobie, i wtedy właśnie Harry odwrócił się i zaczął mówić – „Och, i jeśli…” – urwał, widząc jak wzrok Louisa błyskawicznie się unosi. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, który był jednocześnie wyrazem skromności, jak i zadowolenia. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, mówił niskim, gęstym, powolnym tonem – „Jeśli chcesz coś zjeść to możesz. Z lodówki.”

Louis kiwnął głową, czując, jak do twarzy napływa mu gorąco. „Dziękuję, to… dzięki.”

„Nie martw się tym” – odparł Harry z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy – „Śpij dobrze, jak już ci się uda.”

 

 


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty

 

Cały piątek Harry spędził na zrzędzeniu do laptopa (coś w stylu, że _wydawca chce wywalić tę część, ale jeśli tak zrobię to całą resztę też trzeba będzie przepisać, kurwa_ ) oraz uśmiechaniu się z wdzięcznością, kiedy Louis przynosił mu herbatę lub kanapkę, gdyż z tego wszystkiego zapominał o jedzeniu. Louis pierwszy raz skorzystał z panującej w salonie pisarskiej atmosfery i wziął się za czytanie tekstu na zajęcia z historii sztuki, który okazał się być szalenie interesujący, na tyle, że ostatecznie przeczytał więcej, niż miał zadane.

Kiedy wreszcie zrobił sobie przerwę, żeby przetrzeć oczy i spojrzeć, która godzina, zorientował się, że musi iść pod prysznic i to już. O ósmej miała się zacząć impreza powitalna na jego cześć, o której zorganizowaniu poinformował go Niall razem z Jennie jakoś ponad miesiąc temu. Kazali mu jednak nie przychodzić przed dziewiątą, bo _przyjście jako pierwszy na swoją własną imprezę byłoby kurwa smutne_ , stary, a mimo to jakimś cudem i tak był spóźniony.

„Którą powinienem założyć?” – spytał już po wyjściu spod prysznica, owinięty w pasie ręcznikiem, nie potrafiąc wybrać między białą koszulą na guziki a koszulą w niebieskie i szare pasy, która nie była tak naprawdę w jego stylu, ale Niall i Jamie podarowali mu ją w zeszłym roku na Gwiazdkę, więc cóż.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad laptopa, po czym mrugnął tak, jakby na kilka godzin zapomniał, jak się to robi. „Uhm” – powiedział, niezbyt subtelnie mierząc spojrzeniem półnagie ciało Louisa – „Ta w paski mi się nie podoba.”

„Nie?”

„To znaczy nie, podoba mi się, ale… nie wydaje mi się, żeby była w twoim guście.”

Louis uśmiechnął się. „Nie” – odparł – „Masz rację.”

„Poza tym, w białym wyglądasz naprawdę seksi, więc.”

Louis wyszczerzył się. „Aww, to miło z twojej strony” – rzekł, czując lekkie motylki w brzuchu, podczas gdy Harry podrapał się po uchu i spuścił wzrok, również się szczerząc – „A ty w czym idziesz?”

Harry gwałtownie spojrzał w górę, marszcząc nieco brwi. „Louis, ja…”

„Och.” Kurwa. „Cholera, ciebie nie… kurwa. Przepraszam.”

„Nie, nie, w porządku, serio, nie… O Boże, nie chcę, żebyś się przez to źle czuł, to… to nic takiego, w końcu to twoi przyjaciele.”

Lecz Louis nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. „Nie, tu musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka, Harry, a nawet jeśli nie, jestem pewien, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko, zaraz do nich zadzwonię i …”

„Nie, serio, nie musisz” – Harry wszedł mu w słowo, wybałuszając oczy – „Serio, nie gadałem z nimi od wieków. Poza tym, gdyby chcieli mnie zaprosić, i tak by tego nie zrobili, bo pomyśleliby, że byłoby ci z tym niezręcznie.”

„Dlaczego miałoby mi być niezręcznie?”

„Louis” – Harry nagle zniżył głos; mówił spokojnym tonem, którego Louis nie lubił – „My już nie jesteśmy razem. To by nie było normalne.”

Fakt, że Harry powiedział to na głos, zabolał trochę jak uderzenie w twarz. Louis wiedział, że nie powinno tak już być, ale było, ponieważ wciąż pragnął go tak mocno. „Okej” – rzekł – „Cóż, dobra, ale… ale ja nie uważam tego za niezręczne. To znaczy, mam na myśli, że… nie będzie dla mnie niezręczne, jeśli chcesz iść. Bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdybyś przyszedł. Wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi, nieprawdaż?”

„Tak” – odparł Harry, choć cała jego twarz wyrażała _nie_ – „Ale uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz się bawił sam ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Lou. Poza tym, uhm… dziś wieczorem mają do mnie przyjść znajomi, więc.”

„Och” – odrzekł Louis – „Och, okej. Och, okej, tak, cóż, no to… no to w porządku.”

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie; kąciki jego oczu nawet nie drgnęły.

Louis zrobił to samo. „Cóż” – powiedział – „To ja się będę szykował.”

„Tak.”

Dwie minuty zajęło mu wciśnięcie się w obcisłe, czarne dżinsy, zapięcie koszuli i podwinięcie rękawów do łokci, dziesięć – ułożenie włosów, a kolejne trzy patrzenie na siebie w lustrze i zastanawianie się, czy Harry uważa go za tak atrakcyjnego, jak kiedyś.

Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni pogodził się z żałosnym faktem, że starał się wyglądać dobrze głównie po to, żeby spodobać się Harry’emu, kiedy będzie przechodził przez salon.

„No, to ja się zbieram” – powiedział, kiedy Harry nie podniósł głowy znad laptopa.

Harry uniósł wzrok i zmierzył Louisa z góry na dół. Uśmiechnął się. „Baw się dobrze.”

Potem od razu wrócił do laptopa.

Cóż. Louis nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Wiedział, że bycie rozczarowanym z powodu braku komplementu jest głupie i bez sensu, ale nie chodziło mu tak naprawdę o pompowanie własnego ego. Chciał tylko zyskać jakieś pojęcie o tym, co Harry teraz o nim myśli. Czy wciąż uważa, że Louis wygląda seksownie w białym, czy dziś rozczarował się w zderzeniu z rzeczywistością.

Ale cóż. Już nie będzie polegał na Harrym, żeby się upewnić, że jego dzień nie będzie do bani. Przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy przekonał się, że w zasadzie jest całkowicie zdolny do bycia szczęśliwym, zabawnym, bystrym, i _wartym przelecenia_ bez Harry’ego, który miałby mu o tym przypominać.

Ale byłoby miło. Gdyby jednak przypomniał.

 

*

Mimo to zapomniał o tych przykrym zdarzeniu tuż po tym, jak znalazł się na imprezie. Byli tu wszyscy z jego dawnej paczki, nawet Oli i Nina, i Luke, i Ken, którzy przyjechali aż z Doncaster. Niall i Jennie poprzesuwali meble, żeby zrobić miejsce do tańczenia, wypożyczyli ogromne głośniki i rozwiesili wielki banner z napisem WITAJ W DOMU LOUISA – ostatnia litera została przekreślona grubymi czerwonymi krechami.

Poznał Gila od Zayna, który okazał się być wielkim, owłosionym, trzydziestoletnim niedźwiedziem, a nie ciasnym, małym chłopaczkiem; opowiadał historie z Nowego Jorku tak długo, aż zaczął mieć dość brzmienia własnego głosu i zaproponował karaoke. Nadrabiał zaległości z każdym – Oli i Nina starają się o dziecko a Jennie dostała ten awans, na który liczyła, Stanowi wreszcie udało się naprawić zepsutą klamkę w mieszkaniu jego i Emmy, a Emma w ramach zakładu obcięła się prawie na łyso i żałowała tego tak bardzo, że przez tydzień nie chodziła do pracy.

Upił się. Naprawdę bardzo się upił. I świetnie się bawił.

Nad ranem Gil, który najwidoczniej był także niepijącym alkoholikiem, zaczął robić za kierowcę; odwiózł Oliego i Ninę do ich hotelu, potem Zayna do jego mieszkania, bo rano ma pracę, a Zayn nie pozwala mu wstać z łóżka kiedy śpią razem, a potem, na samym końcu – Louisa.

„Jesteś naprawdę spoko, Gil” – wybełkotał Louis – „Masz moje błogosławieństwo, weź się kurwa pobierz z Zaynem.”

„Dzięki, stary” – zachichotał Gil.

Louis zasalutował mu, po czym pomaszerował do swojego bloku chwiejnym krokiem i spędził mnóstwo czasu na wybieraniu właściwego kodu do drzwi. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze w windzie, wygładził fałdki na koszuli i spróbował nie wyglądać jak jebany idiota. Miał usta pobrudzone czerwonym winem, a jego grzywka nie zamierzała się go słuchać, nie ważne, ile razy ją o to prosił.

Ale uznał, że wygląda w porządku.

Zostawił jebane klucze w mieszkaniu. Kiedy spróbował otworzyć drzwi, okazało się, że są zamknięte, a z wnętrza dało się posłyszeć muzykę. Wyprostował się raz jeszcze, po czym zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

Harry otworzył. Miał na sobie te same dresy i koszulkę co wtedy, kiedy Louis wychodził, ale wyglądał jakoś inaczej, uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego oczy były ciemne. „Lou-eeh” – rzekł śpiewnie, i wtedy Louis zrozumiał, w czym rzecz. On też był pijany.

„Harreeeh” – Louis odpowiedział tak samo, przedrzeźniając go.

Harry zaśmiał się, tak niespodziewanie głośno, że wywołał tym u Louisa agresywny, nieco przestraszony chichot.

„Co tam się dzieje?” – z mieszkania zawołała jakaś kobieta.

„Och” – powiedział Harry, chwiejnie cofając się – „Mam tu paru znajomych” – zwrócił się do Louisa. „To tylko Louis!” – krzyknął do nich.

„Tylko Louis” – prychnął Louis urażonym tonem, wpadając do środka i prawie stając Harry’emu na stopie.

„Nie, tylko” – wybełkotał Harry, sięgając do koszuli Louisa, żeby wyprostować kołnierzyk, po czym na dokładkę klepnął go w policzek – „Bardszo ci ładnie w tej koszuli” – mówił – „Nie mówiłem… nie mówiłem tego wcześniej, ale… ale wyglądasz naprawdę bardzo ładnie” – znów klepnął go w policzek i Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko – „Jak zawsze wyglądasz bardzo ładnie, Lou.”

Louis spuścił wzrok, potrząsając głową do Harry’ego, podczas gdy jednocześnie próbował zsunąć buty bez potykania się – „Jesteś pijany.”

„Ty też jesteś pijany” – odparł Harry – „Mamy czerwone wino. Mnóstwo czerwonego wina. Masz ochotę na czerwone wino?”

„Już sporo go wypiłem.”

„Nigdy za mało” – odrzekł Harry, po czym zniknął w mieszkaniu.

Louis podążył za nim leniwie; w salonie ujrzał pięcioro ludzi siedzących na dywanie wokół stolika do kawy, który pokryty był mniej lub bardziej pustymi butelkami po winie oraz różnymi winylami. Jedną z tych osób był Nick, oparty plecami o kanapę, a następny był Tony, oparty plecami o Nicka. Była tam też rudowłosa kobieta, którą Louis widział po raz pierwszy; siedziała po turecku i przygrywała na ukulele do piosenki, która właśnie leciała. Była też jeszcze jedna kobieta, blondynka, ubrana w coś, co przypominało własnoręcznie wydziergane ponczo, i jeszcze jeden koleś, pijący wino prosto z butelki; bełkotał tak bardzo, że raczej nikt nie rozumiał z tego ani słowa.

„Cześć” – powiedział Louis, mając wrażenie, że powinien się czuć bardziej niekomfortowo, ale był na to zbyt pijany – „Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawicie.”

„Dawaj do nas!” – wykrzyknęła blondynka – „Im więcej, tym lepiej.”

W tym samym momencie Harry na wpół wybiegł z kuchni. „To jest Louis” – wrzasnął, klepiąc go dłonią w dole pleców – „Mieszka tu, więc. Louis, to jest Sophia, Tommy i Kate.”

„Louis!” – rzekła dziewczyna od ukulele – „Jakieś życzenia?”

„Ekhm… Soul Sister?” – odparł Louis, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Przez chwilę obawiał się, że nie będzie tego znała, bo nie było to indie i mogło nie być wystarczająco cool, lecz wtedy uśmiechnęła się promiennie  i powiedziała – „To jest jedna z pierwszych piosenek, jakie się nauczyłam na tym grać!”, po czym zaczęła brzdąkać.

„Hej” – rzekł Harry, podając Louisowi kieliszek z winem – „Przyniosłem to dla ciebie.”

Louis znalazł miejsce między Harrym a dziewczyną od ukulele i świetnie się bawił, próbując opanować grę na tym malutkim instrumencie, ale szło mu mocno chujowo. Przez chwilę gadał z Nickiem i Tonym; obaj byli więcej niż szczęśliwi, że mogą mu opowiedzieć o tym, jak bardzo Harry poszerzył swoje horyzonty od jego wyjazdu. Nie było to jednak w żaden sposób złośliwe, głownie zdawali się cieszyć szczęściem Harry’ego. Louis był w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Nie pytali go o sytuację z mieszkaniem ani o plany na przyszłość, za co Louis był im wdzięczny. Pytali trochę o Nowy Jork, i o studia, i wyglądało na to, że naprawdę są zainteresowani.

Poza rozmowami o muzyce oraz bełkotliwymi _rozmowami na poważne tematy_ Louis rozumiał większość z tego, co się wokół niego działo, a przynajmniej rozumiał mniej więcej tyle, co i pozostali.

Kiedy ostatni gość wyszedł, a Louis był tak pijany i zmęczony, że ledwo dawał radę stać, padł na łóżko razem z Harrym. Nie było żadnych dyskusji czy decyzji, tak się po prostu stało. Nie dotykali się zbyt wiele, poza okazjonalnym zderzeniem się ramionami czy tyłkami; ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis wybełkotał wtedy, było – „Wiesz, wiesz, ja byłem, byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, że ty, no wiesz, nie przemalowałeś ścian na… no ten, jebany kanarkowy żółty albo coś w tym stylu kiedy mnie nie było.”

Na co Harry odparł, również bełkotliwie – „Na jaki, na taki jak w starym mieszkaniu Marie? Kurwa, to był kurwa najbrzydszy kolor, jaki w życiu widziałem na ścianie.”

 

*

Sobotę spędzili na kanapie, owinięci w kołdry, oglądając telewizję i lecząc kaca. Zamówili mnóstwo chińszczyzny, a później Louis skoczył do sklepu na rogu po słodycze i chipsy. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, a przynajmniej o niczym istotnym, i w pewien sposób było to bardzo miłe; kopali się po kolanach, siłowali o pilota i pomału odnajdywali  na nowo naturalne poczucie humoru, w którym tak zakochał się Louis.

Wieczorem jednak, kiedy obaj walczyli, by nie zamknąć oczu, Harry rzucił – „Kamień, papier, nożyce.”

„Co?”

„Kamień, papier, nożyce” – powtórzył – „Wygrany zgarnia łóżko. Przegrany śpi tu.”

„Spoko” – odparł Louis, mając nadzieję, że nie zdradzi go wyraz twarzy. Wczoraj w nocy, kiedy wpadli razem do łóżka, byli dosyć pijani. Oczywistym był fakt, że to nic nie znaczyło. Skłamałby, gdyby jakaś jego cząstka nie miała nadziei, że jednak znaczyło.  „Okej” – rzekł, unikając wzroku Harry’ego – „No to gramy.”

 

*

Następnego ranka, kiedy Louis wyszedł z sypialni, którą sobie wywalczył poprzedniej nocy, Harry rozmawiał przez telefon. Siedział na kanapie, nadal owinięty w kołdrę, lecz telewizor był włączony, choć wyciszony, a na stoliku stał otwarty laptop. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, kiedy ten przechodził, a Louis udawał, ze sprawdza wiadomości, podczas gdy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

Większości nie dał rady zrozumieć, ale zrozumiał ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział Harry zanim się rozłączył – „Będę tam o dziesiątej.”

Louis prawie zapytał, gdzie jest ‘tam’, wyłącznie z czystej ciekawości, ale wtedy zastopował sam siebie, żeby przypadkiem nie zabrzmiało to jak coś, czym nie miało być. Bo naprawdę nie było.

Może jednak Harry potrafił trochę czytać w myślach. Może on zwyczajnie nie myślał zbyt wiele o różnych sprawach, jak to robił Louis. Tak czy siak, odezwał się – „Jadę na chwilę do Tommy’ego” – po czym dodał – „Do Tommy’ego z wczoraj”, kiedy Louis nie zareagował.

Louis pamiętał Tommy’ego. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, na ile Tommy był przystojny czy też nie, co było spowodowane alkoholem, ale pamiętał tamto uczucie w żołądku. Tamtą straszną, straszną zielonooką istotę, która zżerała mu wnętrzności. Ukrył to za pomocą chrząknięcia oraz fałszywego uśmiechu. Powiedział _fajnie_ i pospieszył do kuchni.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł, Louis zjadł dwie miski płatków i wziął prysznic, a następnie ubrał się i zrobił bardzo długą listę zakupów spożywczych. Odkąd wrócił do domu żywił się głównie jedzeniem Harry’ego i czuł się z tym chujowo, jakby wykorzystywał jego uprzejmość, czy też grzeczność, nadszedł więc czas mu to wynagrodzić. Zamierzał kupić wszystko, co się tylko dało kupić.

Harry wziął samochód, co Louis odkrył dopiero znalazłszy się na parkingu. Mimo to udał się na zakupy; ukradł wózek z Tesco, pospiesznie wrócił do domu z zakupami, a potem szybko ruszył do Tesco, pełen wyrzutów sumienia, i zostawił wózek tam, skąd go wziął. Kiedy wrócił do domu, drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, a z mieszania dochodziły głosy. Harry’ego i jeszcze jednego faceta.

„Wielkie dzięki, stary” – mówił Harry, kiedy Louis wszedł do salonu. Razem z Tommym wychodzili z sypialni.

„Och, cześć, Lou” – rzekł Harry – „Pamiętasz Tommy’ego, prawda?”

„Tak” – odparł Louis, wyciągając do faceta rękę. Niezbyt przystojny, ale też nienajgorszy. Hm.

Tommy uścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się. „Miło cię znów widzieć. Ja się będę zmywał, bo inaczej Helen mnie zabije” – powiedział – „Do zobaczenia potem, H.”

Harry nalegał, że go odprowadzi, a w międzyczasie Louis wślizgnął się do sypialni.

Od razu zorientował się, co tam robili. W roku pokoju, gdzie kiedyś niczego nie było, poza lampą, która została przestawiona w inny kąt, stało teraz małe, drewniane łóżko. Wyglądało na odpowiednie dla psa lub małego dziecka.

„Fajne, co nie?” – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pokoju, czym wystraszył Louisa – „Tommy i jego żona zgodzili się je oddać. Kiedyś należało do ich synka, teraz stało na strychu. Jak sądzisz?”

Czyli dla dziecka. No jasne. „Tak, jest fajne” – odparł Louis – „Dla Charlie?”

„Nie, dla tego drugiego dzieciaka, którego sobie zrobiłem zaraz po twoim wyjeździe” – rzekł Harry.

Louis otworzył usta szeroko.

„Kurwa!” – wykrzyknął Harry, wybałuszając oczy – „To był tylko żart. Cholera, przepraszam, to nie było zabawne. Naprawdę nie było, cholera…”

Louis przerwał mu, wybuchając śmiechem. „Jezusie, weź się uspokój” – rzekł, klepiąc Harry’ego w ramię – „Jeśli nie możemy się z tego śmiać, to co nam kurwa pozostało?”

„Hm” – odparł Harry, choć wciąż wyglądał na nieco nieprzekonanego – „Ale i tak przepraszam. To nie było zabawne.”

„Ten żart nie był, nie, ale to tylko dlatego, że ty generalnie nie jesteś zabawny. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tematem.”

W końcu na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. „Heeej” – powiedział przeciągle – „To nieprawda i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.”

„Cóż, no to udowodnij to” – odrzekł Louis, krzyżując ramiona na piersi – „Powiedz coś zabawnego.”

„Puk, puk” – odparł Harry.

Louis jęknął.

„Puk, puk” – nalegał Harry.

„No dobra, kto tam?”

„Mojżesz.”

„Jaki Mojżesz?”

„Mojżesz powiedzieć, dlaczego się nie śmiejesz?”

Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć. Kiedy mu się to udało, wyszedł z pokoju w obawie o swoją równowagę psychiczną.

 

*

Wiele godzin później, kiedy doszli już do siebie po okropnej próbie zażartowania w wykonaniu Harry’ego,  zdecydowali się wspólnie przyrządzić kolację. W praktyce oznaczało to, że Louis posiekał trzy marchewki, a Harry zrobił całą resztę. Jedli przed telewizorem, gdyż właśnie lecieli _Ryzykanci_ , których Harry najwidoczniej zaczął oglądać pod jego nieobecność. Potem zaczęło się coś innego, ale cały ten program przegadali, a potem następny i następny. Nadrabiali zaległości na wszystkie możliwe tematy, lecz nadal nie rozmawiali o ‘nich’ jako o jednostce, ani o ich obecnej sytuacji; Louis był zupełnie pewny, że po cichu obaj zgodzili się, by takich tematów nie poruszać. Nie dziś.

W pewnym momencie Louis poszedł się wysikać, a kiedy wrócił, Harry leżał rozwalony na kanapie na całej jej długości.

„Heej” – powiedział, szturchając udo Harry’ego kolanem – „To moje miejsce.”

Harry stęknął, po czym przeciągnął się, aż jego stawy strzeliły głośno. „Jestem zbyt leniwy, żeby usiąść” – jęknął, a gdy Louis właśnie miał mu powiedzieć _lepiej siadaj_ , dodał – „Chodź no tu” i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

I cóż, Louis zwyczajnie nie potrafił się zmusić do odmowy. „Okej” – odparł cicho, po czym położył się obok Harry’ego.

Na początku było nieco niezręcznie; Louis słyszał, jak ich oddechy żenująco przyspieszyły podczas tego wspólnego leżenia, choć tak naprawdę wcale się nie dotykali, ani wcale nie oglądali telewizji, na którą obaj się gapili. Po chwili jednak ramię Harry’ego spoczęło wokół brzucha Louisa, a Louis rozluźnił się i oparł o jego szerokie, ciepłe ciało; zahaczył kostką o kostkę Harry’ego, kiedy Harry zarzucił nogę na jego biodro. Tak bardzo, bardzo miło było znów mieć go takiego. To było tak bardzo, bardzo wiele po tym wszystkim, co się stało, że jego skóra aż dudniła; miał wrażenie, że przez miejsce za uchem, którego usta Harry’ego niemal dotykały, przebiega prąd.

Zaczął się jakiś thriller; zapowiadał się nieźle i Louis starał się śledzić fabułę, naprawdę się starał, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o jego ciele, znów czuł się jak nastolatek, nadmiernie reagujący na rękę muskającą jego odsłoniętą skórę w miejscu, gdzie koszulka zwijała się na brzuchu. Pragnął Harry’ego tak bardzo, że nie potrafił się zmusić do poruszenia się, sparaliżowany dokuczliwym strachem o to, że Harry mógłby nie czuć tego samego.

Lecz, krok po kroku, niewinna ręka na odsłoniętej skórze przeistoczyła się w badające teren palce, wsuwające się pod koszulkę. Prawie dotykające usta zmieniły się w lekko sunące wargi. Bezpieczne, ciepłe ciało, o które można się było oprzeć, stało się twardym, drżącym naciskiem.

Po chwili Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od bycia chujem. „Aż tak cię podnieca ten film?”

Harry wydał z siebie drżący chichot. Brzmiał, jakby wstrzymywał oddech. „Przepraszam, to niezależne ode mnie” – rzekł, próbując się odsunąć, ale nie miał jak, bo Louis zbyt mocno się o niego opierał. „On zaraz opadnie, po prostu… kurwa, przepraszam.”

„W porządku, nie…” – głos Louisa załamał się; coś w jego gardle kliknęło w krępujący sposób – „Nie przepraszaj.”

Harry również odchrząknął, a potem umilkł.

Jeszcze przez moment leżeli i gapili się w telewizor, lecz jeśli chwilę wcześniej Louis wciąż starał się oglądać film, to teraz przestał. Jego skóra praktycznie, kurwa, płonęła.

Przesunął się w tył, tylko odrobinkę, tak niewiele, by można to uznać za niezamierzony ruch, a w odpowiedzi penis Harry’ego zadrżał na jego tyłku. Przygryzł wargę, utrzymując pozycję, po czym zrobił to samo, tylko mniej subtelnie, i jeszcze raz, aż biodra Harry’ego ruszyły mu naprzeciw. Louis przesunął rękę w dół, żeby ścisnąć własnego członka przez materiał dresów, i znów przesunął się w tył. Ręka Harry’ego wysunęła się spod jego koszulki i powędrowała niżej, do uda; złapał go i ruszył do przodu, raz za razem.

Stworzyli urywany rytm; obaj stracili hamulce, dysząc przy tym bezwstydnie.

„Nienawidzę cię” – rzekł Harry, niskim, ochrypłym głosem tuż przy karku Louisa, sprawiając, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegły mu ciarki – „Kurwa, ja… kurewsko wszystko utrudniasz.”

„Nie musisz mi tego mówić” – prychnął Louis, a w zamian Harry ugryzł go w ramię.

Louis chciał wyciągnąć swojego penisa na wierzch, chciał zrobić sobie dobrze ręką, chciał, żeby Harry go tak pieścił, lecz Harry był szybszy; złapał Louisa za nadgarstek i pociągnął do tyłu w i dół, pomiędzy nich.

„Dotknij mnie” – mruknął – „No dalej, odwróć się i dotknij mnie.”

„Ale się rządzisz” – stwierdził Louis, przewracając się na drugi bok, po czym wyciągnął penisa Harry’ego z bokserek.

Harry nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Wpatrywał się w Louisa niemal gniewnym spojrzeniem, z rozszerzonymi nozdrzami i mokrymi, czerwonymi , otwartymi i dyszącymi ustami. „Ssij go” – rzekł, poruszając się w dłoni Louisa – „Proszę, no dalej, włóż go sobie do ust, Lou.”

„Tak” – odparł Louis, ale nie poruszył się – „Tak, zrobię to, bez obaw, ale… po co ten pośpiech?”

Harry mocno przełknął ślinę. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że oczy zdawały się być czarne. „Za sekundę dojdę” – wycedził – „Chcę dojść w tobie, ale nie dam rady cię pieprzyć, ja… jestem już zbyt blisko.”

„Wow” – wydyszał Louis, przyłożywszy dłoń do jego boleśnie zaczerwienionego policzka. Był rozgrzany jak w gorączce. „O cholera, ty…”

„ _Louis_ …”

„Tak, okej, tak.” Louis pochylił się szybko, a Harry od razu chciał go pieprzyć; rozsmarował preejakulat na jego policzku, wargach i nosie zanim Louis zdążył wsadzić go sobie do ust. Pomyślał, że zdążył chyba tylko objąć go ustami, bo Harry od razu zaczął się spuszczać na jego język. Dochodził i dochodził, z dłonią wplecioną we włosy Louisa, przytrzymując go na miejscu, aż z kącików jego ust zaczęła wypływać sperma, aż Louis zaczął charczeć, dusząc się nią.

Harry wreszcie odpuścił i Louis odsunął się, kaszląc, łzawiąc i gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze; nie miał nawet serca zbesztać go za bycie zbyt ostrym. Sam Harry wyglądał na zupełnie zniszczonego. Niemal od razu pociągnął Louisa w górę, zlizał własną spermę z kącików jego ust i pocałował go; włożył rękę w jego dresy i zaczął go pieścić, szybko, aż Louis również doszedł.

Przerwali pocałunek; za nimi ciągła się strużka śliny wymieszanej ze spermą. Obaj nie przestawali dyszeć.

„Ja pierdolę” – Harry przerwał ciszę kilka minut później – „Zapomniałem już, jak to dobrze mieć kutasa w twoich ustach.”

Louis klepnął go w tors spoconą dłonią i zachichotał chrapliwie. „Zapomniałem już, jak bardzo romantycznie potrafisz się wyrażać.”

Pod miejscem, w którym wylądowała ręka Louisa serce Harry’ego wciąż galopowało; jego klatka piersiowa dynamicznie unosiła się i opadała, a po szyi spływała mu wprost do obojczyka stróżka potu. Louis nachylił się i zlizał ją, co sprawiło, że Harry gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza.

„Chodźmy do łóżka” – powiedział Louis bez zastanowienia, po czym dodał szybko – „To znaczy… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.”

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego sennie. „Jasne” – odparł przeciągle – „Chociaż tyle mogę ci zaoferować po takim prysznicu.”

 


	27. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy

 

 

Kiedy Louis obudził się następnego ranka, był w łóżku sam. Kiedy odrzucił dłoń na pościel, strona po której spał Harry wciąż była ciepła. Kiedy zaczął wsłuchiwać się w dźwięki otoczenia, usłyszał szum wody z prysznica.

Kiedy kilka minut później do sypialni wkroczył Harry, z owiniętym wokół bioder ręcznikiem, powiedział – „Zmień pościel, dobra?”

„Cóż, tobie też dzień dobry” – prychnął Louis.

Harry przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. „Dzień dobry” – rzekł słodkim, śpiewnym tonem. Uśmiech błyskawicznie spełzł mu z twarzy. „Ale teraz proszę cię, żebyś zmienił pościel. Nie chcę, żeby śmierdziała spermą kiedy Charlie się tu zjawi.”

„Boże” – jęknął Louis. Kopnął nogą wysoko, żeby trafić Harry’ego w tyłek gdy będzie przechodził obok.

Harry nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, nawet nie zachichotał ani nie pokazał mu środkowego palca; zaczął otwierać okna, mówiąc przy tym – „I pamiętaj, żeby nie przy niej nie przeklinać. Nie potrafi zapamiętać, jak ma na imię Tony, ale nadal pamięta, jak ten jeden jedyny raz powiedziałem przy niej  ‘kurwa’, a to było jakoś pół roku temu.”

„Poznała Nicka i Tony’ego?”

Harry odwrócił się.

„Louis” – rzekł, wyglądając przy tym na nieco zmęczonego, a nawet zirytowanego – „Nie było cię tu prawie cały rok. Ja w międzyczasie nie żyłem w jebanej pauzie. Różne rzeczy się działy.”

„Och” – odparł Louis, trochę zawstydzony samym sobą – „Tak, wiem, ja nie… tak tylko zapytałem, z ciekawości. Przepraszam.”

Harry westchnął, ściskając nos. Potem uniósł głowę i nią potrząsnął. „Nie, to ja przepraszam. Jestem trochę… nie spałem dziś zbyt dobrze. W zasadzie to nie śpię zbyt dobrze od kilku dni.”

„Dlaczego?”

Harry zamachał ramionami, wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem.

„A jak sądzisz, Louis? Co się zmieniło przez ostatnich parę dni?”

Racja. Louis spuścił wzrok, kiwając głową. „Przepraszam, jeśli swoim powrotem wprowadziłem zamieszanie. To znaczy… ja, ja sam nie wiem. Ja tak naprawdę sam nie wiem. Nie teraz.”

Minęła chwila, zanim Harry powiedział cokolwiek. Kiedy to wreszcie zrobił, było to jedynie ciche, nadąsane _nie_.

„Przepraszam, jeśli wczoraj wieczorem cię wykorzystałem” – wypalił Louis, zrozumiawszy nagle, że wczorajszy wieczór mógł dla Harry’ego znaczyć coś zupełnie innego niż dla niego samego. Cholera, sam nawet nie wiedział, co to kurwa dla niego znaczyło, a przynajmniej nie w kontekście przyszłości. „To znaczy ja… jasne, twoje krocze ocierało się o czyjś tyłek, stanął ci, nad takimi sprawami nie ma się kontroli. A kiedy ja… ja nie wiem, rozumiem, jeśli to było takie tylko… no niech będzie. Dla ciebie.”

„Nie, to było naprawdę miłe, Lou” – odparł Harry miękkim tonem; jego spojrzenie wyrażało żal. Szedł po podłodze bezgłośnie, spokojnie, lecz szybko, po czym usiadł z boku łóżka. „Byłeś taki wspaniały, Lou, jesteś… ale jasne, że to nie było zaplanowane i… ja nie wiem. Szczerze, ja… muszę teraz zrobić pranie, żeby Charlie miała w czym spać, i muszę iść do sklepu, bo skończyły mi się jedyne płatki, które ona je, i chciałem też poodkurzać zanim ona tu będzie, ale muszę ją odebrać z przedszkola i nie chciałbym być tam zbyt późno, więc …”

Louis uciszył go poprzez ujęcie jego twarzy w dłonie i pocałowanie go.

„Okej” – powiedział, chichocząc na widok zaskoczonej miny Harry’ego – „Okej. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. Zero presji. Okej?”

Harry kiwnął głową; jego twarz wciąż spoczywała w dłoniach Louisa. „Okej.”

„Okej.”

 

*

Kiedy Harry udał się do sklepu po płatki oraz inne niezbędne rzeczy, Louis zdecydował się przewietrzyć całe mieszkanie i poodkurzać podłogi. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił je również umyć; oprócz tego pościerał kurze, wyszorował toaletę i nawet nie zapomniał zrobić tej jednej rzeczy, o którą prosił go Harry – żeby zmienić ubrudzoną spermą pościel.

Harry wrócił i od razu poślizgnął się na świeżo umytej podłodze. Louis usłyszał to, będąc pod prysznicem – najpierw głośne uderzenie, a potem pełen frustracji jęk.

„Nic ci nie jest?” – spytał; wybiegł z łazienki nagi i ociekający wodą. Był to jakiś cud, że on sam też się nie poślizgnął.

Harry był na podłodze; siedział na tyłku, a za nim leżała reklamówka z Tesco, z której wysypały się jabłka. „Ja pierdolę” – jęknął, próbując wstać, lecz ślizgał się raz po raz – „Co za głupie kurestwo, kurwa, ja jebię…”

„Daj, pomogę ci” – spróbował Louis, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Harry zdzielił go po ręce, zamiast niej chwytając się ściany; po krótkiej, raczej niezdarnej walce zdołał się podnieść.

„Boże, moje plecy” – stękał, podczas gdy Louis wkładał jabłka z powrotem do siatki – „Wylądowałem centralnie na nich, kurwa, to bolało…”

Usiadł na kanapie, a Louis poszedł odnieść zakupy; kiedy wrócił do niego, Harry od razu się podniósł.

„Co ty robisz? Daj sobie pomasować plecy czy coś” – wykrzyknął Louis, podążając za nim w stronę korytarza.

Lecz Harry był już w połowie za drzwiami. „Jestem spóźniony” – powiedział, machając do niego – „Nie ma nic gorszego, niż zostać odebranym z przedszkola jako ostatni. Dlatego trzeba być dość wcześnie. A ja już jestem spóźniony, więc…”

Louis westchnął, opierając się o ścianę plecami. „Przepraszam” – powtórzył.

„Nie” – mruknął Harry – „Dzięki za, ekhm… za umycie podłogi. To miłe… to naprawdę miłe. _To ja_ przepraszam.”

„Pomasuję ci plecy potem.”

„Nic mi nie będzie” – odparł Harry, po czym wyszedł. Louis przez chwilę stał w tym samym miejscu, wahając się, nie będąc pewnym, co ze sobą zrobić.

 

*

Kiedy Harry wrócił z Charlie, Louis siedział na kanapie, próbując oglądać telewizję i drąc na maleńkie kawałeczki papierowy ręcznik kuchenny. Nagle poczuł zdenerwowanie, większe niż się spodziewał. Zdenerwował się tym, że znów zobaczy Charlie. Tym, co ona o nim pomyśli. Tym, czy będzie w stanie ją rozśmieszyć, czy będzie w stanie sprawić, że będzie się czuła bezpiecznie, czy może okaże się, że ona spojrzy na niego raz i od razu uzna go za ‘złego’, ‘strasznego’ albo ‘nieodpowiedniego dla tatusia’. O zgubnych konsekwencjach, jakie spadną na jego i Harry’ego (niepewny i tak jakby nieistniejący) związek, jeśli stanie się to drugie.

„Czeeeść” – zawołał aż nazbyt radośnie, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i rozległ się tupot stóp. Wyłączył telewizor, zeskoczył z kanapy i dzięki kurwa Bogu, że podłogi już wyschły. W sekundę znalazł się w korytarzu, z wielkim, wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy, czując w żołądku silny, pełen niepokoju ucisk.

„Czeeść” – rzekł Harry, cicho, lecz z ożywieniem. Znów był na podłodze, lecz tym razem nie z powodu upadku. Teraz rozwiązywał buty Charlie. „Charlie, powiesz Louisowi cześć?” – spytał, kiwając do niej głową.

Wtedy odwróciła się i spojrzała na Louisa swoimi wielkimi, orzechowymi oczami; przyglądała mu się z otwartymi ustami. Bardzo się zmieniła odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nadal bez problemu rozpoznałby ją wszędzie, lecz głównie dlatego, że była niedorzecznie podobna do Harry’ego, nawet bardziej niż wtedy. Miała nieco większy i szerszy nos, tak samo jak usta, i nieco wypukłe oczy, zupełnie jak Harry. Jej włosy były o wiele dłuższe; sięgały teraz do ramion. Były też bardziej pofalowane niż kręcone. Zupełnie jak u Harry’ego.

„Cześć Louis!” – powiedziała, po czym zaczęła chichotać. Harry również zachichotał; _kurwa_ , faktycznie byli do siebie podobni.

„Cześć, Charlie” – rzekł Louis nieco ochryple, czując na sobie wzrok Harry’ego, który obserwował, jak nią rozmawia. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zdenerwowany podczas rozmowy z trzylatką. „Jak się masz?”

„Dobrze, a ty co robisz? Robisz naśliniki?”

Harry zaśmiał się. „Mamy taki mały zwyczaj” – wyjaśniał – „Po tym, jak ją odbiorę, robię naleśniki. Tylko w ten pierwszy dzień. Uwielbia je.”

„Naśliniki! I cukier, mrhrmmm!” – zamruczała.

Louis zaśmiał się. „Rzeczywiście _mrhm_ ” – zgodził się – „Harry robi najlepsze naleśniki, prawda?”

„Taaak! Duuużo cukru!” – odparła Charlie, po czym zrzuciła buty od razu jak tylko zostały rozwiązane, a następnie wygramoliła się do pozycji stojącej, by móc natychmiast pobiec w głąb mieszkania.

Harry pospieszył za nią równie chwiejnym krokiem. „Kochanie, zajrzyj do domku dla lalek, jest tam coś, czego wcześniej nie było.”

Już mknęła przez pokój, by jak najszybciej dostać się do domku, po drodze potykając się dwukrotnie i od razu się podnosząc. Louis i Harry obserwowali, jak zagląda do niego, mrucząc coś do siebie, aż nagle znalazła coś, co sprawiło, że się zatrzymała. Wyciągnęła to ze środka, przez chwilę się na to gapiła, a potem odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego. „Piesek!” – wykrzyknęła, podnosząc do góry figurkę – „Tatusiu, oni mają pieska!”

„Tak, Charlie, mają Golden Retrievera” – odparł Harry – „Podoba ci się?”

Oglądała go przez chwilę, po czym pokiwała głową.  „Taaak” – odpowiedziała – „Taaak i … taak. Goldet Tetriver, hhm..” – odwróciła się z powrotem do domku, włożyła do niego psa i zaczęła przekładać rzeczy w środku.

Harry przyglądał się jej czule; przez chwilę Louis robił to samo.

„Teraz mówi do ciebie ‘tatusiu’” – stwierdził.

„Tak” – odparł Harry, nie odrywając od niej wzroku i nie przestając się uśmiechać, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to robi – „Chyba cię lubi.”

Louis zachichotał. „Jesteś pewny? Na jakiej podstawie, po czterech sekundach rozmowy?”

„Tak” – odpowiedział, jakby pytanie było zupełnie serio – „Ona dość jasno pokazuje jeśli kogoś nie lubi, tak prosto z mostu. Jeśli ktoś jest, no nie wiem, brzydki albo niemiły z wyglądu. Lubi ładnych ludzi. Nie mogę mieć o to do niej pretensji, mam na myśli to, że jest dzieckiem, robi, co uważa za słuszne. Ale pracujemy nad tym, rzecz jasna.”

„Czyli chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że uważasz, że jestem ładny?”

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się miękko. „To byłoby lekkie niedopowiedzenie.”

 

*

Jedli naleśniki przy stole, a Charlie mówiła o przedszkolu, i o swoich przyjaciołach, i o _naślinikach_ , i o mamie, o Liamie, i o _naślinikach_ , i _tatusiu, daj więcej cukru_. Potem zaczęła trochę popłakiwać, kiedy Harry odciął źródło cukru. Lecz zaraz zjadła następnego _naślinika_ i zapomniała o tym. Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry poszedł odnieść talerze, a Louis został przy stole z Charlie i zaczął z nią gawędzić. Dowiedział się, jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor, ile ma dokładnie lat, miesięcy i tygodni, jakie jest jej ulubione danie ( _naśliniki_ , cóż za niespodzianka) i ulubione zwierzątko.

„Lwy” – powiedziała – „Bo ja mam. Czekaj. Nie nie nie nie, czekaj. Ty… czekaj.”

Uderzyła w stół rączką, mruknęła coś, schodząc z krzesła, a następnie pomknęła przez pokój w stronę korytarza. Wkrótce wróciła, nie przestając mamrotać, ciągnąc za sobą duży, różowy plecak. Otworzyła go, przez chwilę w nim grzebała, znów coś do siebie mrucząc, aż w końcu wyciągnęła z niego pluszowego lwa. Podniosła go w stronę Louisa, niczym w Królu Lwie. „Simba” – rzekła – „Jak w kulu lwie.”

„Och, wow, to ma sens” – odparł Louis – „Mogę go potrzymać?”

Przez moment patrzyła na niego zmrużonymi oczami, zastanawiając się, czy może mu powierzyć coś tak odpowiedzialnego. „Tak dobrze” – odparła ostatecznie – „Ale szybko.”

„Szybko” – obiecał Louis, po czym wziął lwa. Przyglądała się bacznie, jak go trzyma, a kiedy zorientował się, że dziecko odlicza sekundy na paluszkach, nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

Wtedy Harry przyszedł z kuchni. „Bawicie się?”

„Taaak” – odparła Charlie, a następnie wyrwała Louisowi lwa. „Podoba się?” – spytała go.

„Tak” – odrzekł stanowczo, widząc, jak wielkie ma to dla niej znaczenie – „Jest bardzo miły.”

Zacisnęła usta i kiwnęła głową, głaszcząc Simbę po łepku. „Tak.”

„Pozwoliłaś Louisowi potrzymać Simbę?”

„Tak, ale szybko.”

„Jasne, jasne.”

Kiwnęła głową jeszcze raz, po czym podreptała z powrotem w stronę domku dla lalek, ciągnąc Simbę za łapę.

„Zdecydowanie cię lubi” – powiedział Harry, trącając Louisa w bok – „Nie pozwala nikomu tego dotykać, no chyba, że kogoś lubi.”

„Ja też ją lubię” – odparł Louis, odwracając twarz w stronę ramienia Harry’ego – „I ciebie też lubię. A ty mnie lubisz?”

„Jeśli pójdziesz zrobić herbatę za pomocą wody, którą właśnie zagotowałem, to tak, trochę cie lubię” – odrzekł Harry; zmierzwił Louisowi włosy i odszedł.

 

*

Wieczorem, kiedy włączyli Charlie film Disneya, a ona sama siedziała we fotelu, owinięta w kołdrę, Louis wsunął się za Harry’ego. „Pozwól, że zrobię ci ten obiecany masaż, co?”

„Uhm” – Harry zerknął na Charlie, jakby się obawiał, że zaniedbuje ją przez sam fakt zrobienia czegoś dla siebie. Następnie westchnął i rzekł – „Tak, w porządku. Dziękuję.”

Milczeli, kiedy Louis go masował; oglądali film. Kiedy skończył, objął Harry’ego za ramiona i pocałował jego włosy. „Połóż się tu” – powiedział – „Połóż się na mnie, nie mam nic przeciwko.”

Lecz ciało Harry’ego stało się napięte i sytuacja ta nie ulegała zmianie. Spojrzał na Charlie, a Charlie spojrzała na niego; wtedy Harry nagle podskoczył, jakby w tyłek ugryzła go pszczoła i wyszedł, mamrocząc coś o tym, że musi iść do toalety.

Louis i Charlie wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia, po czym odwrócili się z powrotem do telewizora.

 

*

Louis nie był pewien, co miał o tym myśleć. Nie zadawał Harry’emu żadnych pytań, kiedy ten wrócił z sypialni, gdzie ułożył Charlie do snu, jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zmusić.

Leżał na kanapie i robił coś na laptopie, udając, że jest zajęty. Kiedy Harry przyszedł usiąść, Louis odsunął nogi, robiąc mu miejsce. Na początku Harry nie zauważył, albo przynajmniej nic nie powiedział, lecz kiedy minęła dłuższa chwila, a on nadal siedział, gapiąc się na wyłączony telewizor, przesunął dłonią po oddzielającej ich wolnej połaci kanapy i dotknął kostki Louisa.

„Tak?” – spytał Louis, krzywiąc się na to, jak dziwnie wysoko zabrzmiał jego głos – „Co się dzieje?”

„Nic się nie dzieje” – odparł Harry, przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczyma – „Nic się nie dzieje, ja tylko… sam nie wiem. Już nic.” Odsunął rękę.

Louis kiwnął głową, po czym wrócił do laptopa. Nawet nie czytał tego, co niby miał czytać.

„To wszystko przez to, że nie jestem pewien co do ciebie” – rzekł nagle Harry.

A przynajmniej tak to zabrzmiało. Zupełnie z kosmosu. Jakby wyciągać spod siebie dywan, na którym się siedzi. „Co masz na myśli?” – wychrypiał Louis.

„Zamknij laptopa” – odparł Harry – „Mógłbyś chociaż…”

„Tak, okej” – mruknął, odkładając komputer okropnie drżącymi dłońmi – „Okej. Co masz na myśli? Co się dzieje?”

Harry westchnął. „Nie chcę, żeby Charlie miała złe wyobrażenie” – mówił – „Albo inaczej, ja… nie chcę, żeby miała dobre, a przynajmniej nie teraz i nie przez dłuższy czas, tak sądzę.”

„Nie rozumiem.”

Znów spojrzał na Louisa, marszcząc brwi. „Nie chcę, żeby myślała, że ty i ja jesteśmy razem.”

„Okej” – odparł Louis, zraniony.

Harry skubnął dolną wargę. „Bo nie jesteśmy, prawda?”

„Nie.”

„Ponieważ wyjechałeś na osiem miesięcy. A ja żyłem dalej. Nawet jeśli wczoraj wieczorem byliśmy trochę napaleni, to było wczoraj. To nie sprawia, że… to nie zmienia tego, na czym teraz stoimy.”

Louis kiwnął głową. Wyjechał na osiem miesięcy i nie żałował tego, nie żałował ani trochę, ale nienawidził tego, że zmarnował szansę. Nienawidził tego, że coś, co musiał zrobić, oznaczało utratę Harry’ego. Miał nadzieję, może nawet _myślał_ , w takich chwilach jak ta wczoraj wieczorem, że tak nie będzie. Że wcześniej czy później znajda drogę powrotną do siebie. Teraz rozumiał, że był naiwny.

„Musiałem iść do przodu” – rzekł Harry – „Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie byłbym w stanie odpowiednio zając się Charlie. Nie byłbym w stanie odpowiednio zająć się sobą.”

 „Nie” – wydyszał Louis – „Ani ja.”

Harry pomału oblizał usta. „O czym teraz myślisz? Co się dzieje w twojej głowie?”

_Tęsknię za tobą. Pragnę cię. Wciąż cię kocham i sądzę, że nigdy nie przestanę. Wciąż cię pragnę, ale nie chcę więcej czuć się tak, jakbym bez ciebie nie potrafił oddychać, tak jak to było wcześniej. Nie chcę być połową osoby. Nigdy więcej nie chcę czuć się takim małym._

„Nie wiem” – to właśnie powiedział – „Nie wiem, ja…”

„Tak” – Harry wszedł mu w słowo, jakby właśnie otrzymał odpowiedź, której nie chciał, ale której i tak się spodziewał – „Tak, wiem, ja też nie.” Wyprostował się, spojrzał na ekran telewizora, na ściany, na podłogę, wytarł usta dłonią i znów spojrzał na Louisa. „Posłuchaj, tak sobie myślałem przez ostatnich parę dni. Zamierzam się wyprowadzić.”

Louis mrugnął. „Och.”

„Ja… nie ważne co, nie ważne… nie wiem, kurwa, ale… tak czy siak będę szukał czegoś innego. Chcę znaleźć mieszkanie, w którym będę mógł zapewnić Charlie jej własny pokój. Pewnie w ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie mniejsze, ale nie chcę więcej spać na kanapie, ani nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny musiał. Powinno się spać w łóżku, w swoim własnym pokoju. Chcę, żeby miała trochę swojej przestrzeni, gdzie będzie się mogła poczuć jak w domu, nie chcę, żeby czuła się jak w odwiedzinach kiedy jest u mnie.”

„Nie” – Louis odchrząknął, pokręcił głową i podrapał nadgarstek od wewnętrznej strony – „Nie, ja… ja cię rozumiem. To brzmi… tak. Rozumiem. Zdecydowanie. Uważam, że to brzmi sensownie.”

Lecz Harry wciąż patrzył na niego, jakby się bał, że Louis zaraz wybuchnie płaczem, więc kontynuował – „Tak czy owak, mój kolega zna kogoś, kto może mi zaoferować pokój do wynajęcia tu niedaleko. Nic więcej mi nie potrzeba. Jak będę miał swój pokój, dam sobie radę.”

„Tak” – rzekł Harry, prostując się – „Tak, dasz sobie radę, Lou. Damy sobie radę.”

Louis kiwnął głową, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. Były zimne, leżały luźno na jego kolanach, i choć tak naprawdę nie był zmęczony, skłamał, mówiąc, że jest, bo czuł, że Harry wciąż na niego patrzy i to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

„Okej” – powiedział Harry, podnosząc się – „No to śpij dobrze” – zrobił dwa kroki w stronę sypialni, po czym odwrócił się i spytał – „Chcesz spać ze mną?”

Wtedy nadszedł moment, kiedy miarka się przebrała, pomyślał Louis, moment, który do tej pory rozmyślnie ignorował. Nie chciał być kimś, kto poświęca wszystko, nawet własne zdrowie psychiczne, byle by tylko spędzić jeszcze jedną noc w ramionach Harry’ego. Jeśli to ma go później zranić jeszcze mocniej, to nie będzie fair wobec jego samego w przyszłości, to nie będzie nic dobrego. Nawet jeśli teraz tak bardzo, bardzo tego pragnie, teraz, w tym momencie, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego.

„Nie, chyba prześpię się tu” – odparł w końcu – „Chyba tak będzie lepiej, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Charlie była zdezorientowana.”

Harry mrugnął, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał sens tych słów. „Tak. Jasne. Oczywiście, tak” – wykrzyknął – „Tak, okej, cóż. Tak. No to dobranoc.”

„Dobranoc, Harry.”

 

 

 

 


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy

 

Po tamtych wydarzeniach Louis spędził kilka dni w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Poszedł z Eleanor oraz Idrisem na wyszukaną kolację – robiąc tam za opiekunkę Idrisa, żeby zachowywał się jak należy w towarzystwie, podczas gdy Eleanor pracowała, spędził cały dzień na graniu w gry wideo ze Stanem , zjadł z Niallem lunch w pubie oraz wybrał się z Zaynem i Gilem na imprezę do gejowskiego klubu. Kiedy się tan znalazł, dowiedział się, że został zwabiony na podwójną randkę w ciemno z Anthonym, który był przyjacielem Gila. I był naprawdę bardzo miły, byłby idealnym materiałem na chłopaka, gdyby nie fakt, że miał czterdzieści kurwa pięć lat. Mimo to wyglądał nieźle, zdecydowanie nadawał się do bzykania, lecz mimo to pod koniec tego wieczoru Louis znalazł się w windzie sam. Po prostu nie miał ochoty.

W Nowym Jorku pierwsze dwa miesiące przeżył w zupełnym celibacie, i była to nie tyle świadoma decyzja, co konsekwencja posiadania zupełnie, totalnie złamanego serca. Kiedy sprawy zaczęły się nieco układać w tym aspekcie, zdecydował, zupełnie świadomie, że będzie się pieprzył z całym miastem. _Choć raz w życiu mogę się porządnie puścić_ , myślał, ściągając Grindra i boleśnie wyginając plecy przed lustrem podczas próby uchwycenia tyłka pod odpowiednim kątem.

Nie potrzebował jednak zbyt wiele czasu by zrozumieć, a raczej przypomnieć sobie, że przygody na jedną noc były zwyczajnie nie dla niego.

Mimo to miał ich kilka, bo celibat z pewnością także nie był dla niego, i były w porządku, ale i tak wypadały chujowo w porównaniu do tego, co miał z Harrym. Wtedy, pewnego dnia, znienacka , stojąc na klatce schodowej, zaczął gadać z Mickiem z 40C. Pięć minut i wiele miesięcy później zaczęli się pieprzyć. Nie było między nimi tak naprawdę żadnych uczuć, a przynajmniej nie takich, które nie były związane bezpośrednio z łagodnymi, przestrzennymi dźwiękami, jakie sączyły się z odtwarzacza Micka, albo z pieszczotami, jakie wymieniali po stosunku od czasu do czasu. Jeśli istniało coś, co mogło sprawdzić, żeby Louis poczuł coś więcej, to nie miał tego czegoś Mick. Pewnie dlatego wszystko skończyło się tak, jak się zaczęło; szybko i łatwo.

 _Zupełnie inaczej niż to_ , pomyślał Louis, wchodząc do mieszkania i próbując być cicho, co mu się nie udało, bo najpierw jego pijane jestestwo zderzyło się ze stolikiem, a potem upuścił na podłogę klucze i telefon. Nie musiał martwić się o Charlie, gdyż Marie odebrała ją wczoraj, to jest w piątek po południu, żeby zabrać ją na urodziny babci, ale i tak nie chciał obudzić Harry’ego.

Przez tych kilka dni, poprzedzonych tamtą rozmową o wyprowadzce, ich relacje były napięte i przesycone obrzydliwie udawaną grzecznością. Wtedy coś się stało; Louis uznał, że chodziło o pewną sprawę z Charlie, kiedy to sprawił, że zaśmiała się tak mocno, że wrzasnęła i upadła, a Louis dostał takiego samego ataku śmiechu. Harry wszedł do pokoju, poddał się, nie próbując więcej pojąć, co też tam się wydarzyło i wylądował na podłodze razem z nimi, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że Louis nie pamiętał go takiego od wielu kurwa lat.

Kiedy Charlie wyjechała, Louis obawiał się, że znów pojawi się między nimi napięcie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego sprawy zdawały się mieć dobry obrót, był fakt, że ona była tak jakby barierą; doskonałą wymówką, żeby nie patrzeć sobie w oczy, czy, Boże uchowaj, rozmawiać. Lecz dziś, zanim Louis wybrał się na spotkanie z Gaynem oraz tym czterdziesto kurwa pięcio latkiem, wszystko było w porządku. Nawet bardziej niż w porządku. Zjedli razem śniadanie przy stole, gadali o bzdurach i to było tak zajebiście miłe – znów móc gadać o bzdurach, nie musząc nawet nad tym zastanawiać czy próbować.

A zatem Louis nie chciał ryzykować, że go wkurzy. Tak dobrze im teraz szło.

„Cześć?” – wyszeptał mimo to, udając się do salonu na palcach.

Harry uniósł wzrok z miejsca w którym siedział – ze swojego kącika do pisania; jego twarz rozświetlało promieniowanie ekranu. „Hej” – odparł żartobliwym szeptem – „Jesteś pijany?”

„Troszeczkę” – przyznał Louis, chwiejnym krokiem ruszając w stronę kanapy, na którą po chwili opadł.

„Jak było na imprezie z Zaynem i Gilem?” – spytał Harry, a Louis słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie.

„Dobrze” – odparł, podnosząc się i odwzajemniając szeroki uśmiech, który teraz dostrzegł – „Dobrze. Umówili mnie z bardzo miłym dżentelmenem.”

„Och” – Harry uniósł brwi i kiwnął głową – „Rozumiem. Gdzie ten dżentelmen?”

„Sądzę, że w drodze do domu. Odwiózł mnie, odprowadził do drzwi, potem cmoknął w policzek i powiedział dobranoc.”

„To faktycznie bardzo miły dżentelmen.”

Louis zachichotał. „Tak” – westchnął – „Fajnie się gadało, ale ja nie… nie jarają mnie takie przygody. Muszę być chociaż trzeźwy na tym pierwszym spotkaniu, żeby zorientować się, co się im podoba. Ale z drugiej strony nie jestem lepszy od innych, w Nowym Jorku miałem naprawdę wstrętne bzykanka po pijaku, mówię ci. Ale w sumie ten koleś był naprawdę…”

„ _Louis_.” Głos Harry’ego nie brzmiał znajomo; nagle zabrzmiał dziwnie ostro. Louis znów uniósł głowę. „Serio” – wyraz twarzy Harry’ego był surowy, lecz jego palce były niespokojne, drapały wierzch laptopa – „Z jakiego kurwa powodu pomyślałeś, że mam ochotę wiedzieć, jak byłeś ruchany przez innych facetów?”

I – tak. Tak, wow, o kurwa. Kurwa, czuł się jak zupełny kutas. „Boże, przepraszam” – wykrzyknął – „Przepraszam, cholera… kurwa, Haz, jestem pijany, chyba po prostu palnąłem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła.”

Harry kiwnął głową, lecz jego uśmiech zniknął na dobre. „Nic się nie stało” – wymamrotał, strzelając palcami, a potem je skubiąc – „Tylko to, wiesz, myślałem, że my… wiesz, wiadomo, obaj wiemy, że przez te osiem miesięcy nie byliśmy jebanymi mnichami, ale… ja ci o niczym nie mówię, więc… więc nie chcę, żebyś ty mi coś mówił.”

Wow, ta rozmowa stała się niesamowicie otrzeźwiająca. Louis odchrząknął, po czym spojrzał na pilota, a następnie na Harry’ego; potem jego mózg popierdoliło, więc palnął – „Ale ile osób miałeś? Po mnie?”

Harry wybałuszył oczy. „Nie wierzę, że o to zapytałeś.”

„Nie” – zgodził się Louis, rozumiejąc, że to nie był dobry pomysł – „Nie, nie, ja… przepraszam. Przepraszam, to było… tak. Nie wiem. Z ciekawości, chyba. Jestem pijany.”

Harry uniósł brew, przez chwilę skubiąc paznokieć. „To znaczy…” – zaczął z oporem – „Odpowiem szczerze, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. Ale nie wściekaj się później na swoją własną reakcję.”

Louis przygryzł wargę. Nie wiedział, czy chce wiedzieć, nie był pewien, czy chciał się dowiedzieć, kiedy zadał to pytanie. A jednak mimo to jakaś jego część, o której miał nadzieję, że nie jest zupełnie przeżarta alkoholem, chciała przetestować jego stan psychiczny. Chciała się przekonać, czy zmienił się choć trochę od czasu, kiedy odszedł, albo czy słuchanie, jak Harry mówi o czymś, co on sam także robił, sprawi, że znów będzie taki jak prawie rok temu. Mały. Słaby. Kruchy.

Tak, to było igranie z ogniem, ale być może teraz był wystarczająco silny, na tyle, by małe oparzenie nie sprawiło, że poczuje się, jakby umierał. „Nie wścieknę się” – powiedział mimo to – „Możesz mi powiedzieć. Powiedz mi, jeśli chcesz. Ja tobie też powiem, jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie.”

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wydał z siebie długie, przeciągłe _uhmm_.

„Harry, nie musisz mi tego mówić jeśli nie chcesz, nie mam prawa cię o to pytać, to…”

„Nie, nie, ja powiem. Powiem ci, żebyś wiedział” – wszedł mu w słowo Harry, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – „Nie chcę być kimś, kto się obawia konfrontacji, nie chcę już więcej mieć tajemnic, ani przed tobą, ani przed  kimkolwiek innym. Chcę być tak szczery, jak to tylko możliwe, bo… cóż, wiesz. Wiesz, że wciąż się nienawidzę za robienie cię w chuja i kłamanie.”

„Harry…”

„Tak, przepraszam, wiem, że nie o tym rozmawialiśmy, ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że… że to jest coś, nad czym bardzo długo myślałem. Że nigdy więcej nie chce sprawić, że ktoś się tak poczuje, że nigdy więcej nie chcę być takim tchórzem” – Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, żeby Harry się zamknął, bo nie chciał o tym nigdy więcej rozmawiać, nie teraz, i to jest głupie, to jest głupie, to jest bez sensu i boli, lecz wtedy Harry rzekł – „Nie pieprzyłem się z nikim przez jakieś… pięć miesięcy. Po twoim wyjeździe.”

„Och” – odparł Louis – „Nawet z…”

„Nie, z nikim, zupełnie z nikim.” – odwrócił wzrok, wbił paznokieć w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, po czym zachichotał sucho z samego siebie – „Wtedy pewnego wieczoru zobaczyłem to twoje jebane zdjęcie. Jak wyszedłeś gdzieś z przyjaciółmi. Był tam koleś, który obejmował cię ramieniem. Nawet cię nie stalkowałem, a przynajmniej nie robiłem tego od dłuższego czasu, pracowałem nad sobą i nad tym, żeby być lepszym ojcem, więcej wychodziłem. Poznawałem masę nowych ludzi, ćwiczyłem i tak dalej. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem tamto zdjęcie i wtedy… sam nie wiem, nie wiedziałem nawet, czy był tylko przyjacielem czy coś, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że w sumie to mógłby. Mógłby cię pieprzyć, albo ten koleś stojący za nim mógłby, wszyscy kolesie z tego jebanego zdjęcia mogli cię pieprzyć, a ja nie miałbym nic do powiedzenia. To mnie uderzyło i zajebiście zabolało.”

Louis kiwnął głową. „Jeśli cię to pociesza, nie mam zdjęć z żadną z osób, z którymi się pieprzyłem w Nowym Jorku.”

„Hm” – Harry wzruszył ramieniem, jakby to już nie miało znaczenia – „Tak czy siak sądzę, że po tym pieprzyłem się jakoś  z… sześcioma osobami. W sumie.”

„Och” – Louis nie był pewien, co o tym myśli. To była liczba. To mniej niż dziesięć. Ale więcej niż cztery, czyli tyle, z iloma osobami on spał po Harrym. To liczba. „Kobiety czy…”

„Tak, głównie kobiety” – odparł Harry – „Dwóch facetów. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. To znaczy nad płcią.”

„Okej” – Louis gapił się na swoje kolana, skubiąc paznokieć u kciuka. Zdawało się, że im więcej zna szczegółów, tym bardziej to boli. Zdawało się, że nadal nie potrafi nie pytać o więcej. „Czy to było… czy oni byli… czymś więcej niż… to?”

Przełknął ślinę i uniósł wzrok. Harry oblizał usta, a potem przygryzł dolną wargę, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

„No mów” – nalegał Louis – „Nie jestem wkurzony.”

Harry przestał gryźć wargę. „Było takie jedno, tak” – rzekł – „Jedno zdarzyło się więcej niż jeden raz.”

„Ktoś kogo znam?”

Harry potrząsnął głową. „Ktoś, kogo poznałem podczas jednego z wyjść. To miała być tylko, ten no… jednorazowa akcja, ale ona zadzwoniła do mnie pewnego wieczoru, kiedy byłem sam w domu, więc pomyślałem sobie, cholera, niby czemu nie? Spotykaliśmy się dwa czy trzy tygodnie. Nie pamiętam, ile się pieprzyliśmy. Chyba sporo. Więcej, niż rozmawialiśmy.”

„Jasne” – powiedział cicho Louis. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wcisnął swoje wielkie, brudne łapska w jego wnętrzności, złapał wszystko, co się w nich zmieściło i zaczął je wyżymać niczym mokrą ścierkę. Lecz to uczucie nie sięgało jego klatki piersiowej. Nie ogarniało całego jego ciała. Nie sprawiało, że płakał, ani nie wywoływało takiej chęci. Bolało, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie rozpada się cały. Że jest w stanie tego słuchać, wiedzieć, że Harry dotykał innych ludzi, i nie czuć jednocześnie, że wali mu się cały świat. „Bardzo ci się podobała?”

„Podobała mi się, tak” – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się krzywo i wzruszając ramieniem – „Nie wiem, czy _bardzo_.”

„Dlaczego to się skończyło?”

Uśmiechnął się lekko. „Mówiłem o tobie. Usłyszała zaimek. Najwidoczniej biseksualni mężczyźni albo są gejam,i albo się oszukują.”

„Ach” – Louis kiwnął głową – „Tak, chyba gdzieś o tym czytałem. Naprawdę powinieneś być bardziej na czasie z tą tematyką. Oszczędziłoby ci to mnóstwo zmarnowanego czasu oraz kłopotów.”

Harry roześmiał się. „Tak czy siak, to było jakoś… miesiąc temu. Miesiąc przed twoim powrotem. Przez ten miesiąc nawet się z nikim nie całowałem.”

„To w zasadzie wiele wyjaśnia.”

Harry przewrócił oczami, lecz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego policzki uniosły się nieco, a kąciki ust drgnęły. „Nie bądź wredny.”

„Przepraszam” – Louis zachichotał – „Przepraszam, ja… nie, serio, ale. Mówię serio. Przepraszam, że mało co nie utopiłeś mnie w spermie.”

„Och, spierdalaj, idę się położyć.”

Louis zaśmiał się głośno i ruszył nogą, żeby kopnąć go w tyłek kiedy będzie wychodził z pokoju, lecz nie trafił.

Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach od sypialni. „Wiem, że teraz się śmiejesz, Lou, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie… że to cię nie zasmuciło czy coś. To, że słyszałeś jak gadam o tamtych ludziach? Powiedziałem ci o tym tylko dlatego, że mnie o to poprosiłeś, a ja chcę teraz być uczciwy w każdym możliwym aspekcie.”

„Nie, w porządku… wszystko w porządku” – odparł Louis, myśląc, że być może naprawdę nie kłamie – „W porządku, to znaczy… jasne, nigdy nie będę się cieszył, wiedząc, że pieprzyłeś się z innymi ludźmi. Ale cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się na tę… radykalną szczerość. Albo przynajmniej z tego, że jesteś ze mną szczery, kiedy o coś pytam. No i wiesz, opowiem ci o sobie, jeśli będziesz chciał.”

Harry kiwnął głową. „Dzięki” – odrzekł – „Nie chcę tego wiedzieć – dodał – „To znaczy, ja… mój umysł jest zbyt dosłowny, tworzy te obrzydliwe obrazy, nie chcę myśleć o tobie, jak ktoś cię… jeśli nie robisz tego ze mną, to znaczy… ale doceniam twoją propozycję, tak sądzę.”

„Dobranoc” – powiedział Louis.

„Dobranoc” – odparł Harry uśmiechając się, po czym odwrócił się, a potem odwrócił się jeszcze raz – „Och, a tak w ogóle to przepraszam, jeśli cię rano obudzę, ale rano mam spotkanie w sprawie mieszkania, więc będę wstawał dosyć wcześnie.”

„Och. Jasne. Tak, okej.”

 

*

Rano, kiedy Harry wstał i zaczął się przygotowywać do wyjścia, Louis udawał, że śpi; wciskał twarz w poduszkę dopóki drzwi nie zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a on został sam. Kiedy Harry wrócił, nie rozmawiali o tym. W ogóle niewiele rozmawiali. Rozmawiali trochę w niedzielę, ale nie o tym, a w poniedziałek Louis zaczął studia, po powrocie z których nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowy. Miał same ‘łatwe przedmioty’, jak je określała Eleanor, wybrane w większości na podstawie własnych zainteresowań, które przydadzą mu się głównie do uczenia się od innych, więc można by pomyśleć, że nie będzie miał zbyt trudno.

Było jednak inaczej. Miał w chuj czytania, w kurwę ludzi, z którymi powinien  się zapoznać oraz zajebiście dużo imprez z okazji rozpoczęcia semestru. Wszystko to było fajne oraz interesujące, a ludzie, zwłaszcza z zajęć teatralnych, byli naprawdę super, ale było to też cholernie  stresujące. Dzięki temu nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości martwić się tym, jak bardzo się martwi o Harry’ego.

Kiedy w tym samym tygodniu Harry po raz kolejny wybrał się na rundkę w poszukiwaniu mieszkania, Louis postanowił nieco sprowadzić się na ziemię. Jeśli Harry się wyprowadzi, nie będzie miał szans utrzymać tego lokum samemu, nawet jeśli znajdzie dodatkową pracę. Najwyższy czas podjąć jakieś kroki.

Zadzwonił do Joego i dostał od niego numer do kolesia od pokoju do wynajęcia, a potem zadzwonił do niego i od razu pomylił sobie jego imię, przynosząc sobie wstyd, kiedy tamten odebrał. Ten koleś – _Tom_ , nie Tim – był jednak miły, i poinformował Louisa, że wyprowadzi się w ciągu dwóch tygodni, lecz nie od niego zależy, kto się wprowadzi po nim. Potem obiecał, że szepnie o Louisie dobre słowo – _przyjaciel Joego jest moim przyjacielem_ – i podał Louisowi numer do właścicielki mieszkania. Louis zadzwonił do niej, zwrócił się do niej używając _właściwego_ imienia, dzięki kurwa Bogu, i pogadał z nią chwilę. Zdawała się być miła; powiedziała mu, że nie znaleźli jeszcze nikogo na miejsce Toma, i że może przyjść obejrzeć pokój w ten czwartek, jeśli ma ochotę.

Pod wpływem nagłej ekscytacji odpowiedział, że w porządku, że przyjdzie z chęcią, po czym rozłączył się, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Wyszedł z balkonu, na który udał się, by zadzwonić, żeby Harry nic nie usłyszał i żeby znów nie było między nimi napięć, i spotkał go idącego z korytarza z pizzą w dłoniach.

„Gadałeś przez telefon tak długo, a ja nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, więc zamówiłem ci pepperoni” – powiedział, uśmiechając się słodko, po czym postawił pizzę na stoliku i usiadł na kanapie – „Mam nadzieję, że taka może być.”

„Tak, ja…” – Louis przełknął nagłą gulę w gardle, a potem, gdy to nie pomogło, podrapał się po nim – „Dzięki, pepperoni zawsze jest dobra. Ile jestem ci winien?”

„Wystarczy, że podasz mi pilota.”

„Nie, serio, ile?” – spytał Louis, grzebiąc w portfelu – „Chyba mam gotówkę...”

„Louis, serio, usiądź sobie” – odparł Harry, a Louis zignorowałby go, gdyby niespodziewanie nie zabrzmiał tak ostro – „Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolisz mi zapłacić?”

Louis opuścił rękę z portfelem, ale go nie odłożył, niespokojnie uderzając nim o wnętrze dłoni, podczas gdy przyglądał się Harry’emu. „Bo zwyczajnie nie lubię…”

„Co?” – westchnął Harry, odwracając wzrok od kawałka pizzy z szynką i ananasem, który miał zamiar pochłonąć.

I… Louis był zmęczony. Miał za sobą długi dzień w szkole, a potem sporo stresu po zajęciach, podczas gdy roznosił cv do wszystkich możliwych miejsc w okolicy, w których można było dorobić, a teraz dopiero co zaplanował wizytę w miejsce, do którego się wyprowadzi, ponieważ rozleciał się jego ośmioletni związek. Był zajebiście zmęczony. A Harry zamówił pizzę. Jeśli Harry chce za niego zapłacić, powinien być mu wdzięczny.

„Nie ważne” – rzekł i usiał obok niego – „Dziękuję, to bardzo miło z twojej strony.”

Harry machnął ręką. „Louis, to tylko pizza, przestań się kurwa zachowywać jakbym ci kupił jebanego Rolexa, sprawiasz, że czuję się, jakbym nigdy nic ci nie kupił.”

„Nie powinieneś w ogóle nic mi kupować. Potrafię sam za siebie zapłacić, czyż nie?”

„Tak, ale… tak, ja mam na myśli… to co było wcześniej. Zawsze kupowaliśmy sobie nawzajem pizzę, nie było tak dziwnie, że…” – machał w powietrzu do połowy zjedzonym kawałkiem pizzy – „Kto płaci za co, ile kosztował ten jeden kawałek pepperoni, czyje to mleko i tak dalej. To jest dziwne. Czuję się przez to niekomfortowo. Możesz brać wszystko, co jest moje, jeść moje jedzenie, ja nie… ale nieważne. Marudzę. Jedzmy.”

 _To dlatego, że już nie jesteśmy razem_ , pomyślał Louis. _To dlatego, że kiedy każdego wieczora jemy razem, albo kiedy opowiadasz jakiś okropny kawał i tak naprawdę uwielbiasz, kiedy cię za to wyśmiewam, albo kiedy łazisz po mieszkaniu nago, bo ja i tak już wszystko widziałem, albo kiedy pytasz mnie, jak było na zajęciach, każdego dnia, zaraz jak tylko wracam do domu, wciąż się zdaje, że nadal jesteśmy. Dlatego to jest takie niejasne. Dlatego nie da się kurwa zapomnieć, nawet na pół dnia, jak bardzo bym chciał, żebyśmy wciąż byli._

„Właśnie rozmawiałem z kobietą, która być może wynajmie mi pokój.”

Harry na sekundę przestał przeżuwać. Potem znów zaczął i kiwnął głową. Nie odwracał wzroku od telewizora. „Spoko. Co mówiła?”

„Powiedziała, że mogę przyjść się rozejrzeć w czwartek. Że nie mają jeszcze nikogo na to miejsce. No i … ten koleś co się będzie wyprowadzał powiedział, że szepnie o mnie dobre słowo, bo zna mojego przyjaciela z Nowego Jorku, więc… to znaczy, chyba mam całkiem spore szanse.”

Harry znów kiwnął głową, raz, gwałtownie. „Kiedy się wyprowadza? Tamten koleś?”

„Za dwa tygodnie” – odparł Louis, zauważywszy, jak drgnęła szczęka Harry’ego.

„Och.” Przez chwilę zdawało się, że powie coś jeszcze, ale nie zrobił tego. Kiwnął głową jeszcze raz, a potem zaczął wyciągać z pudełka kolejny kawałek pizzy.

Louis naprawdę poczuł, że chyba zaraz się rozpłacze, pierwszy raz odkąd znów go zobaczył. Ostatnimi czasy powtarzał sobie, że jest silniejszy niż był, lecz w chwili takiej jak ta, kiedy naprawdę dotarło do niego, że już nigdy nie będą jednością, że nie będzie żadnego HarryiLouisa, ani żadnego Harry’egoiLouisa, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle zmienił się choć trochę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jedynym powodem, dla którego czuł się dobrze przez cały ten czas, patrząc, jak Harry wychodzi szukać mieszkania bez niego, wiedząc, że kończy im się czas, że już niedługo minie im data przydatności, był fakt, że odpychał to od siebie. Że był tu, z Harrym, każdego wieczora, i dzięki temu mógł ignorować to, co czekało tuż za rogiem. Może wciąż był tylko małym, przestraszonym chłopczykiem, który chowa się pod ciepłą, wygodną kołdrą, z kciukami w uszach i zaciśniętymi powiekami, śpiewając do siebie, żeby zagłuszyć dźwięki tego potwora, który szedł prosto na niego, stawiając boleśnie powolne kroki.

„Złożyłem wczoraj ofertę kupna mieszkania.”

Ręka Louisa zacisnęła się wokół kawałka pizzy. „Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że ci się nie podoba.”

„Nie tego drugiego” – odparł Harry. Odłożył kawałek, który wcześniej wyciągnął, nawet go nie nadgryzł – „Tego pierwszego. To mi się naprawdę spodobało. Cena też była w porządku, więc…”

„Jasne” – wydyszał Louis drżącym głosem – „Jasne. To wspaniale. Tak.”

Harry oblizał usta, kiwając przy tym głową. Już nie patrzył w telewizor, ani na jedzenie; utkwił wzrok gdzieś pomiędzy jednym a drugim, a jego oczy stały się szkliste. Spróbował przeczesać włosy palcami, ale zorientował się, że ma je związane w koka, więc przestał, i zamiast tego potarł dłonią usta. „Tak” – rzekł w końcu, cicho, bezbarwnym tonem – „Tak.”

Louis kiwnął głową, mimo tego, że Harry na niego nie patrzył. Zerknął na pizzę; wciąż był głodny, ale czuł się zbyt zmęczony by podnieść kawałek, przeżuć go i połknąć. Był zbyt zmęczony, by tu siedzieć, i w równym stopniu spięty, na jakiego wyglądał Harry. „Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeśli ja dziś położę się w łóżku? Teraz?” – zapytał – „Naprawdę, jestem wykończony.”

Harry uniósł wzrok, pierwszy raz od stuleci. Jego oczy były czerwonawe, nie mokre, lecz… zwyczajnie smutne. „Tak, oczywiście, Louis” – odrzekł, a jego głos był tak drżący, tak miękki, że Louis zapragnął jedynie przytulić go do siebie, lecz nie zrobił tego – „Idź, a ja schowam twoją pizzę do lodówki.”

„Och, jasne… nie, ja to zrobię, nie martw się o …”

Kiedy sięgnął po pudełko, Harry złapał go za nadgarstek. Całe jego ciało przeszył prąd, wstrząs, dotyk skóry na skórze.

„Co?”

Harry spoglądał na niego przerażająco długo, przygryzł wargę i potrząsnął głową. „Po prostu… pozwól mi to zrobić” – powiedział ostatecznie, cichym tonem, znów odwracając wzrok – „Pozwól, że ja to zrobię, a ty się połóż, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, miałeś długi dzień. Ja… ja to zrobię.” Puścił nadgarstek Louisa, lecz moment, w którym Louis się poruszył, wywołał u niego coś w rodzaju paniki, i palnął wtedy coś, co chciał powiedzieć od początku – „Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny.”

Louis zatrzymał się w miejscu. „Co?”

„Ja tylko… jestem naprawdę dumny z … jestem naprawdę dumny z tego, co zrobiłeś dla siebie. Jak odważny się stałeś. Jak poszedłeś i dokonałeś czegoś sam, choć żaden z nas nie był bez drugiego prawie dziesięć lat. Wiesz, sądzę, że obaj tego potrzebowaliśmy. I ja… ja jestem naprawdę dumny.”

Louis milczał przez chwilę, którą wykorzystał do opanowania guli w gardle, po czym przemówił – „Uważasz, że stałem się odważniejszy?”

„Sądzę, że ten Louis, którym byłeś rok temu, nigdy nie rzuciłby pracy, żeby wrócić na studia. Zostałbyś tam na zawsze, tylko po to by być pewnym, że jesteś… pewny.”

„Jasne. Tak, masz… masz rację” – odparł, gdyż tak, to akurat była prawda. „Wow, ja” – otarł oczy szybkim ruchem, bo zgromadziła się w nich jakaś wilgoć, choć w zasadzie nie płakał – „Dziękuję, że to powiedziałeś, Harry. Naprawdę potrzebowałem to usłyszeć. Wow. Dziękuję ci.”

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, nie pokazując zębów. „Mówię szczerze” – rzekł – „I wiesz… przepraszam, jeśli cię wstrzymywałem. Przez długi czas. Przepraszam, jeśli trzymałem się ciebie w sposób, który nie pozwalał ci ruszyć do przodu. Byłem… samolubny, ale też przerażony. Ale chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Najbardziej na świecie, nie ważne, w jaki sposób, ja tylko… ja chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Naprawdę.”

Gula  w gardle Louisa stwardniała, stając się zajebiście bolesną; chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał powiedzieć milion rzeczy, ale nie potrafił, więc zamiast tego jedynie znów kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

A jednak, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi od sypialni i wsunął się do łóżka sam, miał wrażenie, że nie wystarczyło. Zapadł w niespokojny sen.

 

*

Obudził się i aż podskoczył, kiedy zorientował się, że budzik nie dzwoni, że pewnie się nie włączył. Dopiero kiedy wydostał się z łóżka zauważył, że za oknem panują egipskie ciemności. Sprawdził godzinę, no i cóż, kurwa, było dopiero w pół do drugiej w nocy. Lecz ta nagła fala paniki obudziła go na tyle skutecznie, że wiedział już, że jeśli się teraz położy, przez następne dwadzieścia minut będzie się gapił w sufit.

Zamiast tego przemierzył salon, ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Harry’ego, i udał się do kuchni. Wyciągnął z lodówki pudełko z pizzą i puszkę piwa, po czym usadowił się na blacie. Przesunął toster, oparł się plecami o ścianę i zaczął jeść w ciszy, obserwując przy tym nocne niebo niczym jakiś pretensjonalny dupek.

Podczas jednej z pierwszych nocy w tym mieszkaniu siedzieli właśnie w tym miejscu, razem, jedząc pizzę, bo nie mieli jeszcze żadnych mebli. Wtedy nie wpatrywali się w niebo, choć Louis był pewien, że Harry by tak zrobił, gdyby był sam, ale tamtej nocy było inaczej. Wtedy patrzyli na siebie nawzajem.

Nie był pewien, który aspekt opuszczenia tego miejsca wydawał się być gorszy – czy to, że nigdy więcej nie usiądzie na tym blacie, czy to, że więcej nie będzie palił stojąc w oknie i gadał bzdur, przyglądając się, jak Harry gotuje, czy to, że już nigdy nie zyska pewności, że będzie miał jeszcze szansę zobaczyć Harry’ego.

Ostatecznie przestał o tym rozmyślać, ponieważ ta pierwsza część sprawiła, że poczuł się strasznie nostalgicznie, a druga – zwyczajnie zajebiście chujowo.

„Hej.”

Ochrypły, przeciągły ton wystraszył Louisa tak bardzo, że aż piwo wypadło mu z ręki. Uderzyło o podłogę z głośnym łupnięciem; zawartość puszki wylała się i popłynęła prosto do stóp Harry’ego.

„Cholera” – rzekł Louis poniewczasie – „Ale mnie wystraszyłeś.”

„Przepraszam” – wymamrotał Harry, schylając się po puszkę. Nie ruszył się jednak po ręcznik papierowy albo po cokolwiek innego, co pomogłoby posprzątać ten bałagan. Louis także się nie ruszał; siedział na miejscu, patrząc na niego. Miał na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki; jego długie włosy były związane w koka, tak jak wcześniej. Jego twarz otoczona była lokami; kilka dłuższych pukli opadało na ramiona. „Dlaczego nie śpisz?” – zapytał.

„Nie mogłem spać” – odparł Louis, bo było to dosyć bliskie prawdzie – „Przepraszam, obudziłem cię jak szedłem?”

„Nie” – powiedział Harry, ale po chwili dodał – „Tak.”

Louis zachichotał cicho. „Chcesz kawałek?”

„Nie, dzięki.”

Louis spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu, że usłyszy coś więcej, lecz tak się nie stało. Światło księżyca padało przez okno wprost na twarz Harry’ego, sprawiając, że jego oczy nabrały koloru butelkowej zieleni, czyniąc go jakże boleśnie pięknym. Wyglądał tak, że Louis nie potrafił znieść niedotykania go, nieprzyciągania do siebie i niecałowania. Znów odwrócił wzrok.

Oczywiście Harry właśnie wtedy się odezwał. „Problem w tym, Lou, że bardzo się teraz powstrzymuję. W tym momencie.”

„Co masz na myśli?” – spytał Louis, próbując na niego nie patrzeć. Nie udało mu się.

Harry przechylił głowę, marszcząc przy tym brwi, i wyglądał tak smutno, tak młodo, tak pięknie. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby należał do Louisa. „Wciąż czekam aż powiesz coś, co ja chcę ci powiedzieć” – odparł – „Ale to nie jest fair w stosunku do ciebie, bo nie mam kurwa pojęcia, co to takiego.”

Louis przełknął ślinę. „Powiedziałbym to” – usłyszał swój własny głos, cichy, lecz zdecydowany – „Gdybym wiedział, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, powiedziałbym to.”

„Nie chcę, żebyś mówił coś, czego tak naprawdę nie masz na myśli” – na chwilę pochylił głowę, wziął głęboki oddech; jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się i opadła, podczas gdy z ust wydobył się drżący wydech. „Ja naprawdę, ja…” – jego głos był teraz cichszy, zraniony – „Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby to tak bolało. Nigdy więcej.”

Louis wypuścił z siebie oddech, który wstrzymywał, dysząc przy wydechu. „Co cię boli?” – spytał – „Harry, co cię boli? Jeśli to coś, z czym mogę pomóc, to zrobię to. Nigdy nie chciałbym cię zranić.”

„To tylko dlatego…” – Harry potrząsnął lekko głową jakby uznał, że to głupie, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia – „Nie wiem.”

„Ależ wiesz” – odrzekł Louis, ponieważ Harry _nie był_ głupi i to _miało_ znaczenie – „Ależ wiesz. Harry, przecież widzę to po tobie, proszę, nie ukrywaj tego przede mną, ty…”

Harry wreszcie uniósł głowę. „To wszystko dlatego, że nadal cię pragnę” – powiedział – „Ale jednocześnie chcę się wyprowadzić i nie uważam, żeby…”

„Co?” – spytał Louis; jego serce tłukło się w piersi, coraz bardziej przyspieszając – „Co, Harry, proszę, nie przeciągaj tego, zabijasz mnie tym.”

„Nie chcę, żebyś z nami mieszkał.”

Och. Louis kiwnął głową, zaciskając usta. Nie wiedział, jaki wyraz ma jego twarz, lecz nie sądził, żeby się to różniło od tego, co czuł w środku, ponieważ Harry przygryzł wargę, wyglądając przy tym tak żałośnie, że aż robiło się od tego niedobrze. „Okej” – odrzekł Louis – „Cóż, czyli co, co ty…”

„Tu chodzi o to… nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę byś chciał. Może się mylę, ale… ale jeśli nie, ja…” – potrząsnął głową – „Louis, nie potrafię już myśleć tak jak kiedyś. Nie może być tak, że się wprowadzisz i będziesz ojczymem – bo tym byś dla niej był – a potem będziemy na siebie wrzeszczeć, albo wszystko się posypie po trzech tygodniach, nie mogę… nie mogę mieszkać z kimś, dopóki nie będę pewny, naprawdę pewny. Nie chcę, żeby Charlie była zdezorientowana, przez ostatni rok miała wystarczająco dużo zmian w życiu.”

„Okej.” Louis zamknął pudełko po pizzy, zsunął je z kolan i obrócił się tak, by patrzeć prosto na Harry’ego. Jego nogi zwisały z blatu. „Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz być ze mną, nie musisz się czuć winny z tego powodu. Jeśli nie będziemy razem, to nie będziemy. Jestem już dużym chłopcem, Harry, a ty nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za moje szczęście w życiu.”

„Wiem” – odparł Harry od razu – „Wiem, ale…”

„Ale co?”

Harry oparł się rękoma o blat i odwrócił wzrok; najpierw spojrzał na podłogę, a potem znów na Louisa. Był zdenerwowany. „Chyba myślałem, że… albo miałem nadzieję, że powiesz coś, co sprawi, że zyskam sto procent pewności, i że będę mógł cię spytać, czy zechcesz ze mną zamieszkać, ale nie sądzę, że to powiesz. Bo nie sądzę, że naprawdę tego teraz chcesz.”

Urwał i spojrzał na Louisa, a Louis wiedział już, że to jest ten moment. To jest ten moment, kiedy czas się sprzeciwić. Teraz czas krzyknąć _nie! to nie prawda, chcę wrócić do tego, co było między nami wcześniej, i chcę to zrobić od razu!_ Wiedział, że to ten moment, i pozwolił mu przemijać. Nie był do końca pewny dlaczego, lecz może właśnie w tym tkwił cały szkopuł. Może to Harry miał rację.

„Ale w takim razie czego się tak uczepiliśmy? Serio?” – spytał – „Czy to wszystko tylko dlatego, że tak trudno jest odejść? Czy to tylko wspomnienia, w których utknęliśmy?”

„To właśnie sobie powtarzałem” – odparł Harry. Podszedł bliżej, coraz bliżej i bliżej; zatrzymał się na tyle blisko, że prawie można g było dosięgnąć.

Ciało Louisa prawie wrzasnęło, lecz wymusił na sobie bezruch, wymusił na sobie milczenie.

„Dałem radę wmówić sobie, że taka jest prawda, że byłem po prostu zakochany we wspomnieniach tego, co kiedyś mieliśmy. Ale wtedy, wiesz… wtedy poczułem, że…” – Harry uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie – „Kiedy wróciłeś do domu, po tak długiej rozłące, albo, albo wtedy, kiedy ja wróciłem do domu, do ciebie, tamtego pierwszego wieczoru, kiedy wróciłem do domu, a ty tu byłeś, albo kiedy jemy razem kolację, a ty gadasz kurwa jakieś bzdury bez końca, albo kiedy wyśmiewasz się z moich strojów, albo kiedy, wiesz, uśmiechasz się do mnie, jak wychodzisz na zajęcia i w ogóle, albo… albo nawet jak tylko siedzimy wieczorem na kanapie i oglądamy telewizję, nawet się nie dotykając ani nie rozmawiając, wtedy czuję jakby, wiesz, mam to takie uczucie gdzieś w środku” – mówił – „To uczucie, które miałem dziewięć lat temu, dziś nadal je mam, że to jest po prostu… nasze miejsce na ziemi, wiesz?”

Louis przygryzł wargę, tak mocno, że aż zabolało, ale nie bolało. Nic nie czuł, niczego nie słyszał, nie widział niczego poza Harrym, stojącym tuż przed nim, mówiącego właśnie to, co chodziło mu po głowie, lecz nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa. _To jest nasze miejsce na ziemi._

„I… i nie ma znaczenia, gdzie akurat jesteśmy, czy coś” – kontynuował Harry po chwili – „Wiesz, nie mam na myśli tego mieszkania, ani tego miasta, ani każdego dnia, bo nie sądzę, żeby nam to było koniecznie potrzebne. Mam po prostu na myśli – nas, razem. To mam na myśli. To jest nasze miejsce na ziemi” – urwał, by złapać oddech i by przyjrzeć się reakcji Louisa. „Po prostu cię kocham” – rzekł, z opuszczonymi ramionami i żarliwym spojrzeniem – „ I to zwyczajnie … po prostu rozstanie z tobą boli, lecz myśl o tym, że miałbym odejść, nie mówiąc ci, co naprawdę czuję, boli dziesięć razy bardziej. Że ja wciąż… że wciąż jestem w tobie zakochany zupełnie tak samo, jak dziesięć lat temu. I że wciąż chcę, żeby nam się jakoś ułożyło, bo wciąż mam wrażenie, że to jest możliwe.”

Louis oparł głowę o ścianę. Jego oddech był płytki, brzmiał głośno i niezręcznie, jego palce drżały, wszystko zdawało się być przeszyte prądem. Chciał postąpić właściwie, chciał zacząć od nowa zgodnie ze standardem, który sobie od teraz przyjął, lecz ostatecznie, kiedy odezwał się po okropnie długiej przerwie, podczas której Harry zaczął wyglądać na naprawdę zmartwionego, powiedział tylko – „Okej.”

Harry mrugnął. „Okej?”

„Okej” – powtórzył Louis – „Uważam, że to… tak. Ja, ekhm… Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć, ale uważam, że to dobrze. To pewnie dlatego, że właśnie powiedziałeś wszystko to, co ja chciałem, ale nie wiedziałem, jakich słów użyć.”

„Czyli, czyli ty, czy ty…”

„Ja też cię kocham. Wciąż.”

Harry uśmiechnął się i westchnął jednocześnie, pełen ulgi, po czym zrobił krok bliżej, na tyle blisko, by można go było dotknąć. I tym razem Louis odpuścił, wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za nadgarstek. Harry poddał się z łatwością; ruszył chwiejnie, aż jego biodra zderzyły się z nogami Louisa, a potem z brzegiem blatu, kiedy Louis je rozsunął. Ułożył na jego udach swoje duże dłonie; ich dotyk był ciepły, kiedy przywarły do jego skóry i przesunęły się wyżej. „Zacznijmy krok po kroku” – rzekł Louis.

„Tak, okej” – Harry pochylił się na tyle, że Louis poczuł jego oddech na swoich ustach, a ich nosy otarły się o siebie – „Krok po kroku.”

Harry zderzył ich nosy ze sobą; dyszał w usta Louisa jakby się czegoś bał, przesuwał dłońmi po jego udach, jakby chciał go rozgrzać, albo sprawić, że jego skóra zapłonie.

Pocałował go w tym samym momencie, kiedy Louis otworzył usta, by zacząć go kurwa błagać.

Louis gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze nosem; dłonie Harry’ego ruszyły w górę wzdłuż jego boków, palce delikatnie błądziły po żebrach, uspokajając go. Kiedy wsunął język w jego usta smakował znajomo, lecz inaczej niż tamtego wieczora, bo tym razem pocałunek nie był pospieszny ani pełen pożądania, jeszcze nie. Był powolny, badał usta Louisa, jedynie delikatnie nadawał ton. Louis objął go za ramiona, chcąc mieć go bliżej, chcąc poczuć nacisk jego ciepłego torsu na swoim własnym, lecz Harry nie mógł się przybliżyć, bo przeszkadzał mu ten jebany blat.

Harry zachichotał, kiedy Louis wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia dźwięk, po czym przerwał pocałunek. „Chodź tu” – powiedział, chwytając Louisa za tyłek i zsuwając go na brzeg blatu, na tyle blisko, że ich brzuchy się zetknęły. Znów się poruszył; przesuwał ustami po jego szczęce, wzdłuż szyi, delikatnie ugniatał jego tyłek i jednocześnie robił mu malinkę na obojczyku.

Louis wplótł palce w jego włosy, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść do tyłu, podczas gdy Harry przemieszczał się coraz niżej, przygryzł skórę w okolicy serca a potem zagłuszył louisowe _och, ja pierdolę_ , kiedy zassał jego sutek. „Och, ach…”

„Kochanie” – zamruczał Harry cicho, po czym polizał go i sprawił, że Louis syknął i mocniej chwycił jego włosy. Znów włożył go sobie do ust, przygryzł go delikatnie i złapał Louisa za kostkę, kiedy ten poruszył gwałtownie nogą do przodu. „Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?” – spytał, a sam widok jego warg, tak czerwonych i mokrych od śliny, sprawił, że penis Louisa drgnął.

„Troszeczkę” – odparł, choć na dobrą sprawę wcale tak nie było, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby mu się nie podobało.

Być może Harry wiedział, a może zwyczajnie miał to gdzieś; tak czy siak ugryzł Louisa jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco mocniej.

„Hej” – rzekł Louis ostro, ciągnąc Harry’ego za włosy – „Bądź grzeczny.”

„Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny” – odparł nieprzyzwoicie przeciągłym tonem, na co Louis przewrócił oczami i klepnął go lekko w policzek. „Przeeeemoc” – pisnął leniwie Harry, i odskoczył, chichocząc, kiedy Louis znów spróbował go uderzyć. Odwrócił się i odbiegł. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, obrócił do połowy i spojrzał na Louisa, unosząc przy tym brwi – „Co, idziesz czy nie? Mój kutas sam się nie possie.”

Louis cisnął w niego pudełkiem po pizzy, śmiejąc się przy tym. Harry strącił je prawą ręką; znów spojrzał na Louisa z uniesionymi brwiami, a Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec. Wtedy wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Louis usiedział na miejscu jeszcze trzy sekundy, po czym poddał się i zeskoczył z blatu. Dopadł Harry’ego na środku salonu; złapał go za szyję i zatopił zęby w jego barku.

Harry skrzywił się nieco, a potem roześmiał się głośno i pozwolił mu wskoczyć sobie na plecy.

„Należy się dwa pięćdziesiąt, madam” – powiedział, postawiwszy Louisa na podłodze w sypialni.

„Spierdalaj” – zarechotał Louis; zamknął drzwi, podczas gdy Harry roztrzepywał włosy, a potem rzucił się na łóżko.

Louis odwrócił się i na chwilę oparł się plecami o drzwi, przyglądając się Harry’emu. Uśmieszek na twarzy Harry’ego zaczął pomału zanikać; jego spojrzenie znów stało się poważne, delikatniejsze. Powoli przesunął rękę w dół, i nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem, zaczął zsuwać z siebie bokserki; jego penis wyskoczył z materiału i wylądował na brzuchu, gruby i cieknący. Louis przełknął ślinę, tylko po to, by złapać równowagę, opierając jednocześnie głowę o drzwi i ściskając swojego penisa przez materiał dresów.

„Wyglądasz tak… tak dobrze, Lou” – wydyszał Harry z członkiem w ręce, leniwie sunąc po nim dłonią; miał ciemne, półprzymknięte oczy. „Pamiętasz…. Tamten tydzień?” – mruczał przeciągłym, cichym, ochrypłym głosem – „Kiedy się potknąłem po tym, jak umyłeś podłogę i przybiegłeś do mnie nago? Od tamtej pory robię sobie dobrze do tego widoku.”

Louis zdusił jęk i jeszcze raz ścisnął swojego penisa.

Harry zmierzył go spojrzeniem, z góry na dół, powoli, po czym wypuścił penisa z ręki i usiadł; przysunął się do brzegu łóżka i postawił stopy na podłodze, rozsuwając nogi szeroko. Jego wargi były mokre, ponieważ nie przestawał ich kurwa oblizywać, zasysać i przygryzać, aż osiągnęły kolor wiśni.

Louis stanął pomiędzy jego nogami, wyciągnął penisa na wierzch i wsadził go Harry’emu do ust. Harry zamknął oczy; jego twarzy stała się uroczo spokojna. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ssał jego członka, żeby doprowadzić go do stanu zupełnej twardości.

Jego palce podążały w kierunku ud Louisa, złapały za jego dresy i pociągnęły je w dół. Spodnie wylądowały na podłodze, a Louis zaczął z nich wychodzić; jego penis wysunął się z ust Harry’ego.

Harry zakaszlał i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, siadając prosto.

„Dziękuję ci” – powiedział miękko Louis, wplatając palce w długie włosy Harry’ego, z łatwością wyciągając z nich gumkę – „Wyglądasz” – zsunął się na jego kolana, dłońmi pieszcząc teraz jego twarz – „Ty też wyglądasz świetnie, Harry. Wyglądasz ślicznie, kochanie.”

Harry uśmiechnął się w jego dłoniach, silnymi ramionami obejmując go w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie tak blisko, jak to tylko było możliwe; uda Louisa oplatały jego biodra. Louis nagle poczuł się oszołomiony; siedział nagi w ramionach Harry’ego, wokół nich panowała zupełna cisza, a ciało Harry’ego było tak blisko jego własnego, tak pełne życia; jego serce tłukło się tak samo jak serce Louisa, brzuch unosił się i dotykał jego własnego, gdy Harry oddychał ciężko. Był napalony, lecz nagle z całych sił zapragnął też objąć Harry’ego za szyję i schować twarz w jego barku. Ciało Harry’ego zareagowało błyskawicznie; objął go mocno, przyciskając usta do jego szyi.

„Mm, tęskniłem za tobą” – wymamrotał Harry prosto w jego skórę; jedną rękę wplótł w jego włosy, drapiąc delikatnie, a drugą trzymał go za tyłek – „Tęskniłem za tobą, tak bardzo cię kocham.”

„Ja też cię kocham” – odparł Louis; jego głos był stłumiony przez szyję Harry’ego, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Uznał, że to, jak obejmuje go z całych sił, mówi samo za siebie.

Harry złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego kości policzkowej, potem w kąciku ust, a potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden, aż w końcu Louis zrozumiał aluzję i poddał się, pozwolił mu wsunąć sobie język w usta i zaczął się o niego ocierać. Czuł na brzuchu dotyk jego grubego, mokrego penisa i chciał na niego spojrzeć, chciał wziąć go do ręki i włożyć sobie do ust.

Delikatnie popchnął Harry’ego za ramiona, spychając go na materac i pogłębiając pocałunek, przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Ich penisy otarły się o siebie i Louis jęknął , wyginając się do przodu, podczas gdy Harry zsunął ręce w dół jego pleców i złapał go za tyłek, wbijając palce w skórę. Delikatnie potarł kciukiem jego dziurkę, i Louis chciał tego, naprawdę tego chciał, ale najpierw chciał czegoś innego. Sięgnął za siebie, złapał Harry’ego za nadgarstki i odsunął je, a potem przycisnął do materaca.

„Co…” – wychrypiał Harry, zupełnie już zniszczonym głosem, ustami tak czerwonymi, że Louis musiał się schylić i pocałować go jeszcze raz.

Kontynuował pocałunki na jego szczęce, gardle, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, a Harry już więcej nie pytał go _co_. Jego mięśnie brzucha zadrżały w oczekiwaniu na to, kiedy Louis znajdzie się tam na dole; biodra gwałtownie ruszyły w górę, kiedy Louis delikatnie skubał dół brzucha. Nie robił sobie jaj, wiedział przecież, że Harry nie mógłby być bardziej sfrustrowany i podniecony niż był teraz, więc zwyczajnie objął dłonią jego grubego penisa i wsadził go sobie do ust.

„O tak” – wyjęczał Harry; jego palce, które trzymał teraz na dłoni Louisa, zadrżały. „Och, tak, kochanie, możesz…” – przerwał mu jego własny urywany jęk, kiedy Louis wziął go głębiej, zaczął pieścić jądra i skórę pomiędzy – „Ach, Lou, pozwól mi dotknąć. Proszę.”

Pomimo tego, że nie mieli siebie przez osiem miesięcy, Louis wiedział, co on miał na myśli. Czego pragnie. Wysunął z ust jego penisa, przewracając oczami na pełen niezadowolenia dźwięk, którego Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać, po czym podniósł się i przesunął z jego ud na bok. Usiadł na kolanach, a potem schylił się i zaczął ssać go z  boku.

Harry nie marnował czasu; przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa aż do tyłka, a potem do ud i z powrotem w górę. „Uwielbiam to” – wychrypiał, sunąc palcem od dziurki Louisa do jego wygiętych pleców – „Uwielbiam, jak się wyginasz kiedy jesteś na czworaka…”

Louis nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć, lecz uniósł wzrok, spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy, mając nadzieję, że przekaże mu w ten sposób _zamknij się i nie przestawaj mnie dotykać._

Zadziałało w połowie.

„Liż główkę” – powiedział Harry, znów przesuwając dłoń po jego plecach do tyłka, a Louis wypinał się tak mocno, jak potrafił, pieszcząc główkę jego penisa tak, jak Harry lubił. „A-ach, kurwa, jesteś wspaniały” – wydyszał Harry, pocierając jego dziurkę palcem. Louis poruszył biodrami w tył, a Harry wsunął w niego palec do połowy; przerwał, czekając, aż Louis rozluźni plecy, po czym wsunął go do końca.

Zgiął go i Louis zajęczał wokół jego penisa, zaczął się wić i nabijać się na niego. Harry splunął na drugą, wolną rękę; pokrył śliną jego tyłek i wsunął w niego kolejny palec, a potem następny. Pieprzył go tak dobrze, że Louis ostatecznie przestał go ssać, jedynie wciskał twarz w jego brzuch i trzymał go mocno za udo, przygryzając skórę na biodrze. Był zbyt głośny, był kurwa zbyt głośny, a jego penis był zupełnie mokry, czuł to, czuł, jak wszystko cieknie na pościel pod nim, i nie potrafił się już kontrolować, tak dobrze mu było. Harry nie jęczał nic o swoim członku, choć Louis wiedział, że na pewno zżera go pragnienie, żeby się nim zająć; wsunął wolne palce we włosy Louisa i drapał skórę głowy. Było to tak bardzo pełne uczucia i delikatne, tak bardzo kontrastowało z tym, jak pieprzył jego tyłek, i żołądek Louisa znów zacisnął się pod wpływem tego nieokiełznanego pragnienia.

„Okej, kurwa, kurwa” – wykrzyknął, gwałtownie unosząc głowę z miejsca, w którym była przyciśnięta do brzucha Harry’ego, po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej; palce Harry’ego wysunęły się z jego tyłka. „Kurwa, okej.”

Harry uśmiechnął się miękko, zakładając ręce za głowę i przyglądając się, jak Louis przerzuca nogę przez jego biodro i siada na nim okrakiem. Jego penis leżał na brzuchu w małej kałuży z preejakulatu; główka była niemal fioletowa. Louis ulitował się nad nim i wziął go do ręki, pieszcząc go leniwie i otwierając jednocześnie szufladę od szafki nocnej.

Harry wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, jakby chciał zaprotestować, lecz przerwał sobie zanim wyszło z tego jakieś konkretne słowo.

Louis domyślił się, dlaczego, kiedy zajrzał do szuflady. Dwa opakowania prezerwatyw, które trzymali tam na wszelki wypadek, były otwarte i prawie puste. Tak samo jak butelka lubrykantu, którego nie zdążyli wcześniej użyć, bo Louis miał u siebie trzy duże opakowania.

No tak.

Kiedy znów spojrzał na Harry’ego, trzymając w ręce butelkę i kondoma w dwóch palcach, Harry przyglądał mu się zdenerwowany, przygryzając kącik ust. „Nie musimy jej używać” – wymamrotał, kaszlnąwszy niezręcznie – „Prezerwatywy. Ja… to znaczy, ja ich używałem, zawsze, a poza tym i tak się badałem, więc…”

„Tak, ja też, więc… okej” – Louis wyrzucił kondoma. Zaczął pokrywać penisa Harry’ego lubrykantem, lecz jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby na niego popatrzeć, bo wiedział, że Harry wciąż ma ten zajebiście głupi, zmartwiony wyraz twarzy; wciąż czuł, że jego wzrok wwierca mu się w czoło. W końcu zirytował się na tyle, że rzucił sucho – „W chuj tego zużyłeś jak na to, że pieprzyłeś głównie kobiety. Czy pizdy nie powinny się same nawilżać, jeśli zrobiłeś wszystko jak należy?”

Spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, a na twarzy Harry’ego wreszcie pojawiło się coś na kształt małego uśmiechu. „Owszem” – odparł przeciągle – „Ale ja wolę w dupę.”

„Och, jakiś ty uroczy” – prychnął Louis, po czym opadł na jego penisa.

Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, jęcząc, podczas gdy Louis osunął się na niego, stękając. „Kurwa.” Wziął zbyt wiele jak na początek, więcej, niż był przygotowany, i jego ciało chciało uciec od palącego bólu; jego uda zaczęły drżeć, w górę i w dół. Mocno oparł dłonie na torsie Harry’ego, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę; zmusił się do pozostania na miejscu.

„Louis” – wycedził Harry. Zaciskał mocno powieki; jego nozdrza były rozszerzone, a dłonie mokre od potu, kiedy sunął nimi po drżących udach Louisa, próbując go uspokoić – „Cholera, jesteś jakby…”

„Tak” – wycharczał Louis, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, powoli, ledwo się przemieszczając – „Muszę tylko… jest dobrze, daj mi chwilkę, żebym się przyzwyczaił.”

Harry gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze nosem. „Obrzydliwie ciasny, wiesz.”

„Przestań gadać bzdury, ty…”

„To znaczy, ja… kurwa” – syknął Harry, pocierając twarz dłonią; jej wnętrze aż się ślizgało, zupełnie mokre od potu – „Kurwa, ktokolwiek cię pieprzył, nie zrobił tego kurwa jak należy, dusisz mi kurwa kutasa.”

„Tak?” – spytał Louis – „Boli jakby cię ktoś rozrywał na pół?”

Harry zachichotał ochryple. „Przepraszam” – powiedział, ściskając uda Louisa – „Wszystko w porządku?”

Louis skupił się na jego twarzy, na małej kropli potu, która spływała mu po skroni, zamiast na bólu w tyłku – „Tak, tylko… otwórz oczy.”

„Daj mi chwilkę, staram się właśnie wyobrazić sobie majtki mojej babci.”

Louis zachichotał i uszczypnął go w zarumieniony tors.

„Okej” – Harry otworzył oczy, szczerząc się przy tym lekko, lecz na czole miał widoczną żyłę, która nie przestawała pulsować, a jego palce wciąż zaciskały się na udach Louisa. Palący ból nareszcie zaczął odpuszczać i Louis wyprostował się, pomału, aż siedział całkiem prosto, z odchyloną do tyłu głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Najpierw poruszył się w dół, tylko po to, by poczuć, jak Harry ociera się o wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca, i było mu tak dobrze, o wiele lepiej, niż pomyślał, że będzie, a potem zrobił to znów, i znów, aż zaczął budować rytm, podskakiwać w górę i w dół, z dłońmi płasko ułożonymi o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

„Kurwa, ach, o tak, kurwa” – palnął Harry, tocząc głową po poduszce i zaciskając powieki; zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, by móc patrzeć, jak Louis go ujeżdża.

Jego ręce stały się zachłanne, były wszędzie, począwszy od ramion Louisa, gdzie dotykały jego bicepsów, aż do jego ud, by poczuć, jak pracują, do tyłka, pleców, a potem znów do tyłka, dotykając miejsca, w którym go rozciągał. Louis miał dobry widok; patrzył, jak Harry leży sobie na plecach i jest zachwycony, ale było mu też ciężko, bo zaczynały go boleć uda, a jego serce waliło tak mocno, że robiło mu się słabo; po plecach spływał mu pot.

„Harry” – wydyszał; znów zaczął się na niego osuwać, lecz Harry zdążył go zatrzymać; usiadł i dzięki temu ich klatki piersiowe się zetknęły.

Kiedy całował Louisa, jego usta były gorące i wilgotne; zdawał się być ogromny, kiedy Louis siedział w tej pozycji, wciąż będąc na jego penisie, poruszając się tylko dzięki dłoniom Harry’ego na jego tyłku.

„Pozwól mi cię pieprzyć” – powiedział, po czym złapał Louisa za uda i za szyję, kładąc go na plecach. Jego penis prawie się wysunął, lecz Harry zdążył w ostatniej chwili i ruszył do przodu, ostro, sprawiając, że Louis wbił mu paznokcie w plecy.

„O Boże.”

„Tak, kurwa, no dawaj, to jest to” – rzucił ochryple Harry, pieprząc go tak, że wciskał go w materac, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi – „O to chodzi, pozwól mi, Lou, pozwól mi… ungh...”

„Kurwa, nie aż tak” – wykrzyknął Louis, uderzając go w plecy, gdy wsunął się głębiej niż to miał w zwyczaju, sprawiając, że tyłek Louisa unosił się nad materacem – „Nie tak… ungh, nie tak głęboko, nie… Harry, ja nie potrafię.”

Harry odsunął mu grzywkę z czoła i ucałował je, a potem znów się w niego wsunął, tak głęboko, że Louis zaczął kwilić. „Tak, potrafisz” – wydyszał – „Potrafisz, wpuść mnie całego, kochanie, dasz radę.”

Jego ruchy były powolne, naprawdę powolne, lecz nie mogło być inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę jak głęboko w nim był, i jak bardzo Louis wił się, owładnięty bólem i przyjemnością. Był pewien, że polała się krew, tak mocno wbijał Harry’emu paznokcie w plecy, a zęby w bark, i miał wrażenie, że w nogi złapał go skurcz; bez przerwy uderzał piętami w tyłek i plecy Harry’ego. Czuł, że całe jego ciało jest jednym wielkim nerwem, jak drży aż do koniuszków palców, a kiedy dochodził, wydawało mu się, ze wrzeszczy, lecz nie słyszał tego, nie słyszał niczego ani niczego nie czuł, niczego poza swoim orgazmem; każdy centymetr jego ciała zalewały fale przyjemności.

Kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, by móc odbierać bodźce z otoczenia, Harry właśnie szczytował, wciąż w nim pulsując.

Louis wsunął spoconą dłoń w jego włosy, a drugą ręką pieścił jego pośladek, podczas gdy Harry wciąż się w nim poruszał, pomału i leniwie. Czuł się jakby nie miał kości i był wykończony, a jednocześnie był oszołomiony, lekki, jakby się czegoś naćpał. Jego usta wciąż drżały.

„Kurwa, sprawiłeś, że doszedłem tak mocno” – rzekł, śmiejąc się przy tym, klepiąc Harry’ego po plecach – „Chyba przez tydzień nie będę miał czym strzelać.”

Harry uniósł głowę znad jego szyi, śmiejąc się ochryple. Z jego dolnej wargi ciekła krew. „Twoje nogi” – wycharczał, spoglądając jakby z podziwem – „One tak jakby… kurwa trzęsły się wokół mnie” – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sennie, oblizał rankę na wardze i sięgnął ręką w dół, by otrzeć oczy Louisa. Dopiero wtedy Louis zorientował się, że trochę się popłakał.

Zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Harry wykorzystał okazję, by się pochylić i złożyć pocałunki na jego powiekach.

„Dziękuję ci” – wyszeptał Louis – „Byłeś wspaniały.”

Harry znów się położył, skubnął szczękę Louisa i wtulił się w niego. „Nie było to zupełnie samolubne” – odparł przeciągle – „Kiedy dochodzisz tak mocno, _naprawdę_ mocno, twoje mięśnie tak jakby zaciskają się wokół mojego kutasa w taki zajebisty sposób. To jest niesamowite uczucie.”

„Samolubny kutas” – odrzekł Louis ze śmiertelną powagą, ciągnąc go lekko za włosy.

Harry zachichotał ochryple i znów się w niego wtulił; poruszył biodrami, żeby przypomnieć Louisowi, a może też i sobie, że wciąż jest w nim – „Kocham cię.”

„Ja też cię kocham” – wymamrotał Louis; od razu chciał kiwnąć głową, lecz miał wrażenie, że ona zaraz odpadnie i wyląduje w nogach łóżka – „Ale bądź tak miły, wyjdź ze mnie, obróć mnie i przykryj kołdrą, dobrze?”

Harry zaśmiał się, po czym spełnił jego prośbę. Bez słów zgodzili się, że czas się przytulić i zasnąć, a na zmagania z całą resztą przyjdzie czas jutro rano.

 

*

Obudził się z tyłkiem tak obolałym, że w ogóle nie miał ochoty się ruszać. Mimo to podreptał do łazienki niczym kaczka, zadzwonił do szkoły i zgłosił, że jest chory, a potem wrócił do łóżka i położył się obok Harry’ego. Leżał na plecach i chrapał z otwartymi ustami; jego wargi były miękkie, różowe, a na dolnej wciąż widać było rankę. Pachniał potem, seksem  i trochę się lepił, kiedy Louis uniósł jego ramię, żeby się do niego przytulić, lecz Louis pomyślał, że sam pewnie nie jest w lepszym stanie. Przez chwilę leżał, rozmyślając o wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy, lec nie tylko o seksie. Myślał o tym, co było wcześniej, o całej ich rozmowie, o tym, co powiedział Harry.

Kiedy Harry zaczął ziewać i mrużyć oczy, budząc się, Louis doszedł już do jakichś wniosków. Miał już coś do powiedzenia.

„Dobry” – wymamrotał Harry z do połowy zamkniętymi oczami; wsunął dłoń we włosy Louisa i zaczął go drapać. „Wyglądasz na bardzo rozbudzonego.”

„Bo jestem” – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się do niego – „Nie śpię już chwilę.”

Harry zmarszczył nos. „Nie powinieneś być przypadkiem w szkole, chłopcze?”

„Zadzwoniłem i powiedziałem im, że jestem chory.”

Harry zrobił poważną minę. „Louis, nie chcę być powodem, dla którego… nie powinieneś…”

„Nie jesteś” – rzekł szybko Louis – „Tak naprawdę to, ekhm, chciałem coś powiedzieć. Powiedzieć ci, albo… cóż” – podniósł się z torsu Harry’ego i dał sobie chwilę na zmianę pozycji na taką, w której nie będzie się czuł tak, jakby ktoś raz po raz wpychał mu kaktusa w odbyt, a także na to, by zebrać myśli – „Wziąłem dziś wolne, bo zasadniczo nie dam rady chodzić. To nie jest twoja wina… i nie, wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale to nadal nie jest twoja wina, nie ważne, co zrobiłeś wczoraj. To _ja_ zdecydowałem się uprawiać seks analny wiedząc, że mam szkołę, i wiedząc, że w konsekwencji mogę chodzić jak kaczka. To _ja_ się zdecydowałem, więc to wyłącznie moja wina. Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem, i to jest moja własna odpowiedzialność, to _nigdy_ nie będzie twoja wina, nie zmusiłeś mnie do niczego.”

Harry pomału kiwnął głową. „Okej…”

„I, ekhm, i to jest po prostu, ech…. Kurwa, okej, nie mogę się teraz wysłowić, ale chciałem powiedzieć, że… że, no, a więc…” – zaczął się jeszcze trochę wiercić – „No dobra, a więc wczoraj, zanim się spotkaliśmy w kuchni, zanim się położyłem po raz pierwszy, powiedziałeś coś. Powiedziałeś, że, no wiesz… że przepraszasz, że mnie wstrzymywałeś. Że to przez ciebie nie mogłem się rozwijać.”

Harry mrugnął, więc Louis dał mu chwilę, żeby sobie przypomniał. Moment ów był dobrze widoczny, bo Harry zacinał usta w cienką linię.

I tak, pomyślał, widząc, jak na biednej, porannej twarzy Harry’ego marszczą się brwi, miło by było zostać na zawsze w tej wspaniałej krainie, w której znaleźli się po seksie, i nigdy więcej nie musieć rozmawiać na żaden głęboki temat. Było by miło nigdy już nie widzieć, jak Harry robi taką minę, lecz byłoby to właśnie to coś, co próbowali robić wiele razy, a potem im kurwa nie wyszło, bo to nie działa. Pieprzenie się i nie rozmawianie na poważnie, a potem jeszcze więcej pieprzenia, oglądanie telewizji i robienie sobie z tego żartów nie działa. To było pójście na łatwiznę, a Louis nie był już tą opcją zainteresowany.

„Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie twoja wina, jeśli ja nie będę wiedzieć, jak ruszyć do przodu z moim życiem. Nie jesteś moim rodzicem, ani moim właścicielem, nie jesteś moim kurwa opiekunem prawnym. Jesteś kimś, z kim zdecydowałem się spędzić ostatnie osiem lat swojego życia, bo tak chciałem. Tylko tyle.”

Harry otworzył usta; Louis nie był pewien, czy po to, żeby zaoponować, zapytać o coś czy powiedzieć zwykłe ‘okej’, lecz nie miał szans przemówić, gdyż Louis uznał, że musi z siebie wyrzucić coś jeszcze.

„I… i kiedy odszedłem, kiedy cię zostawiłem osiem miesięcy temu, zrobiłem to, bo myślę, że gdzieś po drodze dotarłem do punktu, w którym to nie ja decydowałem o tym, żeby z tobą być. Byłem do tego zmuszony, bo nie potrafiłem inaczej. I… i ja nie mówię, że nie byłbym z tobą z wyboru, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że byłem w takim miejscu, że nie mogłem być tego pewien. Ponieważ dla mnie to już nie był wybór, byłem kurwa tak zależny od ciebie, żeby tylko czuć się względnie w porządku.”

Urwał, by wziąć oddech. Tym razem Harry nie próbował się odzywać. Jedynie patrzył na niego, z wybałuszonymi oczami, cierpliwie.

„I, ekhm… nie chcę, żeby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło. Kiedyś w twoim życiu nie było prawie nikogo oprócz mnie, a teraz jest inaczej, teraz jesteś ojcem i uczysz się, jak to jest się przyjaźnić z ludźmi, przyjaźnić, bez skłaniania się ku flirtowaniu czy twojemu wyglądowi czy… wiesz, po prostu przyjaźń z prawdziwego zdarzenia i pielęgnowanie jej, i jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny” – mówił Louis, a Harry kiwał głową, jakby o tym wiedział – „A ja byłem… ja byłem w takim stanie psychicznym, że naprawdę uważałem, że wygrałem los na loterii, bo ktoś taki jak ty zechciał kogoś takiego jak ja. Myślałem, że jeśli nie będzie mnie przy tobie przez minutę, to ty zaraz znajdziesz kogoś innego, zorientujesz się, że stać cię na więcej i o mnie zapomnisz.”

„Nie ma nikogo lepszego od ciebie” – rzekł Harry – „Nie dla mnie, nie sądzę, a nawet jeśli ktoś taki istnieje, to ja go nie chcę.”

Louis uśmiechnął się. „Znalazłem w sobie te odwagę, żeby odejść i popracować nad sobą, i zmusić się do myślenia, że jeśli znajdziesz kogoś lepszego, to znaczy, że po prostu w ogóle nie byłeś mi pisany. Ale… odszedłem, i wróciłem, i wciąż tu jesteśmy.”

„Wciąż tu jesteśmy” – odparł Harry, również się uśmiechając.

„I cóż… teraz czuję, że naprawdę mnie wybierasz, że wolisz mnie od kogokolwiek, kogo mógłbyś mieć. Wciąż mnie pragniesz, bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.”

„Pragnę” – odrzekł Harry – „I ty…”

„I ja czuję, że jeśli teraz spróbujemy znów, ja też cię wybiorę. Tak prawdziwie. Z właściwych powodów. I nie boję się tego spróbować, ponieważ nie czuję, że zupełnie się załamię i zdechnę, jeśli coś nam nie wyjdzie. Czy to ma sens?”

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie pokazując zębów. „Tak, Louis” – odparł miękko – „To ma bardzo dużo sensu.”

Louis przygryzł wargę, kiwając głową.

„Co robi spore wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dopiero co się obudziłem.”

Louis podniósł rękę, żeby klepnąć go w klatkę piersiową, lecz Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w dół, żeby się na nim położył. Louis pozwolił mu na to, pozwolił, by jego twarz spoczęła na Harrym; palcami kreślił małe kółka na jego skórze. W ramionach Harry’ego czuł się jak w domu. Nie jak w więzieniu czy na bezludnej wyspie, ani nie jak na chmurze, unoszącej się setki kilometrów nad całym światem. Czuł się po prostu jak w domu, bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, właśnie tu, gdzie sam zdecydował się pozostać.

A więc, pomyślał. Może jednak wprowadzi się do tego pokoju, a Harry weźmie tamto mieszkanie dla siebie i Charlie. Może przez chwilę znów zaczną chodzić na randki.

„Może zdecydujemy się, dokąd pójdziemy dziś na randkę” – powiedział Harry – „Może pójdziemy w to miejsce z serami, do którego ostatecznie się nie wybraliśmy. Co myślisz, miałbyś na to ochotę?”

„Hmm… tak, no to okej” – odparł Louis, po czym uniósł głowę i pocałował go.

 

 


	29. Epilog

 

 

MNIEJ WIĘCEJ ROK PÓŹNIEJ

 

 

Wzrok Louisa wędrował w górę, mierząc brązowe, sznurowane buty Janet, które sięgały kolan, a potem wyżej, aż do rajstop. Zawsze nosiła te same, ciemnobrązowe, grube, wełniane rajstopy; koszulę miała zapiętą tak wysoko, że sam ten widok był bolesny, a włosy były zebrane w warkocza tak ciasnego, że Louis współczuł jej biednej skórze głowy. Pewnego razu poczuł nagłą, palącą potrzebę, żeby chwycić jej notatnik i wyrzucić go przez okno, wyłącznie po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak odrobinę podnosi głos, reaguje w jakikolwiek sposób. Żeby się przekonać, czy w ogóle by zareagowała.

Wspomniał o tym Harry’emu już po sesji, będąc nieco przerażonym tym, jak popierdolony był jego mózg; Harry spojrzał na niego z boku i powiedział _może ktoś tu potrzebuje trochę terapii indywidualnej, hę?_ Wtedy Louis poinformował go, że _cóż, tak naprawdę nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, sądzę, że zwyczajnie dopadła mnie nuda i mój mózg był na tyle zdesperowany, żeby znaleźć sobie jakąś rozrywkę, że urosło to do ekstremalnych, połączonych z kradzieżą notesów i rozwalaniem okien, rozmiarów._   Harry zmarszczył na to nos i odparł _a widziałeś, że ma na biurku zdjęcie męża? To dopiero rozrywka dla oczu_ , a Louis się zaśmiał, ponieważ, o ja pierdolę, odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył to zdjęcie, podczas każdej z sesji walczył ze sobą, żeby się nim nie rozśmieszać.

Chodzili do Janet co drugi tydzień; trwało to już od dłuższego czasu, zanim Louis wprowadził się do Harry’ego – i Charlie. Przygotowała ich na to, dała im narzędzia i tak dalej, _blablabla_ , i to _blablabla_ naprawdę pomogło. Wciąż korzystali z jej usług, ponieważ jej _blablabla_ wciąż było im potrzebne, choćby tylko po to, żeby mieć tę jedną godzinę w tygodniu poświęconą całkowicie dla siebie nawzajem. Jako dla całości.

„Cóż, miło mi słyszeć, że przygotowaliście się na święta z Charlie” – rzekła – „A zwłaszcza ty, Louis, cieszę się, że przedyskutowaliście wszystkie obawy, jakie mogą z tego wynikać.”

Louis na nowo skupił się na rozmowie, z której na chwilę się wyłączył; rozproszyło go zdjęcie męża Janet, wielkiego faceta i właściciela łodzi w jednym. „Tak!” – powiedział odrobinę za głośno i o wiele za późno – „Tak, tak, prawda, rozmawialiśmy, sądzę, że będzie fajnie, w zasadzie już się nie martwię.”

„Tak, tak” – Janet uśmiechnęła się – „Komunikacja jest kluczowa, właśnie tak. Czy dzięki temu, że przedyskutowałeś z Harrym wszystkie swoje obawy, nie czujesz się milion razy lepiej? Kiedy zapewnił cię, że nie tylko ty się nieco denerwujesz?”

Louis zerknął na Harry’ego. Harry pożerał wzrokiem męża Janet, wielkiego faceta i właściciela łodzi w jednym.

„Tak” – odparł Louis, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu i przenosząc wzrok na kobietę – „Tak, to prawda. Nie byłem aż tak zmartwiony, to znaczy, Charlie i ja… w tym momencie jesteśmy jakby najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, więc wszystko będzie okej. Jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, Janet, bardziej się martwię o Harry’ego i o nią, kiedyś powiedziała mi, że widuje się z nim tylko dlatego, że on robi jej naleśniki.”

„Ach” – Janet zachichotała, fałszywie, ponieważ nie doceniała poczucia humoru. Zaznaczyła to bardzo wyraźnie, kiedy Louis po raz pierwszy czy tam piąty spróbował zażartować z poważnego pytania, ale dziś sobie odpuściła, pewnie z okazji magii Świąt i tak dalej.

Harry najwidoczniej wrócił już na ziemię, akurat we właściwym momencie, żeby ogłosić – „Jesteś chujem, Louis.”

„Harry” – rzekła ostro Janet – „To jest strefa bez przekleństw i bez wyzwisk, pamiętasz?”

Louis kiwnął głową, czerpiąc zdecydowanie zbyt dużą przyjemność z przyglądania się, jak Harry powstrzymuje śmiech, potakując i przepraszając za swój występek.

„Tak czy siak” – Janet cmoknęła i kliknęła długopisem – „Ponieważ zobaczymy się dopiero w nowym roku, chciałam was zapytać jeszcze raz. Mieszkacie razem równo trzy miesiące. Jak się wam układa? Czy są jakieś kwestie, o których chcielibyście podyskutować, to mogą być małe rzeczy, cokolwiek, o czym nie wiecie, jak sobie to zakomunikować, albo coś, co prowadzi do napięć?”

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, a Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Hm.

„To znaaaaczy” – rzekł przeciągle Harry, odwracając się do Janet i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, tak, że Louis mógł to zobaczyć, a Janet nie – „Louis notorycznie zostawia wszędzie do połowy pełne kubki po herbacie. I mówiąc to naprawdę mam na myśli _wszędzie_. Zupełnie jakby chował je specjalnie, jak alkoholicy chowają butelki czy coś. Znajduję je w szafkach, za toaletą, między poduszkami kanapy, już sam nie wiem, co mam z nim zrobić.”

„Wiem, że mam problem” – wtrącił Louis, kręcąc głową – „Kiedyś wsadziłem jeden do zmywarki, do czego to doszło.”

„Kto słyszał o czymś takim.”

„No dobrze” – powiedziała Janet, odkładając notatnik na biurko – „Sądzę, że to tyle na dziś. Do zobaczenia po nowym roku, no i Wesołych Świąt.”

„Wesołych Świąt” – zaśmiał się Louis, i Harry też zaczął się śmiać, choć próbował zdusić ten chichot – „A tak w ogóle to ładna ta łódź ze zdjęcia.”

„O tak, niezła ta łódź” – zgodził się Harry.

Janet zerknęła na zdjęcie, a potem uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który dał Louisowi do zrozumienia, że ona wie, że ma faceta, którego wygląd może rozproszyć, nieśmiale, ale z zadowoleniem, po czym ich wypuściła.

„Cholera jasna” – rzekł Harry, wsuwając swą ukrytą w rękawiczce dłoń w dłoń Louisa, kiedy stanęli na trzeszczącym, dopiero co posypanym solą chodniku – „Powinno istnieć jakieś prawo, które by zakazywało stawiania w biurze zdjęć członków rodziny, jeśli owi członkowie są tak zajebiście przystojni, że nie można się na niczym skupić.”

„Powinno istnieć jakieś prawo, które by zakazywało bycia tak zajebiście przystojnym i jednoczesnego posiadania łodzi, to kurna nie jest fair, wiesz, niech zostanie coś dla nas” – odparł Louis, ściskając ramię Harry’ego i wtulając nos w jego miękki, wełniany płaszcz, kiedy poczuł, jak przenikliwie zimno jest na zewnątrz.

„Heeej, ja jestem taki zajebiście przystojny i też mam łódź.”

„Twoja łódź to jebany tatuaż, Harry, tu nie ma co porównywać” – westchnął Louis, po czym przesunął się, by przepuścić parę z dziecięcym wózkiem. „Wesołych świąt” – powiedział, a oni odpowiedzieli tym samym; wygiął szyję, żeby móc zerknąć na ich dziecko, lecz ta malutka kluska była szczelnie owinięta warstwami miękkiego materiału, który skutecznie chronił ją od mroźnego grudniowego powietrza.

„Janet jest jednak dobra” – rzekł Harry, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się w ciepłym wnętrzu samochodu – „Czuję, że… wiesz, rozmawialiśmy o tym, żeby może nie wracać do niej po świętach, bo ostatnio wszystko tak dobrze się układa. Ale może, nie wiem, moglibyśmy jeszcze trochę do niej pochodzić. Uważam, że fajnie jest tak sobie usiąść i po prostu… bo tak świetnie nam idzie rozpraszanie się codziennym szczęściem, że czasem zapominamy pogadać.”

„Codzienne szczęście” – wymamrotał Louis – „Zabójca numer jeden, jeśli chodzi o długodystansowe związki.”

Harry przewrócił oczami; wyjechał na drogę i zaraz jęknął – „Och, cudownie, znowu sypie.”

Louis spojrzał na niego, na sposób, w jaki się pochylał, żeby dostrzec coś przez szybę, jak dziecko w pierwszy grudniowy śnieżny dzień. Nienawidził prowadzić kiedy padał śnieg, albo deszcz, albo nie daj Boże jebany grad, lecz nie potrafił ignorować tego, że jego oczy błyszczały niczym świąteczne światełka. Kochał święta. Śnieg, o ile był, ozdoby, nastrój, prezenty, jemiołę, którą powiesił w korytarzu, i pod którą dopadał Louisa, gdy tylko miał okazję, kochał to wszystko. Tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać tego, że po raz pierwszy spędzi je z Charlie.

Louis nie mógł się doczekać, że spędzi Święta z nim, pierwszy raz odkąd nie spędzili ich razem po raz pierwszy. W zeszłym roku spędził je w Doncaster, Harry w Holmes Chapel, a Charlie z Marie i Liamem. Dzwonili do siebie w Boże Narodzenie, a Nowy Rok świętowali wspólnie, na imprezie u Zayna i Gila, wspólnie oglądali fajerwerki i dużo się całowali, lecz tym razem Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł ogromną ulgę oraz szczęście na myśl, że spędzi swój ulubiony dzień w roku – Święta i urodziny – ze swoją ulubioną osobą na całym świecie. I z Charlie, kolejną ulubioną osobą.

„Hej, a tak w ogóle mam już potwierdzenie naszych biletów” – powiedział – „Nie mogę się doczekać, a ty?”

„Jakich biletów?”

„Och” – odparł Louis, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez to szczęście znów nie mógł się wysłowić. Czasem tak się działo, kiedy zbliżały się Święta, a Harry miał na sobie ten czerwony sweter i tak dalej – „Do Nowego Jorku. Na Sylwestra.”

„Yay” – rzekł Harry, leniwie acz szczerze, po czym położył dłoń na jego udzie. Była zimna, lecz Louis nie miał nic przeciwko; zsunął rękawiczkę, by móc spleść ich palce – „Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznam twoich przyjaciół. I zobaczę jak ten wielki balon leci, wiesz, że nigdy nie widziałem tego na żywo?”

„Tak, Harry, wiem, mówisz o tym codziennie, odkąd zdecydowaliśmy się na ten wyjazd.”

Harry zignorował go; jego zarumienione od zimna policzki wciąż unosiły się w uśmiechu. „Nie możesz się doczekać całowania na środku Times Square?”

„Tak, aczkolwiek wciąż nie podjąłem decyzji, z kim będę się całował. Mam tylu zalotników, że wybór jest bardzo trudny.”

Harry uszczypnął go w dłoń. Otworzył usta, żeby się odgryźć, lecz wtedy dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że się zatrzymał.

„Co?”

„Ja tylko…” – Harry odpiął pas i kiwnął głową w stronę przedniej szyby, lecz wycieraczki stanęły w miejscu i szyba była już na tyle pokryta śniegiem, że Louis nic nie widział – „Daj mi chwilkę.”

Wysunął się z fotela kierowcy; Louis mógł mu dać moment i siedzieć na miejscu, ale realistycznie patrząc nie mógł, bo był na to zbyt ciekawski, więc też wysiadł.

Wysiadł i zobaczył, że Harry stoi przy wejściu do galerii handlowej i wyciąga monety z kieszeni, z portfela, z tyłka, i wrzuca je do kapelusza bezdomnego mężczyzny. Mężczyzna, który brzdąkał na gitarze, miał długie, cienkie i zaczerwienione z zimna placach; kiwnął głową i uśmiechał się z wdzięcznością na widok każdej z monet, jakie Harry wrzucał do kapelusza. Louis przewrócił oczami i zagryzł wargi, by nie uśmiechnąć się z czułością; podszedł do Harry’ego i wtulił się w jego ramię.

Wokół mężczyzny zgromadziło się małe stadko ludzi, przysłuchując się jego surowej wersji _Blue Christmas_ , trzymając za ramię, rękę lub smycz swoich najbliższych, z którymi tam byli.

Harry objął Louisa ramieniem i pocałował go w czubek głowy. „Kocham cię” – wymruczał cicho prosto w jego włosy.

„Ja też cię kocham” – odparł Louis, i mówił szczerze, lecz od razu jego uwagę przykuła kobieta, która przyciskała do piersi coś bardzo małego. To malutkie coś było do połowy schowane w jej płaszczu i okryte ubraniami, lecz Louis i tak mógł dostrzec małą, skrzywioną twarzyczkę, zaraz pod świąteczną czapeczką, zrobioną na drutach. Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego, czy też do niej, po czym powiedziała coś, co wydobyło z dziecka cichy śmiech.

Louis również zachichotał, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

„Chciałbyś takie?” – spytał Harry, kiedy jego usta odnalazły drogę do ucha Louisa.

Louis potrząsnął głową, zaskoczony, po czym spojrzał na niego. „Co?”

Harry skinął na dziecko. Louis zwalczył w sobie pragnienie popatrzenia na nie jeszcze raz. „Nie” – odparł.

„Kiedyś chciałeś” – rzekł Harry; nachylił się by go pocałować, raz, delikatnie i bez języka – „Mieć takie. Tak mówiłeś.”

Louis uniósł dłoń by otrzeć policzek, by poczuć, jak bardzo zamarzł, jak miękki jest w dotyku przez dłoń, do której rękawiczki zostawił w samochodzie przez swoją własną głupotę. „Zimno mi” – powiedział – „Wracajmy do auta, dobra?”

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym pochylił się i znów go pocałował, a jego usta były takie ciepłe, kontrastując z całym otoczeniem, że Louis złapał za przód  jego płaszcza i odchylił się lekko, pozwolił sobie na bycie całowanym, pozwolił Harry’emu sunąć językiem po koniuszku jego własnego języka, tak delikatnie, niewinnie.

Przerwali sobie, gdy nagle muzyka przestała grać. To ten bezdomny mężczyzna – krzywił się teraz do nich, wrzeszcząc swym zachrypniętym głosem. Louis nie był w stanie zrozumieć zbyt wiele; usłyszał jedynie _spierdalać_ i _zasrane pedały_. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a Harry spojrzał na niego i obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

„Ja też ci życzę Wesołych Świąt, stary” – zarechotał Harry, po czym rzucił mu ostatnią monetę, a potem złapał Louisa za rękę i odprowadził z powrotem do samochodu.

„Nie wcześniej niż za rok czy dwa” – wymamrotał Louis, gdy znaleźli się w aucie – „Gdybym chciał.”

„Okej” – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie – „Mogę poczekać rok czy dwa.”

Louis uśmiechnął się do zimnej szyby; wyciągnął rękę, żeby szturchnąć Harry’ego w bok, na tyle lekko, że mogło się to kojarzyć jedynie z miłością. I tak właśnie było.

 

*

Charlie miała się u nich zjawić pojutrze, dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Marie miała ją przy sobie przez wszystkie Święta, odkąd tylko dziewczynka przyszła na świat, i głośno manifestowała to, jak bardzo jest przerażona tegoroczną zmianą. Louis przypominał sobie w szczególności jeden wieczór, kiedy zadzwoniła do Harry’ego i zaczęła płakać; rozmawiali wtedy ponad godzinę. _Ona nie próbuje wywołać we mnie poczucia winy_ , mówił Harry później, _ona tylko chce być uczciwa i chce utrzymać między nami dobrą komunikację. Sądzę, że wynikną z tego same dobre rzeczy._ I Louis uwierzył mu, ponieważ te słowa pasowały do postawy, jaką prezentowała Marie za każdym razem, kiedy, choć niechętnie, widywał ją tego roku. Była miła, lecz bez przesadnie miła. Skora do rozmowy, nie przekraczając przy tym granic. Przepraszała za to, za co przepraszać powinna, lecz nie bała się również bronić swojego zdania.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nigdy nie był niepewny odnośnie jej i Harry’ego. Wiedział, że ustatkowała się z Liamem, lecz Charlie była żywym  przykładem tego, że bycie w poważnym związku nie musi tak naprawdę niczego oznaczać. Zanim zdecydowali się oficjalnie na nowo wejść w związek, Louis i Harry chodzili na randki, które bardziej przypominały przesłuchania. Jeśli Louis zauważył coś w mediach społecznościowych, usłyszał coś od kogoś, dowiedział się, że Harry ma jakąś sprawę, gdzie obecność Marie była obowiązkowa, musiał o to zapytać, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. W trosce o jego stan psychiczny umówili się, że może zadawać takie pytania, a Harry będzie musiał udzielić szczerej odpowiedzi; jak dotąd nie było żadnych powodów by uważać, że nie był szczery.

Gdyby ktoś dziś zapytał Louisa _ufasz mu?,_ odparłby, że _tak. Tak, dziś mu ufam_. Jednak odpowiedź nie zawsze będzie brzmiała tak samo, bo wciąż zdarzały mu się dni, kiedy myślał _no cóż, już raz coś takiego zrobił, może robi to znów, dlaczego miałby nie robić?_ Miał milion odpowiedzi na to pytanie, i zazwyczaj one go uspokajały, lecz kiedy raz na jakiś czas zdarzało się inaczej, kłócili się z Harrym potwornie, co sprawiało, że Harry pozwalał mu przejrzeć swój telefon, a Louis spędzał noc u Zayna i Gila.

Lecz takie sytuacje zdarzały się rzadko. Coraz rzadziej, bo Harry każdego dnia pokazywał mu, że są ku temu powody.

Jeśli myśleli, że chodzenie na randki, mieszkanie osobno i powolny rozwój spraw, krok po kroku, będzie łatwe, to byli okropnymi głupcami. Miewali randki, które zamieniały się w przesłuchania, i kłótnie, i płacze, czasem nawet w niezręczną ciszę, i mieli nawet jedną, która w ogóle nie doszła do skutku, ponieważ Louis był tak zaabsorbowany szkołą, ludźmi oraz imprezami, że z automatu spławił Harry’ego. W lutym mieli trzy tygodnie, podczas których w ogóle nie rozmawiali.

Mimo to, gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim, od coraz dłuższego czasu sprawy układały się coraz lepiej. Dobrze. Chodzili na randki, po których Louis czuł się jak piętnastoletnia dziewica, drżący i napalony, miewali noce, przegadane aż do rana, całowali się tak długo, aż ich usta stawały się zdrętwiałe, ochrzcili każdy kąt w nowym mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Flirtowali, żartowali, codziennie przypominali sobie o tym wszystkim, co sprawiało, że warto przejść przez wszystkie trudności.

Zakochiwali się w sobie na nowo, bezustannie.

„Z czego się śmiejesz?” – spytał Harry, wchodząc do pokoju, w którym Louis po prostu sobie stał.

„Z niczego” – wymamrotał Louis.

Rozłożył się na kanapie z twarzą w dół, a Harry grzebał pod stolikiem w poszukiwaniu pilota.

Jego nowe mieszkanie było śliczne, i, jeśli Louis miał być szczery, znacznie lepiej urządzone niż ich stare. Lubił myśleć, że to nie dlatego, że nie jeszcze nie było tu wyraźnie widać jego własnej ingerencji, a dlatego, że Harry był teraz siedem lat starszy niż wtedy, kiedy kupował meble do swojego pierwszego mieszkania. Pokoje były mniejsze, salon miał aneks kuchenny; ich sypialnia była na tyle mała, że połowę ubrań trzymali w szufladach pod łóżkiem, ale było tam bardzo przytulnie i każdy z ich trojga miał swój pokój. Charlie miała teraz pięć lat, i była bardzo szczęśliwa, że ma swój własny pokój, do którego mogła zapraszać koleżanki i bawić się, gdzie nikt nie będzie jej prosił _bądź trochę ciszej, kochanie, Louis coś teraz czyta_. Harry za to mógł uprawiać seks nie tylko na kanapie czy w toalecie na uczelni Louisa, ale szaaa, to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

„Na pewno o niczym nie myślisz?” – spytał Harry jeszcze raz, włączając telewizor i kładąc się na Louisie, z twarzą ułożoną bokiem między jego łopatkami, wsuwając duże, zimne dłonie pod niego, wzdłuż jego brzucha. „Masz taką… dziwną minę i szklane oczy.”

„Nie myślę o niczym konkretnym” – mruknął Louis; wykręcił rękę do tyłu, żeby wpleść palce we włosy Harry’ego, wyciągnąć z nich te głupią gumkę i uwolnić je.

„Nie?” – Harry przesunął nosem po skórze tuż nad kołnierzykiem koszuli Louisa, a dłonią wzdłuż jego boku – „Nie jesteś smutny, że oberwaliśmy mową nienawiści od żula?”

„Cóż, on tylko stwierdził fakt” – wymamrotał Louis, zerkając na telewizor, w którym, nie uwierzycie, pokazywali właśnie po raz milion kurwa tysięczny reklamę, dzięki której Eli przebił się w Hollywood. Pierwszy raz zauważyli ją dwa tygodnie temu; siedzieli z Charlie, a Harry powiedział _kochanie, gdzieś już widziałem tego kolesia, mógłbym przysiąc, że już go gdzieś widziałem_ , a Louis spojrzał na telewizor i od razu rozpoznał ten obleśny uśmieszek. Od tej pory Harry nie potrafił oglądać tej reklamy bez rzucania suchych uwag w stylu _czyli co, nadal jest striptizerem? Co on robi rozbierając się do gaci w reklamie jebanej pasty do zębów, jebany sprzedawczyk,_ albo _wcale nie jest aż taki napakowany_ albo jego ulubione, proste, acz efektywne _gruba pizda_. A jednak nie smuciło go to aż tak bardzo, jak na samym początku, więc dało się z nim wytrzymać resztę wieczoru.

Mimo to Louis i tak zdecydował się odwrócić jego uwagę poprzez powrót do poprzedniej rozmowy. „Jesteśmy parą zasranych pedałów.”

„Ja jednak bardziej niż ty” – zaoponował leniwie Harry, słodkim, cichym głosem; jego gorące usta stykały się z szyją Louisa, co oznaczało, że nie wpatrywał się w telewizor. „Ty po prostu lubisz mieć kutasa w tyłku.”

„Och, czyli jeśli poinformowałbym o tym Pana Żula, to odpuściłby i pożyczyłby mi Wesołych Świąt?”

„Mhm” – chłodny czubek nosa Harry’ego otarł się o cienkie włoski na karku Louisa; za nimi podążyły delikatnie rozchylone wargi, sprawiając, że Louis zadrżał – „I Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.”

Louis poruszył biodrami w tył, tylko dlatego, że mógł, a Harry otarł się o niego, z tego samego powodu. „No to szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłem” – wymamrotał Louis, a jego głos zabrzmiał nie wiedzieć czemu opryskliwie – „Mogłem zyskać uroczego przyjaciela.”

„Masz wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół, kochanie” – rzekł Harry i wreszcie się podniósł, dzięki czemu Louis mógł porządnie odetchnąć i obrócić się na plecy, spojrzeć na śliczną twarz Harry’ego.

„A co, nie chcesz, żebym się socjalizował z uroczym żulem-homofobem?” – spytał, znów wplatając palce we włosy Harry’ego i przysuwając go do siebie bliżej, na tyle blisko, żeby móc go pocałować.

„Nie” – mruknął Harry, a reszta tego, co chciał powiedzieć, utonęła w pocałunku. A potem w następnym, i w następnym, w i całej masie innych miłych rzeczy. „Jeszcze byś się w nim zakochał” – powiedział w końcu, tak wiele pocałunków później, że Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby sobie przypomnieć, o czym wcześniej rozmawiali.

„Wiesz co, pewnie masz rację” – odparł, kiedy mu się przypomniało; przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie i pocałował go, chichocząc.

Złapał go za włosy i objął go w pasie nogami, a Harry znów wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulę i musnął kciukiem jego sutek. Ocierali się o siebie powoli i całowali się z przejęciem; Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jego penis jest twardy, dopóki Harry nie wybełkotał podnieconym głosem – „Mhm, chcesz żebym ci zrobił loda?”, i zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć _tak! tak, bardzo tak, proszę, zrób to, tak!,_ Harry dodał – „Kurczak jest w piekarniku.”

„Ekhm” – Louis podniósł głowę Harry’ego za włosy i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi – „Czy to jest określenie jakiegoś fetyszu z new age indie slangu?”

Harry znów przesunął kciukiem po jego sutku, niby przez przypadek, ale znając jego, to pewnie nie. „Coo?”

„No że kurczak jest w piekarniku. Czy to znaczy… czy to, że jest ‘w piekarniku’ znaczy, że ktoś jest w ciąży czy co?”

Słysząc to, Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby Louis oszalał. „O czym ty do cholery… w jakiej ciąży? Jak to niby miałoby być sexy?”

Znając Harry’ego, równie dobrze mogłoby być. „Nie wiem, to w takim razie po co to powiedziałeś? Kurczak jest w piekarniku? To było takie z dupy, ty…”

„Pewnie dlatego, że kurczak jest w piekarniku?” – rzekł Harry, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź na świecie, i tak, tak, Louis właśnie zrozumiał, że tak właśnie było. Kurwa, czasem był takim kretynem. „Miałem na myśli to, że, wiesz, będzie się piekł jakieś czterdzieści minut, więc mamy czas, żeby…” – znów zaczął pieścić jego sutek kolistymi ruchami kciuka, uśmiechając się przy tym z udawaną skromnością – „Trochę się zabawić.”

I tak, Louis chciał tego, lecz jeszcze bardziej chciał, żeby Harry znów go pocałował, i żeby zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo zawiesił się jego mózg, włącznie z próbą połączenia kurczaka w piekarniku z ciążowymi fetyszami, albo ciążą jako taką. Rzecz jasna jego życzenie nie zostało spełnione, ponieważ Harry był dupkiem z rodzaju tych, którzy nie potrafią sklecić zdania podczas zamawiania pizzy, ale za to idealnie wychodziło mu odkrywanie każdego najmniejszego drgnięcia szczęki Louisa, jakby do tego właśnie był stworzony.

„Chciałbyś tego?” – zapytał, niskim, cichym tonem, przesuwając się w dół, zmuszony do tego przez rękę Louisa, po czym dotknął jego ucha językiem. „Chcesz, żebym to zrobił?” – poruszył biodrami w dół, upewniając się, że Louis jest świadomy, jak dobrze mógłby to zrobić, jak głęboko mógłby zostawić swoje nasienie, jak gdyby Louis już tego nie wiedział – „Zrobił ci dziecko, tak?”

Louis mimowolnie sapnął prosto w jego szyję; próbował ratować sytuację suchym prychnięciem. „Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to działało w ten sposób, kochanie, przykro mi cię rozczarować.”

„Zrobiłbym to” – powiedział Harry, wciskając go w kanapę jakby chciał pokazać, że naprawdę tak myśli – „Zrobiłbym ci dziecko, Lou, gdybyś tego chciał, i gdybym mógł.”

I… brzmiało to seksownie, bo było zboczone, ale też seksowne samo w sobie, chyba, no i w końcu to głos Harry’ego rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach, jego penis naciskał na jego własnego, ale jednocześnie go to odrzuciło. Nie dlatego, że było to zbyt dziwne, bo przecież, kurwa, robili już dziwniejsze rzeczy, włączając w to stringi, kajdanki i sikanie pod prysznicem, kiedy byli bardzo młodzi i szaleni, ale głównie wszystko to go zwyczajnie… odrzuciło. Trochę.

„Jeśli nie przestaniesz chrzanić o ciąży, zmuszę cię, żebyś założył kondoma” – rzekł Louis ostrym tonem i odepchnął Harry’ego; potem złapał go za nadgarstek i zaciągnął do sypialni.

Potem zgłodnieli, więc nakryli do stołu, ozdobionego już świątecznym obrusem oraz świeczkami  i usiedli, by zjeść razem. Harry włączył playlistę ze świątecznymi piosenkami; grała cicho na sprzęcie, który kupili z inicjatywy Louisa zaraz po tym, jak się wprowadził. Jedli w przyjemnej ciszy; płomienie świec przemykały po pięknej twarzy Harry’ego, do której kleiły się mokre od potu loki. Louis trzymał stopy na jego udach, pod stołem, kiwając głową do melodii _White Christmas_.

„Znowu sypie śnieg” – zauważył w pewnym momencie Harry, ponieważ rzeczywiście tak było, a poza tym być może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od dziecka rządziła nim paląca potrzeba stwierdzania tego faktu za każdym razem, gdy tylko widział śnieg. Louis nigdy nie mówił o tym głośno, bo to mogłoby sprawić, że Harry przestałby tak robić, a wtedy Louis żyłby z poczuciem kogoś, kto właśnie powiedział dziecku, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje.

A przecież istniał.

„Tak” – powiedział zamiast tego – „Będzie go na tyle, że będziemy mogli wziąć Charlie na sanki w to takie miejsce z pagórkami, widziałem, jak ludzie tam chodzą.”

„Tak, tak, wiem, chciałem ją tam zabrać w zeszłym roku, ale wtedy w ogóle nie było śniegu.”

„Cóż, a w tym roku jest.”

Harry uśmiechnął się. „Tak.”

Louis znów spojrzał na jedzenie, wcisnął stopy w uda Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nie spadną, a potem sięgnął po następny kawałek kurczaka. Wtedy zauważył, że Harry wciąż na niego patrzy. „Co?”

„Nic” – odparł Harry, i gdyby Louis nie znał go na tyle, mógłby pomyśleć, że naśladuje jego wcześniejsze odpowiedzi.

„Dziwnie się uśmiechasz” – rzekł, a Harry zachichotał z czułością.

„Bo jesteś wspaniały.”

„A tobie zebrało się na czułości po seksie.”

Harry wzruszył ramieniem, nie przestając się uśmiechać. „Po prostu się cieszę, że mam kogoś tak cudownego jak ty” – powiedział, i zanim Louis zdążył wyśmiać go za to, że brzmi jak z jakiegoś ckliwego świątecznego filmu, który oglądali wczoraj wieczorem, mówił dalej – „Wiesz ile dla mnie znaczy, że mówisz coś takiego? Że moglibyśmy wziąć Charlie na sanki. Kiedy jesteś taki… wiesz, że tak z sam z siebie bierzesz ją pod uwagę.”

„Cóż, jest w tym jakiś element egoizmu” – i być może trochę się garbił, trochę za bardzo przybliżał twarz do świec, ale nie miał wyjścia, bo nagle okropnie się zarumienił – „Sanki są super, w domu ciągle zabierałem siostry na sanki. Ale robi się trochę dziwacznie, kiedy nie masz ze sobą dzieciaka” – powiedział, a kiedy Harry wciąż uśmiechał się do niego w ten głupkowaty, przepełniony miłością sposób, dodał – „Zwłaszcza, kiedy próbujesz wziąć ze sobą dziecko, które nie jest twoje, i ono nie przestaje wrzeszczeć, bo nie wie, kim jesteś.”

„Tak” – odparł przeciągle Harry, jakby nie dotarło do niego ani jedno słowo.

„Nie jest to jednak coś, czego nie da się naprawić poprzez zaklejenie mu ust taśmą” – rzekł Louis – „Czy jest w ogóle coś, czego nie da się naprawić taśmą, no pomyśl tylko.”

Harry wreszcie go usłyszał; zamyślił się. „Hej, nie, o czym ty gadasz?” – wykrzyknął – „Taśma klejąca nie naprawi rozdartego dupska. Możesz mi zaufać, mam certyfikat w byciu zasranym pedałem.”

Louis zaśmiał się głośniej, niż powinien.

 

*

Wieczorem, kiedy właśnie skończył czytać kolejny rozdział książki, a Harry więcej ziewał do monitora, niż pisał, Louis postanowił, że zainicjuje rozmowę. Taką mieli zasadę, obietnicę, którą złożyli sobie nawzajem oraz Janet – że jeśli coś przyjdzie im do głowy, muszą być ze sobą szczerzy. Nawet jeśli jest to coś krępującego, albo wydaje się zbyt głupie czy nieistotne, żeby o tym wspominać, albo jeśli jest to pytanie, na które boją się poznać odpowiedź.

„Kochanie, mógłbyś zamknąć laptopa? Jest coś, o czym chciałbym pogadać” – powiedział Louis.

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę, kompletnie przerażony, po czym wypalił – „Nie jesteś chory, prawda?”

„Nie” – wykrzyknął Louis, śmiejąc się delikatnie – „Nie, nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest. To znaczy wiesz, trochę urósł mi brzuch, ale są Święta, więc…”

„Nic ni kurna nie urósł brzuch” – odparł Harry – „Wszystko poszło w tyłek, cały się trzęsie, kiedy chodzisz, uwielbiam to.”

Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec.

Harry zamknął laptopa, odłożył go na szafkę nocną, oparł się o poduszki i położył ręce na brzuchu w oczekiwaniu, aż Louis zacznie mówić.

„Wow” – wychrypiał Louis – „Nagle zrobiło się tak oficjalnie.”

„No to wyobraź sobie, że publiczność jest nago.”

„Dzięki, teraz na dodatek mi stanął, to jest kurwa…”

„Louis” – Louis przestał gadać. „Kochanie” – Harry przesunął dłoń na jego kostkę; ścisnął ją i uśmiechnął się delikatnie – „Przestań się wydurniać i po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje. To tylko ja. Już raz mnie wkurzyłeś, nie wydaje mi się, żeby było jeszcze coś takiego, co mógłbyś powiedzieć albo o co zapytać, co byłoby aż tak złe.”

Louis jednocześnie przewrócił oczami i westchnął, potem strzelił palcami i kiwnął głową. „Tak, okej. Okej. A więc, ja tylko… wiesz, rozmawialiśmy, tak bez konkretów, o dzieciach, kiedyś tam. Zanim się dowiedzieliśmy o Charlie. I – racjonalnie rzecz ujmując, wiem, że nie chcesz sprawić, żebym się poczuł niekomfortowo czy coś, ale kiedy ty… ekhm… sądzę, że to chyba taka trochę niepewność z mojej strony, że, ekhm… kiedy wspominasz coś o dzieciach, po części mam opory przed tym tematem dlatego, że smuci mnie to, że ja nie mogę ci dać tego, co masz, kiedy patrzysz na Charlie. Boję się, że to nie będzie to samo, bo… bo, nie wiem, ale Charlie wygląda… jest tak bardzo do ciebie podobna. Tak bardzo. I jest też zajebiście podobna do Marie, wygląda zupełnie jak wy. Gdybyśmy my mieli dziecko, nie ważne, w jaki sposób, to ono nigdy…”

„Louis” – Harry wszedł mu w słowo – „Słuchaj. Chodź tu” – usiadł prosto, zanim Louis zdążył się poruszyć, sięgnął do jego twarzy, żeby ją pogłaskać i złożył na jego ustach delikatny, krótki pocałunek – „Gdybym mógł sprawić, że będziesz w ciąży, zrobiłbym to od razu, gdybyś tylko poczuł się na to gotowy, chciałbym to przeżyć z tobą. Ale… nie, posłuchaj. Gdybym mógł razem z tobą adoptować dziecko, zaczął bym całą procedurę od razu, gdy tylko poczułbyś się gotowy, i chciałbym to z tobą przeżyć. Zupełnie tak samo. I kochałbym to dziecko tak samo, jak kocham Charlie, nie ważne, czy będzie w połowie moje, twoje, czy jakichś Koreańczyków, których nigdy nie poznamy. Nie dbam o to. Byłoby _nasze_. Dalibyśmy mu imię, wychowywalibyśmy je i bylibyśmy jego rodzicami, jego _prawdziwymi_ rodzicami.”

„Tak, ale… wiem to, ale gdybyś miał _wybór_ , nie chciałbyś…”

„Gdybym miał wybór, nie miałbym pierwszego dziecka z kimś, kto nie jest tym mężczyzną, którego kocham, ale to nie sprawia, że kocham Charlie mniej, ani że nie chcę, żeby była dzieckiem Marie, bo wtedy nie byłaby już Charlie. W ostatecznym rozrachunku nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, kto urodził to dziecko, jeśli ono jest moje, nie ważne, czy jest adoptowane, czy… jest rezultatem strasznego, dotkliwego błędu, który popełniłem, to jest moje dziecko. A potem to jest , wiesz… moje dziecko.”

Louis kiwnął głową. „Okej” – rzekł – „Uważam, że to ma sens.”

Harry poklepał go po policzku, uśmiechając się delikatnie. „Tak? Jesteś pewny? Możemy jeszcze o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli masz ochotę.”

„Na ten moment wystarczy.”

„Okej” – Harry znów go pocałował, przedłużając ten pocałunek nieco dłużej, zanim się odsunął – „Kocham cię.”

Louis założył mu włosy za ucho. „Wiesz, kiedy powtarzasz to tak często, to te słowa zaczynają tracić na znaczeniu.”

„Serio?”

„Nie” – Louis przerzucił nogi przez nogi Harry’ego, po czym wspiął mu się na kolana – „Nigdy. Powtórz to proszę jeszcze parę razy.”

„Kocham cię” – powiedział Harry; złapał go za tyłek, przyciągnął do siebie, pocałował go w policzek, potem w szczękę i znowu w usta – „Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Chcę adoptować z tobą milion niemowlaków, ponieważ cię kocham. Kocham cię.”

„Okej” – Louis zachichotał; odepchnął go, gdyż Harry nie przestawał obsypywać go pocałunkami – „Okej.”

Kiedy po chwili zgasił światło, wsunął się pod kołdrę, i przytulił się do pleców Harry’ego, odgarnął jego długie włosy na bok i złożył pocałunek tuż za jego uchem – wtedy poczuł się lepiej. Spokojniej.

„Tak, uważam, że powinniśmy jeszcze trochę do niej pochodzić” – rzekł – „Do Janet.”

„Zgadzam się.”

Louis wtulił twarz w jego ciepłą szyję, przysunął się bliżej do jego dużego ciała, a Harry sięgnął ręką do tyłu, by pogłaskać go po udzie i ułożyć je na swoim biodrze.

„Jednak wolałbym zaczekać z rok czy dwa” – wymamrotał Louis prosto w jego skórę – „Gdybym kiedykolwiek miał je mieć.”

Harry ujął jego dłoń, splótł ich palce i zaczął składać na nich pocałunki, jeden po drugim. „Tak. A ja też wolałbym mieć je z tobą” – mówił między pocałunkami – „Jeśli miałbym mieć jeszcze jedno. Albo osiem.”

„Tylko spokojnie, kochanie, kroczek po kroczku.”

Harry ugryzł go w dłoń. Louis pisnął i uszczypnął go w tors, chyba nieco za mocno.

„Kutas” – wymamrotał Harry – „Nie chcę mieć z tobą żadnych dzieci, jesteś na to za głupi.”

„Cóż, no to peszek, skłamałem, że biorę tabletki, teraz nie masz wyjścia.”

„Aw, kurwa, to dlatego za każdym razem błagasz mnie, żebym nie zakładał kondoma.”

Louis ugryzł go w ramię. „Wcale nie _błagam_.”

„Kurwa, prosisz o to na kolanach.”

„Nie dlatego padam na kolana, ale cóż.”

Harry westchnął z irytacją. „Skąd wiedziałem, że zażartujesz właśnie _w taki sposób_?”

„Bo jestem stary i przewidywalny.”

„Albo może znam cię aż za dobrze.”

„Tak.”

Harry pocałował jego dłoń w tym miejscu, które poprzednio ugryzł. „Tak.”

 _Tak_ , pomyślał Louis, w tej właśnie chwili oraz tych, które dopiero nadejdą, to jest właśnie jego miejsce na ziemi.

 

 

 

 _Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older, too_

\- Fleetwood Mac

 

 

 

 


End file.
